The Way I Am
by Serephina of the Kamis
Summary: Love can happen in a moment. But more often, it happens in a series of common goals, unpaid debts, and random interference. But in the end, it is a search for the one who takes you as you are. Sess/Kag.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, or anyone else in the InuYasha universe, though I dream about it nightly.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1 : FALLING**_

Explosions sounded all around Kagome as she raced towards the group's target. _Just . . . a little . . . farther. . ._ No one noticed the miko from the future running as fast as possible towards the hanyou perched by the edge of the cliff. So she managed to get in pretty close before she felt a tentacle slither around her waist.

She felt her miko powers starting to rise to the surface, and she struggled with all her power to keep her powers from harming Naraku. She needed to get close in order for her plan to work. It was the only way she knew she could help.

"Did you think you could sneak up on me, little miko?" Naraku's voice had always given her the chills, but this close almost made her shudder. The tentacle drew her up until her face was just a foot away from his. "Did you think a copy like you could possibly defeat someone like me?"

Years ago when Kagome had first arrived in the Feudal Era, something like that would have caused her to lose control. Now, she had grown accustomed to her station as a replica of Kikyo. "I can, and I will." Kagome managed, though the tentacles were quickly squeezing the air from her lungs.

"How can you do what countless others have not done?" Naraku asked with a laugh. "How many times have you tried, only to fail at the last possible moment?"

Kagome couldn't let his words sink in. Desperately, she tried to ignore him. Behind her, she could hear her friends' reaction to her predicament.

"He's got Kagome!"

"InuYasha, don't use the windscar! You might hit Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

The direct fighting with Naraku slowly broke off as Naraku waved her around into the path of any attack her friends tried. _No! You need to fight! Somebody keep going! Quit worrying about me and go!_

Then suddenly, Naraku cried out in pain. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru hovering over Naraku, Tokijin in hand. Kagome smiled in relief as she heard her friends screaming at Sesshoumaru for placing her in danger, but she couldn't have cared less. Kagome turned her gaze on Sesshoumaru, and saw the understanding of her tactics there. He nodded, and she couldn't help but smile. "What are you so happy about, wench?" Naraku demanded.

Kagome looked straight into his eyes. "I know how to kill you." She whispered, a smile on her face.

With a snarl, Naraku threw her into the tree line, and she stopped only when she hit a tree with enough force. She started to fall to the ground, and she internally groaned as she prepared to hit the ground. Instead, she found herself gripped by a strong and unrelenting hand. It slowed her descent, until her feet touched the ground. She crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath. Pain spread through her chest, and she was sure she'd broken at least one rib. But she couldn't stop, not now, when winning would be so crucial. And they desperately needed her to win.

"Miko, I would suggest you execute your plan quickly."

Kagome looked up at the person who had saved her and felt a shock run through her when she saw Sesshoumaru. She quickly shook herself. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded and disappeared, his tremendous speed making it seem as though he had teleported from her side to the battle.

Gasping in pain, Kagome slowly stood, ignoring the cries of her friends for her to simply rest. She had a duty, one that she couldn't ignore, not now. On unsteady feet, she rushed forward again, this time warily avoiding the tentacles that tried to reach her. But they were mostly half-hearted attempts, since most of Naraku's focus was on InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. Why pay attention to a barely trained miko whose only powers were sensing and purifying the Shikon no Tama and shooting mediocre holy power boosted arrows?

Kagome knew that being underestimated was a good thing at this point. If Naraku didn't think she was a danger, than she would be able to get to her goal. Provided, of course, that the others could manage to distract him long enough.

Somehow, they did. Within a minute, Kagome was directly behind Naraku. Now she could only pray her plan worked. "Naraku!" She shouted.

Naraku half-turned, his face a picture of shock that she had managed to sneak up behind him. Before he could do anything, or even say a word, Kagome had pulled her Shikon shards from the vial around her neck. "If you want these shards, you're going to have to take them now." She shouted. "Because if not, you'll be dead."

Naraku laughed. "You think you could kill me? Kikyo stood a better chance, and I killed her without a second thought."

Kagome stared at him coolly as she strung an arrow. "I am not Kikyo." She fired, knowing that it would do absolutely no good. But it wasn't meant to.

Naraku easily dodged the arrow and surged forward, abandoning his fight with InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. Kagome had expected it, but was still surprised when Naraku slammed into, several tentacles engulfing her. "I wonder what it will be like to have miko powers as well as demonic ones."

Kagome could feel panic trying to bubble up. This was not a part of her plan. Naraku was supposed to try to kill her, not try to engulf her. Kagome could feel her powers raging out of control, and for a moment, she thought she would lose it.

Then she felt it. The Shikon no Tama, hidden within Naraku's body, pulsed in her mind's eye. Kagome smiled slightly as she felt it grow closer. The Shikon no Tama was the most important thing at the moment. What happened to her didn't matter.

Kagome slowly reached out a hand, and a part of her brain screamed that her hand shouldn't be so transparent. Her hand clasped around Naraku's portion of the Shikon no Tama, and it shone brightly. Kagome couldn't help but smile as the shards around her neck joined with the ones inside Naraku. Before her eyes, a shadowy figure rose. "What is your wish, daughter?"

Kagome's eyes met those of Midoriko, and she knew the wish she had to make. Mentally, she thanked her grandfather for all those times he'd insisted on telling her the old legends. "I wish for the Shikon no Tama to disappear forever."

Midoriko smiled, and began to fade. "A wise choice, my daughter."

Kagome felt the Shikon no Tama in her hand dissolve away into nothing. Abruptly, she suddenly didn't feel so at ease. Suddenly the inside of Naraku wasn't a void of nothingness, but actually physical space. And it was gross and suffocating.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru had watched the girl sneak behind Naraku, and had approved of her strategy. However, he could not understand why she ruined the surprise attack by calling to the deranged hanyou and purposely gaining his attention.

When the hanyou turned to the girl, effectively ignoring him, the taiyoukai had been livid. _No one_ ignored him. Especially not a hanyou with so little power that he needed a jewel to enhance his own abilities. But seeing as how he was currently engaged with Kagura, Hakudoshi, and several tentacles, there wasn't much he could do about it. This fact only served to infuriate him further.

He had seen when the hanyou had attacked the miko, and he felt a surge of annoyance. He knew as well as any person that the only person who could rid the world of the Shikon no Tama was the miko who was both the descendant of the ancient priestess Midoriko and the reincarnation of the jewel's previous keeper. And the foolish girl had allowed herself to be swallowed up by the hanyou. He channeled his aggravation into his next attack, effectively killing Hakudoshi with a strike from Tokijin.

Kagura should have been his next target, but when he turned to the wind witch, he found her on the ground. He looked at her curiously as she clutched at her chest, shock written on her face. He came closer, tensed for an attack. It was then that he heard it: Kagura's heart.

A smile over took her face, and the wind witch laughed. "I'm free." She whispered. "After all this time, I'm finally free." Before anyone could really react, she pulled out a feather and rose into the air. "I consider our association ended." She raced away before Naraku could realize what had happened.

Interesting. Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku, and saw that the miasma he was so proud of was dissipating into the air. The hanyou was glowing softly, and the group around him watched as the glow grew brighter. "No!" Naraku shouted, desperately trying to remain in control. "NO!"

The light exploded, and the spot where Narkau stood was suddenly alight with holy power. Anyone with any youkai abilities could feel the intensity of it, and even Sesshoumaru had to fight the instinctual urge to step back. The miko energy swirled, and Naraku's screams echoed. Dark spots, which Sesshoumaru presumed were pieces of Naraku, were purified in an instant. Soon, pure white light pulsated in place, except for one humanoid dark spot.

After what seemed like hours to the youkai surrounding the cliff, but in reality was only a few seconds, the light began to fade. The dark spot in the center became more detailed, until Sesshoumaru could at last discern the features of the Shikon miko. She swayed, obviously having used all of her power in her endeavor to eliminate the hanyou. There was only a moment more before she fell to the ground, exhausted.

Sesshoumaru watched as InuYasha and the girl's other companions raced forward to be at her side. InuYasha shook her harshly. "Kagome! Kagome!"

The young kitsune began to cry. "She's dead! Kagome's dead!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yet again, InuYasha, you prove your unworthiness." He jerked his head towards the miko. "Can you not smell that she is alive? Or is it perhaps your hearing that is deficient?"

InuYasha growled at his half brother, but didn't say anything. "Kagome, you need to wake up." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru knew it was unwise for the hanyou to wake the miko, but he let his brother make a fool of himself. After all, he did not care about the miko or his hanyou brother. All he cared about was that the Shikon no Tama was truly gone.

"We should get her to the village nearby." The monk's calm voice cut off InuYasha's cries. "It will be easier for her to recover there."

InuYasha nodded and picked up the miko. "You guys catch up later." With that, he was off running, rushing passed his hated half brother without so much as a glance.

Sesshoumaru could feel nothing but contempt as his half brother raced to the village, treating the miko as if she were as delicate as fine china. She was only a human. For one of his family to care so much for one made Sesshoumaru want to kill something. And as there was a lack of evil hanyous nearby, he would have to go hunting.

With a growl, Sesshoumaru headed for the nearby forest. It was interesting to see that the hanyou was so much like their father, and yet not. He, for one, was almost glad that he was nothing like the Great Dog Demon, InuTaisho. No human would ever take his heart.

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome woke slowly, blinking her eyes as light filtered into them. She quickly shut them against the sudden flood of light and groaned. She heard something rustling beside her, and turned her head to the source of the noise. Something bright red blocked her view of the room, and for a moment, all she could think of was that there was a giant tomato next to her.

That is, until her brain recalled that tomatoes did not grow into hanyou shaped forms. She sat up abruptly, then fell back with a groan as the world swirled around her.

"Stupid wench." InuYasha growled. "What'd ya do that for?"

Kagome ignored him, preferring to whimper as her ribs reminded her of the abuse they'd suffered. InuYasha glared at her before rising and leaving. Kagome guessed that he had probably gone in search of Kaede. She forced herself not to cry as she waited, though it was a hard fight. Broken ribs _hurt_.

"I did not know humans were so fragile." Kagome forced herself to sit up, biting her lip against the pain it caused her. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru in the doorway.

Kagome tried to force herself to smile, but she was reaching the end of her abilities to force herself. So instead, she nodded her head. "To what do I owe this honor, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru glowered down at her. "You will answer this Sesshoumaru's questions."

Kagome nodded, though internally she wanted to berate him for ordering her around when simply asking would have been perfectly fine. "Ask away, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will answer to the best of my abilities."

"Why did you intentionally provoke an attack from Naraku?"

Kagome grinned sheepishly. "Well, I had a plan on how to deal with him. He forgot to follow the script." Seeing Sesshoumaru's look of confusion, Kagome elaborated. "I thought he'd just use his tentacles. I didn't realize that he was going to tackle me."

"So the original plan of yours was what?"

"I wanted to get his attention long enough for the two of you to get close and deal the killing blow. Or at least damage him enough that I could remove the Shikon no Tama from him." Kagome explained.

Sesshoumaru nodded, as if approving her plan. She supposed it was something very close to a compliment, coming from him. "Where is the Shikon no Tama now?"

Kagome smiled, and Sesshoumaru blinked. "The Shikon no Tama isn't going to trouble anyone anymore." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru's stare didn't move, and Kagome guessed he wanted a more detailed explanation than that. "I had the completed Shikon no Tama in my hand while inside Naraku, and I made the only unselfish wish I could think of."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, looking as though he was very deep in thought. So Kagome was startled when he spoke again. "What was your wish?"

"I wished that the Shikon no Tama would disappear forever." Kagome answered. "It's very nature demanded that it disappear after that."

"**YOU DID WHAT!**"

Kagome barely had time to register the yell before she was pinned against the side of Kaede's hut. She looked up into a pair of bleeding amber eyes. For a moment, she was frozen as the clawed hand at her throat drew blood. "What gave you the right to take my wish!"

Kagome finally found her voice, but her mind was still in turmoil. "InuYasha, I-"

He didn't give her a chance to explain. With a single push, Kagome felt herself shoved through the wall of Kaede's home. Her ribs screamed in protest, and when she landed, so did her arm. She stood quickly to see an aggravated hanyou stepping through the hole she'd made. His eyes were completely red now, and Kagome realized that he was no longer in control.

Ignoring her own pain, she started to run.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru-------------------------------------------------------**

To say that Sesshoumaru was stunned when InuYasha attacked the miko was an understatement. The miko was the very reason the hanyou was able to use the Tetsusaiga, because of his desire to protect her. He had protected her, with varying success, from every enemy that had tried to kidnap, use, manipulate, or kill her.

And yet in one single moment, over something as ridiculous as the Shikon no Tama, the idiotic boy had thrown all of that away. The sheer stupidity of the act shocked him into paralysis for the time it took InuYasha to shove the miko in question through the wall.

By the time he had shaken himself from his stupor, the miko had started to run. Sesshoumaru had to wonder about the woman's intelligence. Didn't she know that running alone only aggravated the instincts of a predator? And though a hanyou, InuYasha still had those instincts buried deep in his mind. _Very_ deep.

InuYasha darted forward, and without a second thought, Sesshoumaru followed after him. He had heard that his brother had wanted to use the Shikon no Tama in order to become human. After being released from his imprisonment, he'd wanted to use that same power to become a full demon. Could it be possible that that desire was stronger than the one to protect the priestess to whom he owed his life?

And so he followed InuYasha as he followed the miko's trail. He was quickly catching up, and Sesshoumaru knew the miko stood no chance. He followed more closely, unwilling to intercede unless absolutely necessary.

The hanyou managed to catch the miko in the clearing surrounding the Bone Eaters Well. "Trying to escape, wench?" Sesshoumaru was surprised to hear the hanyou speak. He didn't recall him doing so the last time his blood had surged out of control.

"InuYasha." The miko whispered. "Please."

"You took our choice away." InuYasha growled. "It's only fitting we take away yours."

"You said you didn't want it anymore." The wench tried again. "You were alright with-"

"**IT WAS MY WISH!**" InuYasha roared. "**MINE!**" He lunged forward again.

Sesshoumaru expected this to be the miko's end, but it appeared that this time, she was ready. "Sit!" She shouted.

Sesshoumaru watched as InuYasha was forced into the ground, and he wondered why the human girl had not done so sooner. But he soon saw that instead of continuing an assault, the woman started running again.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Once again, she ran away. Why did she not simply kill the hanyou? It would definitely simplify things. He followed after her, knowing that InuYasha would soon be behind him.

He wasn't disappointed. The miko only made it the area overlooking the nearby lake before InuYasha caught up once again. "Running won't get you anywhere, you pathetic bitch." InuYasha snarled.

"Sit!"

It was apparent to Sesshoumaru that the miko was at the end of her rope. She couldn't run anymore, and pain was obvious in both her scent and her face. "InuYasha, please, don't do this." She called.

"You deserve to die!" InuYasha jumped forward, and the miko took an involuntary step back before falling back to her trump card.

"Sit!"

InuYasha crashed down, but it was already too late. The miko's step had placed her on the very edge of the cliff face. As InuYasha slammed into the ground, the cliff decided it had suffered enough abuse. Sesshoumaru heard an audible crack as the edge of the cliff broke off from the rest of it. The miko's face filled with shock as the ground beneath her feet fell away.

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

It was an interesting feeling, knowing that she was going to die. Kagome had originally run to the well, until she remembered that InuYasha could pass through. She couldn't expose her family to this. She would never forgive herself.

She wondered what exactly she had been thinking when she ran to the cliff. It was the same one she'd sat InuYasha from when she'd first arrived, before the two of them had begun hunting for the Shikon shards. Perhaps she thought the memory would joggle him from his blood lust? She couldn't remember now.

The earth fell out from beneath her, and Kagome couldn't bring herself to be afraid. It wasn't that far down, and maybe she'd live long enough to see InuYasha again. The _real_ InuYasha, not the blood seeking beast in front of her. It would be nice. Maybe he'd even tell her he was sorry. . .

It was then that she noticed something was wrong. If she was falling, then shouldn't she be going straight down? Or in some kind of general downward direction? The new edge of the cliff should definitely _not_ be getting closer to her.

And yet, apparently it was. It was then that she finally noticed the arm securely gripped her waist. As well as the demonic cloud that had formed below her feet. Hesitantly, she looked to see where the arm came from, already half knowing to whom it belonged. But that still didn't stop the shock she felt when she looked up to see Sesshoumaru bringing her back up the cliff side.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what-"

Sesshoumaru cut her off with a glare, and she shivered, not entirely from the cold. She shut her mouth, aware that she would only annoy the demon lord. It was not something she wanted to do, especially when they were in midair.

They landed on the cliff, and Kagome was quick to step away from the inuyoukai. She focused her attention on InuYasha, who was currently snarling at Sesshoumaru. "Don't interfere with my kill!"

Sesshoumaru responded with characteristic indifference. "_Your_ kill, hanyou? I believe this Sesshoumaru was the first to claim her as such."

Kagome stared at him. When had he . . . she had a sudden flashback to a certain demonic graveyard, where a naïve and idiotic girl had thought it was a good idea to get involved in a fight between the two brothers. Yup, he had definitely tried to kill her then. She still had nightmares about being trapped in his poisonous goo.

InuYasha snarled. "She was my prey long before she was yours!"

Once again, Kagome was confused. That is, until she remember her first meeting with InuYasha. Yup, he'd definitely tried to kill her too. That was how he got the beads of subjugation that currently lay around his neck.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "You dismissed that claim when you began to protect her, half breed."

Needless to say, Kagome was more than a bit uncomfortable with the current conversation. "Um, excuse me-"

InuYasha roared, then charged forward, this time aiming for Sesshoumaru. Kagome couldn't tell for certain, but she could swear she saw Sesshoumaru sigh as he easily dodged InuYasha's attack. He locked eyes with Kagome, and she found she couldn't move. "Miko, retrieve the hanyou's sword."

Kagome blinked, then nodded. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She ran, praying that Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill InuYasha while she was gone.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru watched the woman go before turning back to his brother. The hanyou was picking himself up and shaking himself. The red in his eyes had lessened somewhat, and it appeared he was returning to himself. Sesshoumaru waited to see what would happen.

"Stay out of it, Sesshoumaru." InuYasha growled

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. As if he'd allow _InuYasha_ of all people to give him orders. "Explain your actions half breed."

"She knew I wanted it!" InuYasha shouted. Sesshoumaru grimaced as he watched InuYasha's eyes redden again. Perhaps it wasn't the best way to try and calm his half brother. "She knew the Shikon no Tama was my only chance. And she took it from me!"

_Definitely not the right choice._ Sesshoumaru thought, as the markings on InuYasha's face began to appear. He was only getting the hanyou more worked up. Normally, from what he knew of InuYasha, whenever he was agitated, he would simply attack the closest thing that annoyed him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Now that was a plan he liked. Especially since it involved beating the hanyou senseless. He settled into a crouch and waited for InuYasha to rise. He didn't have to wait long.

Sesshoumaru struck then, knocking InuYasha over the edge of the cliff and into the lake. He followed him down, waiting at the edge of the lake with a smirk. "How pathetic, little brother."

InuYasha snarled as he stood. By now, he was too far gone for even words. He lunged forward, and Sesshoumaru dodged. He quickly whirled, expecting InuYasha to attack again. Instead, he saw the hanyou leaping up the side of the cliff and heading into the woods. Sesshoumaru cursed as he raced after him. To think, he was outwitted by an instinct-driven demonically possessed hanyou. He was really slipping. And slipping was what got you killed.

Sesshoumaru nearly snarled when he saw InuYasha catch the scent catch the scent he knew he was looking for. If that miko got herself killed, it would be _his_ fault for allowing the hanyou to slip passed him. He added an extra burst of speed and managed to slam his brother into the ground seconds before the woman entered with the Tetsusaiga.

"Sesshoumaru, move." Sesshoumaru stared up in shock at the woman who _dared_ to order him. She took one look at him and sighed. "You can't touch Tetsusaiga. You need to move so I can get it to InuYasha."

"He will attack you."

The miko shook her head with a sad smile. "His demon half doesn't like Tetsusaiga, since it seals it away." She sighed as she stared down at the inuhanyou beneath Sesshoumaru. "I wish there was a way he could let out his demonic half without him going on a killing rampage."

Once again, Sesshoumaru worked to conceal his surprise. "You do not fear his other half?"

The woman glared at him. "Of course I do. But only because it insists on going on a killing rampage ever time it gets loose." She came closer, ignoring the snarls from the trapped hanyou. "It's a part of who he is, and he is a very dear friend to me. How could I possibly hate it?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to answer that. So instead he moved from his position on the hanyou. The miko stepped forward as InuYasha shot up, her eyes clashing with his as she held the sword out. "Take the sword."

InuYasha snarled and took a step back. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Apparently, the miko had been correct in her assessment of the hanyou's fear.

The miko stepped forward again. "Take. The. Sword. Now."

The hanyou turned away and tried to run, but the miko shouted out the cursed word. "SIT!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as InuYasha slammed into the ground. He'd seen her do this several times in the time he'd spent with the group, and he doubted he would ever grow tired of it.

The miko quickly went to the hanyou's side and placed the sword in his hand. After a moment, the sword pulsed softly. The red in InuYasha's eyes bled away, and his markings faded. It wasn't long until the hanyou was back to his originally disgusting half breed form.

The miko stood and winced, cluthing her side. Sesshoumaru stared at her until he remembered that she had been injured. He had to admit, he was a bit impressed by the miko's dedication. Instead of collapsing, she'd kept on to help his brother.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." He turned as the miko called his name. "Thank you. I know that you neither want nor appreciate my thanks, but I had to say it."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, accepting the thanks. He heard the hanyou groan, and the miko turned back to him. She winced again as she twisted her ribs the wrong way, but still tried to get closer to the hanyou. She took one step before her legs gave out, sending her plummeting to the ground.

It took Sesshoumaru a moment to realize that he'd caught her. He blinked as he tried to remember moving, and found that he couldn't. Catching the small woman had been instinctive.

The woman in question steadied herself as Sesshoumaru released her. She looked up at him and smiled. "We seem to be making a routine of this." Sesshoumaru was utterly confused, but didn't show it on his face. But perhaps he had not done as well as he'd hoped, because the miko was quick to explain. "I keep falling, and you always seem to be around to catch me."

Sesshoumaru turned his characteristic scowl on her. "The matter is entirely coincidental, and will not be repeated in the future."

Kagome just smiled. "I'll thank you anyway, Sesshoumaru-sama."

---------------------------------------------------Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: I'm back!

Sesshoumaru: You are the reason I despise humans.

Kagome: You heard that! It's _your_ fault he tried to kill me the first time he saw me!

Obsessive_Goddess: I hate to break it to you, but both the anime _and_ the manga were finished by the time I started writing fanfics. I am in no way responsible for his behavior.

Horse Wolves: Can I say something?

Sesshoumaru: No you may not-

Obsessive_Goddess: BAD DOG! **[Sesshoumaru slams into the ground]** Just because _Crime and Punishment_ is over doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you!

Kagome: But it's a new fic! That shouldn't still work!

Horse Wolves: Just go along with it, Kagome. I stopped trying to make sense of her a long time ago.

Obsessive_Goddess: Is there anybody excited that I finally started a new multi-chapter fic? **[silence]** Thanks. Thanks a lot. I hate you all!

---------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. So if you call the FBI, I will point out this very nicely marked statement, and you will get arrested for abusing the FBI's time. So HAH!

Oh, and to all of you who have read _Crime and Punishment_, due to numerous requests from both the original story and this one, I have imported by favorite character from Crime and Punishment. I hope that she fits well into the story, and amazes you all with her wacky wisdom.

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_The woman in question steadied herself as Sesshoumaru released her. She looked up at him and smiled. "We seem to be making a routine of this." Sesshoumaru was utterly confused, but didn't show it on his face. But perhaps he had not done as well as he'd hoped, because the miko was quick to explain. "I keep falling, and you always seem to be around to catch me."_

_Sesshoumaru turned his characteristic scowl on her. "The matter is entirely coincidental, and will not be repeated in the future."_

_Kagome just smiled. "I'll thank you anyway, Sesshoumaru-sama." _

_**CHAPTER 2: LIGHTING**_

It had a year since the final battle with Naraku. In that time, little had changed for the ruthless inutaiyoukai Lord of the West. The name Sesshoumaru was still the most feared in Japan, even among humans, who normally remained oblivious about such things.

He was aware, however, of the changes in his land. He heard of how the taijya and the houshi had returned to her hometown with Naraku's former puppet and the fire cat to rebuild her village.

He heard of the kitsune, who had left to train with those of his own kind, but still kept in constant touch with the woman who'd protected him on their journey.

He'd heard of his hanyou brother, who had destroyed the Bone Eater's Well and then disappeared. Sources said he resided somewhere in the deepest recesses of his forest.

And he had heard of the Miko of the Shikon. How she had trained for months and had finally gained a basic mastery of her powers. How she had gone for more advanced training one month ago. And most importantly, how she had been asked to deal with a mysterious shadow that was attacking a village on her way. And how, though the shadow had disappeared, the miko had not returned.

Not that he really cared. It didn't bother him at all. Not until a certain nekoyoukai decided to make him care.

This particular nekoyoukai had known him since the day he was born. Throughout his entire life, she was the only one besides his father who could get him to behave. She'd always been supportive of him, and had known what he needed when he needed it, be it sympathy or anger. So she'd stayed on when she retired as his nursemaid, telling him he needed someone around to keep him from making a fool of himself.

Though he often forgot that he liked Amaterasu when she got like this.

"Sesshoumaru! Are you even listening to me?" Amaterasu shouted.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked up at his former nursemaid and friend. "I would have to be deaf not to."

Amaterasu scowled at him. "This is serious, Sesshoumaru!"

"I fail to see why I should concern myself over a miko, no matter if she is my brother's wench." Sesshoumaru answered calmly, turning back to the plans on his desk. It was best to just ignore her when she got like this.

His plans were dashed when a pair of clawed hands slammed onto his desk, covering his work. "Sesshoumaru, you are going to listen to me this instant, or so help me, I'll box your ears!"

Sesshoumaru growled and looked up at her. "You have not been able to box this Sesshoumaru's ears since I was one hundred years old."

Amaterasu thought about that for a moment. "Darn pup. I can't believe I forgot that."

Sesshoumaru watched her think, and wondered if she was becoming senile. Not that he would ever tell her so.

Amaterasu smirked. "You'll listen to me, or I'll tell every person I can find about the incident."

Sesshoumaru's blood ran cold. "You would not dare." He growled.

"Why not?"

Sesshoumaru scrambled for an answer. There was a perfectly good excuse, he knew there was. . . "If you tell everyone, you will have nothing to hold over this Sesshoumaru." He finally said, a small smirk decorating his face. She wouldn't be able to worm out of that.

Amaterasu thought about that for a moment, then shrugged. "You're right." Sesshoumaru relaxed. "So I'll just tell them all about the time you got lost in your own closet."

That made Sesshoumaru growl. "This Sesshoumaru will not lower himself to looking for some pathetic human girl who cannot even look after herself."

Amaterasu growled right back. "Not even a human girl you owe a debt?"

_That_ caught his attention. In a second, he ran through every encounter he'd had with the girl. He was utterly confused at Amaterasu's claim. "Explain."

Amaterasu grinned at him. "Or what?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. He swore, she got pleasure out of frustrating him, especially since she knew he wouldn't kill her. A sudden thought made him pause. Deliberately, he stood and walked away. He heard Amaterasu talking.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru! I'm so proud of you!" He smirked as he imagined her reaction when she realized what he was really doing. "You're making the right decision you—Sesshoumaru, where are you going?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her question and focused on his path.

"Sesshoumaru." Amaterasu's voice was deathly calm. "Where do you think you're going?"

Sesshoumaru let his bedroom door answer for him. It shut in Amaterasu's face, activating the protections around his room. "**SESSHOUMARU!**" Amaterasu screeched, and Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. He knew that she pitched her voice like that on purpose. "**I AM GOING TO BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR IF YOU DON'T OPEN IT!**"

Sesshoumaru smirked. Even _she_ couldn't break the enchantments of five generations of his family. _Though that will not stop her from trying._ He thought as the room shook from her assault.

Finally, the assault stopped. He waited, sensing that she was still at the door. "I should have known you had inherited your mother's sense of honor. Or should I say lack thereof."

Sesshoumaru growled and ripped the door open. "You question this Sesshoumaru's honor?"

Amaterasu looked at him, and he saw a mixture of anger and disappointment. "An honorable man pays his debts. Your father taught you that, Sesshoumaru. And I certainly did not neglect that when I taught you your manners." She shook her head. "You hate your mother, and with obvious reason. So why would you do anything to make yourself like her?"

"This Sesshoumaru has no debt to the ningen!" Sesshoumaru snapped. Amaterasu knew he hated being compared to anyone, especially his parents. He didn't care about her reasoning. There was no excuse.

"You do have a debt, Sesshoumaru." Amaterasu answered. "She brought peace to your country, in more ways than one. She collected the shards within your realm, which you would have had to do sooner or later because the demons collecting them were causing too much trouble. She has protected your ward from Naraku at the risk of her own life. And she has removed any further threat from the Shikon no Tama by destroying it." Sesshoumaru hadn't thought of that, and he wasn't exactly sure he liked it. "I believe that is worth a debt, Sesshoumaru. Just think about it."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_No one will find you. . ._

I know. I don't expect anyone to.

_They will not even look for you. . ._

I wouldn't want them to.

_You will always be alone. . ._

Yeah, and that sucks. If you're gonna keep talking like this, could you at least get some better lines? You've been repeating the same ones for. . . how long have I been in here?

_Time is irrelevant. . ._

Finally, something new. Keep it up, and I might actually keep my sanity long enough to get rid of you.

_No one will even remember you. . ._

Ah, to be young and stupid. I know the future, idiot. And I am most certainly remembered.

_No one will find you. . ._

Oh forget it! I don't know why I even bother responding to you sometimes.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru glared into the cave, still seething about being manipulated. That damn neko! He was going to banish her when he got home. Maybe a few years. . .no a few _centuries_ alone would keep her from playing with him like this.

This was the cave that the villagers had sent InuYasha's wench to when she had arrived to help them. One of the villagers had escorted her, and saw her enter it. She had never left.

He took one leap and landed outside the cave. He expanded his youkai, and felt the barrier that was in place around the entrance of the cave. It reeked of the miko's power, putting him on the defensive. Why would the place need a barrier? Unless the miko had failed to destroy the entity.

Likely, she was dead. Which would make his life very easy. No miko meant he could simply return to his home. He was actually turning when Amaterasu's words decided to float through his mind.

_An honorable man pays his debts._

She was the one who'd taught him of morals, pride, and honor. When he had become Lord of the West, she'd told him that she was proud of him. That he had become a demon she was proud to say she served. It had meant more to him than any other's comments.

With a growl, he turned back to the cave. He'd be damned if he let some evil neko dictate his actions. But he _did_ owe the miko a debt, so the very least he could do was ensure that she had a proper burial.

The barrier was strong, and Sesshoumaru had to admit, he was impressed that the miko had managed to gather her strength in her last moments. It resisted even his power as he grew closer. Whatever was trapped behind it was meant to be sealed for hundreds, possibly even thousands of years. He searched the edges of the barrier, and smirked as he found the weak point of the barrier: It only covered the opening. He shook his head at the girl's stupidity. All it would take was a small fissure, and the formless mist would simply seep out of its prison. Sloppy. Sesshoumaru formed his poison whip and slashed, striking the rock at full force. A small opening appeared, and Sesshoumaru prepared for the thing inside to leak out. But nothing came. Curious, he slashed again, and the wall began to crumble away. Within moments, the hole was big enough for a child to fit through. And yet the mist the village had spoken of did not emerge. Annoyed now, he entered the cave through the opening he'd made.

It was too dark to see at first, and he waited tensely for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he quickly glanced around, but could find no source of the youkai he felt. In the back of the cave, he saw yet another barrier blocking his path. He growled in frustration as he went forward. It was going to be a long day.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Danger. . ._

I'm always in danger from you. Telling me this isn't going to change my mind.

_Danger comes to us. . ._

Wait, someone is here? That's impossible! My barriers would stop even the Red Tetsusaiga!

_Danger comes to kill us. . ._

Comes to kill you, you mean. That's fine with me.

_I die, you die, foolish mortal girl. . ._

I might as well be dead already. Trapped with you doesn't make me alive.

_Strong danger. . . _

If this danger can manage to kill you, I'm all for it.

_Foolish mortal. . ._

**--------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru revised his level of respect for InuYasha's former wench. She had managed to place 10 barriers in this cave, each stronger than the last. He was pretty sure that the one he'd just destroyed was the last of them, and yet he still encountered no mist. There were no reports of the mist in the area, so it had to be here.

Up ahead, the cave widened, and Sesshoumaru stalked towards it. With a soft sigh, he realized he had found what he was looking for.

The miko's body lay against the wall of the cave, pale and motionless. Sesshoumaru found he was almost . . . disappointed to find that the girl had allowed herself to die. It was a shame that such talent had been wasted.

He came forward slowly, testing the area around him for some form of trouble. He was surprised to find yet another barrier, and he spread his youkai to find it. As soon as he did so, the girl's body began to glow. Sesshoumaru was confused now. Why would the miko, who had proved that she thought the mist dangerous, waste power to protect her body? It did not fit with what he had learned of the miko.

Sesshoumaru brushed his youkai against the girl's body to try and see the strength of the barrier around her. He instantly regretted it as his youkai felt another power within the woman's body. With a growl, he tried to retrieve his power, only to find that a piece of it was stuck, caught by whatever power the miko held within her. Sesshoumaru waited for what would happen next. He could easily leave that piece of youkai behind, if it would have no adverse affect. But he was too curious now about what had taken his youkai to want to leave.

He realized his mistake when the dead miko's eyes shot open. The girl's eyes were completely taken over by black, leaving no trace of the iris or whites. "_Danger not so smart._" A voice, not the miko's, hissed from the woman's throat.

Sesshoumaru tried to move, but found that something held him in place. _That piece of youkai! It is using it to control my movements._ Sesshoumaru growled and released his poison whip. The miko's body didn't move, and the whip hit on target. But as soon as it struck the miko's barrier, it dissipated, weaving itself into the barrier as the dark eyes looked on with amusement.

"_Try again, Danger. Give this one more power._"

Sesshoumaru growled, and quickly glanced around the cave. It was certainly big enough, but should he risk it? He hadn't changed forms since he'd seen his mother two years ago. Though he wasn't sure he had any other options at this point.

With a long breath, Sesshoumaru allowed his baser nature to take over. He felt his eyes growing red, as well as the shifts in his body. As his body changed he roared, the sound resounding nicely in the chamber.

But then the shifting stopped. Caught halfway between his rational mind and the overtaking of his most basic desires, Sesshoumaru remained frozen, unable to shift in either direction.

"_Foolish danger-pup._" The voice that was not the dead miko seemed to crow. "_This one take now._"

The miko's mouth opened, and black smoke poured from her mouth. In seconds, it surrounded Sesshoumaru, cutting him off from the small amount of light that managed it make it into the cave.

"_Mine._" The voice whispered. And this time, the words resounded not in the cave, but inside Sesshoumaru's own mind.

**--------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

"Great." Kagome muttered, even though she knew that talking to herself was definitely not a good way to keep sane. But it did help to relieve the boredom. "I get trapped here for. . . I don't even know how long! But I've been trapped here for what feels like forever, and now some idiot's ruined everything!"

She felt another shift within the shadow, and this time the shift seemed more physical. Kagome concentrated, and was surprised to find the source of the youkai she felt coming closer. "Wait a second. I know this youkai from somewhere." She muttered to herself. "Where do I know it from. . . darn it, this place is messing with my memory!"

The youkai grew closer, and the space around her started to change. "That stupid shadow must have absorbed a demon. A _really_ powerful demon."

"Your assumption is correct."

Kagome froze. She'd know that voice if she was smothered in oil and made into a fried Oreo. And most certainly if she was trapped inside a shadow. She turned slowly, and Sesshoumaru looked down at her, looking annoyed.

After months without any kind of sentient contact besides the shadow, who to be honest was more than a bit on the stupid side, Kagome had lost any kind of tact she had. "You're an idiot."

Sesshoumaru growled at her, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to be afraid. "I put up almost ten barriers around this place, as well as a barrier around my own body so that the shadow wouldn't be able to escape. The entire cave practically screamed 'Danger! Stay Away!' So what on earth possessed you to break them all?"

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, but gave no other answer. With a frustrated growl, Kagome turned her attention back to the shadow, which she could feel moving. A thousand plans flew through her mind as she tried to find a way to stop the shadow's movements.

"I can't purify him from the inside out, it'll take too long to stop him. I could place a few barriers in his path, but that'll deplete my powers too quickly. And if I don't use enough barriers, it'll break them too quickly for me to purify him." Kagome began to pace, only vaguely noticing the look Sesshoumaru gave her. She growled as she realized her only options. "Dang it, I just don't have enough power! I have to choose between completely purifying it and getting a bunch of people killed, or trapping it and being stuck here for. . . FOREVER!"

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whirled to see Sesshoumaru staring down at her. "Miko, you are fading."

Kagome looked down at herself, and saw she was as solid as ever. But the hand that held her arm had acquired a ghostly tinge. It took Kagome only seconds to realize what was happening. "He's moving, which means he's no longer inside my body. I'm not going to be here much longer." She groaned. "I'm going to have to trap-"

"Wench, purify it."

Kagome gaped at him. "Did you not hear a word I said? He'll kill hundreds of innocent people."

"This Sesshoumaru will create the necessary barriers to insure it cannot escape."

Kagome laughed at that. "In case you haven't noticed, Sesshoumaru, this guy absorbs youkai."

Sesshoumaru's teeth clenched, and Kagome noticed the way his hands clenched. "I will not allow some pathetic demon to take this Sesshoumaru's youkai."

Kagome thought quickly, needing to find a way to make this work. Inspiration struck her as she remembered something from a book she'd read a long time ago. "Sesshoumaru, listen! Take as much youkai as you can and create as many barriers as you can form here to the entrance."

"Human, you have just pointed out that my youkai has no effect." Sesshoumaru's voice was tight, and Kagome knew he hated to admit she was right.

"It doesn't have to hold him long." Kagome shouted, her words rushing out as Sesshoumaru grew more and more transparent. "Just long enough for me to purify him." Sesshoumaru was barely visible, now and Kagome could only pray that he was hearing her. "It's the only way! Please, Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome couldn't tell if he answered her or not as he faded completely away from her sight.

**--------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru was not a demon to be trifled with. Anyone, or anything, with a brain knew better than to deal with the Lord of the West without due cause. And the fools who tried soon learned their stupidity when they met death at Sesshoumaru's claws.

Sesshoumaru refused to allow some nameless phenomena ruin his reputation. Especially a brainless one like this. He was not the most powerful demon in Japan for nothing.

Sesshoumaru forced himself through the blackness, searching for the youkai the shadow had stolen from him. It was a part of him, and easily found. The problem was actually getting to it. Each movement felt as though it was draining him, but he continued on. He _refused_ to give up. If some human miko, barely older than a child, managed to stay a month, than he could do better than this!

It took him what felt like eons, but he finally managed to reach his youkai. It clung to him, wanting to join with him once more. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a brief moment, loving the feeling of his own power.

Then he released it, pushing it forward. In his mind's eye, he could see the contours of the cave, the path he had taken, every rock and pebble he had passed. In his mind, he envisioned his youkai coating the cave, impeding the shadow's advancement. He imagined walls of youkai blocking its path, forcing it to pause, if only for a moment.

And then he felt the change in the shadow's movements. At first he felt it slow, almost so little that he couldn't tell the difference. Then he felt it moving violently, and felt the pain inflicted upon it. It was a familiar pain, one he'd experienced a thousand times. The shadow had not, and couldn't respond.

Sesshoumaru felt the shadow begin to crumble.

**--------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. Her muscles ached as she moved, screaming in protest from disuse. "Not this time." She winced as her throat protested and her voice cracked. "I'm not going to fail this time." She forced herself up, ignoring the pain moving caused.

Kagome found her bow still beside her and shook her head at the shadows stupidity. It wasn't even smart enough to think to destroy anything dangerous to it. With a grunt, she used her bow to stand and start after the shadow, all the while gathering the power that lay about the cave from when Sesshoumaru burst through her barriers.

She only went a few feet before she caught up to the shadow. Kagome smiled as she felt the youkai that coated the walls, hung in the air, and set up literal walls between the shadow and the exit. "Good job, Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

Kagome pulled an arrow from the quiver that still lay on her back and placed it into the bow, her muscles still remembering the movements. She focused on the arrowhead, and in seconds it glowed a bright pink. She pointed her arrow towards the center of the swirling black mass in front of her. "Go to hell." She bit out.

The bow twanged as she released her grip on the arrow, watching with a smile as it pierced the very heart of the shadow. Though it made no sound, Kagome could _feel_ the scream it let out. Without even a shred of sympathy, Kagome strung another arrow. In seconds, the thing screamed again as once again as Kagome's arrow flew through it. It was starting dissipate, and it beat frantically against the barriers Sesshoumaru's youkai had created. It had no thoughts or wishes any longer, just the need to survive.

Kagome knew she couldn't allow it to escape, and she didn't even want to. She strung the last arrow in her quiver, and focused on the pathetic creature in front of her. "Good-bye."

The arrow looked like a comet as it shot towards the deteriorating darkness. It flew through the shadow easily and struck the ground. But even there, it did not stop. The power in the arrow flared, surrounding the shadow in a deadly embrace. The shadows silent scream shook the cave, but Kagome didn't relent. Using the arrow as a focus, she poured her power into the air, offering the shadow no escape or respite.

The cave shook violently one last as the darkness struggled against Kagome's purifying light as well as the confining power of Sesshoumaru's youkai. It faltered, falling to the ground soundlessly. It swirled, and if it were given shape it would have been writhing. Kagome waited, anticipating the end.

With one last shudder, the shadow dissipated, leaving behind a battered and paled taiyoukai lord.

On unsteady feet, Kagome hobbled forward to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru?"

He didn't answer.

Kagome checked his pulse, and found that it was weak. She ran her power through him, but found no physical ailments. "If there's nothing wrong with his body, then there must be something wrong with his spirit." She muttered to herself. She was nervous now. She'd never had to heal someone's soul. . .

She shook her head. Now was definitely not the time to doubt herself. Carefully, she placed a hand over Sesshoumaru's heart. _Please, come back. . ._

**--------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru-------------------------------------------------------**

It was dark.

It was cold.

It was silent.

Sesshoumaru shivered, unsure of how he felt. He was floating, and yet motionless. Endangered, and yet safe. He supposed he should be worried that he couldn't feel his legs anymore. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care.

_. . . Sesshoumaru. . ._

Sesshoumaru frowned. Who was calling him? Whoever they were, they should be showing him proper respect.

_. . . Sesshoumaru. . . back. . ._

Sesshoumaru couldn't hear. What were they saying? He struggled to hear what they said.

_. . . Sesshoumaru. . . come back. . . dangerous. . ._

Sesshoumaru almost snorted. As if anything could be dangerous to _him._ Obviously, the owner of this voice was a fool. He focused on the voice, determined to figure out who in the world dared to think he was weak enough to fall to some ridiculous shadow.

_. . . Sesshoumaru. . .don't. . . need to come back. . .InuYasha is more dangerous. . . you. . ._

So whoever this was knew the half breed. Interesting. . . did they just insinuate that InuYasha was more dangerous than he was! How dare they!

_Please, Sesshoumaru. . . don't give up. . . you need to come back. . . InuYasha is more dangerous than the shadow. . . you. . defeated. . ._

He was close to hearing all of it, he knew. He concentrated on the voice, not realizing that he could now feel his body again. He wasn't paying attention to the fact that he no longer felt like he was floating or in danger. He was no longer cold, and it was getting brighter as he listened to this voice.

_Please, Sesshoumaru! Please don't give up. You need to come back now. InuYasha was more dangerous than the shadow, and you were able to defeat him. Please, come back!_

Sesshoumaru really wanted to shut this person up. It was really insulting that they thought he would die from a mere possession. He was sure that they were really just mocking him.

_That's it, Sesshoumaru! Fight just like I know you can. _

A light appeared at the edge of his vision, and Sesshoumaru headed for it. It was a struggle, and several times, he half-considered just resting for a moment. But that annoying voice always nudged him forward.

_I know you can do it, Sesshoumaru. Please, just keep going._

The insinuation that he could possibly fail kept him going. His pride wouldn't allow him to prove this voice right. His instincts told him that whoever it was wasn't being insulting on purpose, but that didn't stop him from wanting to throttle them.

Sesshoumaru burst through the light, and froze. It was suddenly very dark, and he frowned. It was almost like his eyes. . .

With an almost inaudible growl, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He blinked and looked around him, recognizing the cave where he had found InuYasha's wench. His eyes shot from place to place as he searched for the source of the voice. It only took him a few moments to see the miko sitting beside him, a smile on her face.

"Thank goodness." She whispered. "You're alright."

Sesshoumaru tried to sit up, but found that his muscles wouldn't respond. The woman noticed this immediately, and rushed to help him up. Sesshoumaru growled at her, furious at both the girl and himself, but she ignored him. "You only have a little bit of youkai left from what you used against the shadow and what the shadow took." The miko continued. Sesshoumaru noted that her voice seemed strained. "It'll take you some time to build it back up."

"This Sesshoumaru did not give you leave to speak, miko." Sesshoumaru growled.

The miko looked like she was about to say something, then closed her mouth. "I am not going to dignify that with a response." She muttered, probably forgetting that Sesshoumaru could hear her.

**--------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome was half tempted to rant at Sesshoumaru when she returned from her bath. She was dead tired, and no surprise seeing as how she had been using her holy powers non-stop for nearly a month. But she still not only purified that stupid shadow, but brought Sesshoumaru back from being lost forever within his own mind. But did he even bother to thank her? **NO!**

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sesshoumaru's arm tremor. Curious, she pretended not to notice, until he did it again. For a moment, she wondered if there was something wrong. Then the breeze blew by her, making her shiver. Then she got it: Sesshoumaru was cold! She wanted to smack herself. Of course he wouldn't say anything, not to a _human_! Heck, he probably wouldn't tell his own mother if there was something bothering him.

"Boy, is it cold!" Kagome announced, pretending not to notice the suspicious look Sesshoumaru was giving her. "I think I'll light the fire now."

She crept over to the pile she'd built before heading for a bath and reached into her pocket. She smiled as her hand found one of the few things she still had in abundance from her last trip to the future: matches. Using a nearby rock, she lit the match and placed it on the tinder. Her smile grew larger a few minutes later when a roaring fire happily cracked away.

"Miko." Kagome was tempted to ignore the pompous jerk, but she was too tired to bother holding a grudge.

"Yes, Taiyoukai." Kagome mocked.

Kagome noted that Sesshoumaru's eyebrows drew closer together, and she logged it as a sign of agitation. "How did you light the fire without proper equipment?"

Kagome reached into her pocket with another smile and pulled out a match. She walked over to him and placed it in his hand. "You need a light, I'll light a match." She said, giggling for absolutely no reason. Wow, she needed to sleep!

Sesshoumaru glared at her, and her giggle died. She took the match back with a small yawn. "It's called a match." She leaned against the cave wall beside Sesshoumaru, ignoring the look of contempt he gave her. "It's something. . . from. . . my . . . time. . ."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at that. From her time? The miko was a time traveler? Things clicked into place as he thought over the things he knew of the miko of the Shikon no Tama. It definitely made sense.

He sighed. He'd saved the miko from her failure, so his debt was paid. . . except she'd saved his life too. Which meant now he owed her a life debt. Sesshoumaru growled as he contemplated that. He had to be the only person he knew who could start out meaning to settle a debt, and end up even more in debt than before. And his honor and pride refused to leave the debt unsettled.

Sesshoumaru sighed again as he glared down at the miko who'd fallen asleep beside him. He had no choice. He'd have to bring her to his castle.

---------------------------------------------------Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: I think things are progressing nicely.

Horse Wolves: Yes, you two make a very nice team. . . Hey OG! They're not here!

Obsessive_Goddess: Of course not! I exiled them to the land of minor characters a long time ago.

Horse Wolves: But they're the main characters!

Obsessive_Goddess: But last time they buried me and I missed the epilogue! I can't let them do that this time!

Horse Wolves: But you're nowhere close to the epilogue! So why exile them now?

Obsessive_Goddess: Precautionary measures. **[turns to laptop]** On to chapter 3!

Horse Wolves: I hope she knows what she's doing. . .

---------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine. Nor is Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Naraku, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Rin, or any other character in the InuYasha World. I also do not own the names of the Fruits Basket characters whose names I have imported since I am too lazy to come up with new names for the lords. **[rattles cell bars]** Now let me out so I can write this story!

Oh, but I do own Amaterasu. AND Unmeikeirai. At least, I think I do, since I've used both of them in three stories. So if I catch any of you using them, I will be VERY disappointed in you!

_**WARNING: **_Just a quick warning: Sesshoumaru gets very gruesome in this chapter. So if you get squeamish, skip over the thing. It will be marked at the beginning and end with "_********_" All you need to know is that he kills the dude very slowly and painfully.

* * *

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at that. From her time? The miko was a time traveler? Things clicked into place as he thought over the things he knew of the miko of the Shikon no Tama. It definitely made sense._

_He sighed. He'd saved the miko from her failure, so his debt was paid. . . except she'd saved his life too. Which meant now he owed her a life debt. Sesshoumaru growled as he contemplated that. He had to be the only person he knew who could start out meaning to settle a debt, and end up even more in debt than before. And his honor and pride refused to leave the debt unsettled._

_Sesshoumaru sighed again as he glared down at the miko who'd fallen asleep beside him. He had no choice. He'd have to bring her to his castle. _

_**CHAPTER 3: GOOD MORNING**_

One week after the battle with the shadow, Sesshoumaru entered the Dining Hall. The sight of two figures greeted him, as they had for the three years since he'd brought Rin to his castle. Rin looked up with a smile, and Amaterasu looked up for a moment before returning to her meal. A part of him, the more childish part, wanted to mention that she'd been the one to insist that everyone wait until the lord had eaten, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Where is the miko?" Sesshoumaru growled. He had brought her here in order to repay the life debt he owed her, though he hated to admit that he owed such a debt to a _human_.

"Lady Kagome was awake when I checked on her before coming down." Amaterasu answered. Normally, she would have added some sort of comment to that, but she knew better.

His next questioned answered itself when the door opened, and the miko entered. "Sorry I'm late." She called, rushing in to sit beside Rin. She quickly hugged Rin and sent a smile over to Amaterasu. "Good Morning all!"

"Good morning, Lady Kagome." Rin said with a giggle. "Rin is glad to see you!"

"And I'm glad to see you, Rin-chan." The miko answered. "How are you today, Amaterasu-sama?"

"I'm pleasantly wonderful, Lady Kagome." Amaterasu answered with a smile. "And you?"

"The same." Kagome released Rin and turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. She smiled, and the action lit up her face. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded in response. She'd done the same thing every morning since she had been brought here. Normally, anyone who tried to speak to him in the morning would get their head bitten off, or at the very least be mentally scarred. But somehow, her pleasant good morning didn't bother him as much as others did.

Kagome set to work eating, smiling as she listened to Rin's chatter. It had been a long time since she was able to just relax, even before she was trapped by the shadow. It felt good not to have to worry about an attack, or a call, or any other distractions.

"Miko." Kagome froze for a moment, then kept going. She fully intended to ignore Sesshoumaru if he wasn't going to show her the same respect she gave him. "Woman." Great, the big oaf just didn't get the point. She continued eating, pretending that she couldn't hear Sesshoumaru calling her. "Wench!"

Kagome felt a poke at her side, and she looked over a Rin. "Yes, Rin?"

"Lady Kagome, Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama wants to speak to you." Rin said quietly.

Kagome was fully aware that Sesshoumaru could hear both Rin and herself, so she just smiled at the little girl. "He can't be talking to me, Rin."

Rin looked confused. "How do you know?"

"It's easy." Kagome said. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. Not 'woman,' or 'wench,' not 'human,' or 'miko.' It would be very disrespectful of Sesshoumaru not to call me by my name, since I have been nothing but respectful to him."

"Oh." Rin said with a nod. "Rin understands."

Sesshoumaru was seething. The woman honestly thought she was good enough to be called by name? How foolish! The very idea made bile rise in his throat. . .

Or at least, it should have. But somehow, it didn't bother him like it should have. And it definitely should bother him. . . shouldn't it?

"So, Kagome, how long do you plan to stay?" Amaterasu asked, aiming a pointed glare in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Just until I'm completely healed." Kagome answered. "I don't want to impose on anyone, especially since I know Sesshoumaru probably doesn't enjoy having his brother's friend in his castle."

"Oh, that's a shame." Amaterasu said, all the while shooting glares at Sesshoumaru. "If only you could stay longer." She turned to Rin, as if completely forgetting Kagome was there. "You know Rin, I bet if you asked a couple of guys to help out, they'd be able to injure Kagome enough so that she'd have to stay."

"Amaterasu!" Rin and Kagome shouted simultaneously. Amaterasu just laughed at the two of them before standing.

"If you all will excuse me, I'm afraid that there are some guests coming that I need to prepare for." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at this. Since when were there guests coming? He certainly had not heard of it. He quickly excused himself and followed after Amaterasu.

He caught up to her just outside her office. "Amaterasu."

Amaterasu turned to him and scowled. "Go away."

"Guests?" He demanded.

Amaterasu huffed. "I don't know why I should tell you. You are impossible!"

Sesshoumaru growled, not in the mood for her games. Amaterasu sighed. "A few minor lords are coming to stay for a while. I don't know why, so don't bother asking."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned away. "And Sesshoumaru?" He paused, but didn't turn. "If you don't find a way to keep her here, I will."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "This Sesshoumaru has no intention of allowing the miko to stay."

Amaterasu frowned as Sesshoumaru left. Then a sudden thought came to her. "Unmeikeirai. . ."

**-------------------------------------------------------5 Miles Away-------------------------------------------------------**

"So it's true that he has a human girl living with him?"

"Yes, he's been taking care of her for several years now."

"Outrageous! How dare he sully the name of the West in such a manner?"

"He's becoming weak, just like his father."

"If my lords would like to hear, I have newer information."

The newer voice stopped all discussions.

"Who are you?" One of the speakers demanded.

"No one of importance." The voice responded. "Just someone who would like to see the West returned to its glory."

Silence greeted the new comer, until the leader of the speakers answered. "What is your information?"

"He has taken in yet another female. A human miko."

"Impossible!"

"He wouldn't _dare_!"

"You lie!"

A few of the more daring of the party surged forward to attack the newcomer, but she was expecting that. "Believe me or not, I don't care. You'll see for yourself when you reach Sesshoumaru's castle!" With that, the newcomer disappeared, as if she had never existed in the first place.

The group was silent, until one female finally spoke up. "Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"There is only one way to find out."

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome fidgeted as she sat in the dining hall. It made her uncomfortable to be dressed in such a beautiful kimono, sitting beside Sesshoumaru at the head of the table as if she belonged there. She would have gladly skipped meals for the rest of her time if Sesshoumaru hadn't ordered her to come. As much as she didn't want any of it, she wouldn't dishonor her host by not showing up. Plus Rin had guilted her into coming. It really wasn't fair.

Kagome felt a hand on hers, and looked over to see Rin giving her a look. She cocked her head to Sesshoumaru, and Kagome looked to see that Sesshoumaru was glaring at her. Kagome quickly looked away and stilled, her cheeks burning. A _child_ was behaving better than she was. Her mother would kill her for that.

"So Sesshoumaru-sama." One of the lesser lords spoke up, ignoring the look of disapproval from Sesshoumaru. "I see the rumors I have heard are true."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow in spite of himself. "Rumors?"

"That you have taken in yet another human." The lord replied, watching Kagome carefully. "You seem to have a habit of collecting them, if I may say so, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome grit her teeth and resisted the urge to get up and start yelling. She was _not_ a piece in a collection, and she wouldn't let some upstart lord treat her as such. She would have spoken, but the lady across from him cut her off.

"Yes, I noticed this as well. I suppose I now know what to get you for your birthday, my lord. Perhaps a male to help round out your collection?" The demoness turned to a woman beside her. "What do you think, Kira?"

"Ooh, how fun!" Kira exclaimed. As she spoke, she pointed to each demon in the room. "We should do that, Akito! You get a male, and I'll get a male pup. Then Shigure can get a monk, Yuki can get a miko, Hatsuhara and Hanajima can get a hime, Kyo and Uotani can get a prince-"

"No one will be kidnapping humans for a collection I do not have." Sesshoumaru cut in. His icy glare killed any form of conversation the lesser nobles might have considered having. "The miko provided my ward with a source of entertainment for a time. She will be leaving shortly." His tone dared anyone to challenge his statement. No one was dumb enough.

"So, Kagome-chan!" The woman Kira had identified as Uotani spoke up. "You're a miko?"

"Yes, Uotani-sama." Kagome answered simply. She was trying very hard not to embarrass herself or Sesshoumaru, and talking to these people definitely was not going to help her do that.

"How exciting!" Kira exclaimed. "So, how many demons do you kill a day?"

"Um. . . well. . . I really don't get involved with many demons." Kagome said, bending the truth slightly. It was true she didn't get involved with demons. They tended to stay aware from her.

"How boring!" Akito shouted. "What, are you a coward?"

"Perhaps, Akito-sama." Kagome answered. While she didn't appreciate the name calling, she wasn't going to say anything.

"Wait a moment. Are you Kagome, that miko who is the reincarnation of that miko Kikyo?" Hanajima exclaimed. A few eyes narrowed as they looked at Kagome suspiciously.

Kagome took a breath before answering. "So I have been told."

"Then that would make you the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, would it not?" Shigure asked.

Kagome recognized the gleam in Shigure's eyes. "I _was_ the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama no longer exists."

"So why are you still here?" Hatsuhara asked.

Kagome turned to him. "I'm afraid I do not know what you mean, Hatsuhara-sama."

"If the purpose for your existence is gone, why do you continue?" He demanded.

Kagome froze at that. How many times had she asked herself that question? She still didn't have an answer. Not that she would ever admit that to someone like this pushy lord. "I don't remember anyone saying that the Shikon no Tama was the reason I was born."

Sesshoumaru could almost say he was proud of the miko. She had managed to stay polite without revealing too much or letting slip anything she didn't want known or wasn't already known.

Unfortunately, not everyone saw it his way. Hatsuhara stood slowly, and Sesshoumaru could smell his anger. The lord obviously wanted a better answer from the miko than what she had given, and didn't care how much force was needed to get the answers he wanted.

Hatsuhara froze, however, when he heard the low rumble from Sesshoumaru, and he wasn't the only one. Every demon in the vicinity stared in shock as Sesshoumaru growled a warning to Hatsuhara, in a volume too low for the two humans beside him to hear. For a moment, the demons around him were too surprised to move.

Kagome didn't have to be a demon to know that something was wrong. And by the way everyone was staring at Sesshoumaru, he was probably the cause. Kagome stood quickly. "If you'll excuse us, Sesshoumaru-sama, it is getting late. I would like to take Rin to bed."

Sesshoumaru nodded his permission, and Kagome was quick to leave with Rin. Whatever was going on in there, she wanted the girl (and herself) out.

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on Hatsuhara, as if daring him to test his patience. Hatsuhara wisely chose to sit back down. It was Kyo who finally stated what was on all of their minds. "Sesshoumaru-sama, she's a human girl. A miko, for the kamis sake."

"I have not forgotten her species." Sesshoumaru's voice was so cold, a few of the lesser nobles actually shivered. "But while she is a guest in _my_ palace, you will treat her with respect."

The nobles wouldn't dare argue with him, that much he knew. And if they did. . . well, he had ways of dealing with his nobles. He smirked as he thought of the last noble that had dared to cross him. There was a reason why one of the guestrooms was painted red.

**-------------------------------------------------------The Lesser Nobles-------------------------------------------------------**

"It would appear that you were not lying to us." Yuki said to the demoness the lords had encountered on their way to the Western Palace.

"Lying is for those with a hidden agenda." The demoness answered. "I have better things to do with my time." The demoness reclined in her seat, gazing back at the four minor lords in the room.

"So what is your plan of action?" Kyo asked.

"Now, now, I can't make your lives too easy." The demoness announced with a chuckle. "I'm information only. I don't have the power to get really involved." She stood, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You come up with a plan, you tell me. I'll get you the information you'll need in order to succeed."

The lords looked at one another, and simultaneously nodded. The demoness would have laughed if she didn't know how serious this was. "Oh, and try not to screw up. I'd rather not get killed because you four screwed up."

Before the lords could respond, the demoness had jumped out the window. The second she landed she was off, running faster than even demon eyes could see.

In about two minutes, she had run two miles and then circled back to the opposite side of the castle. She slipped in through the kitchen door, and in mere moments was waiting in Amaterasu's study.

About ten minutes later, Amaterasu entered her study. "Unmeikeirai! You will not believe what happened at dinner!"

"You won't believe what just happened with the lords!" Unmeikeirai yelled back.

"Well, my news comes first." Amaterasu announced.

"Why?" Unmeikeirai demanded.

"Because I'm older, prettier, better, and amazing-er!" Amaterasu said with a quick hair toss.

"Hah!" Unmeikeirai shot back. "You may be older, but that's the only true thing you just said!"

Amaterasu glared at her, but chose to ignore the comment. "Sesshoumaru stopped Hatsuhara from attacking Kagome!" She said with a squeal. "And he backed it up when Kyo questioned him about it!"

Unmeikeirai grinned. "My news is better."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"_Nuh-uh!_"

"_Uh-huh_!"

"_**Nuh-uh**_!"

"_**Uh-huh**_!"

"_**Nuh-uh**_!"

"_**Uh-huh**_!"

"_**NUH-UH**_!"

"_**UH-HUH**_!"

Amaterasu hmmph. "I refuse to continue this pointless and childish discussion."

"What are you talking about? You started it!" Unmeikeirai shouted.

"So what? I'm ending it!" Amaterasu shouted back.

The two demonesses glared at each other, neither one willing to back down.

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome burst through the doors to the dining hall, once again late for breakfast. The lesser nobles eyed with contempt, as if she had committed murder. "I apologize to everyone for my tardiness." Kagome said, bowing to add to the apology. "I have no excuse."

"Do not allow it to happen again." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome bit her lip at Sesshoumaru's tone, but merely nodded and took her seat. With her customary cheeriness, she smiled at Amaterasu, instantly receiving a smile in return. Then she hugged Rin, who returned the hug with more enthusiasm than Kagome thought should be allowed, especially when she heard her spine crack.

Then, hesitantly, she turned to Sesshoumaru. Half of her told her to just shut up and eat, but the other half demanded that she be cordial to the inuyoukai who had already done so much for her. Her more honorable half won out. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said, smiling up at him as she spoke.

The lesser nobles weren't sure whether to gasp at her audacity, or laugh at the miko's reaction when Sesshoumaru bit her head off. They waited in anticipation as Sesshoumaru turned his gaze on the insubordinate human. He opened his mouth, and they tensed as they waited to hear the words that would have the miko in tears. . .

"Good morning, miko."

The nobles were floored, to say the least. In fact, Kira literally fell backwards onto the floor when she heard him answer the miko so cordially. Sesshoumaru was notorious for his bad mood in the mornings. He'd had people decapitated for speaking to him before lunch. And yet he'd just acted as though it was the most natural thing in the world for him to cheerily answer the miko. And judging by her reaction, it would appear that it was a normal occurrence.

Kagome ignored the reactions of the lesser nobles, though she was curious about them. Shaking off the feeling that something was wrong, she turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The nobles watched in amazement as Sesshoumaru turned to her, not even bothering with his usual threatening glare. "Yes, miko?"

Kagome opened her mouth, then stopped. "My name is _not_ 'miko.'" She said, her eyes flashing. "I am Higurashi Kagome. Not miko. Not human. Not woman. Not wench, or any other names you've called me this week. I really don't understand why my name is so hard to say."

The lesser nobles exchanged glances, wondering what would happen now. Under normal circumstances, someone speaking to the Lord of the West like that would be dead in less than a minute. But in the morning, they'd be dead before they were even finished speaking.

Sesshoumaru knew the reaction his nobles were expecting, but he just couldn't feel any of the usual rage such a statement would fill him with. Instead, he found himself highly amused at the miko's attitude. "I assume that is not what you wished to ask of me, female."

Kagome made a strangled sound, and for a moment, the lords thought that Sesshoumaru was back to his normal self. But instead, they saw the miko choking back anger. "Female is not acceptable either! I have a name, so use it!"

Sesshoumaru was struggling to hold back a smirk as he calmly drank his tea. "My time is too valuable to waste with these frivolities, girl. Ask your question or remain silent."

Kagome's fist slammed onto the table. "Now you're just doing that to push my buttons!"

Sesshoumaru decided that this was probably too much fun. He didn't know what it meant to "push her buttons," but he did know it was fun to get her so riled up. He couldn't think up another name for her, so he did the next best thing. He raised an eyebrow, the small gesture clearly saying _foolish-human-as-if-this-Sesshoumaru-would-lower-himself-to-using-the-name-of-such-an-insignificant-being-such-as-yourself._

That put Kagome over the edge. Feeling extraordinarily childish, she lifted her cup and dumped the contents (cooled tea) onto Sesshoumaru's head. "Good day, Sesshoumaru-sama." She turned and walked away, ignoring the looks of shock and disbelief from the court around her.

**-------------------------------------------------------The Minor Lords-------------------------------------------------------**

"The wench must have a spell on Sesshoumaru-sama." Kyo groused, constantly looking around for any signs of danger. "There is no way Sesshoumaru-sama would allow someone to speak to him like that otherwise."

"I agree, Kyo." Yuki answered calmly, taking charge once again. "But we have no proof."

"Then what are we going to do?" Shigure demanded. "We cannot let some upstart miko have her way with Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"I never suggested we did." Yuki answered. "We shall just have to proceed carefully."

"That wench _will_ die." Hatsuhara growled. "I don't care what it takes. She's making the Western Lands the laughing stock of all Japan. That alone deserves death."

"Then we are in agreement?" Yuki asked, his eyes expertly judging the other three lords. "This Higurashi Kagome must die?"

There was not one dissent among the nobles. Eyes gleaming, Yuki leaned forward. "Then here is my plan. . ."

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome lay in the garden, very close to sleep. With the lords in the castle, she'd had a bad night of sleep. So many strong demons in one place made it difficult for her to keep her powers under control. She was spending more and more time meditating to keep them under control, and the constant battle was really draining her.

She felt the approach of one of the lords, and resisted the urge to groan. She stood and turned to face the approaching lord. . . Yuki, if she remembered correctly.

"Miko." Yuki called.

Kagome grit her teeth, but managed not to snap at him. "Yes, Lord Yuki?"

"Lord Hatsuhara is in need of you services." Yuki commanded.

Kagome felt her hackles rise. "And what services does Lord Hatasuhara require?" _I swear to every kami inexistence, if he says anything perverted or Miroku-ish, I'm going to purify him. Screw the consequences._

"Lord Hatsushara has been injured, and does not wish to wait for his own healing abilities to heal him."

Kagome was half-tempted to tell him no, but considering the debacle of the past few days, she needed something to get her on the nobles good side. "I would be happy to assist Lord Hatsuhara, Lord Yuki. Would you please lead me to him?"

"Yes, yes." Yuki said dismissively. "Just hurry up."

Kagome once again bit her lip to keep from arguing with him. Instead, she followed after him though the halls, trying to get details of Hatsuhara's injury. Yuki seemed reluctant to answer any questions, and after only a few minutes ordered her to be silent. Kagome had glared at his back, wondering whether or not she was willing to risk death just because she didn't like his attitude.

Before she could decide, Yuki reached a door. "Hatsuhara is in here."

Kagome nodded and went for the door. She never entered the room.

**-------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu-------------------------------------------------------**

Amaterasu was nervous. She couldn't sense Kagome anywhere, and when she used her power, she couldn't see her at dinner or breakfast. And if what she thought had happened was true, she was in _MAJOR_ trouble.

Unmeikeirai entered Amaterasu's office, and Amaterasu could have pounced on her. "Unmeikeirai, please tell me you have some news."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Unmeikeirai said with a sniff. "Maybe I would tell you if you weren't such a pompous brat!"

Amaterasu slammed her hand down on her desk and her aura surged forward, cocooning Unmeikeirai in her power. "I do not have time for your childishness, Unmeikeirai. My abilities allow me to see what may be, but I only have a certain amount of time to change what I see. You will tell me what you know, or I will take what I need." For once, Amaterasu's tone was absolutely serious.

Unmeikeirai sighed. "The lords are going to try to kidnap Kagome, blame it on that Northern wolf tribe where the leader wanted Kagome for his mate, and then make it look like the wolves killed her. They considered doing the same for Rin, but they decided it would be too suspicious."

Amaterasu glared at Unmeikeirai. "That would have been nice to know _YESTERDAY!_"

"I tried to tell you yesterday!" Unmeikeirai shouted back. "You didn't want to hear it!"

"You refused to tell me!" Amaterasu snarled back. "Just because you lost an argument."

"You childish, arrogant, self-centered, narcissistic-"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"An idiot."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"A two-year old!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A pair of imbecilic morons who are disrupting my castle with their infantile argument." The two nekos froze at the new voice. Slowly, they turned to see Sesshoumaru in the doorway. "Now, why do you insist on disrupting the peace of my castle?"

Amaterasu and Unmeikeirai exchanged a look, and simultaneously nodded. "IT'S _HER_ FAULT!" They shouted.

"WHAT!" They turned to Sesshoumaru, speaking together. "I swear, it was her! No, it wasn't! What are you trying to pull! Why, I ought to-"

"Be. Silent." The two of them shut their mouths with an audible click. "What is your fault?" Both of them started talking at once, and Sesshoumaru silenced them with a growl. "Amaterasu, explain."

Amaterasu quickly scrambled for a viable explanation that would not get herself or Unmeikeirai killed/exiled. "Well, you see . . . I saw them coming! And I got a bad feeling about it." Sesshoumaru nodded for her to continue, and Amaterasu held back a grin. _Keep it going, keep it going._ "I sent Unmeikeirai to spy on the lesser nobles-"

"Without my permission?"

"Obviously without your permission." Amaterasu's mood shifted as soon as she was sure she wouldn't get in trouble. "How were you supposed to not know about it if I asked your permission?"

"We'll discuss that later." Sesshoumaru answered, his glare telling her she wasn't out of the woods yet. "Continue."

"Well, Unmeikeirai found out that the lords had a bit of a plot to help you get stronger." Amaterasu said. "They thought that having Rin around was bad enough, but adding a miko to your entourage was too much. So they decided to kidnap her and kill her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes momentarily bled, before he fought back the urge to snarl at the thought of the lords' plan. He flexed his claws, surprised to find that he had punctured his palms. They healed almost instantly, but that didn't stop Amaterasu from noticing. _I am in so much trouble. . ._

"Amaterasu, thank you for the information." Even on edge, he knew better than to just dismiss his former nursemaid. She always made him regret it. "I will deal with the threat."

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama?" That made him stop. Amaterasu _never_ called him –sama unless they were in a formal setting. Or if she had done something that he would normally kill someone for.

He turned back to her slowly, his eyes promising pain. "What did you do?"

Amaterasu resisted the urge to drop to the ground and whimper. She was _so _dead. "Um. . . I'll let Unmeikeirai explain that!" She said, acting as though she wasn't staring at a furious taiyoukai who was almost ready to start ripping out throats. "You see I have to do . . . the thing. . . at the place. . . with the people. . . and I'm late!" She started to dart out, and found that for some reason, the wall outside her door wasn't getting closer. Looking back, she saw Sesshoumaru had caught the back of her kimono.

"Sit."

Fighting the urge to scream and run, Amaterasu nodded and complied with the order. Maybe she _should_ have made that will. . .

Unmeikeirai bowed to Sesshoumaru. "I found out the lords' plan two days ago. I went to tell Amaterasu, and she began acting like a child-"

"You're the one who wouldn't tell me anything!"

"You wouldn't let me get two words in!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"_Nuh-uh!_"

"_Uh-huh_!"

"_**Nuh-uh**_!"

"_**Uh-huh**_!"

"_**Nuh-uh**_!"

"_**Uh-huh**_!"

"_**NUH-UH**_!"

"_**UH-HUH**_!"

A snarl from Sesshoumaru shut them up. "What. Happened." It wasn't a question, but a command.

Unmeikeirai looked at Amaterasu, finally realizing that they were probably going to die in a few seconds. It was Amaterasu who finally answered. "Kagome is missing."

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome woke slowly, aware that anything more than a few movements would be noticed. She'd been with the lords for a day now, and had learned that moving around was evil and a terrible crime. So moving meant getting knocked out again, most often by beating her until she finally blacked out from pain.

She was fed once a day, and barely enough to sustain her. Personally, she thought that was rather stupid. It was doubtful that Kouga would have allowed her to starve while she was with him. Maybe when she was dead, Sesshoumaru would realize this and they'd be caught. That would almost make dying worthwhile. _Almost_.

"Get up, human scum." Kagome felt a kick in her ribs and she couldn't help the spasm that jolted her up. She gasped as pain shot up her side and dots flickered in front of her. She grit her teeth and faced Kyo with a glare. She refused to let him think she was weak.

"Ah, the little miko is so great without her pet doggy, huh?" Kyo laughed as he taunted her, and Kagome saw red. "Or is it because the little caged bird can't use its famous miko powers?"

"AW, is the lordling afraid?" Kagome couldn't resist the taunt. "So afraid of a _human_ that you have to resort to trickery. How sad!"

Kyo snarled and backhanded her, and Kagome winced slightly as she felt his claws dig into her cheek. "I would keep my mouth shut if I were you, whore."

Kagome glared up at him. "Why? If you're just gonna kill me anyway, why shouldn't I have some fun until I die?" She smirked, trying to remember how Sesshoumaru used to do it. "And besides, it's funny seeing you flip out."

Kyo growled, but held himself in check enough not to rip out her throat. "Eat." He ordered.

Kagome took one look at the slop he set out before her and laughed. "Please. You expect me to eat that? Grow up." She kicked over the bowl, and smiled when it hit Kyo in the face. "Let's see you eat it, and you can tell me how edible it is."

"You little bitch!" Kyo completely lost it. He surged forward, and Kagome just kept smiling. Kyo's impetuousness was going to give them away. _The dead miko 1, stupid lords 0!_

At the last moment, just as Kagome was ready to die, something large and black slammed into Kyo. Kagome looked up as Shigure pinned Kyo against the wall. "What the do you think you're doing?"

"That little bitch is going to die right now!" Kyo howled. "I'm going to rip out her throat!"

"Are you trying to get us all killed!" Shigure growled. "Focus, or I'm going to have to have to let Uotani in on the plan. Then if we get caught, she'll get hurt too. Is that what you want?"

Kyo slumped a bit at that. "Fine. I won't kill her." Shigure glared at him, and he growled. "Alright! I won't lay a claw on her." Shigure nodded and set Kyo down. "Damn dog." Kyo muttered.

"I am a black inuyoukai of the highest quality!" Shigure said proudly. "It's not my fault you are nothing more than an orange inu-neko hybrid!"

"That promise doesn't extend to you, ya damn black!" Kyo spat. He whirled away, and Kagome couldn't resist a last barb.

"OOH! Oranges! Those taste really, really good!"

Kyo whirled, his hand twitching as he resisted the urge to give retribution for the insult.

Shigure sighed. "Kyo-kun. Uotani." He turned to Kagome with a smirk that reminded her eerily of Naraku. "Let me have some fun with her." Kagome saw the gleam in his eyes, and her own widened. There was pain in those eyes, and more besides that. "If you think oranges taste good, just wait until you taste a black."

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru vowed that when he returned to his palace, he was going to reevaluate the intelligence of his lords. Not only had they thought he wouldn't notice that the miko was missing until she was already dead, but then they placed her in his own castle. He wasn't sure whether to be insulted by or grateful for their stupidity.

Needless to say, Yuki, Kyo, and Hatsuhara were already dead. The only reason their mates remained alive was because the three lords had sworn with their last breaths (literally) that they were innocent in the plot, and Unmeikeirai backed up that claim. Only Shigure remained, and Sesshoumaru was definitely going to take his time with the last of the traitors. As soon as the miko was safe, of course.

He opened the door to his dungeon with a growl. He moved swiftly and silently, ensuring to conceal his aura and smell so as not to alert the remaining lord. He listened closely, trying to find out how much trouble the miko had gotten into. He took one cautious sniff and covered his nose to block out the smells. The scent of death and decay was blocking out any other scents that might have been there, and was making him think that perhaps he should let more of his prisoners live.

Oddly enough, there wasn't much noise coming up from the dungeons. He continued down to each level, but found no miko or lord. He was getting angry now. If those lords had lied to him, he would resurrect them and torture them until they begged him to kill them again.

He descended to the last floor of the dungeon, and finally heard some noise. Shigure cursed, and he heard a slap. "You'll soon learn that struggling will get you nowhere." Shigure growled. "Being a miko doesn't mean anything if you don't have the power to prove it. And even if we hadn't sealed your power, you'd still be a weak, pathetic human."

Sesshoumaru heard a thud, and another muffled curse. "You'll learn, you little whore. By the time I'm done with you, you'll have learned a lot."

Then Sesshoumaru heard a muffled scream, so soft that Sesshoumaru was almost sure he'd imagined it. Then he heard another thud, and two smells over powered the rest: arousal and fear.

Sesshoumaru hadn't moved so fast in years. In one nanosecond, he had raced down 300 stairs, burst through the iron door, and sprinted down the mile long hallway to the final cell. He broke open the door, and froze as he stared at his former underling and the woman who was supposed to be under his protection.

The miko lay on the floor, surrounded by a rusty red that he recognized instantly as dried blood. Any clothing she had been wearing before the assault had been ripped away, as evidenced by a few well-placed cuts. Though these were difficult to find, considering the amount of bruising, gashes, and blood that covered her. Her hands had been placed in a chain meant for one hand, and her feet were purposely spread with the two shackles meant for the feet. Around her throat was the second manacle meant for the hand, and the slight blue tinge to her face told him she wasn't getting nearly enough air.

But that was not what had his eyes bleeding and his instincts pushing towards the edge of sanity. What had him in a state so close to transformation was the smell of sex, fear, and arousal that practically dripped from the walls. It was the sight of Shigure with his pants around his ankles, showing off a rather small and unimpressive member. And it was the memory of Shigure's words.

"_You'll soon learn that struggling will get you nowhere."_

Sesshoumaru stalked forward, snarling as death entered his eyes, creating a mix of gold and red. He started forward, a snarl promising death.

_********_

"My lord, I can explain-" His voice ended with a choke as Sesshoumaru claws punctured his throat. With a snarl, Sesshoumaru retracted his arm, ripping out the inuyoukai's vocal chords.

"I don't care for your explanations." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Shigure clutched his throat, rasping in a soundless scream. Sesshoumaru smiled, and Shigure stumbled back desperately. Sesshoumaru's claw dripped with poison as he stalked forward. Then, quicker than Shigure could see, he was beside him, his only claw punching through Shigure's side and slicing open one of his kidneys. Sesshoumaru's grin grew as the smell of the kidney's poisonous juices spread through Shigure's body, and contemplated letting the juices finish their work. Then another idea formed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes started to bleed, and his smile grew more feral as he faced his former underling once again. Shigure tried to whimper, but the lack of vocal chords made it impossible. With merciless precision, Sesshoumaru plunged his claw once more into Shigure, this time striking his stomach, releasing the acids there to reach the rest of his body.

Shigure started to drop, but Sesshoumaru wasn't done yet. He released his poison whip and struck, neatly cleaving away Shigure's leg. He frowned, finding that using his whip wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be. With a growl, he reached down to grab Shigure's arm. He used his leg to brace Shigure's body and pulled, smiling when he heard the satisfying rip as the arm tore away from the rest of Shigure's body. He chuckled darkly as he reached for the next limb.

Shigure tried to wiggle away, and Sesshoumaru just laughed. With lightening speed, his hand again shot forward and grabbed, this time gripping a leg. In the next moment, that leg no longer moved as it shot across the room. With the last spill of blood, Sesshoumaru lost complete control, and he didn't even bother to fight it.

With a feral growl, Sesshoumaru jumped forward. With both claw and teeth, he ripped at Shigure's body, easily ripping through the muscle and tissue, though he was careful to avoid the areas that would be heavy with Shigure's own toxins.

_********_

By the time he was done, Shigure was nothing more than a smear on the floor, with a few broken limbs scattered around him. His face was still set in a feral snarl, and the taste of blood was heavy in his mouth. It dripped from his fangs and claws, and he knew his clothes were ruined from Shigure's blood. He growled as the scent of Shigure's blood wafted up to him. He would need to bathe, and soon.

He heard a whimper behind him, and he whirled with a snarl. The bloodlust had not completely left his eyes, but it quickly fled when he saw the miko huddled on the floor. With a pang, he realized that she had seen him in his most feral state. From past experience, he knew that human women had a problem with guts and gore, and instinctively shied away from the things that caused them.

But before anything could happen, the miko fell. With a shock, he realized that she had finally given in to her weaker human natures and fainted. He sighed and carefully reached down to lift the miko into his arms. A small part of him noted that she seemed to fit perfectly, and he didn't even have to work in order to keep her there.

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome walked slowly, trying to work through the pain she felt. She was tired of people prancing around her, trying to make her feel better, or worse, showing her pity. She didn't need their pity, not by a long shot.

"Lady Kagome, what exactly is your goal in injuring yourself further?" Amaterasu's voice made Kagome turn.

Kagome tried to glare, but found she had already forgiven Amaterasu for the fiasco with her spy. She supposed she couldn't hold it against the nekoyoukai that her spy had refused to give her information. "I'm not injuring myself. I'm just going to breakfast."

Amaterasu gave her a knowing smile. "Would the lady allow me to help her to her destination?"

Kagome giggled. "Are you sure? You're in a very precarious position as it is."

Amaterasu shrugged. "I've already been dead. It's really not all that scary."

Kagome shook her head. "Then you may escort me, servant girl."

Amaterasu scowled. "Watch your tone pup. I could lay you out with one hand tied behind my back." She couldn't help but smile when Kagome giggled again. _Maybe I should stop using Unmeikeirai. She obviously can't do her job right, and Kagome paid the price for it. . . I'm never interfering again. Ever!_

The two of them slowly walked through the halls, with only one or two gentle nudges from Amaterasu to keep them on the right path. It took them longer than it should have, but it was understandable. Kagome had only had a few days to heal. Amaterasu had watched as Kagome received visitors, pretty much everyone she'd met in the Western Palace. Everyone but the one she most wanted to see.

They finally stopped in front of the dining hall door, and Amaterasu opened it quickly. She was greeted with a hardly concealed snarl. An irate Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway. "Amaterasu, I was generous enough to use Tenseiga on you, though I still do not believe you deserved it. Now, you will take your leave, or I will-"

He stopped short when he saw who Amaterasu had brought with her. Kagome looked up at him, waiting. Finally, with a small growl, he stepped back and allowed them to enter. Amaterasu helped Kagome in, making sure to settle her down nicely. "Now, you make sure you get back to your room before you collapse. And don't be afraid to call someone if you can't make it on your own." Amaterasu said. "And if you over tire yourself, I'm going to tie you to your bed."

"I'll be fine Amaterasu." Kagome said with an eye roll. "Geez, you'd think I was going to die if I so much as moved."

"Don't push me." Amaterasu growled. "You can ask Sesshoumaru. I may not be a dog, but I can certainly be a bitch."

Kagome growled. "I'm not going to argue that."

"Insolent pup!"

"Damn neko!"

The two of them glared at each other, before Amaterasu turned with a shrug. "I mean it." She left then, ignoring the glare she was receiving from Sesshoumaru. She was fairly certain the taiyoukai wouldn't kill her again. At least, not in front of Rin.

Sesshoumaru glared at the miko as she greeted Rin. Why was she here? She'd had nightmares all week, and judging by the way she screamed his name in each of them, he was the main source. So why would she seek out the source of her nightmares?

Kagome turned to the taiyoukai, and he tensed. He wasn't sure what to expect from her, having given up long ago trying to understand this crazy ningen.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru blinked. What had she just said? He stared at her, trying to understand what was wrong with this girl. Apparently, he stared at her for too long, because the two girls started giggling. The sound brought him back to himself abruptly, and he returned to his meal. He listened to Rin and Kagome talk, and couldn't help but stare at the miko. She acted as if she had never been attacked in her life. Honestly, there was something wrong with the girl.

Rin suddenly jumped up. "Let's go play, Kagome-oneechan!" Rin shouted.

"In a minute, Rin." Kagome said with a laugh. "I'm still eating."

"But Rin wants to play!"

Kagome laughed again. "Tell you what. You go the garden, and I'll come meet you when I'm done eating. Deal?"

Rin nodded. "Deal!" With that she ran with a squeal, excited to be playing once again with her onee-chan.

Kagome took another sip, waiting for Rin to leave. Then she turned to Sesshoumaru with a smile. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, indicating that she could speak. He saw her glare at him, but that quickly passed. "Thank you." That made him turn and look at her closely. Nothing but pure honesty radiated from her, but she had to be lying. It wasn't possible that she wasn't affected by what she had seen in that dungeon.

Kagome looked at him curiously. If she didn't know better, she'd say the taiyoukai was in shock. "Sesshoumaru?" When he didn't answer her, she waved a hand in front of his face. "Puppy Dog?"

Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "What did you call this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome giggled. "Oh, so you are listening to me." She looked pointedly at her wrist, waiting for him to release her. Finally, he let go, watching as she settled back down in her seat. "I said, thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you for saving me from. . ." For a moment, the happiness she'd managed to regain slipped away, and Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of what was really going on in her.

After a moment she shook herself, her smile back in place. "Thank you for stopping Shigure." She said. "I am in your debt."

That made him wince. "You owe me nothing, miko." Sesshoumaru whispered.

Kagome looked up at him, a slight tint of anger lighting her eyes. "Look, just because I'm human doesn't mean I don't have a sense of honor. I am perfectly-"

"You owe me no debt." Sesshoumaru said with a growl.

Kagome sighed. "I don't understand, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru couldn't look at her. "You are a guest in my home. As such, it is my duty to protect you. I failed to do so, and so the fault for this incident is mine." His fist clenched at the thought, and he watched dispassionately as the blood pooled in his palms. "Do not insult me by believing you are in my debt."

Warm hands took his, and they began to glow softly. For a moment, Sesshoumaru thought perhaps the miko was exacting the punishment he deserved. But it wasn't the normal harshly bright pink that she normally exuded. It seemed softer, touchable. The warmth that filled his hands was much the same, comforting in a way that defied weakness.

"Yes, I had something horrible happen to me." Kagome whispered. "Yes, I was injured." Her small hands gently stroked his single one, and Sesshoumaru felt more at peace than he had in days. "But there are worse things than physical injuries, Sesshoumaru. And you saved me from having to experience that." Slowly, almost reluctantly, she removed her hands. "For that, I thank you. If you do not wish for me to be in your debt, then that's up to you. But in my mind, I do owe you a debt. And there is no insult in that."

Slowly she rose and went to leave. At the doorway she stopped. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru looked up, wondering what in the world she could possibly add to what she had just said. "Good morning!" She giggled, then bowed and left.

Sesshoumaru decided he liked the way she said good morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: Ah, it's been so quiet here, don't you think Horse Wolves? I'm glad I sent Sesshoumaru and Kagome to the Land of Minor Characters.

Horse Wolves: Sesshoumaru. . . Sesshoumaru. . . Sesshoumaru. . .

InuYasha: Wassa matta wit 'er?

Obsessive_Goddess: She's in withdrawal. It's been two chapters, and Sesshoumaru is still in the Land of Minor Characters.

InuYasha: And you're letting her suffer?

Obsessive_Goddess: It's for her own good! She has become addicted to Sesshoumaru, and this will teach her how to survive without him. Kinda of like smokers or alcoholics. I'm forcing her to quit cold turkey.

InuYasha: I don't know what turkeys have to do with anything, but I don't think it's a good idea.

Horse Wolves: **[speaking to rug]** Sesshoumaru, why don't you talk to me anymore! Don't you love me! Sesshoumaru. . . yes, I want you too. . . Sesshoumaru. . .

Obsessive_Goddess: Oh, she'll be fine.

Naraku: Get her away! She's creeping me out!

InuYasha: You see that! She's even creepier than Naraku! Something must be done.

Obsessive_Goddess: Wait a second! You sound too smart to be InuYasha! **[runs forward and pulls off InuYasha's mask. Reveals Kaede]** I knew it!Kaede likes to cross-dress as InuYasha!

Naraku: I don't who creeps me out more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Just in case anyone is wondering about the lesser nobles, here's some info for you I pulled all these names from the manga _Fruits Basket_ which I do not own. These are not the actual pairings, and I only used them because I was too lazy to look up other names. :

Shigure/Akito: Lord and Lady of the Western Region

Kyo/Uotani: Lord and Lady of the Southern Region

Hatsuhara/Hanajima: Lord and Lady of the Northern Region

Yuki/Kira: Lord and Lady of the Eastern Region


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The universe does not bend to my will. Therefore I do not own InuYasha, or the IPOD. So take that, scary government lawyers!

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_Slowly she rose and went to leave. At the doorway she stopped. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru looked up, wondering what in the world she could possibly add to what she had just said. "Good morning!" She giggled, then bowed and left. _

_Sesshoumaru decided he liked the way she said good morning._

_**CHAPTER 4: WINTER'S CHILL**_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I need to go."

This simple statement stopped all chance at conversation in the Western Lord's dining hall. Sesshoumaru gazed at the strange miko who dared to utter such a statement to him. He was the Lord of the West, and he would decide when his guests would leave.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, Sesshoumaru-sama." She continued. "But I have neglected my duties for too long. Lady Kaede is all alone in her village, and I'm the only one she had to help her. And my friends will probably think that I'm dead."

Sesshoumaru's claw tightened around the cup in his hand. She was right. She needed to return home. But that didn't mean that Sesshoumaru liked the idea. Ever since the minor lords' trick a week ago, Sesshoumaru had been spending more time with the miko as a penance for failing in his duty as a host. And he'd found that it wasn't all that torturous. He was starting to like the way that she didn't take bull from anyone.

"Rin doesn't want Lady Kagome to go!" Rin wailed. She flung herself at Kagome, who caught her easily. "Rin wants Lady Kagome to stay."

Kagome gently stroked Rin's head. "I'm sorry, Rin. But I do have to go." Seeing Rin's face, she quickly added. "But I'm going to miss you a lot." Rin's eyes started to fill, and Kagome quickly searched for an answer. "Rin, how about you come and visit me whenever you want, okay?"

Rin's tears seemed to freeze in place. "Really?"

"If Sesshoumaru-sama approves." Kagome clarified.

"And you'll come visit Rin?"

"If Sesshoumaru-sama allows it, of course."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. Now if she didn't see Rin, it would be his fault. He almost had to admire the way she'd maneuvered things. He wondered absently if she'd planned it, or if things had just ended up this way.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin turned to him, and he winced. She was using that ridiculous puppy dog face. The one that nearly always had him bending over backwards. Damn it!

"When do you plan on leaving, Miko?"

Mentally, he smirked when she scowled at him and refused to answer. He knew she was waiting for him to use her name, or until he annoyed her enough to answer. There was silence in the hall for a few moments, until Rin decided to make her presence known. "Lady Kagome?"

"Yes, Rin?" Kagome asked.

"You should answer Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I will when he uses my name. It is Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome. He could at least use it." She grumbled the last part, going back to her food.

"Rin, do not attempt to understand the miko's insanity." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "She will only drag you in with her."

"I am not insane!"

"And yet you yell at this Sesshoumaru. Many would call you insane." He took another sip of tea, exuding calm. "That instability of the mind is the only reason you are not dead."

"You-" She stopped, looking at Rin. She let out a breath. "I am not going to give that the answer it deserves, out of respect for the fact that Rin is here." She stood. "I intend to leave in an hour or so, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm sure you would like me out of here as soon as possible."

With that she bowed and left. Sesshoumaru stared down at his teacup, wondering why it was shaking. He knew the day would come when the miko would have to go. So why was it such a shock to him?

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome stood in front of the Western Palace and growled. That stupid, arrogant, retarded. . . DOG insisted that she was unable to take care of herself. So he'd decided to escort her to, as he put it, "InuYasha's old wench's village." She tried arguing, only to have recent events shoved in her face. Really, was it her fault all of Japan was out to get her?

"Trying to growl like a dog will not improve my opinion of you." Sesshoumaru's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

Kagome turned to glare at him. With a small hmmph, she turned and started walking. Sesshoumaru smirked when she passed him. Did she really think that ignoring him would work long? She would be talking to him in five minutes, tops. She didn't deal well with silence.

As predicted, about five minutes into the trip, Kagome started twitching from the silence. Sesshoumaru grinned, knowing she was about to break down and start shouting. Suddenly she stopped and dropped her backpack to the ground. Sesshoumaru heard her mumbling.

"Stupid dog thinks I'm just going to start talking to him? I'll bet he does, the jerk. Well I won't do it! I'll keep from talking to him all the way to Edo!" She rummaged through her bag, and Sesshoumaru watched curiously. "Where'd I put that darn thing? Come on, come on. . . AH HAH!" She shouted in triumph when she pulled out a small silver device with two strings hanging off of it. "BINGO! IPOD TIME!"

Sesshoumaru watched in curiosity as the miko took the two strings and placed them in her ears. She fiddled with the device for a moment, then smiled and pressed it. Sesshoumaru very distantly heard some kind of sound coming from the device. The miko stared down at the thing with a smile. "Moulin Rouge, shower me with your wisdom!"

After a moment or two, Kagome picked up her bag and started walking again, but Sesshoumaru noticed that most of her attention was on the little box. He was slightly annoyed at the stupid box. It kept making tiny sounds, just enough for him to hear without really knowing what was said. And he really wanted to know, since Kagome kept laughing and groaning at it. At one point, she'd actually started yelling at it. And then she acted like the box had answered her.

Finally, she'd growled, and he thought she had finally given up and was going to talk to him again. But she only turned to the box in her hand. "If you are going to be so stupid, Mr. Duke, I'm just going to have to listen to music instead of watching you be an idiot bastard!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. Hadn't she called the thing a "Moulin Rouge?" Why was she now calling it "Mr. Duke?"

She seemed to fiddle with the box, then smiled. "Presenting the ever magical David Archuleta." She giggled and pressed another button. "Let me hear your magical voice."

Sesshoumaru was starting to get annoyed. She was paying so much attention to that "Moulin /David Archuleta". . . he froze. Was he getting. . . jealous? Of a box?

No, that couldn't be it. It was an absolute impossibility. He was just irritated that she hadn't followed along with his prediction. That was all. It was nothing more than that.

**-------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu-------------------------------------------------------**

Amaterasu sighed as Rin moped in her room. "Rin-chan, you need to come out now."

"No!" Rin cried. "Rin wants Lady Kagome to come back!"

Amaterasu was getting tired of this. Ever since Kagome left, Rin had been inconsolable. Amaterasu knocked again. "Rin, come on. You have your lessons. Lady Kagome wouldn't like it if she thought you were skipping lessons because she wasn't here."

After a moment, the door opened. Rin lunged at Amaterasu and gripped her legs tightly. "Rin misses Lady Kagome!"

_JAKEN could tell you miss her._ Amaterasu thought. "I know Rin." Looking down at Rin, Amaterasu broke. "Do you want to hear a secret?"

Rin looked up at her and nodded. With a smile, Amaterasu leaned down. "Kagome has to come back."

"How come?"

"Besides the fact that she promised you?" Amaterasu smirked evilly. "I stole all of her warmer clothes."

Rin frowned for a moment. "That wasn't very nice, Amaterasu-sama."

Amaterasu didn't even bother to pretend that she regretted it. "But just think, Rin. If we have all her warmer clothes, then she'll have to come back and get them. And since it will start getting colder soon, she'll have to come back really soon!"

Rin thought about that for a second, then smiled. "You're smart, Amaterasu-sama."

"I know I am."

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe this!" Kagome muttered. "How could I have forgotten to pack them?"

Kagome had poured out the contents of her bag, and still couldn't find any of her warmer clothes. There she was, huddling on the ground because it was freezing cold, and she had nothing to wear but the clothes she'd worn all day.

_Perfect_. She thought as she gathered up her bathing things. _I'm going to have to wash my clothes, and then wait for it to dry. Great._

Sesshoumaru watched her go and as soon as she was out of sight, he went for the device that she'd left on top of her bag. He poked it, and a boxed section of it lit up. Sesshoumaru jumped back, watching it carefully for signs of attack. When it made no move to do so, he checked for any kind of aura that would indicate a spell. Finding none, he moved towards it again. The lit screen was divided into a white screen and a grey screen. The white screen said "Music, Videos, Settings, Now Playing, Extras." Sesshoumaru looked at the box and saw a small white circle with strange symbols on it. He pressed the center experimentally, and the screen moved. A new list appeared. Another click, and a new list appeared. One final click later, and the whole screen turned black. Then a picture appeared, and it started moving. Sesshoumaru stared at it curiously.

About an hour later, Sesshoumaru heard a squeak behind him. "What are you doing?"

He turned to see the miko standing across the clearing from him, soaking wet from her bath. "I was inspecting your Moulin Rouge." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Huh?" Kagome asked. "You mean the movie?"

Sesshoumaru held up the box. "You called this a Moulin Rouge, did you not?"

Kagome blinked, then sighed. "You'd think I'd be used to stuff like this by now." She walked over, her robe flapping slightly as she bent over. "This is called an ipod. Where I'm from, they are a form of entertainment. You can listen to music or watch videos on it." She looked at the screen and smiled. "You were watching a video called 'Moulin Rouge.' It tells the story of a young British poet/writer, Christian who falls in love with the star of the Moulin Rouge, cabaret actress and courtesan Satin." She leaned over and picked up the two strings and placed them in his ears. Sesshoumaru jerked back and she sighed. "Look, just trust me, okay. If it didn't hurt me, then it won't hurt you."

Sesshoumaru warily nodded, and Kagome grinned as she placed the headphones in his ears. She carefully turned down the volume, then restarted the video and played it. She giggled when she saw how involved Sesshoumaru became in the video. With a sigh, she went back to her bathing spot, praying that her clothes had dried.

**-------------------------------------------------------The Next Day-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru growled at the miko, though she was too far away to hear it. It an act that was the epitome of womanhood, the damn woman was chatting away with a group of women in the village they were passing. Apparently, she knew them, because they hadn't shut up for nearly an hour. To make matters worse, the men of the village were constantly watching him for any sign of attack. Sesshoumaru nearly snorted at the thought. As if they stood a chance.

"Hey, Yura!" The conversation of the men started to drown out the miko's conversation. "Have you gotten your family new clothes yet?"

"Of course! What kind of man do you think I am?" Another male shouted indignantly. "Winter's only a few weeks away, and it's already getting cold. I got them warmer clothes months ago for the winter."

Sesshoumaru smirked. So, humans needed warmer clothes during the winter? How weak that the pathetic creatures needed such protection from the cold. Really, they were so weak. If conditions weren't perfect for them, they were dead in an instant.

As if sensing his thoughts, Kagome stiffened. "Excuse me, but I have to go." She bowed and started running to the opposite end of the village. Curious, Sesshoumaru felt the area around him and stiffened as well. He mentally cursed as he ran after the miko. How could he have missed that youkai? He just wasn't paying attention, and that was stupid of him. Outdone by a miko. He would never live it down.

He got there at the same time as the miko. She was busy ushering away the children that were playing at the outskirts of the village. Sesshoumaru watched as she turned and strung an arrow in her bow. "Why are you fighting?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome turned to him, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"There is no gain in this fight." Sesshoumaru explained. "And you sensed the youkai early enough to avoid it. So why do you insist on fighting?"

Kagome shook her head at him. "Because I'm the only one who can help."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow, and Kagome sighed. "There is no miko in this village, and you've seen the fighters here. They wouldn't be able to do anything against a demon of any skill. I won't just abandon them knowing I could have helped and didn't."

Sesshoumaru watched as she focused on the youkai. When the demon burst through the trees, she shot her arrow, hitting the demon directly in the head. It exploded, chunks of its body flying through the air. Sesshoumaru nodded in approval as the miko dropped her bow.

"EW!" She screamed, looking down at her clothes in disgust. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!"

She only stopped screaming when Sesshoumaru whacked her over the head, effectively knocking her out. He rubbed his ringing ears and glared at the unconscious miko. _She will be the death of me one day, I swear._

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome woke up groggily. Something sticky was in her hair, and she groaned as she pulled her hand away. "What in the world is – **EEEEEEEEEEEE**!" She bolted up and looked around. Seeing that she was beside a stream, she jumped in, still screaming. "EW! Demon guts! Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF!" She ripped off her kimono and used her hands to scrape the blood and guts off her skin. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!"

"Miko, if you do not stop with that infernal racket, I will render you unconscious again." Sesshoumaru's cold voice made her freeze.

Slowly, she turned to see him sitting against a tree, facing the opposite direction. With a sigh, she relaxed and starting washing again. "I'll be mad at you later. Can you pass me my bathing stuff?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her, and after a few moments, he heard her leave the water and get her own stuff. A few moments later, he heard her sigh. "Great. That outfit's ruined. I'm gonna have to wear one of those lighter kimonos tomorrow." Sesshoumaru was sure that she didn't know he could hear her. "Dang it! Bad enough when I only had one kimono that was warm enough. Maybe if I layer them . . . oh, but that will look stupid! And people will know that I only had one kimono that was warm enough. Darn it!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. The miko only had one kimono? He was certain that she had had more at his palace. In fact, he knew she had more in her bag. What was the big deal?

He heard her leave the water and go to her bag. A few minutes later, she called to him. "You can turn around now, Sesshoumaru-sama." He did so to see the miko already starting a fire, dressed in another kimono. Sesshoumaru nodded. Her fears were obviously unfounded, since she had another kimono at the ready.

Kagome built the fire and tried to get it as big as possible. She knew from experience that the bigger the fire, the more heat it gave and the longer it lasted. She only had fall kimonos in her bag, and they definitely wouldn't be enough, considering how cold the nights had gotten. But she'd never let Sesshoumaru know this. She'd rather shoot herself in the foot than give him yet another reason to think humans were weak.

Slowly, she slipped into her sleeping bag, thankful that her mom had thought to buy her the down lined kind before she'd come over to the Sengoku Jidai for the last time. At least at night she'd be warm. _I hate being cold._ She thought as she burrowed deeper into her sleeping bag.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru-------------------------------------------------------**

Something was definitely wrong. Although he was glad the miko had lost some of her annoying cheerfulness, at the same time, it was just. . . wrong. She was supposed to be annoying him to no end, not sitting there in her strange sleeping implement when the sun had just barely set. Normally, she'd be awake doing something annoying until Sesshoumaru finally told her to sleep. But tonight, as soon as the sun had set, she had suddenly dove into her "sleeping bag."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru saw her jerk, then curl up tighter. Curious, he turned to watch her fully. She did it again, this time more violently. Then again a few minutes later. Sesshoumaru was uneasy now. He'd heard of humans who were possessed by spirits and couldn't handle them, and their body tried to reject them. When this happened, the person would convulse until foam starting drooling from their mouths. Could the miko have been infected?

He went to the miko and nudged her. "Miko."

"Wha- what do you want Se- Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru recalled that humans who suffered from the convulsing often stuttered afterwards.

"Are you possessed?" Probably a stupid question, but he should ask.

Kagome glared up at him. "Wha- what are you ta- talking about?"

"You have the convulsing sickness, correct?" Sesshoumaru asked. "This is caused by possession by spirit."

Kagome stared at him. "A- are y- you cra- CRAZY!" She sat up with another shudder. "I do- don't ge- get sei- seizu- SEIZURES!" She shudder again, and wrapped the blanket around her.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, confused. "Then why do you convulse?"

"No- none of yo- your bus- business!" Kagome growled pathetically before laying back down and scooting closer to the fire.

Sesshoumaru wanted to growl at her, but he wouldn't allow a _human_ to upset him so much. He returned to his spot by the tree, content to ignore her little jerks.

But then again, maybe he should watch to make sure she didn't starting foaming at the mouth.

**-------------------------------------------------------The Next Morning-------------------------------------------------------**

Once again, Sesshoumaru waited at the edge of a village while Kagome chatted. He was tired and cranky. He'd spent the entire night watching the miko, wrestling with his instincts that told him to help the miko, being angry and annoyed that his instincts were telling him that, and then getting angrier because it was stupid to get angry at himself. The emotional roller coaster had him exhausted, and he was not in a good mood to begin with. Then the miko had insisted on stopping in at the village to make sure there wasn't any trouble.

"Lady Kagome! You can't seriously be wearing that!" Sesshoumaru was surprised at that. What was wrong with the miko's outfit?

"Oh, is there something wrong with it?" Sesshoumaru could hear trhe false innocence in her voice, but he guessed the village woman did not.

"Oh Lady Kagome! It is much too cold to be wearing that fall kimono. Where are your winter kimonos?"

"Oh, those are back at home." Kagome said dismissively. "Besides, I stand up to the cold pretty well."

"Lady Kagome!" Another woman snapped. "You shouldn't be so flippant about these things. Even if you are not cold, the weather will still take a toll on your body. You could catch your death of cold!"

That got Sesshoumaru's attention. Humans could _die_ from being cold? He supposed he might have heard of such a thing, but he hadn't pair attention to it.

"Oh don't worry about me." Kagome said with a giggle. "I'm perfectly fine. If you'll excuse me, I have to speak to a few people in the village." She hurried off, but Sesshoumaru stayed behind to listen.

"Oh, Kira, look! She shakes like a leaf whenever the wind blows." One of the woman exclaimed.

"I'll bet she's freezing. Poor dear! She's going to freeze to death if she doesn't get some warmer clothes. Judging by today's weather, I'd say it's going to snow tonight."

"Oh no! Isn't there something we can do to help."

"You know she won't let us help her." Sesshoumaru caught the woman giving him a sideways glare. "I think it's shameful! That demon is supposed to be helping her, and yet he's going to let her die from the cold."

"Careful, Kira. Isn't he the Lord of the West?"

"I don't think so." The woman answered. "I've heard that the Lord of the West is honorable, even to humans, though he hates them. He has too much pride as a leader to not help someone when he agrees to. I think this guy is an impersonator."

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. These women dared to question his identity? Granted, he had not cared for miko as he should have, but he hadn't-

Growling, he entered the village to hunt for the miko. He sounded like a whining pup, and he wouldn't allow himself to make excuses for something so pathetic. Humans scrambled out of his way, but he ignored them. He finally found the miko talking to one of the village boys.

". . . pregnant! That's great, Hojo-kun. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Lady Kagome." The man chuckled. "We're quite pleased as well."

"You should be." Kagome giggled. "You be sure to let me know when the child is born. I'd like to meet it."

"Of course, Lady Kagome." The man said with a small bow. "I'd be happy to."

"Alright. I'll see- **AAAHH!**" She screamed as Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of her kimono and lifted her off the ground. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Miko, if you do not cease your screaming, I will be forced to silence you again."

"Put me down!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "If you insist." He dropped her to the ground, and she shrieked as she hit.

"What did you do that for, you big bully!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her, instead focusing on the man he'd dropped the miko in front of. "You are to supply her with winter kimonos fitting of her stature."

"Y- yes. Of course, my lord." The man, a tailor, bowed before hurrying inside his shop.

"Sesshoumaru!" The taiyoukai looked down at the miko who had yet to get off the ground. "I don't have any money with me. How am I supposed to pay for it?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her. In a few moments, the tailor exited his hut with two garments. "Are these satisfactory, my lord?"

"They will do." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome finally stood. "Excuse me, tailor-san. But I'm afraid I don't need the-"

"Miko, be silent."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru in shock as he lifted a small bag from his waist. He poured out two gold coins and handed them to the tailor. "These will be sufficient payment?"

The tailor took one look and grinned like an idiot. "This will be plenty, my lord."

"Now wait just a minute!" The two men turned to look at the furious miko. "Who said I needed a winter kimono? And who said you could pay for me, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the tailor. "You will ignore her." He handed the coins to the tailor and took the kimonos.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't you just ignore me. I'm talking to you!"

"Miko, if you wish to keep your head attatched to your shoulders, I suggest you shut your mouth."

"Oh please! If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already." Kagome snapped.

Sesshoumaru had her pinned to the wall of a nearby hut in an instant. "Do not think you are safe from this Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru expected her to shut up, or at least babble in fear. But instead, she looked at him in boredom. "Are you done?"

He cocked his head. "You are not afraid?"

"Well, you're here to escort me home. If you killed me now, it would be a waste of your time, and you hate wasting your time. And if I were dead, Rin would be sad." She smiled up at him. "Besides, I think I'm starting to get to you."

Sesshoumaru glared at her, and she just giggled. "If you're going to kill me, please do it. Otherwise, I'd like to get down. I promise, I won't bug you about the kimonos. I'll just pay you back for them."

Sesshoumaru smirked and dropped her. "I do not need to be paid back by a mere miko."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "You just watch. I'll pay you back, with interest!"

"I do not wish to be repaid."

"I'm going to do it anyway."

**-------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu-------------------------------------------------------**

Amaterasu was a very special cat. From an early age, she was able to see the future. With time, she was able to master her abilities and expand them. The past was like etchings in stone. The present was like looking in water. And the future would be shown in three different visions, and each was like looking through a fog. But she could still see the future better than anyone in the world.

Now, she watched the way Sesshoumaru and Kagome interacted. She smiled. "You're doing great, you two." She whispered. "Keep this up, and you'll be on the right path in no time. You might even forgive me when we're done."

"Amaterasu-sama." Amaterasu smiled when she heard Rin's whisper.

"Rin, haven't we told you that's it's bad to interrupt me when I'm looking into the future?" Amaterasu chided gently.

"But Rin didn't." Rin said. "Rin just whispered your name. Rin thought if you heard Rin, you would be awake enough to play."

Amaterasu giggled. "Alright. What do you say we do some redecoration?"

Rin cocked her head. "Redecoration?"

Amaterasu grinned evilly as she took Rin's hand and started walking. "Well you see, several rooms in the Western Palace haven't been redone since it was built two thousand years ago. Don't you think that's sad?"

"Um. . . yes?" Rin said uncertainly.

"Well, I think that while Sesshoumaru is gone, we should do something about that." Amaterasu said. "And I think we should start with his study."

"Amaterasu-sama." Rin said suspiciously. "Why would we do it without Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Well. . . . I just thought it would make a good surprise for him." Amaterasu said innocently. "Just think of how surprised he'd be."

Rin thought for a moment, then grinned. "Well, okay. But only if you're sure Sesshoumaru-sama won't be angry."

Amaterasu smirked. "Oh, trust me. Sesshoumaru will not be mad at you in slightest." With that, she opened the door to Sesshoumaru's study. "He'll be _so_ surprised."

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome burrowed into her sleeping bag. Even with the new kimonos, it was still freezing. She was no longer convulsing, but it was still cold enough to shiver. "Great, just another night of freezing to death and shaking myself into pieces." She muttered, as she hung her second up so it wouldn't wrinkle. "I _hate_ the cold more than anything. I even hate it more than Naraku."

She burrowed deeper into her sleeping bag as another breeze wafted through the camping ground. She couldn't wait to get back to the village. Her hut was similar to Kaede's but she'd added a lot of insulation to it. It got really, really warm in the winter, and it was easily cooled off in the summer.

Of course, now that she was thinking about how warm it was, she got even colder. With another shiver, she curled up into the fetal position ducked her head into the sleeping bag. "Think warm thoughts. Hawaii. The sun. Three suns. Summertime. Volcanoes. Lava!"

"Miko, what nonsense are you spouting?" Kagome froze at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice outside the bag. "You look like an imbecile."

Kagome wanted to scream, but she held her tongue. "Fire. Forest fire. Gasoline fire. Fireman. OOH! Wrong type of hotness!" Shaking her head, she returned to her list as another shudder passed through her. "Warm things. Not hot! WARM!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He had no idea what the miko was thinking of, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know. He looked down at her, and saw her shiver yet again. It would appear that the miko was still vulnerable to the cold, even with her new clothing. His instincts growled. The miko had been around for so long that he was starting to. . . not _like_ her, but at least care about her well being.

He sighed. He was just going to be exhausted tomorrow again if he didn't do something. With a slight growl, he lifted the miko off the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kagome managed to wriggle enough to poke her head out of the bag. "Where are we going?"

"Miko, if you do not silence yourself, I will not be helping you." Sesshoumaru threatened.

"Help me?" Kagome whispered. Seeing Sesshoumaru's glare, she quickly shut her mouth.

Sesshoumaru settled back down by his tree and situated the miko in front of him. With a silent apology to the moko-moko on his shoulder, he lifted it from its usual place on his shoulder and placed it on the miko's sleeping bag. It moved quickly and headed into the miko's sleeping bag. She gave a small eep as it wrapped around her, but was quickly silenced when Sesshoumaru growled.

He pointed to her bag. "That is moko-moko-sama. It is a physical representation of my power. If you harm it in any way, shape or form, I will remove it. If the damage is severe enough, I will take physical compensation from you."

Kagome gulped as he saw the seriousness in Sesshoumaru's face. "Right. I promise."

Sesshoumaru leaned back, pretending to be ignorant to the miko's discomfort. "Um. . . Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and opened his eyes to show the miko that she had his attention. "Can you let me out of your lap?"

"I thought that you wished to be out of the cold."

"But isn't that what the. . . what did you call it?"

"Moko-moko-sama."

"Yeah!" Kagome said. "Isn't that what you lent moko-moko-sama to me for?"

"Moko-moko-sama will only help. My body is not affected by the cold, and will act as a buffer to the wind that seems to bother your body so much." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again.

"But-"

"Higurashi, if you are not silent, I will leave you to the cold."

Kagome stared at him in shock. "Guh- good night, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome whispered.

"And when you are cold, you permitted to use moko-moko-sama, Higurashi."

Kagome smiled hugely. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She burrowed down into her sleeping bag, one thought left in her happy little brain. _He called me by my name._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horse Wolves: Hello everyone. For the first time in recorded history, I, Horse Wolves, have taken over the author's rant.

Obsessive_Goddess: NO! This is my time **[HW whacks OG over the head, fall unconcious]**

Horse Wolves: As I was saying, this rant is MINE. And so, by the power vested in me by Serephina of the Kamis as a muse, I hereby call Kagome and Sesshoumaru back from the Land of Minor Characters.

**[large poof, Kagome and Sesshoumaru reappear]**

Kagome: Thank kami! That place is scary.

Sesshoumaru: For once, I am in agreement, miko.

Horse Wolves: SESSHOUMARU! **[tackles Sesshoumaru to the ground and delivers a large wet kiss]** I missed you!

Kagome: Obviously.

Sesshoumaru: Wench, you will remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru's person, or you will soon find yourself a melted glob of flesh.

Horse Wolves: Ew! Gruesome. . . Sesshoumaru is back!

Kagome: **[reading chapters she has missed]** Hey Sesshoumaru! Come look at this!

Sesshoumaru: **[reads chapter 3]** OG will die for writing a delightfully evil scene while this Sesshoumaru was not around to enjoy it!

Obsessive_Goddess: **[wakes up] **What happened?

Sesshoumaru: DIE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

I don't own InuYasha.

I don't own InuYasha.

I don't own InuYasha.

Am I clear yet?

* * *

_**Last Time**_:

_Kagome stared at him in shock. "Guh- good night, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome whispered. _

"_And when you are cold, you permitted to use moko-moko-sama, Higurashi."_

_Kagome smiled hugely. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She burrowed down into her sleeping bag, one thought left in her happy little brain. _He called me by my name.

_**CHAPTER 5: BEGONE, EVIL RIVAL**_

Kagome wrapped moko-moko-sama around her with a grin. The fur, while a very gaudy fashion statement, was doing its job very well. She was finely warm, and she didn't even need to wear the winter kimonos at night anymore. She giggled as she squeezed moko-moko-sama gently, ignoring the look she got from Sesshoumaru. If she wanted to giggle because moko-moko-sama was nicer than its owner, then that was her business!

"Higurashi, we are about ten minutes from your village." Sesshoumaru called.

Kagome groaned. "Do I have to give you back moko-moko-sama?" Sesshoumaru gave her a look, and sighed. "But it's warm and comfy!"

"Moko-moko-sama belongs to this Sesshoumaru, and shall remain with this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome grumbled, but she knew he was right. But she really, _really_ liked having moko-moko-sama around.

As they got closer, it seemed to Kagome that Sesshoumaru was getting more and more tense. Kagome tested the air around her, and suddenly felt what was making Sesshoumaru uneasy. Youkai filled the air, getting stronger as they got closer to Edo. Kagome could swear there was something familiar about the youkai.

"Higurashi. It is unlikely that your village still stands."

Sesshoumaru's voice startled her. "What makes you say that?"

"These wolves-"

"Wolves!" Kagome shouted, not realizing that she'd interrupted Sesshoumaru. "I knew there was something familiar about that youkai!"

With that she set off to Edo at a run. Sesshoumaru stared at her before following, quickly cutting her off. "Do you intend to die?" He snarled.

Kagome glared at him. "Relax. I know these wolves. They won't hurt me."

Sesshoumaru could feel the youkai getting closer. "I also have known these wolves. They are not known for letting their prey live. And even this Sesshoumaru would be at a slight disadvantage if an entire wolf tribe were to attack."

Kagome sighed. "I understand that you're worried. And I'm not stupid enough to think that they are docile little pets. But they won't hurt me. I swear. And they know that if they hurt people, and I found out about it, I'd never speak to them again."

Poking her head around Sesshoumaru, she smiled. "Hey, Kouga!"

"Kagome!"

"Sister!"

"Sister's alive!"

Kagome laughed as Kouga grabbed her in a bear hug. "Kouga! Get off!"

"No way! This is punishment for making everyone think that you're dead." Kouga buried his face into her hair, smiling as her scent soothed his senses. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Quit hogging her, Kouga!"

"Yeah, save some for us!"

Kagome laughed again. "Hey Ginta! What's up, Hikaku?"

"Hey Sis!"

"Not much. What about you, Sister?"

"Same old same old for me."

Kouga finally let her go, and he didn't look happy. "Kagome, I want an explanation. Where the hell have you been? And why do you smell like dog?"

Kagome laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'll tell you guys everything, cross my heart. But can I go home and take a bath first?" She turned to Sesshoumaru, and she froze as she saw the red tinge in his eyes. Quickly, she ran up to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kouga finally noticed the taiyoukai and gulped. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I apologize for my rudeness. I was too relieved to see Kagome was safe to realize you were beside her. Please forgive me."

Kagome turned to him, her face the definition of shock. "Kouga?" She'd never heard Kouga actually sound. . . Sesshoumaru-ish. He gave her a small cock-eyed grin and a wink, and she relaxed. Same old Kouga, that was for sure.

Sesshoumaru nodded, though his eyes were still slightly tinged. He turned to Kagome. "It would appear that you were correct in your assumptions."

Kagome looked up at him, concern etched in every part of her face. "Are you alright?"

Sesshoumaru extended a hand. "I will take back moko-moko-sama."

Kagome nodded and unwrapped the giant fur from her. Before handing it back, she hugged it. "Thank you, moko-moko-sama." She said. She could have sworn that the giant fur squeezed back before letting go.

Sesshoumaru took back the fur, relieved that it didn't smell of wolf. It would have taken forever for the stench of mud, dirt, and wet fur to wash out. He gazed back at Higurashi, and was almost sad to leave. He'd gotten used to the miko, and the fact that she was claimed by a pack of _wolves_ made his skin crawl.

Mentally, he shook his head. It wasn't any of his business. With his usual stoic mask, he returned moko-moko-sama to his shoulder and turned away.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to Higurashi. "Next week is Rin's birthday, right? Do you think she could come and visit?"

Sesshoumaru would have smiled had he been anyone else. But, because of who he was, he merely turned and walked away.

"Okay! I'll see you then!" Kagome called to his retreating form. She grinned and turned to Kouga, who stared at her in shock. "What?"

"You just. . . and he. . . but never. . . KAGOME!"

Kagome giggled as Kouga's brain exploded. "Come on, Kouga. I want to get home."

**-------------------------------------------------------The Western Palace------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru entered the gates of his home, somehow feeling less than he had before. It seemed too quiet without the two human women rushing around causing trouble. With a sigh, he headed towards his study. He was interrupted when Rin ran up to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

She latched on to him, and he placed a hand on her head. "Rin."

Rin giggled. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Amaterasu-sama and Rin have a surprise for you."

Sesshoumaru froze. "Whose idea was it?"

"Amaterasu-sama."

Sesshoumaru felt his stomach drop. "Why don't you show me this surprise?"

"Okay!" Rin ran in the direction of his study, and Sesshoumaru nearly cringed. "Come on, Sesshoumaru-sama."

_If she's done anything to my study, I'm going to kill her again._ Sesshoumaru saw Rin enter the study, and he growled. Silently, he entered the study.

The entire room was destroyed. The walls, previously a simple white, were now bright pink with fluffy white dogs dancing on them. The floors had been covered with black paper with white letters saying "Throw me a bone." Flowers covered every spare inch of the room, and it smelt of one of those perfume scents Amaterasu kept.

Rin looked up at him expectantly. "Do you like it?"

Sesshoumaru felt his neck bob, and he distantly heard Rin's happy squeal. Stiffly, Sesshoumaru turned and left the room. He walked calmly down the halls, ignoring the bows and greetings of his servants. He didn't stop until he reached the gardens, where Amaterasu was speaking to one of the gardeners.

Amaterasu finished speaking to the gardener and turned. The second she saw Sesshoumaru, she froze. Obviously, something on his face gave away his intent. She bowed, and in an instant, she was gone. "_**AMATERASU!**_" The roar echoed through the entire palace.

**-------------------------------------------------------Edo Village------------------------------------------------------**

"And that's what happened." Kagome finished.

The three wolves stared at her in shock. "So. . . you didn't. . ."

Kagome glared at Ginta. "Don't make me hate you, Ginta." He backed off immediately. "And no, nothing happened. He was just kind to me when I needed help."

Kouga watched her carefully. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

Kagome sighed. "Look, I know you're just being protective, Kouga. But I'm not going to tell you every time I go somewhere. This was the one time out of a million that I got into trouble. Besides, you have a pack to take care of. You can't be constantly looking after me all the time."

"But you're our little sister. It's our job." Hikaku said with a grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So, how long are you guys staying for this time?"

"Until you agree to come home." Kouga answered. "It's too dangerous here."

Kagome glared at him. "We've been over this before, Kouga. I'm not going to give up doing what I love just because you worry."

"But you could do it just as well with the pack." Kouga protested.

"I need to be around humans, Kouga." Kagome snapped. For a moment, a tense silence filled the room. Then Kagome took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. That wasn't called for." She leaned back against the side of the hut. "I'm not in the mood for this, okay?"

Kouga nodded, just watching her carefully. She yawned, and Kouga sighed. "Why don't you head to bed, Kagome. We'll be on guard-"

"No way." Kagome glared at them. "You are not staying up all night just to guard me. Promise me you'll all sleep at least eight hours."

Kouga started to speak, but Kagome's glare weakened his resolve. "Fine. We'll take shifts.

Kagome frowned, but just nodded. "I accept the compromise."

Kouga sighed as Kagome went into her hut. "Would it kill her to depend on us just a little bit?"

"She wouldn't be little sister if she did." Ginta answered him.

**-------------------------------------------------------Rin------------------------------------------------------**

Rin waited in Sesshoumaru's study, dejectedly looking around. She wanted to know what was wrong with the design she and Amaterasu had added. It just wasn't fair. They'd worked really hard on it.

Sesshoumaru entered, and a look had Rin hopping off of his desk. He went behind it and nodded to Rin.

"It's Rin's birthday next week, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"So, Rin was wondering, if as an early birthday present, Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama could-"

"Go and see Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru finished.

Rin smiled. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! Please?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He'd just gotten away from her, and now Rin wanted to go back? It was crazy, especially since he knew he'd end up fighting those wolves. He looked up, intending to tell her no. But before he could say a word, Rin flashed him "the puppy dog face." It always made him growl afterwards. How could a human create a puppy dog face that rivaled an inuyoukai pup's? It infuriated him to no end.

But of course, at the moment, all he could do was watch his resolve crumble. "Tell me when you are ready to leave."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin grasped him in a hug before running off to get ready.

Sesshoumaru sighed. It was going to be a very long week.

**------------------------------------------------------- Edo Village, 2 Days Later ------------------------------------------------------**

"Kouga, if you do rip one more shirt, so help me I'm going to purify you so well, there will be no chance for reincarnation!" Kagome shouted.

Kouga gulped and went back to the river to retrieve the rest of the clothes. Kagome sighed as she glared at her shirt. It was one of the few from the future that had actually managed to survive this long, and now it was ruined! "I'm going to kill that mangy wolf." She muttered.

"Gee, Hikaku, who does she sound like?" Ginta asked.

"I think you've been hanging around InuYasha for too long, Sister." Hikaku teased.

Kagome growled and threw the shirt at them. "Oh, shut up you idiots!" Her laugh negated the severity of her words.

Suddenly, the two wolves were on their feet, growling at a spot at the edge of the village. "Ginta? Hikaku? What the matter?"

"Something's coming." Hikaku whispered.

"Something big." Ginta finished.

Kagome tensed, and in a total of ten seconds was on her feet, bow strung. She spread out her senses, and soon found the youkai the wolves had sensed. Kagome relaxed as she recognized the aura. "Relax guys. We're not in danger."

"But, Kagome-"

"Just trust me." Kagome grinned and dropped her bow and arrow. "Sesshoumaru-sama is very strong, but he won't start anything if you don't bother him."

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome giggled. "Just wait."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Sesshoumaru appeared with Rin riding Ah-Un. Kagome laughed as Rin jumped off Ah-Un and ran to her. Kagome lifted Rin off the ground and grabbed her in a hug. "Rin! I wasn't expecting you for another week."

"Rin didn't want to wait!" She returned the hug, then giggled as Kagome set her down. "Is Lady Kagome happy to see Rin?"

Kagome laughed. "Of course I am." Looking over Rin's head, she bowed. "Good to see you again, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded, standing a bit away from her. He didn't want to start trouble with the wolves who slunk to her sides, warily watching him. Or the one who was loudly, at least to his ears, charging through the forest to get to Higurashi.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted, rushing to get to her before the inuyoukai did. He growled low in his throat, warning Sesshoumaru in a very recognizable way that Kagome was off limits. Sesshoumaru growled back, letting Kouga know that he had no interest in what he had, and warning him to not antagonize the Lord of the West.

They probably would have continued in a nonverbal conversation if Kagome hadn't whacked Kouga upside the head at that moment. Kouga turned with a shout. "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk." Kagome answered. "Sesshoumaru hadn't done anything, and you start growling at him."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at that. The growls the two of them had used were purposely pitched so that no human ear could hear them. So how had the miko known the two of them had been growling at one another?

"Kagome!" Kouga complained. "You didn't need to hit me!"

"Oh, yes I do." Kagome snapped. "Honestly, _InuYasha_ has better manners."

"Hey!" Kouga growled. "That's going too far." Seeing Kagome's look, he pointed to Sesshoumaru. "He growled too! Why aren't you growling at him?"

"Are you a two year old, Kouga?" Kagome chided. "Really, accept responsibility for your actions. This is why Ayame used to hate your guts." Seeing that Kouga was about to speak, Kagome cut him off. "I'm not yelling at Sesshoumaru because the only reason he growled was because you growled at him first, and it would be rude not to answer in kind." Kagome answered. "Now, stop being a baby." She looked around him. "Where are those clothes you were washing?"

Kouga gulped. "I left them at the stream."

"Well, if they are missing, I'll kill you." Kagome answered, a smile on her face. "And then I'll have Sesshoumaru revive you and I'll purify your balls."

Kouga took a small step back before running to the river. He didn't have to ask if she meant what she said.

Sesshoumaru nodded to her, and Kagome took it as a silent approval for her treatment of the wolf. She smiled at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, will you be staying long?"

"We will be staying until the day after Rin's birthday." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Excellent!" Kagome exclaimed. "Do you think Rin could stay with me?"

Sesshoumaru tensed and looked down at the little girl who was nervously approaching the wolves. "That is up to Rin." He finally answered.

Kagome turned to Rin. "So Rin. Would you like to stay with me?"

Rin nervously glanced at the wolves. "Are the wolf men going to be there?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. They come and go, depending on where they feel like sleeping. They might decide to stay with me, or they'll sleep outside."

Sesshoumaru saw how much Rin wanted to stay with Kagome, but her fear of the wolves was making her hesitate. Knowing that he was going to regret it, Sesshoumaru spoke up. "I will be there as well Rin."

With that, Rin's smile nearly split her face in half. "Okay!"

_Kamis_. Sesshoumaru thought. _I am really getting soft. _

"Kagome!" The wolf's voice pierced Sesshoumaru's ears. "I got them all!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's great Kouga." Kagome's soft voice was a beautiful comparison to Kouga's abrasive voice. "Now try not to destroy them." Kouga handed the clothes over, and Kagome smiled. "Thanks Kouga." She stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "That's for being a sweet heart."

Kouga snorted, a slight red tinge touching his face. "Don't be stupid, Kagome. Wolves aren't sweet. That's the job of a dog."

Kagome giggled and grabbed Rin's hand. "Come on, Rin. You can help me put these away, and then we'll have some fun."

Sesshoumaru waited until the women were gone before turning to the wolf prince. "In the future, you will refrain from insults directed at this Sesshoumaru."

Kouga turned to Sesshoumaru. "I will do so, provided you tell me why you are here."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "My ward has grown attached to Higurashi, and because of this, she requested that she spend her birthday with her."

Kouga nodded. "Just as long as _you_ stay away from Kagome, I don't mind what your ward does." Kouga turned to watch Kagome and Rin run, followed by Ginta and Hikaku. "Soon, Kagome will come to live with the pack, where she belongs."

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl. "It is no concern of mine."

Kouga nodded. "Just as long as it remains that way."

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

"Ginta, Hikaku! If you do not give me three minutes peace, I'm going to give you a big kick in the butt!" Kagome growled. "For the last time, Sesshoumaru is not going to kill me."

"But Sis, he's the Lord of the West. He's renowned for his hate of humans." Ginta protested.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Great. Lovely. Now go. Why don't you try taking a bath for once?"

"But we took one last month!" Hikaku shouted.

"And that would by why you smell like something died." Kagome answered. "Bath. Now."

With a grumble, the two wolves headed out. "And if you see Kouga, tell him-"

"Tell me what?" Kouga stuck his head through the window. "How much you want to be my woman?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes. That was it. How could I possibly be thinking of anything else." She threw him a towel. "And while I think about how to tell you how much I'm going to enjoy being your mate, why don't you go bathe?"

"Kagome, don't you know that bathing too often is dangerous?" Kouga said. "You could peel your skin off. It's unhealthy, and-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off when Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him away from the hut.

"Higurashi is correct when she says that your stench is abominable." Sesshoumaru growled. "Go bathe like a civilized being."

Kouga growled. "Excuse me for not being some pampered dog. Wolves are made of stronger stuff."

Sesshoumaru bit back yet another growl. "Once again, I will remind you that insulting this Sesshoumaru is unwise. The next time, you will be punished."

Kouga snarled. "I ain't one of your lackeys that tremble in fear of your very presence, dog boy. Wolves do not bow to dogs."

Sesshoumaru could feel a headache coming on. "Bathe. Now. Before I lose what little patience I have with weaklings like you."

Kouga stood. "Why you miserable little-"

"Kouga." Kagome's quiet voice cut him off. "Just stop. You're making an ass of yourself."

Kouga growled. "Stay out of it, Kagome. This is none of your concern. Just get in the hut with the kid and keep quiet."

Kagome's eyes sparked. "You want me quiet? Then get over here and make me, Kouga."

Sesshoumaru stared at her in amazement. She was daring to speak to her intended in such a way? Didn't she know Kouga could kill her without a single thought? Sesshoumaru's headache grew as Kouga's growls grew louder.

Kouga turned on Kagome, eyes starting to bleed. "That's an order!"

"I am not one of your wolves, Kouga. You cannot order me like you own me." Kagome's answer was calm and clear. "It's what you promised me when I agreed to this."

Kouga stiffened for a moment. Then he took a breath, forcing himself to relax. Kagome took the chance to come closer, placing a hand on Kouga's face. "Please, Kouga. Just stop." Her soft voice reached Sesshoumaru, and he could almost feel the headache lessen.

With another breath, Kouga nodded. "Not worth my time anyway." He muttered.

Kagome sighed. "Of course not. Now will you please go bathe? I promise, you're not going to die from it."

Kouga grumbled, but eventually left to join Ginta and Hikaku. Kagome started to turn back, but was stopped when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared at her side. "Why did you act so recklessly? He had every right to punish you for defying him."

Kagome shook her head. "He swore to me that he would remember that I was human and treat me as such. Kouga may be temperamental and impetuous, but he keeps his promises."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "That is important to you?"

"Of course." Kagome answered. "Loyalty, honesty, and respect are the three most important things in the world. If I can't trust you, then I shouldn't have to be around you. And if you don't respect who I am, the same thing goes."

Sesshoumaru was surprised. "You do not seek love?"

Kagome shook her head. "Anyone can love. But love supported by loyalty, honesty, and respect is true love, and that's what I'm looking for."

The two of them stood in silence for a few moments. Then Kagome turned towards the hut again. "If you'll excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama, I have to get my own bathing supplies. As soon as the boys are done, it will be my turn." She clapped her hands. "That reminds me. Do you mind if I take Rin with me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "That is acceptable."

"Thanks." Kagome said, a smile decorating her face. "See you in a bit."

**-------------------------------------------------------Two Days Later------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru's head was going to explode. He _knew_ this was a bad idea. Why had he agreed to this again?

Oh yes. It was because of the little devil who was currently playing with Higurashi in the flower fields, being watched over by three very annoying and highly dense wolves. He swore, she knew exactly what that puppy dog look of hers did, and used it perfectly. She was a devil sent by the kamis to bend him to their will!

He knew he was being ridiculous, but sometimes it felt that way. Especially when said devil-child had led him into the very pits of hell, or at least something close to it. If that wolf made one more comment about dogs vs wolves, or made one more possessive move to Higurashi, he was going to implode.

The only thing worst then the wolf was the fact that it pissed him off whenever the wolves started talking about "sister" and "my woman." She laughed it off each time, but it starting to get on Sesshoumaru's nerves.

"Hey, Sister!" Sesshoumaru's teeth ground at the sound of the wolf's voice. "Look what I caught!"

"No way!" The other wolf joined in now. "Sis, mine's way better than Hikaku's. Check out mine first."

"You two are animals!" Kouga shouted. "Don't involve my woman in your childish games!"

Kagome's laughter slightly eased the tension forming in Sesshoumaru's head. "Kouga, don't be jealous just because I like Ginta and Hikaku more than you."

"Kagome! You're supposed to be on my side." Kouga protested.

"I'm on my own side, ya Big Bad Wolf!" Kagome answered with a laugh. "Go find some other Little Red Riding Hood."

Kouga stared at her. "Huh?"

Kagome laughed and placed a kiss on Kouga's cheek. "Never mind. Go play with Ginta and Hikaku. They look lonely."

"Sure thing." He headed off to the wolves and Kagome turned back to Rin. "Now, why don't we try flower crosses today?"

"Okay, Lady Kagome!" Rin said with a grin. "I'll go get the flowers!"

Kagome smiled as Rin rushed off to pick a mountain of flowers. When she turned to the side, she let out a small eep as Sesshoumaru appeared at her side. "Geez, you need to stop doing that."

"When are you to be mated?" Sesshoumaru asked bluntly.

"Wha- what!" Kagome screeched. "What are you talking about?"

"When are you and Kouga to be mated?" Sesshoumaru asked, this time more slowly. "I had not heard of a mating ceremony, but that is not surprising considering how the wolves act. I was wondering when I would have to attend the ceremony."

Kagome stared at him for a full minute. Then she burst out laughing. She literally fell to the ground and rolled, the hilarity of his statement hitting her over and over. "You think. . . me. . . Kouga. . ." She couldn't breathe, she was laughing so hard. Sesshoumaru glared at her, unused to having his questions answered in laughter.

After five minutes, she finally calmed enough to talk normally. "Ah, I think I have cramps." She muttered.

"What exactly is so funny, Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru ground out.

"I'm sorry. Just. . . me and Kouga?" She giggled. "Not in a million years. We'd kill each other in five minutes."

Sesshoumaru was utterly confused. "But he calls you his woman. This indicates you are his intended."

Kagome shook her head. "His intended is Ayame, from another wolf tribe. When he first met me, he decided I should be his woman because I could see the shards of the Shikon no Tama. It took me about three years to get him to see reason. Now, it's just a joke."

"His pack members call you sister." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Yeah, Kouga unofficially adopted me into the Northern Wolf Tribe." Kagome answered. "I just choose not to live with the rest of the pack. I need to be around humans too much to stay with a bunch of koomoriyoukai. Besides, if they're all like Kouga, Ginta, and Hikaku, I'd go crazy in about a month."

"You kiss him." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, as if the issue was closed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's just a kiss, Sesshoumaru. Kisses are like. . ." She looked around for an example. Finally, she picked up one of the flowers she and Rin had been playing with. "Kisses are like flowers. They are easily given, but they carry no lasting effects. Better yet, they are a sign of familiarity without the permanant bonds of more advanced actions."

Sesshoumaru looked unconvinced, and Kagome rolled her eyes. Then an evilly brilliant ideawormed its way into her brain. Without any kind of warning, Kagome reached up and placed a kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek. He jumped back, startled that the miko would dare to do such a thing to his person.

Kagome couldn't help a giggle at his reaction. "The Great Lord Sesshoumaru, felled by a kiss." She teased. "What an awful way to die!"

Sesshoumaru glared. "A mere kiss cannot overcome this Sesshoumaru, miko."

"Shoot! We're back to miko?" Kagome muttered. "What happened to Higurashi?"

"You lost the right your name when you assaulted this Sesshoumaru's person." Sesshoumaru answered. He couldn't believe it, but he was having fun bantering with Higurashi. It was the most fulfilling thing he'd done in years.

"Aw!" Kagome fake whined. "What do I have to do to earn it back?"

Sesshoumaru pretended to think. "It will take a lot."

Kagome sighed. "I guess I have no choice then." She reached up and kissed his cheek again.

Sesshoumaru jerked back. "That is not what I meant." He growled.

"Well, here's my strategy." Kagome said with a grin. "I'm just going to keep giving you kisses until you decide to use my name again."

Sesshoumaru growled. "As I have said, this Sesshoumaru will not be felled by a mere kiss."

Kagome laughed. "I wasn't planning on stopping at one." She grinned maniacally. "It shall be my own form of terrorism. You shall be reduced to cowering in fear as you await my next strike! Mwah-ha-ha-ha!"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, one eyebrow raised. Kagome sighed. "You people just don't understand me." Kagome muttered. "All my futuristic witticisms are lost on you."

Sesshoumaru stared at her, and he could just feel a headache growing. He'd never had many headaches before he met this woman.

**-------------------------------------------------------That Night------------------------------------------------------**

Kouga watched as Kagome suddenly lunged at Sesshoumaru from behind. The taiyoukai gracefully bent forward, smirking as Kagome sailed over his head. He caught her by the back of her kimono just before she landed in the fire.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't my best plan." Kagome muttered.

"You think, Sister?" Hikaku said.

"No, I think it was brilliant!" Ginta seconded.

"I should have never taught you two sarcasm." Kagome grumbled. "Don't you know you're not supposed to use stuff on the people who taught them to you?"

"Whatever you say, Sis." Ginta said with a grin.

"Why you flea-bitten mutt!" Kagome shouted. "Come here so I can pommel you!"

"No thanks. I like it much better over here." Ginta returned with a grin.

Kagome growled, but settled down beside Sesshoumaru. "Cheeky mongrel." She muttered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head at Kagome's antics. "Perhaps you should give up, _miko_."

Kagome growled. "I'll never give up! NEVER!" With that she leaned over and kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek yet again. He jerked away, and Kagome returned to her seat. "Victory is mine!"

"Ka- Kagome!" Kouga sputtered.

"Yes, Kouga?" Kagome asked innocently.

"You just. . . and he. . . but that's. . . GAH!" Kagome laughed as Kouga's brain exploded again.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to rub his temples at the wolf's voice. It seemed to get more and more grating every time he heard it.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands at either side of his head. With a growl, he jerked away and whirled. He saw that the pair of hands was just Kagome. "Sorry if I startled you." Kagome said. "I noticed that you seem to be getting headaches. I thought maybe I could help."

Sesshoumaru hesitated. Then he saw the sad look on Kagome's face. "It's alright. It's not mandatory, I swear."

She started to settle down, and Sesshoumaru made up in his mind. "You may do as you wish."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then a smile spread across her face. "Thank you." As Sesshoumaru sat, Kagome took a place behind him. She started at his shoulders, and he instantly tensed.

"Miko, the pain is in my head." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Headaches are caused by stress." Kagome responded. "By relieving that stress, the headache will go away." Her voice was as soothing as her hands. "Just relax. I'm going to start at your shoulders, and work down to your lower back. That's where most of the physical stress accumulates. By working out the stress there, it relieves stress in the overall body, and ends a headache." Sesshoumaru relaxed as she spoke, and couldn't help but close his eyes. "If that doesn't work, then I'll do the same to your temples."

Of course, by this time, Sesshoumaru was dead to the world. He hadn't been this relaxed in centuries. He was slowly. . . getting. . . too. . . relaxed. . .

"Your head is aching, I'll make it better." Kagome whispered as she gently propped Sesshoumaru up against the wall. Rin came up beside her with a giggle.

"Sesshoumaru-sama looks happy." Rin said.

Kagome laughed. "I'd agree, Rin." She brushed a hair off the side of his face with a small smile. "He deserves a good rest now and then." She leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Couldn't avoid me that time." She whispered.

Kouga stared at her, his unhappiness etched in every line in his face. "What's that about?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "Just a little joke we have going, Kouga. I'll keep on annoying him until he calls me by my name."

"But he's not even awake to be annoyed." Kouga growled. Even if he didn't want Kagome anymore, she was still his little sister. He didn't enjoy seeing her kiss other males.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's just a _kiss_, Kouga. Geez, what is it with you Sengoku Jidai people and kisses. It's not like it's a promise to be mated." Kagome settled down next to Rin. "Well, good night everyone."

Kouga watched the way she settled down between Rin and Sesshoumaru with worry. He didn't know what was happening between those two, but he didn't like it. _Then again_ he thought as Kagome glared at him knowingly _Maybe I don't have to know._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horse Wolves: Did you find her yet?

Kagome: No. But she has to be around here somewhere. After all, she just posted a chapter!

Sesshoumaru: When I find her, I will make what I did to that lord in chapter 3 seem like a spa treatment!

Kagome: Come on out, OG. We won't hurt you!

Horse Wolves: OG, you know I won't let Sesshoumaru kill you!

Sesshoumaru: You think to stop this Sesshoumaru? Aren't you supposed to be on my side?

Horse Wolves: Hey, I never said anything about _maiming_ her.

Sesshoumaru: I approve of your methods, human.

**[three go off searching for OG, who crawls out from a trap door under her desk.]**

Obsessive_Goddess: Jeez, that was close! I thought for sure HW would remember the secret chamber under my room that I keep in case of zombies.

InuYasha: OG, what would it be worth to you if I didn't call in your team of assassins?

Obsessive_Goddess: You wouldn't dare.

InuYasha: SESSHOUMARU! I FOUND HER!

Obsessive_Goddess: Back to the zombie hideout!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Deal with it, bakas!

_**Q.**__ What's up with InuYasha?_

**A.** InuYasha is a complete and total bastard in this story, so if you happen to be his fan, too bad. The Inu-baka (such a cute name, I'd like to know who came up with it) will make an appearance very soon. Promise.

_**Q.**_ Did Shigure really rape Kagome?

_**A.**_ This is a question I've gotten a few times. As I pointed out to a friend, Kagome says "_But there are worse things than physical injuries, Sesshoumaru. And you saved me from having to experience that._" Meaning that Sesshoumaru arrived just in time to save her from having the psychological pain of being raped. So in plain English, Shigure did not rape Kagome.

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_But he's not even awake to be annoyed." Kouga growled. Even if he didn't want Kagome anymore, she was still his little sister. He didn't enjoy seeing her kiss other males._

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's just a_ kiss_, Kouga. Geez, what is it with you Sengoku Jidai people and kisses. It's not like it's a promise to be mated." Kagome settled down next to Rin. "Well, good night everyone." _

_Kouga watched the way she settled down between Rin and Sesshoumaru with worry. He didn't know what was happening between those two, but he didn't like it._ Then again _he thought as Kagome glared at him knowingly_ Maybe I don't have to know.

_**CHAPTER 6: CONDESCENDING LOVE**_

"See you guys soon!" Kagome called as she watched Kouga and the others head back home. "Not too soon though."

Kouga turned and emitted a roar that only Sesshoumaru could fully appreciate. He rubbed his temples. "That wolf has inferiority issues." He muttered.

"No need to tell me that." Kagome muttered back. "I've been dealing with him for five years."

"You act as if five years is a long time." Sesshoumaru growled. "You have not had to deal with that nuisance for the past three hundred years."

"_How_ old is Kouga?" Kagome sputtered.

"Three hundred and twenty-five years." Sesshoumaru answered. "I've known him for about three hundred and fifteen."

Kagome shook her head. "Geez, I never realized he was so old."

"Old by human standards." Sesshoumaru said with a small shake of his head. "Young by demonic standards. He is barely old enough to take command of his own forces."

"So, how old are you?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You are a baby in comparison to me, Higurashi." With that he turned and walked away.

"That's not an answer!" Sesshoumaru had to chuckle at that. Kagome just kept getting more and more interesting. . .and had he just called her by her name again?

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru's back. "I will find out how old he is." She vowed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is _really_ old." Rin said.

"I know." Kagome answered. "Let's see, InuYasha is 205 and Kouga is 325. And Sesshoumaru was already an adult when InuYasha was born, and he remembers meeting Kouga. Considering how slowly demons mature in comparison to humans, he has to be at least five hundred years old." She kept thinking. "I _will_ find out his age. No matter what!"

Sesshoumaru, who could still hear the two women, just shook his head. This would be highly amusing.

**-------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu------------------------------------------------------**

"Stupid Sesshoumaru." Amaterasu muttered. "I'm supposed to be in my own bed right now. Why does he insist on getting so upset over stupid little things? All I did was mess with his study a little. He didn't even see how I messed up his room, and he goes and jumps down my throat."

She grinned as she got closer to her destination. "Well, he can kick me out of the Western Lands, but he can't kick me out of his mother's court." She suddenly stopped looking up into the clouds. With a smile, she screamed. "Lady Mamemitsu!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then a giant white dog dropped from the sky, roaring on its way down. It landed directly in front of Amaterasu and growled. Amaterasu bowed. "Greetings, Lady Mamemitsu."

The white dog disappeared, and the Dowager of the West appeared before Amaterasu. "The same to you, Amaterasu." She stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No need for the formalities, my friend."

Amaterasu straightened and enveloped her old friend in a hug. "As you wish, my lady."

Mamemitsu laughed. "So, what brings you here, Ama-chan?"

"Well, I kind of. . .sort of. . .might of. . . redone Sesshoumaru's room and study without his permission and now he's pissed and trying to kill me so I came here so that he wouldn't."

Mamemitsu took a few moments to digest that before bursting out into laughter. "Why do you do these things Amaterasu? You know he's just going to come after you."

"But you're gonna help me out, right?" Amaterasu suggested.

"And why should I?" Mamemitsu asked airily. "Sesshoumaru already barely stand my presence. Why should I anger him further?"

"Because I have crucial information about a certain female that has caught your son's interest." Amaterasu said. She watched with a smirk as that jolted Mamemitsu out of her mock superiority.

"A female?" Mamemitsu asked.

Amaterasu turned. "I don't see why I should tell you. It's not like I'm getting anything out of it." She started to walk away, only to be stopped when Mamemitsu appeared in front of her.

"I'll let you stay here until Sesshoumaru cools off. But you have to tell me first." Mamemitsu said with a grin.

Amaterasu grinned. "I think you're going to like this."

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome glared at her history textbook. There had to be a way to tell how old Sesshoumaru was. "Hey Sesshoumaru, how many wars have you seen?"

"Three."

Kagome sputtered. "That's impossible! That would mean you're only about one hundred years old."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh, were you counting human wars? We demons do not pay attention to them. They don't last long enough to bother with."

"Oh really? So exactly how long are demonic wars then?" Kagome demanded.

"I believe the shortest demonic war was one hundred and fifty years." Sesshoumaru answered. He smirked at Kagome's gasp. "On average, they last about three hundred years."

"And you say you've seen three?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded, and Kagome grinned. "So that means you're about nine hundred years old!"

Sesshoumaru's smirk widened. "That is incorrect."

Kagome growled. "Don't try that! Math might not have been my best subject, but I know that three hundred times three is definitely nine hundred." She waited for him to answer, but he didn't. "So was I close?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "No."

Kagome's hardened. "Okay, then do you remember the Fujiwara family*?"

**-------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu------------------------------------------------------**

". . . and now he and Rin are at Edo village. It was his gift to Rin for her birthday." Amaterasu finished.

Mamemitsu set down her tea cup slowly. "Are you sure of what you've seen?"

"Yes, I am." Amaterasu said. "Sesshoumaru _must_ mate with Kagome. Any other option will end with destruction."

Mamemitsu sighed. "Then I suppose I have no choice but to accept this."

Amaterasu grinned as she set her own cup down. "You know, Mamemitsu. Eventually, he's going to have to come to you for approval in his choice."

Mamemitsu raised an eyebrow, and Amaterasu was once again reminded of where Sesshoumaru got that trick from. "Go on."

"Wouldn't it be nice to get to know his intended before then?" Amaterasu prompted. "See for yourself how she really is?"

Mamemitsu's grin soon matched Amaterasu's. "Yes, it would be nice to see how she reacts to the mother of her intended." She stood. "Well, I'll go get packing. You'll come of course, right?"

Amaterasu shook her head. "I just got over being dead the first time. I'd rather not repeat the experience for a while."

Mamemitsu nodded. "Very well then. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

Amaterasu laughed. "Don't worry. I save that part of my personality for your son." Her grin turned maniacal. "It's so much fun to watch him blow up."

Mamemitsu grinned. "On that, we can agree, my old friend."

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

"Please?" Kagome begged.

Sesshoumaru continued to ignore her. Really, the darn miko needed a healthy dose of fear. If Rin wasn't around, he would have decapitated her for her atrocious manners.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and glared at Kagome. Now she had his ward in on it. "Please?" Rin pleaded.

"No, Rin."

Rin sighed. "Sorry, Lady Kagome. But when Sesshoumaru-sama uses that tone, even the puppy dog pout doesn't work."

"You mean you're just giving up?" Kagome asked. "That's- wait a second. The puppy dog pout?"

Rin grinned. "Uh-huh. It works all the time, except when Sesshoumaru-sama uses the 'no way' tone."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and resisted the urge to laugh. "The puppy dog pout?" She snickered.

Sesshoumaru glared at her, and Kagome shivered. _So that's why there were so many ice ages._

"Rin, we are leaving tomorrow."

The two girls froze. "What?" Rin shouted. "But Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin-"

"I agreed to allow you to come for your birthday, which was yesterday. I allowed you an extra day, but tomorrow, we must return home." Rin started to protest, but Sesshoumaru's look made her stop.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin muttered.

"Sesshoumaru, it's obvious that she wants to stay for a while." Kagome tried. "Why not-"

"Where my ward and I go is of no concern of yours, Miko." Sesshoumaru growled. "I suggest you remember that."

Kagome glared at him. "Now you're just being a jerk. What is up with you?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, choosing to ignore the question. This proved impossible when Kagome's aura got closer and he realized what she was trying to do. With a soft growl Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's neck as she leaned down to kiss him. "You will desist of your manhandling of this Sesshoumaru. You are never to touch this Sesshoumaru again."

That was all it took for Kagome to remember who she was dealing with. "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama. Please forgive my insolence." She turned to Rin. "Let's get your stuff packed tonight, Rin."

Sesshoumaru nearly flinched at the distance in her voice. He resisted the urge to chase after her and apologize. He _wanted_ to distance himself from Kago- from _the miko_. This was the way things should be.

A sudden scream denied everything he'd just thought. With speed impossible even for most demons, Sesshoumaru was at Kagome's side in an instant. What he saw made him growl louder than Kagome had ever heard him before.

A giant white dog loped calmly through the trees, stopping just behind Kagome's hut. Sesshoumaru recognized her instantly, and his growl held a warning not to come any closer. With the canine equivalent of a sigh, Sesshoumaru's mother detransformed. "Really, Sesshoumaru. You are so rude to your mother!"

"Your. . . mother?" Kagome squeaked.

"Lady Mamemitsu, Dowager of the West." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Why are you here, Mother?"

"Oh, an adorable kitty told me you were visiting your little brother's forest, and I just _had_ to see what was so interesting." Mamemitsu looked over at Kagome and smiled. "I think I understand now."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Mother, have you received permission from InuYasha to be here?"

Mamemitsu clicked her tongue. "Now, that is just a pathetic attempt to get me to leave, and you know it." She came forward, and Sesshoumaru growled again. "Oh, shush. Are you really going to attack your own mother in front of your ward and your intended?"

Sesshoumaru froze, and Kagome sputtered. "INTENDED!"

"Well, come along. I haven't got all day, you know." Mamemitsu announced. She reached forward and grabbed Kagome. "I'll just borrow her for today, okay?"

"Mother-"

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Hey, wait a moment! Don't I get a say-" Kagome's shout was cut off when Mamemitsu took off into the air.

Sesshoumaru stood in place for a full minute before he could move again. "Rin, we are leaving."

"Are we going after Lady Kagome?" Rin asked.

"No." Sesshoumaru answered. Rin knew better than to protest when Sesshoumaru used that tone combined with that face. Meekly, she got on Ah-Un and got ready for a trip. She missed Lady Kagome already.

**-------------------------------------------------------Lady Mamemitsu------------------------------------------------------**

"Whee!" Mamemitsu shouted.

"**AH!**" Kagome screamed.

"No, no, no, child." Mamemitsu scolded. "It's 'whee.' Like 'we' the plural of I."

"No, it's '**AH!**' As in 'put me down you crazy dog!'" Kagome snapped back.

Mamemitsu laughed. "Oh, you're quick." She added some extra zoom. "Yahoo!"

"EEEEEEEE!" Kagome screamed.

Mamemitsu sighed. "You're still not getting it right, child."

"I'm getting it perfectly right! When someone kidnaps you, you don't act like you're on a roller coaster! Especially when the person who kidnaps you gave birth to the most powerful taiyoukai in Japan!" Kagome was very quickly losing what little patience she had. Especially with all this "child" stuff. She was a grown woman, _not_ a child.

"Oh, you're so sweet. But flattery is not going to make me put you down, sweetheart." Mamemitsu answered.

"It wasn't flattery." Kagome muttered. A bit louder, even though she knew Mamemitsu had heard her first comment, she tried another approach. "Are you sure you're Sesshoumaru's mother?"

"No, I'm not sure that I pushed a watermelon through a garden hose." Mamemitsu shouted back.

Kagome shuddered. "Three words, lady! **T! M! I!**"

**-------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu------------------------------------------------------**

Amaterasu relaxed in her garden, carefully placing each plant in its place. "This is nice." She whispered to herself. "I'll spend a few centuries here, then head back to the Western Lands when Sesshoumaru starts breaking apart from the stress. By then he'll have forgotten about his study and his room." She laughed. "Or more likely, he'll just pretend to forget, then destroy me when he thinks I'm not ready."

"Like now?" Amaterasu had already disappeared when Sesshoumaru's claw struck.

"Now, now, Sesshoumaru." He turned to see her sitting on the roof. "You know the law as well as I do. You cannot kill me in your mother's palace."

"The law says nothing about maiming you." Sesshoumaru growled.

Amaterasu shook her head. "Yes, but you forget that I can predict your every move."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I've killed you once."

"I _allowed_ you to kill me because I knew you were right to. And besides, I also knew you would bring me back." Amaterasu dropped down to the ground. "Now, tea is ready in my room. Let's get going."

As Amaterasu turned her back, Sesshoumaru charged forward. By the time he reached Amaterasu, she had dropped to the ground and kicked, knocking his legs out from under him. He caught himself on his one arm and flipped over gracefully to land on his feet once more. Amaterasu had already continued walking. "Don't just stand there, Sesshoumaru. Rin's already been brought up to my room."

Sesshoumaru growled. "I am not in the mood for tea."

Amaterasu smiled. "You will be."

**-------------------------------------------------------Mamemitsu------------------------------------------------------**

"Welcome to my summer home, child." Mamemitsu announced as she set Kagome down.

Kagome looked around and genuinely smiled. "It will sound clichéd, but you really do have a beautiful home."

Mamemitsu grinned. "It's simple, but it's more of a home than my normal palace. Life is so _dull_ there." Mamemitsu gave Kagome a look, though she missed it since her back was turned. "After all, there is no Lady of the West to lighten things up."

"Well, since Sesshoumaru has an intended, that should change, right?" Kagome said. Mamemitsu could swear that she detected a small hint of bitterness in her voice, but she wasn't sure. Did the girl not _want_ to be Sesshoumaru's mate? "Who is his intended anyway?"

Mamemitsu stared at her. "You mean that whelp hasn't. . ." She stopped herself, taking a deep breath. "I'm afraid that it's not my place to say. You'd have to ask Sesshoumaru that." Seeing the frown on Kagome's face, she tried to give her hints. "What I can tell you is that the female is strong. She is renowned as having a good heart, and she brings out a side in my son that has not been seen by even Amaterasu in several hundred years."

Kagome couldn't help feeling a little jealous as Mamemitsu described Sesshoumaru's intended. _Wait. . . jealous? Please. I could care less what happens to that selfish, cold-hearted. . . pompous. . . selfish. . . cold. . .hot. . . NO! He's not anything else but self and cold. Selfish and cold._ She almost made herself believe it.

"Come on, child!" Mamemitsu grabbed Kagome's arm. "I'll take you on the tour of my little paradise."

"That's not necessary-"

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Mamemitsu cried, pulling her forward.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses!" Kagome shouted. "I swear, you and Amaterasu must be in league with each other."

_If only you knew._ Mamemitsu thought.

**-------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu------------------------------------------------------**

"So Rin, what do you think of my tea?" Amaterasu asked.

"It's delicious!" Rin said happily. "May Rin have some more?"

"Of course you may." Amaterasu said with a smile. "Would you like some more cookies?"

"Yes please!" Rin squealed.

Sesshoumaru could just feel the veins pulsing in his temple. "Amaterasu." He growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. Did you want some cookies too?" Amaterasu asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru's eyes started to bleed, and Amaterasu sighed. "Rin, do you think you could go down to the kitchens and ask for more cookies? Sesshoumaru will probably eat all the ones we have."

"Okay!" Rin said. She took off at a run, heading for the kitchens.

Amaterasu turned to Sesshoumaru with a frown. "You really should learn to control that temper of yours."

Sesshoumaru lunged for Amaterasu's throat, but she just disappeared. The next thing Sesshoumaru knew, she had landed on top of him. "Remember who you're dealing with and where you are Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Get off of me, Amaterasu."

Amaterasu waited a moment, then rolled off of him. "Now, speak civilly, or I won't be so nice next time. Just think of the gossip that would start if the Lord of the West was thrown out of the Dowager of the West's palace."

Sesshoumaru sat up stiffly. "Where are they?"

"Where are who?"

Sesshoumaru let out a growl. "Amaterasu, I am not in the mood for games. My mother is not known for her love of humans, especially after what my father did to her."

"Oh, has she taken up with a human?" Amaterasu asked innocently. "Ooh, I'm gonna kill her. She promised to tell me if she found a keeper."

Sesshoumaru snarled. "Stop joking around and tell me where my mother and Kagome are!"

Amaterasu smirked. "Am I hearing things, or did you just call Kagome by her name?"

Sesshoumaru froze. "It was a slip of the tongue."

"That, my friend, is what will one day be known as a 'Freudian Slip.'" Amaterasu commented. "An error in speech, memory, or physical action that is interpreted as occurring due to the interference of some unconscious wish, conflict, or train of thought." Her smirk grew. "So my question is, how long have you been calling her Kagome in your head?"

_For about a week now._ Sesshoumaru thought. Out loud, he avoided the question. "You still have not answered my question."

Amaterasu glared. "Don't think I'll let you avoid that question forever, Sesshoumaru." Amaterasu warned. "However, in light of the fact that you have finally managed to unclog the emotional constipation problem you had, I will answer your question."

Sesshoumaru decided to let the 'emotional constipation problem' slide in favor of having his question answered.

"They are at Mamemitsu's." Amaterasu answered.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, then growled. "Amaterasu, _we_ are at my mother's home."

"No, we are at her palace." Amaterasu answered. "Those two are at her home."

Sesshoumaru growled yet again. "You are not making any sense."

"Perhaps if you had tried to actually get to know your mother, you would understand the distinction." Amaterasu answered. Sesshoumaru suddenly felt like a pup again, being scolded by his nursemaid. "But both of you are too stubborn to reconcile your differences."

Sesshoumaru would have answered, but Amaterasu suddenly jumped. With speed so fast that Sesshoumaru couldn't track her, Amaterasu had eaten every cookie on the plate. Sesshoumaru growled. "What are you-"

"I'm back!" Rin pushed open the door, a new tray of cookies in her hand.

Amaterasu grinned. "Oh good. Sesshoumaru was such a pig, he ate every cookie on that plate!"

Rin gave Sesshoumaru a disapproving look. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Amaterasu, but didn't say anything. Rin put the tray on the table. "Now Sesshoumaru-sama, don't hog all the cookies this time."

Sesshoumaru glared at Amaterasu, who promptly ignored him in favor of a conversation with Rin. With a mental growl of frustration, Sesshoumaru thought about what Amaterasu said. _Mother's home?_

**-------------------------------------------------------Mamemitsu------------------------------------------------------**

Mamemitsu watched Kagome race through each of the rooms, admiring a chair here, gazing at a painting there, testing a bed in that room, gushing over the design of another. _This girl seems to have a limitless amount of energy._ Mamemitsu thought. _I'm getting drained just watching her._

Suddenly, Kagome stopped. "Mamemitsu-sama, what in the world is _that_?"

Mamemitsu turned to see a large dog rushing towards her, a barrel around its neck. Mamemitsu smiled. "That, my dear child, is a messenger dog." Her eyes glittered with amusement as Kagome stared at her in confusion. "It's easier to work with our own kind than rely on other sources."

The dog raced up to Mamemitsu and flopped to its belly, panting slightly. Mamemitsu kneeled beside it and placed a hand on its forehead. Speaking in the ancient language of dogs, she spoke to the messenger. "_Greetings, Little One."_

"_Greetings, Great One."_ The dog answered.

Mamemitsu smiled. She enjoyed being called "Great One," even if it was just the inu term for a demon. "_You hail from my own palace?"_

"_Yes, Great One."_ The dog replied. "_The Evil One sent me to give you a message."_ The dog snorted. "_I would have refused, had it been for anyone else. If I were a Great One like you, I would have exterminated the Evil One."_

Mamemitsu resisted the urge to laugh. If only Amaterasu knew what the canines of the Taisho Family called her. She'd either be very flattered, or greatly insulted. Either way, the "Evil One" would be amusing to watch.

"_I understand."_ Mamemitsu finally answered. _"What message has she sent you with?"_

The dog stood proudly. _"The Greatest of the Great Ones searches for you at your palace. He does not understand where your home is."_

Mamemitsu sighed, then nodded. _"Thank you, Little One. Please inform Amaterasu that we will return to my palace by the end of the day."_

The dog whined. _"Must I talk to the Evil One, Great One?"_

Mamemitsu growled softly, not as a threat but as a reminder. The dog dropped to its belly and bared its neck, showing its submission. Mamemitsu leaned forward and nuzzled the bared neck gently. _"Go, Little One."_

The dog stood and set off with a yip, glad that it was forgiven.

"Mamemitsu-sama?" Kagome asked.

"I won't answer unless you call me Mamemitsu, child." Mamemitsu called.

Kagome grit her teeth. Every word out of Mamemitsu's mouth was tinged with that superiority complex that Sesshoumaru demonstrated at his worst. Kagome took a deep breath to stop herself from blowing up. "Mamemitsu. What was that about?"

Mamemitsu sighed. "It would appear that my son has decided to search for you. He can't seem to get past my palace though. Amaterasu gave him a clue, but he doesn't get it."

"Wait, Amaterasu?" Kagome asked. "Isn't she at the Western Palace right now?"

"Sesshoumaru kicked her out of the Western Lands because she decided to recruit Rin and redecorate his study and bedroom." Mamemitsu grinned. "Let's just say Sesshoumaru did not appreciate the effort."

"How rude of him!" Kagome exclaimed. "What was wrong with it?"

"Can you honestly imagine Sesshoumaru in a pink room with white dogs prancing around on the walls like show dogs?" Mamemitsu smiled as Kagome shuddered. "I didn't think so, child. So Amaterasu is hiding out at my palace for a while until he cools off and remembers that he needs her around."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Amaterasu is going to get herself killed again."

Mamemitsu laughed. "Yes, I'd heard about that." She looked at Kagome more seriously. "Are you alright, child?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "Oh, you mean from what happened at Sesshoumaru's. Well, I've had worse. I mean, I could have died. Luckily, Sesshoumaru saved me."

Mamemitsu watched her curiously. "And what Sesshoumaru did. . ."

Kagome grimaced. "Definitely not pretty. Kami, I thought I was gonna barf. Luckily, I fainted before I could give into the urge to vomit."

"So what he did doesn't bother you?" Mamemitsu asked.

Kagome thought about that. "I can't say I agree with what he did 100%. I mean, I'm used to a place where criminals are caught, tried, and then locked away, not given the death sentence. But I'm not in my t- my _town_ anymore. And here, killing is a part of everyday life. I have learned to accept it, even if I don't believe in it." A slightly dark look crossed her face. "And I'll admit, a small part of me is _glad_ that those bastards are dead." She whispered.

Mamemitsu stared at her, unsure whether or not she should believe this girl. Kagome sighed and looked over at Mamemitsu. "While I do appreciate this chance to meet you, I would really like to go home now, Mamemitsu."

Mamemitsu started out of her thoughts. "What was that? I apologize, I was thinking of something else."

"Please, I would like to head home now." Kagome repeated.

Mamemitsu sighed. "Very well, child. I'll take you to Sesshoumaru, and he can take you home."

Kagome smiled, and Mamemitsu was stunned at the honesty and genuine quality of the smile. "Thank you, Mamemitsu."

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru could feel himself about to burst. Amaterasu was deliberately provoking him since he couldn't make a move against her. And somehow or another, she had recruited Rin into joining her in her madness.

"So Rin, let me ask you something." Amaterasu announced. "Wouldn't it be _wonderful_ if Sesshoumaru-sama found a mate?"

"Yup yup yup!" Rin shouted. "I think it would make Sesshoumaru-sama very happy."

"This Sesshoumaru has no intentions of mating anyone." Sesshoumaru growled.

"So Rin, who do you think would make the _best_ mate for Sesshoumaru-sama?" Amaterasu pushed.

"Amaterasu." Sesshoumaru growled warningly.

"Rin thinks Lady-"

"We're back!" Mamemitsu shouted, slamming open the door. "Did you miss us?"

Kagome stumbled through the door and crumbled to the floor. "I am never, _ever_ riding on a cloud again." She mumbled. "You couldn't pay me enough."

"Lady Kagome!" Rin shouted, rushing forward to grab her.

"Rin, I need you to let go. I'm going to be sick." Kagome shouted.

"Sorry, Lady Kagome." Rin said.

Kagome sighed. "It's got nothing to do with you, Rin. _You're_ not the one who purposely hit every air pocket possible just to make see me beg her to land."

Mamemitsu laughed. "Oh really, child. You don't honestly think I'd do that on purpose, do you?"

"I've asked you before not to call me child." Kagome snapped, her motion sickness making her more irritable than normal. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. _Not_ child."

"Does it really bother you that much to be called child?" Mamemitsu asked.

"Calling me a child is only a nicer way of trying to degrade me." Kagome answered, her voice angry even to Mamemitsu, who didn't know her as well as the others. "You're no different than the Nazis who called Jews animals so people would think they were little better than animals, or the abortionists who call babies 'fetuses' so that people don't feel as bad for killing unborn babies. By changing what you call someone so that the name becomes degrading, it makes people in general feel less bad about exterminating them." Kagome stood shakily. "I refuse to allow you to degrade me in such a fashion. I have been nothing but polite and respectful since I've met you. I deserved to be treated with the same respect as I have shown you."

Mamemitsu stared at her in shock. "You insolent little whelp. I was nice enough to have an interest in you, and you dare to throw that load of garbage at me?" Her indignation was palpable as she came forward. "I'll flatten you, you-"

"Mother, that is enough." Sesshoumaru's voice stopped Mamemitsu in her tracks.

"Sesshoumaru, you have no power here." Mamemitsu growled. "This is _my_ palace."

"As Lord of the West, I do have power here." Sesshoumaru's voice was layered with the commanding tone of an alpha. "Higurashi is correct. You have shown her disrespect and have dishonored yourself in the process."

"Sesshoumaru-" Mamemitsu started.

With a growl, Sesshoumaru stepped forward, his youkai slamming into Mamemitsu. She slowly fell to her knees, her head falling to the side instinctively. She didn't like it, but the truth of the matter was she couldn't defy the alpha of the pack.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and bent down to nuzzle the exposed span of throat. Then he turned and walked over to Kagome. "We are leaving." He said.

"I don't think I can walk yet." She said quietly.

A pair of hand lifted her from the ground, and she groaned. "No don't! You're going to make me sick!" She waited for the motion sickness, and found that her stomach was actually settling. With shock, she looked up to see herself being carried by Sesshoumaru. For a moment, she was happy enough to burst. Then she remembered what had happened before Mamemitsu came. She instantly closed her eyes again, planning to ignore Sesshoumaru.

He surprised her though. "Higurashi, I apologize."

Kagome looked up in shock. "What?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "This Sesshoumaru does not repeat myself."

Kagome nodded numbly. "If I may be so bold, Sesshoumaru-sama, may I ask why my lord apologizes?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "Why do you speak so strangely?"

Kagome looked away. "I speak in a manner befitting of a village miko addressing her lord."

Sesshoumaru felt. . . uneasy at her sudden change in demeanor. Looking forward, afraid of what he might do if he looked at her, he spoke softly. "You are no village miko, Higurashi. You are the Miko of the Shikon no Tama." Feeling Kagome tense, he added. "And you are not sworn to me, and have no reason to address me so formally."

Kagome relaxed slightly, and she couldn't help the warm smile that started to spread across her face. "This Kagome accepts your apology." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru could tell she wasn't herself, so he tried again. "Would you like to know how old I am?" He asked.

Kagome stared at him again. Was he. . .trying to make conversation with her? She giggled. "You know, you stink at making conversation."

Sesshoumaru supposed he should be annoyed that she had made fun of his social skills, but he was too relieved to be angry. "I have no need for such skills. People are supposed to entertain _me_."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course. How could I forget, your Royal Pompousness."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Of course."

For a few moments, the two of them were silent. Then Kagome looked up. "Hey, you never did tell me how old you were."

Sesshoumaru had hoped she would have forgotten. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru nodded. "This Sesshoumaru recently celebrated my fifteen hundred and fiftieth anniversary of my birth."

Kagome thought about that for a second. "You're 1,550 years old!" She squeaked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "As I said, compared to me, you are a mere baby."

Kagome cocked her head. "You know, I don't even think that bothers me too much." She said quietly. She layed her head on Sesshoumaru's chest. "I think. . . I might. . ." A yawn cut off whatever she was going to say.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. "Go to sleep, _baby._"

Kagome pretended to growl, but she just couldn't find it in her to be upset. _I think I like the way he calls me baby._

Sesshoumaru kept on running towards Edo village. He stared down at the little miko in his arms, wondering what he was doing. She could have easily ridden on Ah-Un, and yet he had taken her instead. _Perhaps. . . it would not be bad to allow her stay around. I think, I might actually like her._

*****

Fujiwara family: A military family that came to power towards the Heian period, and ruled Japan until about 1068.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: Human, come out and face your punishment!

Obsessive_Goddess: Sorry, I like my limbs where they are!

Kagome: Of course you do, dear. Which is why we're not going to maim you.

Obsessive_Goddess: **[peeks out from trapdoor]** You're not?

Sesshoumaru: **[grabs OG and pulls her out] **Now you are ours!

Obsessive_Goddess: HW! Help me!

Horse Wolves: You're on your own, OG. I can't believe you took my beloved Sesshoumaru away from me!

Obsessive_Goddess: Benedict Arnold!

Kagome: Now, for your punishment, OG.

Sesshoumaru: Which limb should I pull off first?

Kagome: Oh, Sesshoumaru. Don't maim her.

Sesshoumaru: You think to order this Sesshoumaru?

Kagome: I'm just suggesting something more horrible. Something beneficial in so many ways. **[goes down trapdoor]**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: InuYasha does not belong to me. If you say they do, it's your problem, not mine.

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. "Go to sleep,_ baby."

_Kagome pretended to growl, but she just couldn't find it in her to be upset. _I think I like it when he calls me baby.

_Sesshoumaru kept on running towards his palace. He stared down at the little miko in his arm, wondering what he was doing. She could have easily ridden on Ah-Un, and yet he had taken her instead._ Perhaps. . . it would not be bad to allow her stay around. I think, I might actually like her.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7: INUYASHA'S RETURN**_

Sesshoumaru watched the miko sleep, and wondered exactly how much sleep such a woman needed. She'd slept since the night before, when he'd returned to the palace with the little miko in his arms. To say that his staff was surprised was an understatement. He'd had to punt Jaken out of the castle to get him to shut up.

Kagome rolled over, mumbling something incomprehensible to the youkai lord. He smirked and casually, pushed the hair that had fallen over her face away. She looked so fragile when she was asleep. Not at all the raging typhoon of insane misadventures she was while awake.

She stirred again, and Sesshoumaru knew she would soon be awake. He slipped silently from her room, heading for the kitchens. The miko would want something to eat when she woke, and he had learned the hard way not to stand in between the miko and her food.

"Dutifully caring for your miko. How cute!" Sesshoumaru whirled to see Amaterasu standing in front of Kagome's door. "She really is a sweetheart you know."

Sesshoumaru was half tempted to put a claw through her stomach, but managed to restrain himself. "I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself, Amaterasu."

Amaterasu looked at him, and her teasing face turned serious. "Do this right, Sesshoumaru. And don't let ridiculous issues stand in your way." With that one cryptic sentence, she turned and walked away.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Amaterasu just couldn't let him be, could she?

**-------------------------------------------------------InuYasha's Forest------------------------------------------------------**

InuYasha entered Kaede's hut, and wondered why he bothered doing this. Sure, at one point he had wanted to protect Kagome. But a betrayal like hers could never be forgiven, and he was an expert at holding grudges.

He entered Kaede's hut, prepared to see the wench and have her give him what he needed for another few months. Instead, he found only Kaede sitting in the hut. "Oi!" He called, smirking when Kaede jumped. "Where's the wench?"

Kaede looked up and turned an amused eye on InuYasha. "Now, why would ye want to know, InuYasha?"

InuYasha smirked. "She belongs to me. That's all you need to know."

Kaede managed to suppress the shiver that wanted to crawl up her spine. In the year since Naraku's defeat and the disappearance of the jewel, InuYasha had changed drastically. He saw Kagome's use of the Shikon no Tama as a bitter betrayal, one far greater than that of Kikyo. Yet he still clung to the promise Kagome had made one day at the well.

_I'll stay by your side._

Kaede had always been sad to see the young miko keep that promise, even when the hanyou had broken so many to her. Now he used her whenever he had problems, and she just accepted it as a part of her life. And blamed herself for the hanyou's cruel twist in personality.

Although, InuYasha didn't have to rely on that alone to keep her chained to him.

"Oi, Kaede! I asked you a question!" InuYasha barked.

Kaede sighed. "She is not here."

InuYasha growled. "I told her to be here. Why did she leave?"

Kaede shrugged. "Perhaps you should ask her when she returns." She returned to her fire, where her soup was cooking. "Until then, I would ask that you leave me, InuYasha."

A sudden claw on her shoulder was Kaede's only warning before she was flung backwards. "Where is Kagome?" InuYasha growled, one claw held up to Kaede's throat in warning.

Kaede looked up at him blandly, knowing that he wouldn't kill her. "Where Kagome goes and what she does is her business, InuYasha. I do not require her to tell me of her destinations."

InuYasha growled and dropped his claw. "Do you know where she might have gone?"

"None." Kaede returned. "I know only that she disappeared for several months, then returned."

InuYasha growled again. "Great. Now I have to track down that pathetic bitch."

Kaede's eyes flashed, and she was tempted to do something about the hanyou's attitude. Then an idea came to her. An evilly brilliant idea, if she used Kagome's phrase. "I believe when she left, she was headed towards the West." She said off-handedly.

InuYasha snorted. "Then she won't get far. That bastard won't let her in more than two feet before he kicks her out."

As InuYasha raced out, Kaede couldn't help but wear an uncharacteristic smirk. "You would be surprised what 'that bastard' would do for Kagome." She whispered. And the thought of InuYasha's face when he saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome together made her laugh out loud.

**-------------------------------------------------------The Western Palace------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome was definitely grumpy. She knew it too, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was more than slightly annoyed that the youkai lord had impetuously decided to bring her back to his palace without consulting her. Not that she really minded, of course. But it was the principle of it.

She was also slightly frustrated with herself for not being more upset at the damn youkai. But she'd learned to accept that about herself. She wasn't built for holding grudges

"Lady Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Rin running to her with a grin. "Can Lady Kagome come play with Rin?"

Kagome grinned. "Of course, Rin! I would love to!"

Rin grinned. "Come on, come on!"

Kagome grinned as Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. "So where are we going to play?"

Rin grinned and pulled her more incessantly. "Rin knows of a flower field! Sesshoumaru-sama said Rin could play there if someone came with Rin."

Kagome pretended to be hurt. "I knew it! Nobody loves me!"

Rin giggled. "Come on, Lady Kagome!"

Far above them in his study, Sesshoumaru watched them run. He wasn't quite sure if Kagome was the right choice to protect his ward, but he wasn't about to tell the two of them no. With a small sigh, he turned back to his paperwork. He had let it pile up for too long, considering everything that had happened in the past few months.

A sudden knock resounded through his study, and Sesshoumaru bit back a growl. No one but him knew that he did not want to be disturbed, after all. "Enter." He called sharply. The sooner he dealt with whatever this was, the better.

Amaterasu entered, and she glared back at him. "We have a serious problem."

Sesshoumaru's glare didn't lessen. "Explain yourself."

Amaterasu was in front of him in two seconds, and for the second time in two days, Sesshoumaru saw no trace of her normal teasing. "InuYasha is coming."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "While the half breed is an annoyance, I fail to see why it is a serious problem for my lands."

Amaterasu shook her head. "It's not that. He wants Kagome."

Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly, and Amaterasu saw the clenching of his jaw and the fisting of his single claw. "If the miko wishes to leave, I will not stop her."

Amaterasu growled. "Kagome will go with him whether she wishes to or not. You must stop her."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I will not interfere with the miko's choice." He could see the way his fist slightly trembled, and glared at it from the corner of his eye.

Amaterasu grabbed his arm, forcing Sesshoumaru to focus on her. "You're not listening to me. She. Is. In. Danger!"

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth. "InuYasha has sworn to protect her. He will not harm her."

Amaterasu didn't release his arm. "You do not understand. He is not the same InuYasha you last saw. He has already done harm and he will continue to do so."

Sesshoumaru jerked his arm, forcing Amaterasu to release it. "It is none of my concern what happens between the miko and the hanyou."

"Bull shit." That made Sesshoumaru pay attention. He hadn't heard Amaterasu curse since his father had died two hundred and fifty years ago. "You protect her. When Mamemitsu over stepped her bounds, you went after her. You brought her here to make sure that there was no lasting damage." Seeing that he was going to speak, she cut him off. "And don't you dare give me any of that garbage about not caring for a human miko, because I will have to do something drastic." She growled as she turned away. "She _trusts_ you, Sesshoumaru. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Trust is something that we demons give to very few, because of our very natures. And you have hers, just like she has yours, whether you realize it or not."

She headed for the door then, and Sesshoumaru could sense how she'd gotten herself worked up. "If the fact that Kagome will need your help is not enough to make you go, then perhaps I should remind you of who is with her at this moment."

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome stalked her prey easily. Her legs were longer and her endurance was better, so the hunt was very easy. With a feral growl, she lunged, capturing her prey easily. "I win!" She called with a laugh.

"Lady Kagome cheated!" Rin cried indignantly.

"How dare you insult me!" Kagome cried, a false scowl on her face. "You should be bowing before my mightiness."

Rin giggled and pushed Kagome over, ruining the affect. "Rin thinks she is mightier than Lady Kagome."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked. "Well I guess I'm going to have to prove to you who is the greatest!"

"I think everyone knows who the greatest is, Kagome."

Kagome froze. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't. Slowly, making sure to keep Rin behind her, she turned to see the speaker. Her hand shook slightly as she spoke. "InuYasha. What are you doing here?"

InuYasha stalked forward, and Kagome flinched at the anger that blazed in his eyes. "I could ask you the same thing. I distinctly ordered you to stay in place, wench."

Kagome visibly gulped, but she didn't back away. "There was a village-"

"I don't see a village around here, bitch." InuYasha growled. "So would you like to explain why I had to track you down instead of finding you where you belong." He reached forward and grabbed her arm. Kagome winced as his claws cut into her arm. "And not only are you away, but I find you at my bastard brother's home."

"InuYasha, please-"

Her plea was cut off with a cry as InuYasha pulled at her arm, dragging his claws through her arm. "Don't interrupt me. I know my bastard brother doesn't let you interrupt him. Although he's probably more lenient after you've been under him."

"It's not like that, Inu-"

A smack to the face cut her off. "I believe I told you to shut your mouth." Kagome held back her tears as she felt the blood drip on her face. "Now, it's time for you to go."

"Yes, InuYasha." Kagome whispered. "Please, just let me bring Rin back and explain to Sesshoumaru-sama. He-"

Another slap to the face, and more blood dropped down her face. "You are coming with me now, bitch."

"But Rin-"

"Like I give a damn about Sesshoumaru's little whore." InuYasha snarled.

Kagome glared at him. "I was not asking, InuYasha. I _will_ take Rin home. Then I will return with you."

InuYasha lunged forward, catching Kagome by the throat. "You pathetic little-"

A blur of white later, and InuYasha was sprawled on the ground. Kagome looked up slowly, and couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Sesshoumaru was too busy snarling at InuYasha to notice. "You will explain yourself, InuYasha."

"Stay out of this, Bastard." InuYasha growled. "I'm here to get my bitch."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I was not aware you had acquired a mate, InuYasha. What degenerate would you possibly have for a mate?"

"I don't have a mate." He pointed behind his older brother. "My bitch left without my permission, and I've come to retrieve her."

Sesshoumaru looked behind him. "I see only Rin and Higurashi. I do not see anyone who would be-"

"It's alright, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru stopped immediately and stared at Kagome, his gaze demanding an explanation. "Now that you're here, Rin will be alright. I can leave safely now."

She started to move, only to be caught as she tried to pass Sesshoumaru. "Miko, you are not leaving."

InuYasha snarled. "Listen, you pathetic cripple, Kagome belongs to me. Hand her over."

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs. "Higurashi is injured, thanks to you, half breed. She will not leave until she is fully recovered."

"Sesshoumaru, please. This isn't necessary."

Sesshoumaru refused to answer. Instead, he pulled her arm, carefully ensuring that his claws did not break the skin as InuYasha's had. "It is not a discussion, Miko."

"But-"

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru! Hand over my bitch!" InuYasha screamed.

Sesshoumaru whirled and snarled, warning InuYasha to stay back. InuYasha responded with a similar growl, settling into a crouch. "Please, you two, don't-"

"The next time I have to tell you to shut up, Bitch, it won't just be with words." InuYasha growled. He walked forward, watching Sesshoumaru carefully. "Hand her over."

"She is a guest in my house." Sesshoumaru answered calmly. "As such, I cannot allow her to leave until she is completely healed. Due to the injuries you have inflicted upon her, she will have to stay for a few days more." Before InuYasha could answer, Sesshoumaru had lifted Kagome off the ground and pulled Rin to his side. "I will see you at my castle, half breed. If you can still find it."

"You arrogant son of a. . ." InuYasha's words trailed off as Sesshoumaru lifted the group of three up into the clouds. Sesshoumaru couldn't have cared less what the hanyou said, because nothing could possibly validate what Sesshoumaru had seen.

Nor what he was still seeing, as Kagome trembled slightly in his arm. "Lady Kagome?" Sesshoumaru looked down to see Rin gazing up at Kagome worriedly. "Is Lady Kagome okay?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the small bit of admiration he felt as Kagome gulped down her fear and turned to Rin with a smile. "I'm alright, Rin. Don't worry."

Rin wasn't convinced, and Kagome wasn't fool enough to think she was. "Rin, I'm alright, really."

"But the bad guy hurt you." Rin protested. "And you don't want to go with him! I know you don't."

Kagome considered a white lie, but she knew that even that would be unacceptable for such an honest child. "You're right, I don't want to go with him. But I have to."

"Why?" Rin was close to tears now.

Kagome struggled to find a simple way for the young girl to understand. She had sworn to never tell why she listened to InuYasha's demands, but she refused to lie about it. Finally, she settled for a half-truth. "A few years ago, I made InuYasha a promise." She answered, her voice just loud enough for Rin to hear. "I promised I'd stay by his side. I broke that promise to him once. To do so again would kill him, and it would hurt me more than any physical wound he could cause."

It was clear that Rin was not comforted by this, but at least she understood, at least part of it. Sullenly, she sat by Sesshoumaru's foot. "Lady Kagome, will you promise Rin something?"

Kagome thought for a moment, then nodded. "I don't know, Rin. It depends on the promise."

Rin looked up at Kagome seriously. "Will you promise Rin that you won't go with InuYasha-san until you're sure he won't hurt you again?"

Kagome smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Rin. I can't promise that.."

Rin's eyes swam with tears again. "Then will you promise Rin that you will come back and visit again?"

Kagome smiled and reached down to gently run her hand in Rin's hair. "Of course. It's a promise."

Sesshoumaru's frown didn't move. The miko's answer may have comforted the child, but he was not so easily swayed. He caught the small trace of untruth in her scent, indicating that she hadn't lied, but she hadn't told the whole truth. He would have the full story from the miko, and if he got really desperate, perhaps. . . no. He would not be so childish as that.

**-------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu------------------------------------------------------**

Amaterasu waited at the gates as InuYasha stumbled up to them. "Oi, wench! Let me in."

Amaterasu's eyes flashed, though InuYasha was too dense to notice. "You should show respect to your elders, InuYasha. Especially those who still remember when you were young enough to need to have your diapers changed."

InuYasha turned and stared. "Amaterasu!"

Amaterasu couldn't help the small smile that started to grow on her face. "Yes, it's me, InuYasha."

He started to move forward, but she disappeared. "Hey, where did you-" A whack to the back of the head sent him flying to the ground. With an annoyed growl, he jumped to his feet. "What the hell was that for!"

"For calling me a wench, of course." She whacked him again, her blow adjusting as he tried to move away. Instead, he landed in the dirt again. "And that was for your language. You should know better. I know your mother taught you _much_ better than that."

InuYasha went to rise, but found that Amaterasu sat on top of him. "Oi, get off!"

"Not a chance in hell." Amaterasu answered. "You're not getting into Sesshoumaru's castle, not while Kagome is here."

InuYasha growled. "She's mine."

"You hold her to you with threats and violence." Amaterasu answered calmly. "You twist her guilt and force her to honor a promise made to a hanyou with honor enough not to take advantage of that promise." InuYasha tried to rise, but forced him down with a small jump. "That hanyou no longer exists."

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha snarled. "I'm right here!"

"No, you're not." Amaterasu answered, a trace of sadness in her voice. "That hanyou left when he saw his best friend use the jewel unselfishly and take his only chance at getting an unnecessary boost to his ego."

InuYasha didn't even pay attention to her. "Let me go! I have to get to Kagome! She owes me!"

"Kagome owes you nothing, InuYasha."Amaterasu answered. "She has paid her debt several times over." She got up and stretched as only a cat could. "I wouldn't try getting in, InuYasha. I'm keeping my eye on you, you know." She tapped her temple meaningfully before heading back into the castle.

"Amaterasu!" Amaterasu sighed and turned back to the hanyou she had watched grow up. "You said you would help me! You said you'd always be on my side!"

Amaterasu shook her head. "No, InuYasha. You've taken my promise and twisted it as you did Kagome's. I never promised you that. I said I would be on your side when you were in the right. And in this case, you are most certainly not." Then she turned and reentered the Western Palace, ignoring the shouts InuYasha aimed at her. She'd already heard them before.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

"Sesshoumaru, you're not required to-"

"Be silent, Higurashi."

"You really don't have to-"

"Silence, Miko."

"It's not your responsibility-"

"Miko."

Sesshoumaru was getting more and more annoyed at her insistence that he was going out of his way. Of course, in all actuality he was. But that was beside the point. He was not going to allow Kagome to leave with his half-brother, not when it was so obvious that doing so would cause her pain. He was going to protect her, for better or for worse.

"Sesshoumaru, it will just make things worse. Please, just-"

Sesshoumaru turned on her with a growl. "Kagome, if you do not shut your mouth this moment, I will personally ensure that you never speak again."

Kagome didn't just shut up; she froze. Sesshoumaru nearly pulled her over when she stopped. "You. . . you said my _name_!"

"This Sesshoumaru is aware." Sesshoumaru answered. "Now perhaps you will be silent."

Kagome was still too shocked to answer properly. So she allowed Sesshoumaru to pull her into the healer's wing. Sesshoumaru pulled the head healer over to her bed. "I expect her to be fully healed by the time I return."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." The healer answered. "Amaterasu-sama warned us that Kagome-sama would require our attention."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Where is she now?"

The healer bowed. "I am not completely sure, Sesshoumaru-sama. She said something about the half-breed."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then turned to the miko. "You will allow my healers to tend to you, Miko."

"So now we're back to 'miko?'" Kagome complained. "I liked Kagome better."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Perhaps later, Miko. After you are healed again." Before she had a chance to answer, Sesshoumaru swept out of the room and went hunting for Amaterasu.

He didn't have to look long. He had barely stepped outside when a resounding boom brought his attention to the northern section of his castle. A red object went flying away from the walls, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk. A few moments later, an annoyed nekoyoukai stalked passed him.

"Annoying. . . stubborn. . . hard-headed. . . impossible. . . **I BLAME YOU, YOU ARROGANT SON OF A DONKEY!**" She turned and glared at Sesshoumaru. "What do you want?"

"I presume you are on top of the InuYasha situation?" Sesshoumaru asked, a small smirk decorating his face.

Amaterasu returned the smirk. "Oh, you have no idea." She laughed, and Sesshoumaru suddenly remembered why he liked his old nursemaid so much. "Is Lady Kagome alright?"

"The healers are looking at her now." Sesshoumaru answered. A sudden thought occurred to him, and he raised an eyebrow. "You have not used your power to check?"

Amaterasu sighed. "I'm _old_, Sesshoumaru. Unlike you young demons, I can't do too many things at once. At the moment, I am concentrating on InuYasha. I don't have the extra power to get an accurate picture of what's going on with Kago-" She cut herself off, her eyes clouding over with visions of the future. When they cleared, she glared over Sesshoumaru's shoulder to the Western Wall. "That darn pup never gives up, does he?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, not that Amaterasu expected him to. She jumped over him and headed for the wall, already knowing InuYasha's next move. Sesshoumaru nodded then headed to his study. The InuYasha Situation was well in hand with Amaterasu at its head.

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

He should have been here by now. Sesshoumaru should have been at his normal place at lunch, the head of the table. It felt lonely without him there, offering silent protection from the rest of the world. Kagome wouldn't admit to it out loud, of course, but she wanted Sesshoumaru to return, and quickly. It just felt wrong without him there.

"Lady Kagome?" Kagome turned to young little Rin, who still worried for her. "Why did InuYasha-sama hurt Lady Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. "Because he told me to stay at the village, and I disobeyed him."

Rin looked up at her strangely. "Is InuYasha-sama like Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "In some ways, yes, they are very similar." She settled down, knowing that Rin would want more of an explanation. "Physically, you can tell that they are related. Their hair is similar, as are their eyes. Emotionally, they both hide what they feel from everyone but the people who know them best." She rolled her eyes. "And they are both obsessed with becoming the strongest. It's rather childish, in my opinion, but that's a part of who they both are."

A hidden figure at the doorway bit back the urge to snarl. Was this why she was so accepting of him? Because he reminded her of the hanyou? He could feel his claws biting into his skin as his fist clenched. Why did he waste his time believing?

He whirled away and left, already silently calling for Amaterasu.

Back in the dining hall, Rin nodded. "But they aren't the same. Sesshoumaru-sama would never hurt Rin or Lady Kagome."

Kagome chuckled. "You're right. He definitely wouldn't."

**-------------------------------------------------------The Next Morning ------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome entered the breakfast hall, her normal smile on her face. "Good Morning!" She called, sweeping up Rin into a hug and sending Amaterasu a blinding smile. "How are we all this morning?"

"Less than amused." Amaterasu snapped.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, unaware how much she looked like Sesshoumaru. "Are you coming down with something?"

"No." Amaterasu answered, her voice still on edge. "I just have to deal with the annoying sons of InuTaisho day in and day out."

Kagome started to ask, then shook her head. Sesshoumaru had probably done something to annoy Amaterasu. She sat down and got ready to eat.

"Give her back, bastard!" Kagome froze as InuYasha's voice reached her.

"Half breed, you will keep your temper under control in my home." Sesshoumaru's voice reached her now. Kagome looked at Amaterasu, and saw her eyes darken. _This_ was the reason she was angry at Sesshoumaru. Kagome didn't blame her.

The door opened, and Sesshoumaru entered, followed by his hated half-brother. Immediately, InuYasha was beside her. "How's your arm?" He demanded.

Kagome smiled shakily at him. "Oh, it's doing alright. It's pretty good, see?" She held out her arm for his inspection. He looked it over quickly and took an experimental sniff, then nodded. "Good. As soon as I eat, we're leaving."

Kagome nodded slowly, feeling a small bit of fear rising to the surface. She forced it down, and InuYasha took a seat before attacking the giant bowl of rice in front of him. Kagome turned to her right, and as expected, Sesshoumaru sat in his usual seat. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She called to him.

Sesshoumaru continued to glare at InuYasha, not even acknowledging her greeting. Slightly disappointed, Kagome turned to Amaterasu. "I can't believe that Sesshoumaru let you back so easily." She teased.

Amaterasu grinned back. "He'd go nuts if he had to deal with the people who are constantly in and out of this building. I'm the only one who can remember everyone's names, their status, where they go, etc. He's never cared enough to try and learn."

Kagome chuckled. "Somehow, I can see that happening. He's lucky to have you around."

"Oh, I won't be around forever." Amaterasu answered. "I'm only here until he finds a mate." She looked pointedly at Kagome, who looked down at her hands. "Of course, with my luck, I'll be stuck here until I die."

Kagome looked up sharply at that. "Wait. I thought Lady Mamemitsu said that Sesshoumaru had an intended already."

Sesshoumaru whirled on Amaterasu with a growl. Amaterasu took an instinctive step back. "What are you growling at me for? Blame your mother!"

Sesshoumaru growled again, and Amaterasu took another step back. "I swear, I had nothing to do with. . ." Her voice trailed off in horror as she realized what Mamemitsu meant. "I'm going to kill her! She wasn't supposed to mention it!"

Sesshoumaru lunged forward, but Amaterasu had already escaped. "Sesshoumaru, please, calm down! You can't kill me for a second time and bring me back."

"This Sesshoumaru does not need to kill you." Sesshoumaru snarled. "I need only to maim you."

"Rin is in the room!" Amaterasu cried desperately. "She'll be very upset if you kill me again!"

That slowed Sesshoumaru down just enough for Amaterasu to duck behind his two favorite humans. "Seriously! Calm down."

Sesshoumaru growled, but went back to his seat. After a quick check into the future, Amaterasu returned to her seat. Sesshoumaru focused on her. "You will explain. Immediately."

Amaterasu gulped. She was so completely and totally dead if Sesshoumaru found out. Not to mention Kagome and Sesshoumaru would never get together, and then the future would be screwed. "Well, it's a funny story-"

"Kagome!" The entire room flinched as InuYasha finally put down his bowl of food. "I'm done!"

Amaterasu blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kagome sighed and quietly stood. "It means that I have to go." She answered calmly.

"No!" Rin shouted, latching on to Kagome's arm. "Please, Lady Kagome! Don't leave Rin!"

Kagome crumbled, grabbing the little girl tightly. "I don't want to, Rin. But I have to go with InuYasha. I told you that."

Amaterasu looked at Sesshoumaru pointedly, but he merely glared back. With a scowl, Amaterasu took matters into her own hands. She turned to the doorway and looked shocked. "Prince Kouga! What a surprise!"

"What!" InuYasha whirled, only to feel a jab at the back of his neck. Before he knew it, he was on the floor unconscious.

Amaterasu stood over him. "Oh, dear. Would you look at that? I guess he ate too much. Oh well, I guess the two of you are stuck here until he wakes up." She returned to her seat, ignoring the looks she was receiving.

"What was the purpose of that, Amaterasu?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Well you were just going to let her go!" Amaterasu snapped. "It wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't let him enter in the first place!"

"I have every right to let him into my palace." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Yes, you do." Amaterasu answered. "I just didn't think you were that much of a sadist. Anyone with half a brain can see that Kagome doesn't want to go with him, and only fear is forcing her to do so." Sesshoumaru was about to answer, but Amaterasu cut him off. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Sesshoumaru turned in confusion to the miko, and stopped dead. Kagome's knuckles were white, and her hands shook a bit. She looked a bit pale as she looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Please don't do this anymore." She asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, confused at her sudden behavior.

Kagome stood slowly, visibly shaking as she did so. "Please, just stop this." Her voice was practically begging. "I need to go with him. I don't have a choice."

"There is always a choice." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome shook her head. "Just don't." She started to turn away, only to have her arm caught. She turned in shock to see Sesshoumaru standing over her.

"Explain." Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't." Her desperation was starting to give way to animals. "Just let it drop."

"You will explain." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kagome was more than annoyed now. "Let my arm go!"

"Wench, you will explain!" Sesshoumaru growled. He was expecting the derogatory term to have an affect.

He was right. "_**SIT!**_" Kagome shouted.

Silence reigned in the room as Kagome's words sunk in. With a disgusted growl, Sesshoumaru released her arm. Kagome quickly started backtracking. "Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry. It's a natural reaction, and it just slipped out. I'm so-"

A growl cut her off, and Kagome looked up to meet red-tinged eyes. "I am not my half-brother, no matter what similarities you find between us." Sesshoumaru saw the shock her in her eyes as she realized what he must have heard. "When the half-breed leaves, you are to do so with him. And you are not to return."

"Sesshoumaru, I-"

But he didn't let her finish. Instead, he turned and walked away, leaving behind a miko who looked as if she had broken for the final time.

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sat in the garden, watching Rin as she ran around the garden. Every once in a while, the little girl would run up with a group of flowers, and Kagome would half-heartedly smile and accept them before encouraging the little girl to return to her activities.

Amaterasu watched her carefully, and saw the differences easily. She also knew exactly why she was acting like this. She would too, if she thought she had ruined any chance she had at a relationship with the youkai she loved. With a sigh, she walked up to Kagome's side. "Rough day?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm fine, really. . ." She trailed off at Amaterasu's look. "I'm not fooling you, am I?"

"Not in the slightest." Amaterasu answered. "Now, just to make sure I'm right, you do know why he's upset, right?"

Kagome sighed and nodded. "He thinks I confuse him with InuYasha."

Amaterasu nodded. "Well, you must admit, yelling at him like you would InuYasha didn't help."

"It's just an automatic reaction." Kagome whispered. "Whenever I get mad, I just shout it. Even when it's not InuYasha."

Amaterasu recognized a girl in need, and wrapped the young woman into a hug. "I understand, more than you'd think."

Kagome let herself melt into the elderly demon's hold. Amaterasu held her tight as possible, understanding that even the strongest just needed a hug sometimes.

After a few moments, Kagome pulled away. Amaterasu let her go, waiting until she had composed herself again before speaking. "You know, Kagome, I already know all this. So does Rin." She smiled at the little girl who was currently running up to them. "I think you need to talk to the person who _doesn't_ know this."

"But he won't even be in the same room as me!" Kagome whined.

Amaterasu groaned and delivered a light whack to the back of her head. "That was for the self-pity." Ignoring Kagome's glare, she continued. "Think, Kagome. Where are the two places where you are guaranteed to find Sesshoumaru at some point in the day?"

Kagome didn't have to think long. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

He felt like he was being stalked. Everywhere he went, there was some reminder of that damnable frustrating miko. Be it a person using one of her strange phrases, her scent lingering in a place, or even some small change that was a bi-product of the miko. Not to mention the glares he was getting from two females (Amaterasu and Rin) that told him very clearly what they thought of his stubborn refusal to speak to the miko.

At least in his study, he would be safe from their eyes. He was looking forward to having a break from their piercing stares.

He opened the door to his study and froze. After blinking, he thought that he was in the wrong room. He shut the door again and turned, checking to ensure he was in the right room. . . but he was. With a soft growl, he pushed open the door again. "Miko, you will leave."

Kagome sat patiently on his desk. "No."

Sesshoumaru growled, loud enough for her to hear this time. "I am not Inuyasha. You cannot-"

"Oh, you're not InuYasha!" Kagome pretended shock, bringing her hand up to her mouth and widening her eyes. "Why, thank you for telling me! I never would have guessed."

Sesshoumaru stalked forward, eyes glinting. "Get out, Miko."

"Firstly, I do not answer to 'Miko' anymore." Kagome answered, hopping off his desk. "And secondly, I want the chance to explain myself to you."

"There is nothing to explain." Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and pulled, forcing her to move forward. "Your presence is not welcome here." With a final push, Kagome was forced from the room, and Sesshoumaru shut the door behind her. He thought that she would finally take the hint and leave, letting him get back to his life.

He was wrong. "Your eyes are gold; his are more of a yellow amber." He stopped, looking at the door as if it had suddenly gained a head. "Not to mention you have more refined features, and you're much paler, but not in an unhealthy way. Oh, and your hair is silver; InuYasha's is white. Don't ever let your hair fall out. Use Rogaine! Remember that! No one should have to live without seeing your gorgeous hair!"

He heard Kagome pause, as if waiting for something. He did nothing, and a few moments later, she continued. "And that's just the physical stuff. Emotionally, you are on a level that InuYasha could never even dream of reaching. It's not really that you hide your emotions, so much as you keep them to yourself. InuYasha isn't even mature to recognize his own feelings." Another pause, and she finished. "As for the power thing, the two of you are still completely different. InuYasha depends on the power of others to boost his own power. You depend on your power, and any increase is because you've earned it through hard work and personal endeavors."

Despite himself, Sesshoumaru ripped open the door. "Is there a point to your monologue, Higurashi?"

Kagome grinned. "If you're calling me Higurashi again, then it has served its purpose." Before he could react, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She felt him stiffen in surprise, but before he could respond, she released him. "See you, Sesshoumaru!" She started to run off to her room, but Sesshoumaru's voice called her back.

"Why do you obey the hanyou?"

Kagome paused, wondering what kind of consequences there would be for telling the truth. Then with sigh, she realized she didn't care anymore. "He has my son."

**-------------------------------------------------------InuYasha------------------------------------------------------**

InuYasha growled impatiently as Kagome hugged Rin tightly. She'd spent half the morning saying good-bye, and he was dangerously close to snapping. While she couldn't risk angering him, she didn't want to leave without saying good-bye to Sesshoumaru. Luckily, Amaterasu was keeping InuYasha busy with teasing and poking. And Kagome hadn't even needed to ask.

But now, Amaterasu's distractions were wearing thin. "Kagome, we're leaving. Now."

With a sigh, Kagome squeezed Rin a small bit tighter. "I'll see you later Rin."

"Good-bye, Lady Kagome." Rin said softly. She reluctantly let go of Kagome as the older woman stepped back.

Amaterasu scowled and grasped Kagome tightly. "It'll be alright, Kagome. He can't keep this up forever."

Kagome just hugged back before going to join InuYasha. "It's about time, wench. Move your ass so we can get out of here."

Kagome nodded and started following after the hanyou. They'd only taken a few steps when a cry from Amaterasu made Kagome stop. She turned, and Amaterasu pointed desperately to the sky. Kagome turned again, and saw a small black dot growing larger by the second.

"That bastard." InuYasha growled. "What the hell does he want?"

Kagome couldn't help the smile that started to grow on her face as Sesshoumaru grew closer. "InuYasha, he's been very kind to me. He's saved me three times that I can remember. Can I at least say good-bye?"

InuYasha growled, but she could see a bit of the hanyou she remembered in his eyes. "You have thirty seconds."

Kagome grinned and hugged InuYasha. "Thank you!" Before he could change his mind, she darted back, heading for Amaterasu and the others. By the time she got there, Sesshoumaru had landed. Kagome smiled up at him. "You're late, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her. "If you are going to criticize this Sesshoumaru, then perhaps you shall not receive what I have brought you."

Kagome stared at him. "You got me a gift?" Sesshoumaru glared at her, and she smiled sheepishly. "If I apologize for my conduct, do I get it?" Another bout of silence, and Kagome bowed. "I apologize for criticizing you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru's response was to reach into the bag she just noticed on his back and plop it into her hands. "Open it."

"Don't you know it's rude to open a gift in front of someone?" Kagome teased. Before he could answer her ridiculous statement, she undid the tie on the bag and dumped it upside down. A small sapphire ball rolled into her hand. Kagome stared at it for a moment. "Is this. . . real?" Kagome whispered.

"No." Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. "It is not a real jewel. It is merely a container that holds what you truly desire."

Kagome was still confused, but she handed the ball to Sesshoumaru. "Would you mind opening it for me then?"

Sesshoumaru took it from her, and Kagome watched him work. His youkai rose, swarming around the small sapphire ball. It almost looked as if it was searching for something. . . his youkai reached a crack and attacked it with a fervor. In a mere moment, the sapphire shattered, and a blinding whit light momentarily blinded most who looked at it.

"Are we there yet?"

The sound of a small voice made Kagome freeze. "Shippou?" Kagome whispered.

Where the sapphire had once been, there now sat a small kitsune, who looked up at Kagome with a grin. "Mama!"

Shippou launched himself at her, and Kagome latched onto him with more strength than she thought she had. She felt tears falling down her face, and she collapsed to the ground, all the while holding her son in her grasp.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene with something akin to wonder. That a human and a youkai could bond in such a manner was astounding, and it was plain to everyone that the bond between them was strong even for the normal bond of mother and child. The scene just made Sesshoumaru's opinion of InuYasha drop to record lows.

Speaking of a certain hanyou, Sesshoumaru turned to InuYasha with a victorious smirk. "I believe you no longer have a reason to stay here, InuYasha."

"Kagome, we're leaving." InuYasha ground out. Shippou tensed in Kagome's arms, and Rin looked worriedly between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned to face InuYasha. "No, we're not. You are."

InuYasha froze. "What?"

Kagome set Shippou down and Amaterasu stepped up without a word to take the child. Kagome turned to InuYasha, and he saw the end in her eyes.

"InuYasha, I've followed you for years. I've been by your side, just like I promised." She shook her head, letting out a world-weary sigh. "But you are not the same InuYasha I made my promise to three years ago. You were naïve and innocent, in your own way. The InuYasha I promised wouldn't have used my promise as a way to keep me chained to him. He wouldn't have taken my son in an attempt to keep me when my promise failed." By now, tears were starting to form in her eyes. "You are not the InuYasha I made my promise to, something I should have realized a long time ago."

InuYasha knew she was losing her. Panic set in, and he started forward. "Kagome, I-"

Kagome took a step back, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. But for the first time, I'm going to do something for me." She turned her back on him, unknowingly using the inuyoukai method of rejection. "Good-bye, InuYasha."

InuYasha could think of nothing to say. But then again, what could be said. She was right, and only now was he seeing the truth. Slowly, he turned and started walking away, leaving behind a silent apology that Kagome would never acknowledge.

Amaterasu handed Shippou to Kagome, and Shippou wrapped his arms around his mother in silent comfort. "So what will you do now?" She asked softly.

Kagome thought about it for a moment. "I don't really know." She admitted. "But I don't think I can go back to Edo now."

Amaterasu looked over Kagome's shoulder to Sesshoumaru, her eyes pleading. After a moment, he nodded. Amaterasu smiled. "Well, until you figure that out, how about staying here?"

Kagome started. "Oh, I couldn't possibly-"

"Now you listen here, my dear." Amaterasu said sternly, sounding exactly like the elderly matron she was. "I'm old as dirt, and I'll freely admit that. I'm too old to be chasing after pups and dealing with guests every time Sesshoumaru throws one of his tantrums. I need help, and I'm not afraid to face that." She gazed at Kagome, resorting to her secret weapon: the puppy dog pout. "It would really help if I had someone like you around to help."

Kagome bit her lip, unsure. Shippou was what finally made her decision for her. "Mama?"

Kagome looked down at Shippou, and nodded. "Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: Now the female will be staying with this Sesshoumaru? Unacceptable. **[calls down trapdoor]** Wench! Hurry up down there!

Kagome: I got it! **[emerges from trapdoor with laptop]** Now our revenge will unfold.

Obsessive_Goddess: You wouldn't dare!

InuYasha: Haven't you learned? We dare.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru, I want you to hold OG in place while InuYasha destroys her laptop with the windscar.

Horse Wolves: Isn't that a bit. . . extreme?

Obsessive_Goddess: Please! Not my baby! Take my sister!

InuYasha: Windscar! **[laptop blows up]** No more _The Way I Am_ anymore!

Obsessive_Goddess: NO! **[OG cries, InuCast leaves. OG stops crying]** Suckers! **[pulls out cellphone]**

Horse Wolves: OG, what are you doing?

Obsessive_Goddess: Calling Home Owners' Insurance. I'll get a new laptop in about a week.

Horse Wolves: Really? But it was destroyed by ficitonal characters!

Obsessive_Goddess: Hey, this is posted on the web, dear. Who can dispute something on the web? **[turns and talks into cellphone]** Hello, Home Owners'?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to me. . . but only in my dreams.

* * *

_**Last Time**_:

"_Now you listen here, my dear." Amaterasu said sternly, sounding exactly like the elderly matron she was. "I'm old as dirt, and I'll freely admit that. I'm too old to be chasing after pups and dealing with guests every time Sesshoumaru throws one of his tantrums. I need help, and I'm not afraid to face that." She gazed at Kagome, resorting to her secret weapon: the puppy dog pout. "It would really help if I had someone like you around to help."_

_Kagome bit her lip, unsure. Shippou was what finally made her decision for her. "Mama?"_

_Kagome looked down at Shippou, and nodded. "Alright."_

_**CHAPTER 8: KAGOME'S REVELATION**_

"I demand to be moved!" Kagome winced as yet another demon stormed up to Amaterasu. "It is disgraceful that I be placed so close to the servant's quarters."

Kagome watched as Amaterasu bowed. "Lady Kira, I understand that you dislike your placement. Of course, I will move you immediately."

Lady Kira sniffed. "See that you do." She whirled and stomped away.

"Amaterasu, where exactly are you going to move her?" Kagome asked, staring at the rooming chart Amaterasu had made. "If you move her higher, then you'll have to bump someone down, and then they'll be offended, and you'll just have a bigger mess!"

Amaterasu grinned. "This is where we apply deception." She took the chart from Kagome and pointed to two spots. "Lord Sai and Lady Akane are of the same rank as Lady Kira, and they haven't arrived yet. If we switch their rooms around, Lady Kira will think she has a better room, and Lord Sai and Lady Akane will never know the difference."

Kagome smiled. "Sneaky."

Amaterasu chuckled. "I do my best." She rearranged the two groups, then handed the chart back to Kagome. "Following along well enough?"

"I'm getting used to it." Kagome said.

"You! Housekeeper!" Kagome winced and another shot worsened her headache. "How dare you place me beside a group of cats!"

Amaterasu's eyes danced. "Getting used to it, huh?"

"I'm trying." Kagome muttered.

Amaterasu chuckled and went around her to speak to the newest complainant. Kagome just stared in wonder as Amaterasu soothed the lord's ruffled feathers. She didn't think that anyone could run this place like Amaterasu could.

"You there! Woman!" With a feeling of dread, Kagome turned to a rather large boar demon. "Tell the servants to pack my bags! I won't stay another minute."

Kagome bowed to the demon. "May I ask my lord what has caused his displeasure?"

"Your arrogant prick of a lord, that's my problem." The demon snapped. "The nerve of that pompous pup!"

Kagome wanted to smirk, but remembered to keep herself under control. "I apologize that Sesshoumaru-sama has insulted you, my lord." Kagome said soothingly. "But surely a great demon such as yourself can ignore the words of a mere pup?"

The demon paused. "What do you mean?"

"You are a great and powerful demon, my lord." Kagome said, praying that she was doing the right thing. "Surely a group of words cannot harm you irreparably."

The boar demon stood at his full height. "Of course not! It will take more than mere words to harm me!" With a huff the demon turned and stalked away.

"That was well done." Kagome turned to see Amaterasu had snuck up behind her. "You're learning quickly. Although calling Sesshoumaru a 'mere pup' will not be very helpful if he hears you."

Kagome shivered. "I'll keep that in mind. What's next on the agenda?"

Amaterasu smiled. "Next, we get to track down Rin and Shippou. I just heard from their tutor that they didn't show up for their lessons."

Kagome giggled. "Well, that's better than dealing with a bunch of whiny lords."

Amaterasu laughed. "I'll not deny that!"

Kagome had been Amaterasu's apprentice for a week now. She still honestly didn't know how Amaterasu did it all. Her job ranged from dealing with temperamental demon lords, playing psychiatrist for the staff, babysitting Rin, inspecting everything that entered the castle, giving Sesshoumaru an outlet for his frustration, taste-testing, and so much more. How the neko hadn't dropped dead years ago was a testament to her abilities.

With Amaterasu's help, the two of them found and captured Rin and Shippou in about ten minutes. Though the pair kicked and struggled, Kagome and Amaterasu got them inside fairly quickly.

"Now, what's next on the agenda?" Amaterasu asked.

Kagome looked at what Amaterasu had written, and frowned. "I think you've made a mistake."

"I never make mistakes!" Amaterasu announced. "What does it say?"

"Knock out Sesshoumaru and tie him to his bed for one hour." Kagome answered.

Amaterasu grinned. "Oh no, my dear. _That_ is no mistake." Amaterasu grabbed Kagome, and the pair of them fled down the hallway, Amaterasu's maniacal laughter echoing behind them.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes groggily. Had he fallen asleep at his desk? That certainly hadn't happened in a while. Not that it should have happened in the first place. It was middle of the day, and he'd slept three days ago. He had no need to sleep, at least not for another day. It made no sense that he would fall asleep without realizing it.

It was then that he realized that there was a pillow behind his head, and he was covered by blankets. He tried to jerk up, but something stopped his movement. With a growl, he tried to remove whatever held his chest in place, but found the same obstruction around his arm and legs. He growled, trying to jerk away from whatever held him down, but the binds held him too tightly.

He heard the door open, and his head jerked up with a snarl. It quickly died when Kagome entered the room. She looked at him nervously. "Hey, Sesshoumaru. How do you feel?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Higurashi, what happened?"

Kagome chuckled nervously. "Well, Amaterasu was worried about you not getting enough rest and getting grouchy. So she used some scentless candle to knock you out, and then tied you to the bed so you'd sleep."

Sesshoumaru patiently waited as the miko came over to him with a tray. He even waited until she had sat down beside him. Then with a quick flick of his wrist, he grabbed her hair and pulled. "AH!" Kagome screamed as she clenched her hair.

"Release this Sesshoumaru. Immediately." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome whimpered. "Let go of my hair!"

Sesshoumaru gave it another jerk, and Kagome shouted again. "Higurashi, you will release this Sesshoumaru, or you will find yourself without hair."

Kagome glared. "You wouldn't dare."

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth. "Would you test me?"

Kagome took one look at him and gulped. Slowly, she shook her head. She reached down and untied the special cloth Amaterasu had bound him with. It only took a few seconds, but Sesshoumaru didn't release her hair once during the process. As soon as he was free, he jumped out of bed, careful to release her hair before he accidentally pulled it out.

He regretted letting go as soon as he did so. Kagome opened her mouth and screamed so loud he could just _feel_ his eardrums pop. "AMATERASU!"

The damned cat was there in seconds, but not before Sesshoumaru had jumped out the window. She noticed Sesshoumaru's disappearance immediately. "Kagome! What did you do?"

"He threatened my hair." Kagome whimpered. "I think he ripped some of it out."

"It's your fault for getting so close to his hand." Amaterasu answered unsympathetically. "Where'd he go?"

"Out the window." Kagome answered.

Amaterasu shook her head. "Oh well. Come on, let's get going."

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru watched his court dance around him, his aura warning everyone to stay away if they wanted to live. Even Rin knew to stay away when Sesshoumaru was this angry. When Sesshoumaru was this angry, people ran for cover and prayed to the gods to save them. He was ready to gut someone.

All because one stupid nekoyoukai foresaw him arresting her for treason, and left the castle grounds before the guards could grab her.

He heard a pair of footsteps approaching his seat, and he turned with a growl. The growl died when he saw Kagome coming to sit next to him. She smiled at him as she sat. "Still upset about Amaterasu?"

Sesshoumaru growled at her, warning her that Amaterasu was not going to be a topic of conversation. To most, that growl would have them running in the opposite direction. Sesshoumaru was a bit offended that Kagome just smiled. "Alright then, we won't talk about how you tried to arrest Amaterasu for treason because you were overworked and she was trying to get you to rest."

Sesshoumaru's growl got louder, and Kagome raised her hands to signal peace. "I'll stop. Cross my heart!" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's an expression."

Sesshoumaru turned back to the dance floor, and Kagome sighed. "Everyone looks so beautiful. I have to admit, I'm a bit envious of them. They look ethereal."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "They are pleasant enough to look at."

Kagome chuckled. "You are the master of understatement." She looked at him critically, then shook her head. "Actually, I guess it depends what you are comparing them to. I am comparing them to what I am used to, humans. But if you compare them to someone like you, then yes, they are quite plain."

That made Sesshoumaru turn. "In comparison to this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome grinned. "Don't be phishing for compliments, Sesshoumaru. It's very unlordly." She started to turn away, then turned back. "Is unlordly a word?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to groan. "Don't you have something to do, Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Spoil sport!" With a huff, she turned and went through the door behind his chair. Sesshoumaru couldn't help the small smirk that passed over his face as he watched her go.

Unfortunately, one of the women decided that his smirk meant "Come hither, young female." Clueless, she raced up to Sesshoumaru, batting her eyes as if she had suddenly gotten a large quantity of dirt in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru barely nodded to her, but she took it as a sign of encouragement. She sat next to him and leaned into his arm. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! Isn't tonight so-"

"Remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru's person."

The young demoness froze. "But Sesshoumaru-sama-"

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself." Sesshoumaru growled. "Leave now."

The demoness glared at him. "But I'm comfortable here, and-"

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama." The pair looked up to see Kagome standing beside Sesshoumaru. "I'm horribly sorry to bother you, but you asked me to tell you when Lady Mei Li arrived with her entourage."

Sesshoumaru quickly stood. "Thank you, Ms. Higurashi. Lead the way."

Kagome waited until they were out of the room before breaking down. Sides heaving, she falls against the wall, laughing hysterically. Sesshoumaru glared at her, his eyes expressing his disapproval at her amusement. She just shook her head. "Her face. . . and you. . ." She let loose another round of giggles.

"If you are finished, Miko?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome let out another series of giggles, and Sesshoumaru could swear she did it just to spite him. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry. But I deserve that after saving your butt."

"This Sesshoumaru did not require saving." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Yes you did. You were about to chop her head off." Kagome pushed herself off the wall and started walking again. "Come on. Wouldn't want to keep Lady Mei Li waiting."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as the girl practically danced down the halls to the reception hall. Luckily for him, she didn't see the smile that was trying to force its way onto his face.

Kagome left him at the door to the reception room, and he entered the room after taking a moment to compose himself. The Chinese emissaries, a group of pandayoukai* bowed low to him, and he bowed in response. "Welcome to my palace, Lady Mei Li."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Lady Mei Li answered. "We are honored that you would leave your gathering in order to greet us."

"It is my pleasure." Sesshoumaru answered. A knock sounded at the door, and Sesshoumaru turned with a slight frown. "Enter."

The door opened, revealing a smiling Kagome. She bowed to her lord and then to the emissary. "Forgive me for disturbing you, my lord. I thought you would like to know that the rooms for your newest guests have been prepared. I can guide them to their rooms whenever you are ready."

Sesshoumaru nodded before turning to Lady Mei Li. "Perhaps your entourage would like to go to their rooms, and you and I can go to my study and talk."

Lady Mei Li nodded. "That would be acceptable." She turned and briefly spoke to her staff, who bowed to her and walked up to Kagome. "Take them to their rooms."

Kagome smiled at her, but didn't move. Instead, she turned to Sesshoumaru and waited. He nodded, and she bowed. "As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama." She turned and left the room, followed by Lady Mei Li's group.

Once she was gone, Sesshoumaru turned to Lady Mei Li. "Shall we?"

"Your housekeeper is. . . different." Lady Mei Li said, her eyes narrowing in distaste.

Sesshoumaru held back a growl as his hackles rose. He forced it down and kept his mask in place. "If you will come with me, Lady Mei Li."

The two of them walked quietly to his study, neither one given to conversation. As soon as they entered the study, they settled down for business. "I believe you have a message for me from your father."

Lady Mei Li nodded and retrieved a scroll from the pouch on her waist. "It contains all the information you will need to know."

Sesshoumaru took the scroll and quickly scanned its contents. His jaw tightened slightly as he read the contents, but he forced himself not to react. "I see."

"My father wished me to tell you that his terms are nonnegotiable." Lady Mei Li answered.

"And you are prepared to follow through with this agreement?" Sesshoumaru pressed.

"Of course. I would never disobey my father's orders." Lady Mei Li answered.

Sesshoumaru stared at the scroll in his hands for several minutes, then nodded slowly. "Very well. I accept the terms of this arrangement."

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

"Yes, Lord Akeem. You can fight off all the evil minions of fate. But for now, perhaps you should go sleep off all that sake." Kagome said soothingly.

"Maybe you're right." The demon said drunkenly. He stumbled, and Kagome caught him with a laugh.

"Here we go, let's get you back." Kagome motioned to a nearby servant, who deftly took Lord Akeem off of her hands. "Good night, Lord Akeem."

Kagome leaned against the wall with a sigh. "How the heck does Amaterasu do this all the time? I'm dying here!"

"Oh, you'll get used to it." Kagome whirled to see Amaterasu standing beside her.

"What are you doing here!" Kagome hissed. "If Sesshoumaru sees you, you're dead. _I'll_ be dead."

Amaterasu waved off her concerns. "I stopped worrying about Sesshoumaru a long time ago. Besides, I've got my eye on him, if you know what I mean."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I have to get back to work. See you around."

Amaterasu watched her young apprentice and smiled as she watched Kagome expertly deal with each problem that arose. The girl even made time to make sure that Amaterasu got her drink. "Thank you, Kagome."

"No problem." Kagome said with a smile. "I'm actually having fun doing all this."

Amaterasu went to take a sip, and inadvertently gazed into her cup. The edges f her vision faded, and her eyes became unfocused. _A vision? Great, Sesshoumaru must have realized I'm here. . ._

"Amaterasu?" Kagome had noticed immediately when her mentor stopped paying attention. "Are you alright?" Amaterasu didn't answer. Starting to worry now, Kagome shook her shoulder gently. "Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu suddenly jerked, spilling her drink all over herself. "Shoot!" Amaterasu hissed, glaring at the liquid on her. Then the vision came back to her. "That. . . that. . ."

"Amaterasu, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I can't even come up with a word vile enough to describe him." Amaterasu hissed. She slammed her cup down, ignoring the stares she was receiving. "I have to go, Kagome. If my vision is right, like it normally is, I'm not going to be able to stay here. I'll really end up dead." She turned away, then caught Kagome's arm. "Just something to think about. You're always welcome in my home in the East."

Kagome looked at Amaterasu in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, if you don't want to stay here, you don't have to." Amaterasu answered. She shook her walked away. "Tell Sesshoumaru I'll come back when he has his head out of his ass."

Kagome stared after her. "What is wrong with that cat?" She mumbled. Then she shook her head. "Probably got high off some catnip." The thought of Amaterasu rolling around in a field of catnip made her laugh briefly before returning to her duties. After all, she had to smooth over the fact that Sesshoumaru had disappeared.

She was saved from making excuses a few minutes later when Sesshoumaru returned to the gathering, accompanied by Lady Mei Li. Kagome smiled at the sight of him, but that faded when he noticed the tension in his body. _I wonder what has him so uptight?_

Sesshoumaru stood in front of his chair, and waited only a few moments before the hall was filled with silence. He motioned to Lady Mei Li, and she came to stand beside him. "As of now, the Lady Mei Li, eldest daughter of Emporer Li Xiu of China, will be this Sesshoumaru's intended. We will be mated in one year."

Kagome froze. Sesshoumaru was to be. . . mated? She struggled to remember what she had learned from Sango so many years ago when the taijya had warned her about Kouga's courtship.

"_I honestly don't see why calling me his woman is a bad thing." Kagome grumped. "I mean it's obviously not true."_

_Sango shook her head. "It's not the phrase, so much as the meaning behind it."_

_Kagome shrugged. "I don't get it. You know that."_

"_Calling someone your woman means that you are a demon's intended." Sango clarified. "As in you will be mating them."_

"_Mating?"_

"_The demon equivalent of a marriage." Sango supplied. Then she frowned. "Actually, it depends on the demon. For some species, mating last a season, and then the bond is broken. Like with spiders and such. But for canine demons, it's so much more. It is a combining of two souls that can never be b roekn. After all, dogs mate for life. . ."_

Kagome felt sick. Something hit her gut, and she bent over her stomach in pain. "Are you alright, Higurashi-san?" One of the servants asked.

Kagome shook herself. "Actually, I'm not feeling so good." She muttered to him. "I think I ate something bad. I'll just head to bed."

The servant watched as Kagome practically fled the room, unnoticed by the court that swarmed the new couple. "But you didn't eat anything."

**-------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu------------------------------------------------------**

Amaterasu paced in Sesshoumaru study, not bothering to try and hide herself. She was far too agitated to care about hiding. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long before he showed up.

She wasn't disappointed. Sesshoumaru entered his study, nearly groaning when he saw who sat there. "Go away, or I'll call the guards."

Amaterasu didn't even bother to answer him. She stared at him, daring him not to answer her. He knew better than to keep quiet. "It does not concern you." He warned.

Amaterasu just kept staring. She knew from experience that when it came to the most important things, keeping quiet unnerved him enough to actually talk. Or at least, talk more than he would normally. Which was saying a lot.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. He would not break. He was fifteen hundred years old, and he no longer needed to answer to his nursemaid. She could not control him any longer.

"Sesshoumaru." He looked up at her, forcing himself to remain calm. "Explain."

"I have no need to." Sesshoumaru answered.

Amaterasu waited, then realized that she wasn't going to get anything else out of him. With a sigh, she hopped off his desk and turned to him. For the first time in her life, she looked at Sesshoumaru, and felt disappointed. She sighed and gently placed a hand on his head, something she hadn't done in years. "You owe _her_ an explanation."

Sesshoumaru watched Amaterasu leave, and couldn't help the part of him that still begged for the approval of the nekoyoukai who'd been the closest thing he'd known to a mother. But he was far too old for that now, and there was more at stake than Amaterasu realized. He couldn't back out now.

There was a knock on his door, and he instantly pulled himself back under his mask. "Enter." He called.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when Kagome entered the room. She bowed to him. "Amaterasu said you wanted to see me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru felt uneasy now. Kagome was being way too formal for his liking. "I did not send for you."

Kagome blinked. "Amaterasu must have been mistaken. I apologize for the intrusion, Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed again and started to leave, but then she paused. "Um, I should tell you, Sesshoumaru-sama, that Amaterasu asked me to give you a message."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that. "What is the message?"

Kagome took a quick step back. "She said 'Tell Sesshoumaru I'll come back when he has his head out of his ass.'"

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, remembering that, in this case, killing messenger wasn't an option. Finally, he looked over at her. "Lady Mei Li must learn how to manage the household of the palace. You will teach her."

"As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama." Once again, she turned to leave. This time, it was a hand on her arm that stopped her from moving. "What concerns you, Higurashi?"

"Nothing, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome answered, willing him to leave her be. _Leave me alone. Just leave me alone. Maybe then my gut will stop twisting._

"Do not lie, Higurashi." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"I'm just not feeling right." Kagome answered calmly. "I'm sure that I will be well by morning."

Sesshoumaru took a quick sniff, but didn't find the scent of illness on her. "Higurashi, you are not ill."

"I must have eaten something bad, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome answered. She could feel her temper shortening in length.

"You could not have." Sesshoumaru countered. "Then there would be others who are ill."

Kagome lost whatever patience she had. "What do you want me to say, Sesshoumaru?" She snapped, whirling around to face him directly. "My gut's twisting like it just made it into the Olympic gymnastics. And it hurts like heck. And now thanks to playing twenty questions with you, Mr. I Have To Know Everything, my head feels like it's going to explode! Now, I want to go to bed before I embarrass myself any further with gods know what kind of antics."

"Too late."

Kagome froze. Slowly, she turned to see Lady Mei Li standing in the doorway. She stared at her for a moment, then bowed. "My congratulations on your impending mating, Lady Mei Li."

Lady Mei Li nodded, obviously not going to speak any more than that. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed. "If you would please excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I believe I will retire for the night." She bowed to Lady Mei Li, then hurriedly left the room.

Lady Mei Li pursed her lips. "She is human."

Sesshoumaru returned to his desk, choosing not to comment on the obvious. Lady Mei Li followed him to stand in front of the desk. "I'm surprised that someone like you would allow a human to stay in the same vicinity as you. You must truly be tolerant."

Sesshoumaru looked over at her. "You should retire, Lady Mei Li."

Lady Mei Li's jaw clenched, but she gave no other outward signs of her anger at being dismissed. "As you wish, Lord Sesshoumaru."

**-------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu------------------------------------------------------**

"Good morning!" Amaterasu called, her speed making it seem as though she had appeared in front of Sesshoumaru and Lady Mei Li.

Lady Mei Li looked at her coolly, and Sesshoumaru glared at her. "What is it, Amaterasu?"

"Well, you wanted Lady Mei Li instructed on how to run the household." Amaterasu answered, speaking as if reminding a small child.

Sesshoumaru wanted to strangle her. "I believe I instructed Ms. Higurashi to instruct her."

"Kagome's not feeling too well." Amaterasu answered. "So I gave her the day off." She grinned, well aware that she was pushing Sesshoumaru's buttons.

Sesshoumaru calmed himself quickly. He refused to let Amaterasu get under his skin. "Is that so? Very well. Lady Mei Li, I leave you in Amaterasu's capable hands." He turned and walked away, leaving Lady Mei Li to the mercy of the beast. Literally.

Amaterasu rounded on Lady Mei Li, her grin turning maniacal. "Well, shall we, Mei Li?"

Lady Mei Li stiffened. "That is _Lady_ Mei Li to you, Housekeeper."

Amaterasu laughed. "No need to be so formal, Mei Li. Really, you should loosen up." Before Lady Mei Li could respond, she grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "Now, let's start with the kitchens."

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sat curled up in her bed. _I really need to get up. I told Sesshoumaru I'd teach her._ Another pain shot through her, and she curled up tighter with a whimper. She just couldn't get up.

A soft knock sounded at her door. Kagome forced herself to sit up. "Come in."

Amaterasu opened the door and entered the room. "How's it going, kiddo?"

Kgaome smiled at the term. "Not too good. The pain isn't getting any better." She looked around and noticed a lack of people. "Where's Lady Mei Li?" Another pain shot through her gut, and she winced.

Amaterasu noticed this, but said nothing. "Oh, her? I left her in the kitchens. The chef is teaching her about everything that's needed to run a kitchen." She laughed maniacally. "Oh, she _hates_ me."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Kagome asked.

"Only if you want them to like you." Amaterasu said with a glare. "Personally, I think she's worse than any bitch I've ever met."

"You really shouldn't talk like that about Sesshoumaru's intended." She grimaced as the pain shot through her again.

Amaterasu watched her closely as she spoke. "I can talk however I want. Sesshoumaru won't fire me, and Lady Mei Li doesn't have the authority to kick me out. Besides, if she really starts being a pain, I'll just retire."

Kagome brought a hand around to clench her gut at the mention of Lady Mei Li's name. Amaterasu finally spoke up. "Kagome, can I mention an observation I've made?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure."

"Lady Mei Li." She watched with knowing eyes as once again pain shot through Kagome. She smiled sadly. "I was right."

"What about Lady-" Kagome broke off as nausea filled her. Amaterasu saw the problem and immediately grabbed the small bucket Kagome had commandeered as a wastebasket. Kagome shook her head. "I'm not going to get sick."

Amaterasu placed the bucket beside her anyway. "You get sick whenever someone mentions a certain someone's name."

Kagome thought back, and her eyes widened. "But why?"

Amaterasu bit her lip, wondering how much she could reveal. Then she shrugged. "How do you feel when I mention Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome shrugged. "It doesn't hurt, if that's what you mean."

Amaterasu tried again. "Does the nausea lessen when you think of Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome nodded. "But then I think about Lady Mei Li, and it gets worse. So I don't think it helps much."

"I was right."Amaterasu said softly. Kagome started to speak, but Amaterasu cut her off. "Define love for me." Kagome glared at her, and Amaterasu smiled softly. "Please."

Kagome stared at her, then nodded. "Love is when you want someone to be happy, even if you're not the one who makes them happy. Love is accepting both the good qualities and the bad, even if you don't exactly approve of their darker qualities. It's just seeing their face, or hearing their voice, or smelling their scent, and being happy just to be able to experience those sensations."

Amaterasu nodded. "I am going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to answer me honestly. I need to figure something out. Question 1: Does the nausea lessen when you think of anything else?"

Kagome shook her head. "No."

_Point one._ "Okay then, when you see Sesshoumaru, are you happy?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Kagome asked defensively.

_Point two._ "Ignore it then. Next question." Amaterasu announced. "Will you contest Sesshoumaru's choice?"

Kagome bit her lip, then shook her head. "No. It's not my palce."

Amaterasu tried again. "Let's say that you were the deciding factor as to whether or not Sesshoumaru could mate someone. Would you let him have his choice?"

Kagome thought about that. "Yes, I would."

_Point three_. "And why is that?"

"Because. . . he'd be mating her because he loves her." Kagome whispered, once again feeling the nausea rising. "And if she makes him happy, I won't stand in his way."

_Point four._ "Even though you'll be miserable?"

Kagome nodded. "He deserves to be happy."

"Even though he's a killer?" Amaterasu prodded. "You've seen how terrifying he is. He won't change for anyone. So does he deserve to be happy, even though he's a murderer?"

Amaterasu nearly fell over avoiding the slap to the face Kagome leveled at her. "How dare you!" Kagome growled. "Take it back!"

Amaterasu stood firmly. "I don't lie, Kagome. You know that."

Kagome stared down at her hands, sorting through everything that jumbled around in her. "Yes, he's killed. But it's not like he just went out and decided 'Hey, let me destroy anything that gets in my way!' He doesn't attack first, unless someone deserves it." Remembering the first time she met him, she rephrased. "Okay, so maybe not all the time. But nine times out of ten, he's provoked. It's no different from InuYasha, or Sango, or Shippou, or Miroku, or. . . me."

_Point five._ Amaterasu walked over slowly and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I was right."

Kaogme looked up at Amaterasu in confusion. "What?"

Amaterasu smiled. "Tell me Kagome. How do your answers compare to your definition of love?"

Kagome thought for a moment, and Amatearsu watched as things clicked into place. _Come on. You're almost there. Just a little bit more._

Kagome suddenly gasped, staring at Amaterasu in shock. "I can't!"

Amaterasu just smiled. "Lying to yourself is the greatest sin you can commit dear." Before Kagome could formulate a response to that, Amaterasu left.

Kagome stared down at her hands, shock still etched in her face. "I can't believe how stupid I am. Of all the people to love, I thought InuYasha was the worst. At least there was the minute chance he could love me back." Tears started to fill her eyes as the nausea in her stomach disappeared. So softly, she couldn't even hear herself speak, Kagome whispered the words to herself. "I am in love with Sesshoumaru."

*****

Pandayoukai: every dictionary that I looked up said that panda was panda in Japanese. If anyone knows differently, please let me know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: Something is wrong.

Kagome: What makes you say that?

Sesshoumaru: We destroyed OG's laptop. And yet, she has made no form of retribution since the event.

Kagome: Now that you mention it, that's not like her. Plus, she's posted this chapter. How did she do it without a laptop?

Sesshoumaru: I wonder. . . Horse Wolves

Horse Wolves: OMG! You said my name!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru requires your assistance.

Horse Wolves: AH! This is a dream come true.

Sesshoumaru: How did OG post this chapter?

Horse Wolves: On her new laptop!

Kagome: New. . . laptop?

Horse Wolves: Yup! Her old one was insured, so the insurance company paid for a new one. She had the extra chapters backed up on several differnet USB's.

Sesshoumaru: So all our efforts were wasted.

Kagome: I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: InuYasha, and more importantly Sesshoumaru, are very good friends. Unfortunately, they _STILL_ do not belong to me. Worse news? They probably never will. *sniff sniff*

_**So I have two options for the ending of this story, but I'm not sure which I should go with. I will most likely going with the long and torturous method unless a large portion of people prefer the short and sweet. So, go to my profile and vote, or you'll have to suffer with my own sadistic tendencies. **_

_**Last Time:**_

_Amaterasu just smiled. "Lying to yourself is the greatest sin you can commit dear." Before Kagome could formulate a response to that, Amaterasu left._

_Kagome stared down at her hands, shock still etched in her face. "I can't believe how stupid I am. Of all the people to love, I thought InuYasha was the worst. At least there was the minute chance he could love me back." Tears started to fill her eyes as the nausea in her stomach disappeared. So softly, she couldn't even hear herself speak, Kagome whispered the words to herself. "I am in love with Sesshoumaru."_

_**CHAPTER 9: LADY MEI LI**_

Amaterasu popped her head in the door of the kitchen. "How's everybody do-"

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion shook the entire building and launched a cloud of smoke out nearly every available out let to the outside. Amaterasu coughed, waving her hand around to clear the smoke from her face. "Kamis above! What in the world happened in here?"

The head cook quickly made his way over to Amaterasu. "It was Lady Mei Li!"

"What did that girl do?" Amaterasu demanded.

"I simply added bamboo to a dish so that it could be eaten." Lady Mei Li snapped. "I fail to see how it is my fault that your food exploded when you cooked it."

"You added bamboo!" The cook sputtered.

"Is there a problem?" Lady Mei Li asked icily.

Amaterasu growled. "Bamboo speeds up the cooking process!" She shouted. "The food got so damned hot that the air around it heated up until it imploded! You could have burned down the entire palace!"

"Amaterasu!" The entire kitchen froze as Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen. Amaterasu whirled on him, and he glared at her. "Explain."

"Your intended tried to blow up my palace!" Amaterasu shouted.

"I did no such thing!" Lady Mei Li shouted back, her agitation breaking through her usual calm. "I added bamboo so that the food could actually be eaten, and the idiots here didn't know how to cook it!"

"Our cooks are among the greatest in the world."Amaterasu snapped back. "They would have been able to aptly cook the food if someone had actually told them that there was bamboo in the stew!"

Lady Mei Li tossed her head. "The staff should always pay attention to the actions of their mistress." She said primly, looking straight at Amaterasu as she said this.

Amaterasu hissed. "You arrogant self-righteous little-"

"That's enough." Amaterasu broke off to glare at him, but Sesshoumaru ignored her. "Lady Mei Li, if you will please come with me." Lady Mei Li bowed, throwing a smirk in Amaterasu's direction. The nekoyoukai's hair fluffed a tiny bit, and Amaterasu was ready to spit. "Amaterasu, you have a job to do."

Amaterasu bit her cheek to keep from screaming at the pair of them. "Yes I do." Amaterasu snapped. "A job that's easier when teddy bears don't interfere with it."

She whirled away as Sesshoumaru and Lady Mei Li left the room. She was going to end up retiring. She could just feel it.

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

"What am I going to do?" Kagome moaned into her hands. She hadn't left the room since Amaterasu had dropped the metaphorical bomb on her head. "This is worse than. . . I don't even know what." She whispered.

Of all the people she could have fallen in love with, Sesshoumaru seemed to be the worse choice. While she refused to believe that the taiyoukai was incapable of love, it was obvious that he would not love her. First of all, she was human. And while he did take care of Rin, prejudices that lasted centuries were not so easily set aside. If she had to guess, she'd say that Mamemitsu's prejudices must have rubbed off on Sesshoumaru, which made the situation even worse.

Secondly, the two of them were so different. He was calm, logical, calculating, analytical, and introverted. She was chaos, emotional, intuitive, extroverted, and benevolent. He was the Aristocratic Assassin; She was the Miko no Shikon. He didn't even _like_ her, though he did tolerate her.

With a groan, Kagome rolled onto her side. "Why me?"

She heard a knock at her door, and she growled. "Leave me alone in my misery!"

There was a pause, and then the door opened of its own accord. With a very convincing snarl, Kagome whirled around. "I said to leave me alo-"

"Higurashi, what is your ailment?"

Kagome froze as she recognized the voice and the figure. "Sesshoumaru."

It was then that they simultaneously realized that with all Kagome's tossing and turning, her pajama sleeve had fallen low enough that one of her breasts was partially exposed. Kagome could feel herself blushing and she slowly brought the blanket up to cover her chest. She glared furiously at Sesshoumaru, who hadn't even had the decency to look away. "HENTAI!" She screamed. She grabbed the bowl that sat on the stand next to her and threw it at his head.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he easily dodged the clay bowl. In truth, he'd been too shocked at seeing the miko so exposed to move when she'd turned. But that didn't mean he hadn't enjoyed it. He watched as Kagome's blush changed into a flushed anger as she went for the pitcher of water next to her bed. Sesshoumaru raced forward and caught her hand before she could throw it. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from damaging my things, Higurashi."

Kagome, now denied the pleasure of throwing something, tried the next best thing: she slapped him.

They both stared at her hand, both seeming entirely shocked. "You dare strike this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru hissed. Really, he was surprised than anything. No one had landed a blow on him in years.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry!" Kagome whispered. "I honestly thought that you'd catch it before I. . ." Her voice trailed off as she looked at her wrist, still trapped by Sesshoumaru's hand. It suddenly dawned on her exactly why Sesshoumaru hadn't caught her hand. "I'm so sorry! I forgot, you only have the one arm, and it's impossible for you stop both hands at once. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Sesshoumaru supposed he should have been angry, but all he could feel was relief. If the miko was up to slapping him, then she must be feeling better. "Higurashi, enough."

Kagome quieted instantly. "Sorry." She whispered one last time, smiling at his glare.

"If you are well enough to strike this Sesshoumaru, then you are well enough to do your duty." Sesshoumaru answered. "You will need to take over Lady Mei Li's education in Amaterasu's stead."

"What's wrong with Amaterasu?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened, and Kagome gulped. "Never mind then." She slowly climbed out of bed, standing for a moment to make sure she didn't suffer any ill effects from the day before. Once satisfied, she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but could you leave? I need to get changed and bathe."

"You will be quick." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kagome waved away his comment. "Yeah, yeah. I'll take as much time as necessary, no more or less."

Sesshoumaru caught the hand that waved at him, forcing her to turn. "Quickly." His eyes begged her to listen to him.

Kagome sighed. She really couldn't say no, could she? "I'll make it quick. I promise." Her smile added to her credibility, enough that he released his wrist. "See you in a few."

**-------------------------------------------------------Lady Mei Li------------------------------------------------------**

"This is the main garden, Lady Mei Li." Kagome announced. "Any guest may enter this garden, and it is tended to by the regular gardeners." Lady Mei Li nodded, and so Kagome spoke again. "If you will follow me, we can take a walk though the garden to more familiarize yourself with it."

Once again, Lady Mei Li nodded, and so the two women walked down one of the many paths in the garden, with Kagome in the lead. They managed to walk in silence for a while, at least until they reached a more secluded spot. Lady Mei Li finally made her move. "Stay away from Sesshoumaru."

Kagome froze, turning to the pandayoukai in shock. "Excuse me, Lady Mei Li. Could you repeat that?"

"Stay away from Sesshoumaru." Lady Mei Li repeated. "Is that too much for you to understand?"

Kagome blinked. "I understand what you are asking, but I'm afraid I don't understand your reasons. Why would you tell me that?"

"Sesshoumaru is mine." Lady Mei Li said, her eyes narrowing into slits. "I'm sure you can find someone else to whore yourself to."

Kagome stared at her in shock. "Excuse me?"

Lady Mei Li growled. "I grow tired of repeating myself, wench. Find someone else to take you in."

"You think. . . me and Sesshoumaru. . . ARE YOU CRAZY!" Kagome shrieked. Lady Mei Li looked startled. "Are you absolutely insane? Talk to me when you actually make sense, you over possessive, ignorant fool!"

Before she could do something (else) that she regretted, she turned and walked away, barely keeping her anger in check. "The nerve of that. . . vile, evil, despicable, over possessive, ignorant, self-righteous, self-centered, egotistical, presumptuous-"

"What did she do?" Kagome jumped as Amaterasu appeared beside her.

"Her Royal Evilness just accused me of being Sesshoumaru's whore!" Kagome exclaimed. "And then she told me to stay away from him. As if she has the right to decide who gets to see Sesshoumaru and who doesn't."

Amaterasu giggled, and Kagome rounded on her. "And what is so funny?"

"Um. . . Lady Mei Li's idiocy?" Amaterasu said innocently. _She sounds like a jealous girlfriend._

"I know! She's a complete and total imbecile!" Kagome ranted. "I can't believe that Sesshoumaru would even think about mating such a-"

"Such a what?"

Kagome froze. Slowly, she turned to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her. "Uh. . . Naraku!"

After three years of hunting the half breed, Sesshoumaru had a conditioned response for Naraku's name. He whirled and took a battle stance, remembering an instant later that Naraku had been dead for over a year. With a growl, he turned back to Kagome, who had made it halfway down the hall. With a smirk, he ran, easily catching up and then surpassing the young woman. Kagome let out an eep as she crashed into Sesshoumaru and bounced off of him to fall on the floor.

"Ouch! Why are you so hard?" Kagome exclaimed. "That _hurt!_"

Sesshoumaru knew exactly what she meant by that. Yet somehow, a completely different image popped into his head. It distracted him before he could answer her innocent and completely random question. By the time his thoughts had traveled home in the north, Kagome had run away again.

Sesshoumaru turned to Amaterasu and raised an eyebrow. Amaterasu smiled softly. "Lady Mei Li accused Kagome of sleeping with you in order to receive her position, and has some of the staff, mostly her own, believing her."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He'd expected something like this, considering that usually it took years to gain the position Kagome had gotten. And taking into account who his father was, it didn't seem so ridiculous.

"Sesshoumaru?" He looked over at Amaterasu, eyebrow raised. "You have to remember where Kagome is from. She doesn't see things like we do. In her time, it is perfectly natural for a woman to be given a high level job without influence as the lord's sexual partner. She isn't completely accustomed to our era's way of thinking."

Sesshoumaru held back a sigh. "Don't you have something to do, Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu chuckled. "Well, I suppose I should take over for Kagome. I think I'll take her to the other gardens." She bowed to Sesshoumaru before heading off again.

Sesshoumaru had a feeling he would regret this day.

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

"Mama!" Kagome turned barely in time to catch Shippou. "Where've you been all day?"

"I wasn't feeling too good this morning, and then I had to deal with her Royal Evilness." Kagome said. Shippou giggled at her nickname for Lady Mei Li, and Kagome glared at him. "Are you laughing at me, kit?"

"No." Shippou answered, drawing out the word in a way that told Kagome very clearly that he wasn't sincere in the least.

"I think you are." Kagome said, a predatory grin on her face. "Perhaps you should be punished for not listening you your mother."

With a small shout, Shippou dropped down from Kagome's arms and started running. With a laugh, Kagome chased after him, letting him get far enough ahead so that it was a decent chase. Shippou made it to the West Wing, where the family's bedrooms were, before Kagome tackled him.

"Got you, you obnoxious kit!" Kagome growled.

"Mama!" Shippou laughed. Kagome released him after a tight squeeze, and Shippou jumped to the ground. "Do you have to go now?"

Kagome sighed. "Unfortunately. I have to take care of Lady Mei Li."

Shippou sighed, but nodded. Kagome felt a bit guilty. "Shippou, why don't you go play with Rin? After all, she's right behind you."

"Lady Kagome!" Shippou turned to see Rin glaring at Kagome, who laughed and picked up the young girl. "That wasn't nice!"

"Who said I'm nice?" Kagome asked innocently. "Anyway, I have a job for you."

Rin giggled. "Okay! Rin will take the job."

Kagome nodded. "Alright. I need you to look after Shippou while I escort her Royal Evilness. Can you do that?"

"Okay!" Rin called. Kagome grinned and left, leaving Rin with Shippou. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Shippou admitted. "What do you want to do?"

Rin smiled and walked down the hall with Shippou. "How about we go to the dojo? You can practice more, just like you want to."

"Good idea, Rin!" Shippou exclaimed. "I want to learn how to fight like Lord Sesshoumaru."

"As if a pathetic kitsune like you could ever be capable of matching the prowess of Lord Sesshoumaru."

The two children froze as Lady Mei Li appeared in front of them. "Where is that concubine?"

Rin looked up at her in confusion. "What's a concubine?"

"Does Lord Sesshoumaru have them?" Shippou asked. "I've never heard of them before."

"I bet they're flowers." Rin decided.

"Everything is a flower to you." Shippou said, rolling his eyes at his silly sister.

"Well, what do you think it is then?" Rin demanded.

"I think it's a WMD." Shippou announced. Before Rin could ask, Shippou explained. "Mama told me about them. They are weapons of mass destruction, and they do even more damage than three Tokijins."

"No way!" Rin shouted. "Nothing can beat Lord Sesshoumaru-"

"Enough!" Lady Mei Li shouted, making the two children jump. "Where is the miko?"

"Oh, you mean Mama!" Shippou exclaimed. "She's in the Eastern Wing looking for me. We're playing, and she thinks I'm there."

Lady Mei Li sniffed. "So, the little tramp is slacking off on her duties. Not surprising, considering how the little whore got the job. Well, once I take over, there will be none of that. She'll be out of here before you can say good-bye."

"Hey!" Shippou shouted. "You shouldn't talk about my mama like that!"

Lady Mei Li glared at the small kit. "Watch your mouth, little boy. Or you'll soon find yourself without one."

Shippou backed up slightly. "You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I wish, kit. Remember that." With that, Lady Mei Li turned and left.

"Despicable children. Exactly like that wench. I'll see her thrown out before I'm through, or my name isn't Mei Li." Lady Mei Li muttered. "She's absolutely disgusting. I should kill her-"

"Over my dead body."

Lady Mei Li turned to see Amaterasu entering the wing. "Excuse me?" The pandayoukai demanded. "I don't believe that that is your decision."

"Oh, I think it is." Amaterasu answered. "Firstly, you are not the Lady of the West. Secondly, we housekeepers answer directly to Sesshoumaru. He is the only one who can decide if we are fit for duty." She turned to the two kids. "You two should run along now, alright?"

"Yes, Amaterasu!" They called, before running out of the wing.

"How dare you refer to your lord without a proper title!" Lady Mei Li snapped.

"Oh please, he'd freak out if I got formal like that." Amaterasu answered with a sigh. "Really, _Mei Li_, you're getting worked up over nothing."

Lady Mei Li growled. "That is _Lady_ Mei Li to you, vermin."

Amaterasu laughed in her face. "Dream. On."

Lady Mei Li stared at Amaterasu in shock. No one had ever spoken to her like that before, and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. "You, you-"

"Amaterasu, you should really apologize." Lady Mei Li turned to see Kagome entering the room. "It isn't polite to refer to the lady in such a manner."

Amaterasu snorted. "Whatever. You taking over?"

"Yes, I am." Kagome answered. "Why don't you go do something that _won't_ get you killed?"

Amaterasu grinned. "But that's no fun!" She gave Kagome a quick hug, using it as an excuse to whisper to her. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Kagome nodded as Amaterasu let go. Then she turned to Lady Mei Li and bowed. "I apologize for my outburst earlier. I hope that you will find it within yourself to forgive me."

Lady Mei Li brought herself up to her full height. "You would do well not to speak to me in such a manner again, girl."

Kagome bit back her retort. "Yes, Lady Mei Li."

Lady Mei Li sniffed. "Now, we shall continue with our tour of the Western Wing?"

"As you wish, Lady Mei Li." Kagome answered. She walked forward and rounded the corner, only to be tackled by two small figures.

"Lady Kagome!"

"Mama!"

Kagome laughed as she bent to return the embrace of Shippou and Rin. "Hey you two!" It took her a moment to realize that both of the young children were starting to shake. "Rin, Shippou. What's wrong?"

Rin pointed behind Kagome, and Shippou jumped back and stood in front of Rin protectively. Kagome turned in confusion, but only saw Lady Mei Li with a sneer on her face. "Hmm. I see the brats have returned."

"Brats?" Kagome asked.

Shippou pulled at Kagome's sleeve and she bent over obligingly. The two kids whispered in her ears, pretending that Lady Mei Li couldn't hear what they said. She waited until the children finished before adding her own two cents. "You should teach those children discipline. They were so rude to me. I could have killed them, but I simply let them off with a warning."

Kagome stood slowly, this time pushed to the edge. "Rin, Shippou?" The two kids looked at her anxiously. "Go get Sesshoumaru-sama. Tell him if he wants his intended to live, he'd better get here soon."

The two kids gulped and fled, not sure who was scarier: Kagome, or Lady Mei Li. Lady Mei Li scoffed. "How insulting. Really, you have just been forgiven. Cease your actions, and I will simply have you kicked out instead of killed."

"Shut your arrogant mouth." Kagome hissed. "How dare you threaten two innocent children! They did absolutely nothing wrong."

"They insulted me to my face." Lady Mei Li responded coolly. "That alone deserved punishment."

Kagome was seething, and she carefully pulled back a few of the restraints on her power. Her aura spiked, and Lady Mei Li took a small step back. "You are going to regret the day that you threatened my kids."

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru landed in the front courtyard, thoroughly pleased. He had been on patrol since handing Lady Mei Li over to Amaterasu, and it had been more peaceful than his home had been since Lady Mei Li's arrival. He was going to head to his study, go over a few reports, drink his tea, have his meal, and then rest. It would be a very nice accompaniment to the therapeutic patrol he had just finished.

Like all finely made plans, this one crumbled into dust. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin slammed into Sesshoumaru's leg, quickly followed by the kitsune, though he stayed a foot away from him. Sesshoumaru felt something wet hit his pants, and he looked down to see Rin crying. "You have to save Lady Kagome."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "What has the woman done?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please!" Shippou whispered. "You have to stop Lady Mei Li. I don't want to lose my mama again."

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin wailed. "Rin doesn't want Lady Kagome to die!"

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Rin's head. "Rin." The little girl quieted and looked up at her protector. "Higurashi will be fine."

Rin sniffed. "Promise?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and Rin released her hold on his leg. "Okay." She smiled slightly up at him, then grabbed Shippou's hand. "Come on, Shippou! Lord Sesshoumaru will save Kagome."

Shippou hesitated, his look telling Sesshoumaru how uncertain he was about leaving his mother in his care. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the kit's head. "Go, kit. Your mother will not be harmed."

Slowly, Shippou nodded before taking off with Rin. He didn't quite trust Sesshoumaru, but he couldn't be worse than InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru entered the front door and Amaterasu was there instantly. "Sesshoumaru, there's-"

"A problem with Higurashi." Sesshoumaru finished, an exasperated look on his face. Really, how many times would he have to save this woman? "What has happened this time?"

Amaterasu's look turned dark, and Sesshoumaru knew from experience that it meant she was furious. "Lady Mei Li thought that threatening Shippou and Rin would be an acceptable action. They told Kagome about it, and she flipped out. She attacked Lady Mei Li, who is now in the healer's wing. She's lucky she got off with just some burns and internal swelling. She'll be fine."

Sesshoumaru's fist clenched at the thought of anyone threatening Rin, but he held back the snarl that threatened to erupt. "How is it that Higurashi needs saving?"

"The. . . I'd say bitch, but it's an insult to female inuyoukai." Amaterasu muttered. "Her Royal Evilness, as Kagome says, ordered Kagome to be locked in the dungeons and executed tomorrow morning for attacking the future Lady of the West."

Sesshoumaru glared at her, and she lifted her hands. "Don't give me that look! I couldn't stop the guards from arresting her, but I did make sure everyone knew that Lady Mei Li had no authority to execute anyone."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Release Higurashi from the dungeons, and get Lady Mei Li in my study."

Amaterasu smirked. "Lady Mei Li's already been informed, and I had Jaken run down to tell the guards the second you landed." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and she giggled. "I know you, pup. I don't even need to look into your future." She turned and walked away, humming to herself as she went.

Sesshoumaru sighed and headed to his study. He could just feel a headache coming on. Nevertheless, he went straight to his study and waited for Lady Mei Li to arrive. He didn't have to wait long.

Lady Mei Li opened the door, and Sesshoumaru saw the damage Kagome had inflicted on her. She had burns everywhere, and she seemed almost bloated. A small (very, _very_ small) part of him felt sorry for her. The rest got a sadistic pleasure out of seeing her pain.

"You wished to see me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Lady Mei Li rasped. Sesshoumaru supposed her vocal chords must have been damaged when Kagome attacked her. "Could we please do this quickly? I wish to retire."

Sesshoumaru finally looked up so she could see his eyes. She gasped when she saw that they were tinged with red. "Let's talk."

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

"God I love baths!" Kagome exclaimed, sinking into the water with a sigh. "That dungeon was horrible!" She sank deeper in the water, reveling in the clean feeling it was giving her. "Ah, that feels so nice."

She ducked under the water with a smile, coming up when she finally needed air. She silently swam over to the edge of the hot spring and grabbed her stuff. Her shampoo bottle was precious to her, and she saved it for special occasions. This was indisputably one of those times.

She nearly whimpered with pleasure as she lathered the shampoo in her hair, sighing with the familiarity of it. The sudden thought popped into her head of what it would feel like to have a certain group of claws running through her hair. . .

_Bad! Bad thoughts! Return to the darkness!_ Kagome shook her head and plunged underwater. She knew better than to think like that. It would never happen. It _couldn't_ ever happen. She knew that.

But that didn't stop her from thinking of how it would feel to have her hands running through his hair. She came back up for air and sighed. She could at least let herself have that fantasy, right? With another sigh she shook her head. She had to get rid of these thoughts of him.

She grabbed her body wash and lathered it on her washcloth. She stood so that she could better wash herself, when she suddenly heard the door opening. She half turned, expecting to see Amaterasu entering. "Hey Ama-chan, do you mind tossing me the lavender-"

She cut herself off when she saw who had walked in the door. For a moment, blue met gold as their eyes met from across the room. Kagome was too in shock to move, and if she had to guess, she'd say the widening of those golden eyes said just how shocked he was. As the reality of the situation set in, a blush started on her face and traveled its way down to her chest. They were frozen, neither one seeming able to move.

Finally Kagome managed to speak. "Um. . . I guess the steam blocked out my scent." She said quietly. She felt as if she was in a trance.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered. He seemed to be scrambling for something to say. "I have to go."

"Yeah." Kagome answered. Her responses were almost automatic. "I think that's a good idea."

Sesshoumaru took a step back and closed the door. The sound seemed to break the spell she was under, and Kagome screamed to high heaven. Sesshoumaru winced as the sound reached his ears. When the sound faded, and the ringing faded from his ears, he heard her mumbling to herself.

"I can't believe that git!" She ranted. "He just walked in like he owned the place!" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but it lowered when he heard her continue. "Oh, well I guess he does. But still! Oh, how embarrassing! I can just imagine what he's thinking, and it's probably along the lines of 'what a horribly ugly human.'" She groaned. "And I probably still smell too! Ugh, this is _so_ not my day."

Sesshoumaru was curious now. What was wrong with the miko? He certainly hadn't seen anything wrong with her. . . Not that he was looking! He most certainly had _not_ been enjoying seeing the naked woman. He most certainly hadn't wondered if that skin was as soft as it looked. . . he had _not_ just thought that!

He heard splashes, and Kagome spoke again. "Okay, I'll just act like nothing happened. I'm sure he wants to forget about it just as much as I do."

Sesshoumaru could _definitely_ second that motion. He quickly shot down the hall as he heard her footsteps getting closer to the door. By the time she opened the door, he was walking down the hall as if he had never been in front of her door. She blushed slightly as they got closer, but didn't say a word.

As they passed one another, Sesshoumaru whispered something. It wasn't until she was halfway down the hall that what he said processed.

"You are definitely not ugly."

She could have sworn that she glowed from her blush.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru smiled as he stared at the slip of paper in his hands. It was finally over. His household would be back to normal in a very short amount of time. This was probably the best news he'd ever received.

He impatiently waited for Amaterasu and Kagome to enter the dining hall. Rin and Lady Mei Li were already at the table, and for once, Rin was not chattering away. It was unnerving. He almost felt as if he should break the silence. _Almost._

Rin finally looked up. "May Rin eat in the kitchens?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because Rin wants to eat with Lady Kagome and Amaterasu." Rin answered honestly. "Rin is bored."

Sesshoumaru's confusion did not dissipate. "Why are Higurashi and Amaterasu eating in the kitchens?"

"Because the help should not eat with the family like they belong." Lady Mei Li announced. "It's disgraceful."

Sesshoumaru's good mood only grew at that comment. He turned to Rin, barely keeping back a smirk. "Rin, fetch Amaterasu and Higurashi."

"Lord Sesshoumaru-" Lady Mei Li started, only to be cut off by a growl from Sesshoumaru. She quieted, though her aura told just how upset she was at being dismissed.

Rin smiled and hopped to her feet instantly. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She raced off before Lady Mei Li could stop her.

It took about two minutes before Rin came crashing back into the room. Amaterasu and Kagome, Shippou on her shoulder, followed after her a few moments later. "You wished to see us, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Amaterasu asked.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the formal wording. He supposed she was pissed at being sent to the kitchen, not that he had anything to do with it. He just shrugged. They'd be placated soon enough. "Sit."

Amaterasu glared at him, but complied with his request. Kagome bit her lip, as if uncertain if she should comply. He looked at her, silently asking for her trust. After a moment, she nodded and sat beside Amaterasu. Once they were seated, he turned to Lady Mei Li. "I have received a notice from your father." Calmly, he placed the scroll in front of Lady Mei Li, then reached for his teacup. His smirk was growing as Lady Mei Li read the contents of the scroll.

When she was done, she placed the scroll down. Her hand was shaking. It was too soon. Much too soon. "What is your choice, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I expect you to be ready to leave by morning." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Huh?" Amaterasu exclaimed.

"Lady Mei Li is leaving?" Rin asked innocently.

"Thank you kami!" Everyone turned to stare at Kagome, who blushed. "Um. . . well I mean. . . uh. . . heh heh." She grinned sheepishly.

Sesshoumaru had the sudden urge to laugh. Kagome could never keep her emotions under wraps. It was part of what made her her. He managed to keep his reaction to a small smirk.

Lady Mei Li stood slowly. "My father will not take kindly to this." She tried.

"Your father understands the terms of our agreement. I have followed through with my end, as he has his. The agreement is now terminated, and an escort is in one of the outer buildings waiting to take you home." Sesshoumaru answered coolly. Only those who knew him well, aka everyone in the room besides Lady Mei Li, could see the sadistic amusement in his eyes.

Lady Mei Li stood slowly. "I was hoping that our mating would be more than just part of an agreement." She hinted.

Kagome laughed, once more earning a look from those in the room. "Sorry." Kagome said again, a blush spreading across her face.

Sesshoumaru fought back the smile that threatened to form on his face. "Higurashi, do you have something to say?"

Kagome blushed. "No, not at all. Please, continue."

Sesshoumaru turned to Lady Mei Li. "You've been a nuisance since the day you've come here. You overstepped your boundaries at every turn. You have been arrogant, disrespectful, and had you not been this Sesshoumaru-sama's intended, you would have jailed the moment you entered this palace."

Kagome snorted, and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed deeper. "Sorry, it's just, that's incorrect. She would be _dead_, because no one threatens those under your care and lives to tell the tale. She should be grateful that you are generously allowing you to live."

When only silence responded to her, she turned to Sesshoumaru in confusion. "Was that too much?"

"More like too little." Amaterasu muttered. Seeing the glare Sesshoumaru shot her, she grinned. "I guess we're a little shocked at your ability to so eloquently describe a problem like that."

Kagome shrugged. "I suppose so." A thought occurred to her, and she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Why did you agree to this anyway?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Lady Mei Li's father was in possession of something this Sesshoumaru required. At the time, there was danger to Lady Mei Li's life. The conditions of receiving that which this Sesshoumaru required was to guarantee her safety until the threat had passed. Having her pose as this Sesshoumaru's intended was the best option."

Amaterasu turned to Lady Mei Li, a condescending smirk on her face. "He didn't even want you here to begin with. You were nothing more than a means to an end, and yet you dared to press your luck. I really feel sorry for you."

Lady Mei Li's face flushed in anger, and she stood, ready to blister the nekoyoukai. Luckily for her, Kagome interrupted her. "So Rin, Shippou, what are you two doing today?"

"Shippou is going to show me his illusions." Rin announced.

"Really!" Kagome exclaimed. "Wonderful."

"Don't forget your lessons." Amaterasu chided.

"Aw!" The two kids whined simultaneously.

"Don't you guys whine." Kagome scolded gently. "Years from now, you'll see just how useful these lessons are."

Shippou glared at her. "So Mama, how useful is that English thing you do?"

Kagome glared back at him. "Hush you."

Sesshoumaru smirked. The pandayoukai wasn't even gone yet, and his household was already back to normal.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Lady Mei Li asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru remained focused on the conversation in front of him. Lady Mei Li seethed at being ignored, but before she could comment, Amaterasu grabbed her arm. "I would suggest leaving before you damage your dignity anymore than it has already suffered."

Lady Mei Li turned on to the housekeeper with a snarl. "If you think for one moment I'm going to back down from a common whore, than you can just-"

No one ever found out what she was going to say. She was too busy flying through several walls compliments of an angry inutaiyoukai to ever complete the sentence.

Kagome grinned up at him. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru growled. "No one insults that which belongs to this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, looking very much like Sesshoumaru. "Thank you, I think." She shook her head, a small smile crossing her face. She definitely couldn't help but love his arrogant possessive attitude. It made her feel. . . wanted.

Sesshoumaru watched the smile, and felt warm. He went back to his seat, ignoring the sensation that was building in his chest. He also ignored the knowing look Amaterasu shot at him while Kagome's back was turned. He didn't have to answer to her.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He turned to Kagome. "If you don't mind, what exactly did Lady Mei Li's father have that you wanted?"

Sesshoumaru remained somber, but answered her question. "Emperor Wu Di* has an herb that is a crucial ingredient in a life extending potion."

"But why would you need. . ." Kagome trailed off as she watched Shippou and Rin talk. A smile spread across her face. "Never mind. I think I get it." She looked at Sesshoumaru with new eyes. "I just hope Rin knows how lucky she is."

Since she knew how Sesshoumaru was, she returned to the conversation of the two kids. So she didn't see the look on Sesshoumaru's face as the warm feeling in his chest grew. But Amaterasu did.

_No matter how much that pup denies it, that face tells the truth. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: And so Sesshoumaru remains in the dark about Kagome's feelings. But don't worry too much, mis amigos, soon he will be enlightened.

Horse Wolves: Really? And how do you intend for that to happen?

Obsessive_Goddess: All it takes is a visit to a very old friend. One that I've noticed is absent from every Sess/Kag I've ever seen.

InuYasha: What do you mean? People always mention Hojo and Kouga.

Obsessive_Goddess: You know, there was someone else who fell in love with Kagome too. Anyone want to take a guess?

Kagome: Um. . . Hojo's ancestor, Hojo Akitoki?

InuYasha: Practically every guy she ever helped.

Sesshoumaru: The wolf prince will return.

Obsessive_Goddess: Nope, nope, and nope. Well, actually, InuYasha is partially right.

Horse Wolves: A guy she helped. Hmmm. . . OMG! I totally know who it is!

Obsessive_Goddess: Really?

Horse Wolves: Yup! It gotta be-

Obsessive_Goddess: If you tell, I'll never forgive you! It needs to be a surprise.

Horse Wolves: Fine. But, really? Him. I can't imagine him actually going after Kagome.

Obsessive_Goddess: Oh ho ho! Me and my twisted mind. I can do _anything!_

Kagome: I'm scared.

InuYasha: Ditto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*****_

**Emperor Wu Di**, formally known as Emperor Wu of Liang (464–549), was the founding emperor of the Chinese Liang Dynast. His reign, until the end, was one of the most stable and prosperous during the Southern Dynasties.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru came to me in a dream and told me that I was his new owner because I owned InuYasha. Then I woke up, and found out it wasn't true. I cried.

And Obsessive_Goddess sends her congrats to _**inu-babe34**_ and _**j.d.y.**_ for figuring out who she was talking about in her author's rant last chapter. She says "And here I thought I was being so vague!"

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru remained somber, but answered her question. "Emperor Wu Di* has an herb that is a crucial ingredient in a life extending potion."_

_"But why would you need. . ." Kagome trailed off as she watched Shippou and Rin talk. A smile spread across her face. "Never mind. I think I get it." She looked at Sesshoumaru with new eyes. "I just hope Rin knows how lucky she is."_

_Since she knew how Sesshoumaru was, she returned to the conversation of the two kids. So she didn't see the look on Sesshoumaru's face as the warm feeling in his chest grew. But Amaterasu did._

No matter how much that pup denies it, that face tells the truth.

_**CHAPTER 10: A RIVAL AND AN ACCIDENTAL CONFESSION**_

The house was quiet. Too quiet. Sesshoumaru was getting more suspicious by the minute. He hadn't heard a single crash, bang, explosion, or scream all day. Worse, he hadn't caught wind of a catastrophic meltdown since that morning. Something was definitely wrong in his castle.

Surreptitiously, Sesshoumaru let his youkai spread throughout the palace. He quickly found the usual suspects: Rin, Shippou, Amaterasu. . . there was one missing. Sesshoumaru was on his feet in record time, heading towards Amaterasu. Why in the world was Kagome missing from his castle?

He found Amaterasu in the healer's wing, doing inventory in the stock room. "Where is Higurashi?"

Amaterasu looked up at him, then turned back to her inventory. "We're low on a few medicines, so I sent her to get them."

Sesshoumaru tensed. "Why?" The girl couldn't walk two feet without getting into some kind of danger. What would possess Amaterasu to send the girl out on her own.

"Because she has a personal relationship with the supplier of a lot of our medicine." Amaterasu answered. "Apparently, she met him several years ago and helped out him and his mother." She paused, seeming to think of something. "Actually, now that I think about it, I think she said something about the hanyou having something called a 'crush' on her. I only remember because it seemed odd that he would like her, and yet want to crush her." She shrugged. "Oh well, no reason to worry, right?"

"Did she go alone?" Sesshoumaru bit out. He wasn't upset that the miko was visiting someone who could potentially kill her. Especially not about the fact that that person was a male. Certainly not.

Amaterasu glared at him. "Of course she didn't go alone." Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly. "I sent Ah-Un with her."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Ah-Un would protect her well enough. Surely that was the only reason he was so tense at the idea. "Alert me when she returns."

Amaterasu glared at the wall in front of her. Stupid dense Sesshoumaru. He should have taken the bait. "Will do." She called. As soon as he'd left, she started mumbling. "Dense, stupid, oblivious, crazy dog who can't get out of his denial. . ."

**-------------------------------------------------------Jinenji------------------------------------------------------**

Jinenji saw the dragon-shaped spot on the horizon, and a nervous sweat broke out on his skin. Even though achieving peace with the villagers had done wonders for his self-esteem, he definitely hadn't developed the confidence of InuYasha. And the sight of the Lord of the West's personal dragon set him on edge.

Before he could see the dragon clearly, he rushed inside. "Mother! The Lord of the West's servant is coming."

"Oh, don't be such a wimp. You can take him!" His mother called from inside. She quickly checked their stocks, growing a bit pale as she realized how low they had gotten. Jinenji had just finished with his night of weakness, and he refused to go out for a week before hand just in case he changed early. They would not have what the Lord of the West wanted.

Jinenji hurried inside, and saw the same thing as his mother. His hand shook slightly, but he didn't run. "Ma, what are we going to do?"

Jinenji's mother took a deep breath. "We'll pray. Maybe a miracle will happen."

Jinenji nodded, but couldn't stop his fist from shaking. The Lord of the West had warned them to be ready for any circumstance after his ward had nearly been killed trying to retrieve medicine for his retainer. They'd only been needed once, and then they had fulfilled the Lord's requirement of them. But they had heard of the lord's cruelty.

A small thump alerted them to the dragon's landing, and Jinenji briefly cringed. He forced himself to turn as a small knock resounded through the hut.

"Jinenji? Are you in here?"

Jinenji started at that voice. He quickly scrambled to the door and smiled when the face he remembered matched with the voice he'd recognized. "Lady Kagome!"

Kagome laughed and rushed forward to hug Jinenji. "How are you, Jinenji?"

"I am good." Jinenji answered, a slight blush spreading over his face. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful." Kagome answered with a grin. "Is your mother inside?"

"Yes." Jinenji answered. "Would you like to come in?"

"Of course." Kagome chuckled. "Just let me take care of Ah-Un. I wouldn't want them getting into your herb garden."

"Ah-Un?" Jinenji's eyes widened as Kagome blithely ran up to the two headed dragon.

"Now, be good and stay out of Jinenji's herb garden. He needs those, and he'll be very upset if you ruin them." Kagome instructed with a smile. "You can come right over. . ." She looked around, her face becoming unsure. "Jinenji, is there a place where they could relax and eat?"

Jinenji raised a shaky hand and pointed to the area behind his hut. "That should be fine."

Kagome grinned. "Great." Turning back to Ah-Un, she continued. "You can go back there. Don't touch anything, and try not to attack anyone. Behave just like I know you can."

The two headed dragon snorted into Kagome's hair, and she giggled as they lumbered around her to the back of the hut. She turned to Jinenji, and stared at his look of shock. "What?"

"How is it that Lord Sesshoumaru's personal dragon answers your call?" Jinenji asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Kagome asked. "I'm the assistant housekeeper at Sesshoumaru's palace."

Jinenji gulped. "So what do you need?"

Kagome frowned, remembering what Amaterasu told her. "Burns, cuts, internal bleeding, headaches, stomachaches, and something to prevent a pregnancy. Though why we need that, I don't understand." She shook her head, then looked up at Jinenji with a smile. "Can you help us out?"

Jinenji gulped. Everything she named was one of the things he had run out of. "I'm sorry. But I'm out of all of that."

Kagome nodded, looking solemn. "How long would it take you to make them?"

"Three days." Jinenji answered.

Kagome smiled at him, and Jinenji's heart faltered. "Then I'll just stay until you have enough extra to lend to us. I could even help you out! Just like last time."

Jinenji smiled sheepishly back at her. "I would like that." He should have known better than to be worried. This was Kagome after all.

"Jinenji! Are you alright?" Jinenji's mother called from inside.

Kagome chuckled. "If you excuse me, I should go say hello to your mother. I wouldn't want to be rude!"

She ran to get inside Jinenji's hut, her cheerful hello quickly soothing his mother into her usual grouchy self. Jinenji followed her in, and both he and his mother were quickly briefed on the hows and whys of Kagome's new occupation.

Jinenji just shook his head. "You are so kind, Lady Kagome."

Kagome blushed. "You're just as kind, Jinenji. I don't know of a single other person who could forgive a village that's hated them their whole life."

Jinenji blushed, and his mother guffawed. "Flattery gets you nowhere, missy." Jinenji's mother griped, though her expression softened slightly. Kagome felt a small pang as she saw the resemblances between Jinenji's mother and InuYasha. But at least his mother was a kind soul at heart.

"How urgently do you need those medicines?" Jinenji's mother asked.

"Oh, it's no rush." Kagome assured them. "We're just running a bit low on those things, and Amaterasu thought we should stock up. Something about bad luck."

Jinenji nodded. "As I told you, we're low on most of our medicines. We need a few days to make them."

Kagome grinned. "That's great. That's more time I can spend with the two of you." Thinking about what she said. "That is, if you don't mind me staying here."

Jinenji grinned. "Of course not, Kagome. You are most welcome here."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it." She sat down beside him. "So, what do we do first?"

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru wasn't worried about her. It was beneath him, a taiyoukai, to worry about _her_, a human.

However, if something _had_ happened to her, then it was his business to find out what had happened. After all, she was under his protection as a part of his household. It was his responsibility to protect those within his palace.

She hadn't come back, and it was already dark. So Sesshoumaru, in order to fulfill his duties, had taken it upon himself to go and look for her. Really, the girl was a complete hassle. Forcing him to look for her. As if he didn't have better things to do with his time.

Ah-Un's scent was still relatively strong in the air, and so Sesshoumaru just had to follow his nose. It didn't take him long to track the scent, and within two hours, he approached a small hut where Ah-Un sat in the back. He went to the two-headed dragon as conversation drifted to him from the hut.

". . . days, Lady Kagome."

"Jinenji, for the last time, call me Kagome." Sesshoumaru could imagine the face she would be making. "Lady Kagome makes me sound old."

"But you are a lady."

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. Who was speaking like that? Surely it wasn't that half breed healer?

Sesshoumaru heard a giggle, and he growled softly. "Jinenji, that's not true at all. Really, you're embarrassing me!"

She couldn't be serious. He could just visualize the blush spreading across her face, and the thought of it made him growl louder. Apparently too loud, because the conversation in the hut quickly died down.

There was a flutter as the front door opened, and a large dark figure turned the corner of the hut. "Who's there?" A voice called. Sesshoumaru recognized it as belonging to the hanyou from inside. The figure came closer, and Sesshoumaru growled a warning. The figure froze, and Sesshoumaru smelt fear practically radiating off him.

"Jinenji?" Kagome's voice sounded from around the corner. "Is everything okay?"

Sesshoumaru forced himself to calm before speaking. "Higurashi."

Kagome bolted from around the corner. "Sesshoumaru?" After verifying his identity, she raced up to stand beside Jinenji. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru strode forward, enjoying the fear clearly displayed in the hanyou's aura and scent. "You have stolen Ah-Un."

Kagome sputtered. "I did _not_ steal Ah-Un! Amaterasu let me borrow him for the day so I could get medicine for _your_ palace."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "And yet I see none."

Jinenji finally spoke up. "We need a few days to make the medicines, and Lady Kagome has offered to assist us."

Sesshoumaru turned to him. "Were you not told to have all medicines on hand should we require them? I believe you remember the consequence for your disobedience."

Jinenji gulped and took a step back. "Sesshoumaru-sama, it was unavoida-"

Sesshoumaru took another step forward, and Jinenji scuttled back. Sesshoumaru was enjoying the fear that he openly displayed. Let him show Kagome how unworthy he was of her. . . not that Sesshoumaru cared at all. He would protect his. . . friend? Mentally, he nodded. Friend fit quite well.

So imagine his surprise when Kagome planted herself in front of him with a very convincing growl. "Back off."

Sesshoumaru froze, his eyes widening in disbelief. Was she challenging him over the hanyou? "Move."

Kagome shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "No."

The two of the glowered at one another for a while, until Kagome had had enough. She turned away and walked to Jinenji. "Ignore him."

Jinenji stared in shock as Kagome dragged him backwards, completely ignoring Sesshoumaru.

For his part, Sesshoumaru could barely control himself. She was human. _Human!_ It was the only thing keeping him from grabbing her by the hair and reminding her who was the alpha of this pack. To turn your back on someone was to say that they were so completely worthless that even if they attacked from behind, they were no threat. For dogs, turning your back was the ultimate rejection, the equivalent of kicking someone out onto the street with just the clothes on their back. Had Kagome been a demon, he would have paralyzed her, possibly killed her.

Kagome was oblivious to Sesshoumaru's suffering as she dragged Jinenji into his hut. Before going in, she raised her voice. "With the three of us working together, the medicines should be ready in three days. I will be here to help create them. If you don't like it, leave." Then she went inside, leaving the taiyoukai to vent his anger on some unsuspecting targets.

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome smiled as Jinenji showed her how to properly grind the herbs in her bowl. "Sorry, Jinenji. It seems like you're spending more time teaching me then you are making herbs."

"It is no problem, Lady Kagome." Jinenji rushed to assure her. "It is really a pleasure."

Kagome smiled. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of the fact that you're too nice to tell me I'm a nuisance."

"I'm not!" Jinenji's mother suddenly appeared behind her to whack the back of her head. "Less chitchatting and more grinding."

"Yes, Madame." Kagome grumbled, reaching for the pestle and mortar again. "Slave driver."

Jinenji's mother just grinned at her. "Jinenji! You're coming with me! We're going to go pick some herbs from your fields. The girl can stay and keep grinding."

"Oui, mon capiton!" Kagome shouted, mockingly saluting the older woman. While she didn't understand what Kagome said, she understood the tone. The woman and her son went to Jinenji's fields as Kagome continued her task.

Kagome felt his presence almost immediately after Jinenji and his mother left. She wanted to roll her eyes at his childishness, but she knew he was probably still upset about the night before. It didn't take a genius to figure out that what she had done last night had sent him over the edge. She'd felt the killing intent in his aura before he left.

Kagome waited for him to speak, unsure of how to begin. She wasn't even sure why he was so angry. It wasn't like she had gone out of her way to hurt him. She knew that he would always be "the aristocratic assassin," and while she wasn't exactly thrilled, she accepted it as a part of him. She may love him—kami, did she love him—but she wasn't going to let him harm her friends. Even if it was a part of his nature.

The silence stretched on, waiting for someone to finally man up and break the silence. Finally, Kagome ran out of herbs to grind. She stood slowly, and she could sense Sesshoumaru tense. But she didn't speak. She just walked away and grabbed a few hand full of herbs.

By the time she returned to her place, Sesshoumaru was gone.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome to be alone. He would not give the hanyou a second chance to see him embarrassed by the small human miko known as Kagome. He was amazed at himself for allowing her to live, and also a bit relieved. The woman was a friend, even if he wanted to gut her at the moment.

The moment the hanyou and his mother left, Sesshoumaru raced forward to stand behind Kagome. She stiffened slightly, but showed no other signs of noticing his presence. He knew she had to have sensed her, seeing as how he had purposely spread his aura around her own. Even when she had first appeared, she would have been able to sense it.

Sesshoumaru waited for her to say something, but after a few moments, it was clear that she was choosing not to speak. He wasn't sure what angered him more: her blatant refusal to speak with him, or the fact that her refusal to speak made him want to apologize.

The silence stretched on, waiting for someone to finally man up and break the silence. It had always been her role to fill the silence with inane chatter, and Sesshoumaru knew it was only a matter of time before she gave in to her instinctive urge to speak.

Even as he thought this, Kagome stood, and Sesshoumaru smirked. He had been right as always. In mere moment, she would turn and apologize. Either that, or she would start shouting again. He could deal with either reaction to his presence.

What he wasn't prepared for was the cold way she ignored him. She didn't even spare a glance at him as she went to her herbs and grabbed enough to fill the bowl. His eyes started to bleed as he realized that for once, she would not be reconciling with him. What a typical female.

He turned and left, needing to vent once again. Unfortunately, it would appear that luck was not with him today. As he walked, he nearly walked into Jinenji and his mother. The old woman immediately bowed. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

Jinenji tensed and bowed as well. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded, making a split second decision. The kind that he did not make often and always regretted when he thought back on them. "Hanyou, I will speak with you."

Jinenji tensed and his mother quickly stepped forward. "Please, my lord. I need my son in order to complete the medicines you require. If you would please allow him to-"

"Leave." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Jinenji's mother started to protest, but Jinenji quickly stepped forward to stand in front of her. "You should go, Ma."

Jinenji's mother looked over at him, then slowly nodded before leaving. Sesshoumaru stared at the hanyou. He'd labeled the half breed as a coward, but it appeared that he protected his mother well.

"You were given instructions to be prepared to respond to this Sesshoumaru's orders." Sesshoumaru started. The look he sent at the hanyou spoke volumes.

Jinenji felt the courage he'd had a few moments ago disappear under the taiyoukai's gaze. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I couldn't make the medicine."

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "I believe you remember the consequences for not complying."

Jinenji nodded miserably. "I understand, Sesshoumaru-sama-"

"Jinenji!" Both men started as Kagome came crashing through the forest. She panted as she latched on to Jinenji's arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lady Kagome." Jinenji answered, a bit shocked at her reaction.

"Thank kami." Kagome breathed, slumping a bit as she caught her breath. "Your mom. . . was worried. . . about you." She took one big breath and straightened. "I guess both of us overreacted."

"Did you think I would kill the half breed?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kagome looked over at him. "You need to ask?" She gripped Jinenji's arm. "Jinenji, we really need your help. You're the expert, and we are absolutely useless without you. We're done grinding everything, and the water is set to boil. We just need to know our next move."

Jinenji looked over at Sesshoumaru questioningly, and Sesshoumaru nodded. Only then did Jinenji let Kagome lead him away. Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to snap at the female. He liked her. . . he _knew_ he did. He was just having trouble remembering why at the moment because she was too busy hanging all over the hanyou to act like the woman he liked.

Up ahead, Jinenji looked down at Kagome. "Lady Kagome, what is Lord Sesshoumaru to you?"

Kagome stumbled before quickly righting herself. "I don't know what you mean, Jinenji." Kagome stuttered, blushing madly. "He's just my employer."

Jinenji looked at her critically. "You look at him like you looked at InuYasha."

Kagome jerked away from him. "Please, take that back, Jinenji." Kagome whispered. "This is different."

After a moment, Jinenji nodded, his eyes never leaving her face. They questioned, but he didn't verbalize them. Kagome turned away, shaking her head. "He can't know. He just can't." She whispered.

The two of them remained silent as they continued walking. Kagome mentally shook herself from Jinenji's accusation. It was different from what she had felt for InuYasha. She had been very upfront about her relationship with InuYasha, and it was why she hadn't had many beings trying to marry her except for a few wackos. But the blatant manner had almost seemed to cheapen the love, much like Koga's insistence on her position as his woman.

She didn't want anyone to know, not even Sesshoumaru. If he didn't know, he couldn't reject her. It was better than knowing that the guy she was in love with had refused to acknowledge her.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

As yet another tree fell to Sesshoumaru's claws, the furious taiyoukai snarled his fury. The pathetic human girl! He should just decapitate her. Dying would probably be the only thing she could do _without_ infuriating him.

Something within him winced at the thought of her death, and he groaned. Apparently, she couldn't even do that without causing him pain. What had this woman done to him?

He wasn't a good person. He didn't like doing nice things. He didn't like humans. And he especially did not like mikos. And yet here he was, tearing apart half a forest because he couldn't bring himself to kill one pathetic human girl!

He growled as he sat, forcing himself to calm before he worked himself up too much. He refused to let himself lose control over a mere human girl. He was above that, and he'd worked too hard to let himself fall now.

When he was finally able to think about her without shaking in anger, he stood and started down towards the hanyou's hut. He would remain calm. He wouldn't even insult the hanyou or his human mother. But if she tried to stay with the damn hanyou, he was going to drag her back kicking and screaming. The hanyou wasn't able to properly protect her, seeing as how he was a coward. And he refused to leave a friend behind in such a dangerous situation.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He wouldn't apologize, not when he had done nothing wrong. It was that infuriating female that had rejected him, not the other way around. Even if it _was_ subconsciously.

Sesshoumaru stopped outside the door, partly wondering if entering would be a good idea. Every time he was around the miko and the hanyou, he felt like ripping something apart. He waited a moment, then made up his mind. He would not run from humans and hanyous. With his characteristic indifference, he entered the hut.

Kagome recognized his aura before he entered, and so only looked up to see his mood before going back to work. He didn't seem too upset, so she wasn't worried. Whatever had made him so upset earlier must have worked out.

Glancing down at her work, she called over to Jinenji. "Jinenji, I don't think this potion turned out right. Didn't you say it's supposed to be midnight blue?"

Jinenji came over and gave the pot a cursory glance. "No, you're doing everything fine." Jinenji assured her. "It turns lavender and then darkens when you add the sage."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I worried myself for a minute there." She shook her head and went back to stirring. "I should really have the healers teach me about this kind of thing. I can do human medicine no problem, but I'm clueless when it comes to demonic herb remedies."

"Most of them are much like human ones." Jinenji answered, now able to forget about Sesshoumaru's presence. "The difference is that demonic medicine is less potent because of a demon's natural ability to heal."

Kagome nodded. "I had wondered why we weren't using more powerful herbs." Jinenji handed her some sage, and she quickly dropped it into the pot. She grinned as it began to darken. "You were right! Oh, this is so fun."

Jinenji smiled sheepishly as Kagome continued to stir. "You know, Lady Kagome, I could teach you a bit about demonic medicines if you'd like."

Kagome turned with a grin. "Oh, Jinenji, I'd love that!" She lunged forward and grabbed the large hanyou in a hug. "You have no idea how amazing that would be." Before anyone could react, she jumped up and placed a kiss on Jinenji's cheek.

For a moment, the entire hut was silent. Then as Kagome turned to return to her pot, a snarl ripped through the hut. Two seconds later, when Kagome turned to see what was going on, she saw the hut's entrance flapping in the wind and an absence of Jinenji and a certain taiyoukai. Wide-eyed she turned to Jinenji's mother. "Did Sesshoumaru just-"

Jinenji's mother nodded. "Lady Kagome, what-"

Kagome shook her head. "I have no idea. But I'm going to find out." With that she raced out of the hut, using her senses to zero in on Sesshoumaru's aura.

She ran as fast as she could, tripping through the forest as she got closer. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew it couldn't be good. Sesshoumaru's aura was going wild, and it was faintly reminiscent of his tantrum when Shigure had tried to take advantage of her.

She burst through the trees, panting as she stared at the two of them. Sesshoumaru's fist was flying, and Jinenji, predictably, didn't raise a finger. Once she had caught her breath, Kagome screeched. "Sesshoumaru! Stop that right now!"

The screech made Sesshoumaru freeze, and he turned to her with crimson-tinged eyes. For a moment, their eyes locked, and Kagome was actually a bit afraid. Then Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and if Kagome hadn't known any better, she'd swear that she saw fear in them. Simultaneously, Jinenji called to her, his expression one of terror. Kagome slowly turned, almost praying the two of them were kidding around.

All she saw was a pair of glowing eyes charging towards her.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru would have kept silent throughout the entire exchange. He didn't comment when Kagome ignored him as he entered. He didn't raise an eyebrow when she started flirting shamelessly with the hanyou. He didn't even take a second look when she jumped at the chance to spend more time with the half breed.

But he drew the line when Kagome reached up to kiss the hanyou's cheek.

In the time it took Kagome to turn, Sesshoumaru had grabbed the damned hanyou and run out the door into the forest. His instincts screamed to get the abomination as far away from _his_ Kagome as possible. He refused to allow the entire affair to continue.

Once he got far enough away, he threw the hanyou to the ground. He landed with an oomph, then slowly rolled over and stood, trembling. Sesshoumaru could feel his eyes beginning to redden as his beast rose to the surface. "Who do you think you are?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't know what you mean!" Jinenji insisted.

"You, a pathetic half breed, think that you are good enough to even stand in the presence of the Miko no Shikon?" Sesshoumaru hissed, struggling to keep from losing control. "How dare you think you are worthy of her."

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jinenji tried, stepping away from the enraged taiyoukai. "This is a misunderstand-"

He didn't get the chance to finish. As he took another step back, something in Sesshoumaru snapped. Such a coward thought he could protect _his _Kagome? He would probably run and leave her to die! Sesshoumaru would show him the error of his ways.

He darted forward, and his fist landed on the hanyou's face. The horse hanyou slammed into a tree and collapsed on the ground, groaning. Sesshoumaru darted forward and struck again, this time leaving a trail of blood claw marks on Jinenji's face. Another swipe left a matching set of cuts on his other side. Jinenji shouted and tried to scramble back, but Sesshoumaru moved with a smirk, quickly blocking off Jinenji's escape route. Another slash, and the horse hanyou was once again flying, blood erupting from his chest.

Sesshoumaru slowed when another scent hit his nose. Instinct recognized it immediately as his miko. He frowned, a small part that was still able to think clearly remembering that Kagome would be angry if her friend was hurt. With a growl, he retracted his claws slightly, enough so that only his fist would reach the hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop that right now!"

Sesshoumaru whirled, even more infuriated than before. How dare she betray him! Didn't she know that she was being protected from making a horrible mistake? What right did she have to protect someone who would only bring her harm in the end? He almost spoke when he saw what was slowly sneaking up behind the oblivious female.

A lower level demon, attracted by the power Kagome exuded, quietly snuck up behind her. Glowing pink eyes locked Kagome in place, and it suddenly jumped forward, jaw snapping.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome slowly turned, and he felt something rising in him. He didn't have time to evaluate it as he raced forward to try and get to Kagome in time. His heart sunk as the realization came upon him that he wasn't going to make it in time.

A blur to the left of him raced pass, and suddenly, the demon had disappeared. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and jumped back, setting her on the ground as he searched for the demon. A crash to the right forced him to turn, and he stared in shock at what he saw.

Jinenji, despite being injured, held the demon by the throat. Sesshoumaru quickly noticed that the hanyou's normally blue eyes had become blood red. With a roar, Jinenji lifted the demon up and threw it into a nearby tree. It fell to the ground, stunned. Jinenji quickly went up to it and grabbed it once more. With a grunt, Jinenji ripped the youkai in half before throwing it out of sight into the forest.

Kagome wiggled, and Sesshoumaru let her go, still in shock. Apparently, the hanyou was not as incompetent as he had thought.

Kagome raced up to Jinenji and jumped up to hug him. "Jinenji! Are you okay?"

Jinenji was still breathing heavily, but the red was beginning to recede from his eyes. After a moment, he turned his once more blue eyes on Kagome. "I'm okay. Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded. "I was so worried about you! Are you sure you're not hurt?" Jinenji turned to her more fully, and she gasped. "Jinenji! What happened to your. . . face." Her features set into a scowl. "Never mind, I think I know." She took his arm and gently pulled. "Come on. Let's get you back to the hut so your mother can bandage you up. You did really well, Jinenji."

Sesshoumaru was once again forced to watch as Kagome left, accompanied by the horse hanyou. This time, he couldn't even protest. He'd seen firsthand the damage the half breed could do when properly provoked. He had no right to protest their union now.

He sighed and leaned against a tree. When he'd seen Kagome about to die, he'd felt something. He'd felt as though time had slowed, and all he could think of as he'd watched the demon get closer was _Not her!_ He thought his heart had stopped when he realized he would be too late. But he couldn't put a name to it, no matter what emotion he recalled.

And now? His chest was in pain, and he felt as if everything was wrong. Kagome had walked away, and worse, she'd done so willingly. His heart clenched, and he shook his head. It was a _good_ thing she was leaving. Anyone who caused such reactions in him should be removed as soon as possible. And yet, he couldn't help but want to drag her back. More than anything, he wanted to hear her tell him she wasn't going anywhere.

Sesshoumaru pushed off the tree and started walking to Ah-Un. He would take the dragon with him, and they would leave her here. She was going to be happy. That was what was important, right? If you were a friend, you wanted your friend to be happy. It was obvious she cared for the hanyou, and she got along with him better than anyone else. Why shouldn't they have a chance to be happy?

Sesshoumaru reached the dragon a few minutes later, still conflicted about what he was doing. He shook his head at the feeling that he should stay. He wouldn't degrade himself to hanging around where he was obviously not wanted. Not even for her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome's voice startled him, though he forced his muscles not to move in hopes of concealing it. He turned slowly to see said female standing in front of him, arms crossed and all her weight on her right foot. He almost smiled at the familiar pose. It was the one she used when she was furious.

Mentally, Sesshoumaru shook himself. He shouldn't be thinking about that. "I am leaving you with your hanyou. As he is able to sufficiently protect you, I have no objections to your union."

Kagome glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru turned back around. "I will leave you with your hanyou. I wish you the best of luck."

He almost left, until a shoe struck him in the back of the head. He went rigid and turned to see Kagome reaching for her other shoe. Before she could move, Sesshoumaru raced forward and grabbed her hand. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Only way I could make you stop long enough to clarify something." Kagome's voice was deceptively sweet and quiet, and Sesshoumaru could just imagine what would happen next. "Do you mean to tell me, that the reason you've been a complete and total jerk to Jinenji is because you thought we were going to be mated?"

Sesshoumaru slowly released the miko's wrist. "Amaterasu made me aware of the feelings the half breed has for you, and I have observed your own reactions to him. It is obvious what you both feel, and I will not stand in your way."

Calmly, Kagome set her foot down, and Sesshoumaru thought that was the end of it. Then Kagome swung back her hand and slapped him across the face, accidentally adding a bit of her power to the strike. "You bloody idiot!"

Sesshoumaru stood frozen in shock for the second time in a half hour. Subconsciously, he heard the miko ranting as she pulled away and started to pace. "You think I'm mating Jinenji! When did you start listening to Amaterasu, you stupid dog!" The words, though insulting, were like music to his well abused ears. "Of all the ridiculous, harebrained, absurd, cockamamie, silly, half-baked, loopy ideas! I don't know why anyone calls you intelligent when you're nothing more than a mentally incapacitated dog!"

Kagome whirled on him, her finger poking into his chest. "Let me spell it out for you loud and clear: I. AM. NOT. MATING. OR. MARRYING. JINENJI!"

With a growl of exasperation, she stormed over to Ah-Un. "I can't believe you were such an ass!"

Sesshoumaru finally snapped out of his daze. With a glare, he turned to Kagome. "You ignored me."

Kagome shook her head in confusion. "When have I ever ignored you?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "You have not acknowledged my presence since my arrival."

Kagome growled. "Because I had no idea what to say to you! You were mad for no good reason, and I didn't want to say something that would make you more upset. I was waiting for you to say something. . ." Kagome shook her head. "Kami, am I an idiot. When have you _ever_ explained your insane mood swings?"

"May I remind you that you rejected me first?" Sesshoumaru snapped.

Kagome gaped at him. "When did I reject you?" She demanded.

"You turned your back on me." Sesshoumaru answered. Vaguely, he was aware that he sounded like a sulking child, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Kagome thought back, and after a moment, she smacked her forehead. "You mean when you first got here?" Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome groaned. "In case you've forgotten, you were threatening my friend! I was trying to dissolve the situation before it got worse. Besides, you were being ridiculous."

Sesshoumaru strode forward. "Let me explain something to you, Higurashi. Within a pack, there is no measure more drastic and nothing more devastating than rejection. This is done when the pack members turn their backs on one of its members. This is exactly what you did to me."

Kagome stared at him for a moment until his words sunk in. "You mean. . . you thought I'd rejected you?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, as if asking how she could be so stupid. "This Sesshoumaru is well aware that you are human, and therefore unaware of your actions. However, that does not change this Sesshoumaru's instinctive reaction to such an action."

Kagome looked up at him, and for the first time in a while really looked. Yes, she saw his characteristic indifference. But she also saw something akin to hurt in his eyes. Suddenly, all her anger faded from her, replaced by guilt. She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

The two of them stood in silence for a moment. Then, hesitantly, Kagome whispered. "I need to know something, Sesshoumaru. You need to answer it for me." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but after seeing her desperate expression, nodded. With a relieved sigh, Kagome continued. "What were the consequences for not having what you needed?"

Sesshoumaru relaxed. "He would be brought back to the Western Palace to work instead of being allowed to stay here with his mother as he requested."

Kagome blinked. "That's it?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You presumed that I would kill the greatest healer in my lands? Surely you do not think I am that moronic."

Kagome glared. "Well, judging by your reactions today, I'd say I wasn't far off the mark."

Sesshoumaru would have commented, but he had to admit, he had not acted rationally. Sesshoumaru nodded, conceding the point. But although most of his fears were put to rest, he couldn't help but ask. "So there is nothing between you and the hanyou."

Kagome looked up and glared at him, her anger returning. "No, there is nothing between Jinenji and me." He thought it was the end of it, but Kagome continued, her voice rising until she was screaming. "There is nothing between Kouga and me. And there is nothing between InuYasha and me!" Her voice was now shrill enough to cause him physical pain.

"_**Can't you see that the only one I love is you!**_"

Sesshoumaru froze. His eyes widened, and he openly stared at Kagome in shock. Kagome felt a blush creeping over her face as she realized what she said. With a gulp, she slowly raised a hand to her face. "And now," She whispered. "I'm going to walk away and pretend that I never said that." Before Sesshoumaru could react, Kagome ran back into Jinenji's hut.

Sesshoumaru felt like he couldn't move. She. . . loved him? It was absurd. As if he could ever love her back. Preposterous. . . wasn't it?

Sesshoumaru gulped as a warm feeling spread through him. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of it, but even as he tried to push it away, he felt a smile growing on his face. Kagome _loved_ him.

A snort from Ah-Un brought him back to earth. Quickly, the smile disappeared from his face. What was he doing, grinning like an idiot? He was being a buffoon, and he couldn't even deny it. One accidental confession from a _ningen_, and years of training go out the window. He was pathetic.

Shaking his head, he went up to Ah-Un. "I expect her back in two days."

Ah-Un bowed their heads as Sesshoumaru turned. They both needed space after that. . . thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------------

Horse Wolves: Heh heh heh. Victory for Kagome.

Obsessive_Goddess: Yeah, well, don't expect too much from it. It's at least two more chapters before Sesshoumaru has his own revelation.

Horse Wolves: But. . . next chapter. . .

Obsessive_Goddess: Ah, the awkward aftermath of the confession. Heh heh heh. I am so evil, it's not even funny.

Sesshoumaru: Then why are you laughing?

Obsessive_Goddess: Um . . . because. . . pass.

Horse Wolves: She's a psychopath that has not yet been captured by law enforcement because she's too squeamish to actually act upon her fantasies.

Kagome: Fantasies?

Obsessive_Goddess: You guys make it sound dirty. I prefer "pleasing delusions."

Sesshoumaru: My poison could give you "pleasing delusions." The permanant kind.

Obsessive_Goddess: But then I wouldn't be able to write my stories!

Kagome: I'll hold her down, you strike.

Sesshoumaru: Perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Aliens implanted a chip in my brain and told me to wish for one thing. I wished to own InuYasha, and they laughed at me. So I still don't own InuYasha.

I've decided to cut to the short and sweet ending. I re-evaluated the long torturous method, and looking back at it, it drags out the story way too much and will just turn this (hopefully) wonderful story into crap. So, the long and torturous ending will probably be made into a separate story. That, however, is up to Obsessive_Goddess and Horse Wolves.

At last, I bring to the fold the final members of our favorite shard hunters: Sango and Miroku!

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_A snort from Ah-Un brought him back to earth. Quickly, the smile disappeared from his face. What was he doing, grinning like an idiot? He was being a buffoon, and he couldn't even deny it. One accidental confession from a ningen, and years of training go out the window. He was pathetic. _

_Shaking his head, he went up to Ah-Un. "I expect her back in two days."_

_Ah-Un bowed their heads as Sesshoumaru turned. They both needed space after that. . . thing._

_**CHAPTER 11: OLD FRIENDS AND REVENGE**_

Kagome smiled at Jinenji. "Thank you so much, Jinenji."

Jinenji smiled at her. "It's no problem, Lady Kagome. I was glad to help."

Kagome gave him a hug, then turned to Ah-Un. She took a deep breath, then let it out. "Okay, Ah-Un. Let's get these back to the Western Palace. I'm sure he's forgotten all about the. . . thing."

Ah turned to Kagome and nodded enthusiastically, while Un turned away and snorted. Kagome frowned. "I knew there was a reason Ah was my favorite."

Ignoring Un's groan of disbelief, Kagome climbed onto his back. "Well, here we go. See you around, Jinenji!"

"Bye, Kagome!" Jinenji called back.

A few minutes later, Ah-Un and Kagome were high in the sky, heading straight to the Western Palace. Kagome wasn't sure if she was ready for this or not. A blush spread over her face even thinking about the. . . thing. She cringed. It was definitely not her best moment.

Well, she was not going to bring up the subject if she could help it. It was true, so she couldn't take it back. But unless he mentioned it, she would just pretend that it never happened. It was the only option she could think of that didn't end in her dying from embarrassment.

"You don't think he'll remember, do you Ah-Un?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Ah shook his head frantically. Un snorted and rolled his eyes. Kagome glared at him. "You will never be my favorite acting like that you know."

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru stared at the pile of paperwork in front of him. He had been in his palace for two days now, and he had yet to even start on the hell that was his paperwork. And why? Because a single scene kept repeating in his head.

"_Can't you see the only one I love is you?"_

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He had to stop obsessing over this. It wasn't healthy, productive, or useful. He had to forget it, because he was certain that she hadn't meant was she said. It would be better to just let it go. After all, love? It was a foolish human emotion unworthy of his attention.

At least, that's what he kept trying to tell himself.

A knock on his door interrupted his musings. "Enter." He called.

The door slid open to reveal Amaterasu. "Good morning!" She announced. Sesshoumaru growled in return, but didn't stop her as she entered. "I have some excellent news, Sesshoumaru!"

"You're dying?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Amaterasu glared at him, but continued. "Kagome and Ah-Un just entered palace ground with the medicines!" A grin spread over her face, and she looked at him expectantly.

Sesshoumaru looked away and grabbed a paper. "And this should matter?"

Amaterasu looked down at the paper. "Obviously, it is, since that's the same report you've been reviewing for the past two days."

Sesshoumaru glared at the paper as if it had personally offended him. "It is a very important report."

"Is that so?" Amaterasu asked, a smirk decorating her face. "I didn't realize that the court's makeup expenses were of such great importance."

Sesshoumaru started and reread the document. Then he looked up with a glare. "This is about new agricultural endeavors in the Southern Region."

"While that is important, you had to reread it to know it was important." Amaterasu pointed out. "Which leads me to believe that you weren't focused on paperwork, which mean you were focusing on something else, which means that the reason you started working when Kagome returned is because she was the thing you were focused on." By this point, her grin had grown tenfold.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Preposterous." He turned back to his paperwork. "If you have nothing more to say, then I suggest you remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru's presence."

Amaterasu sighed. "Fine, whatever." She trotted out, leaving Sesshoumaru to brood.

So, Kagome had returned. He'd been expecting it, but that didn't make him any less. . . he supposed the emotion he was feeling could be described as anxiety. Knowing her, Kagome would expect something to come of her little confession. While he definitely did _not_ love her, he did consider her a friend of sorts. He didn't really want her to disappear like the others who had claimed to love him. But then again, that could have been because they showed up in his bedchambers expecting to have earned the right to share his bed.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Kagome wouldn't expect something like that. Mentally, he groaned as he leaned back against the wall. If only the. . . thing had never happened.

Another paper caught his eyes, and he scanned it quickly. Getting the gist of it, he sighed. Yet another proposal from the Northern Lord asking for an alliance. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have minded so much, except for the fact that the alliance included him mating the Lord of the North's daughter.

But with all the recent turmoil, he began to think. Perhaps the reason he was in so much turmoil was his instincts telling him that he was ready to mate. It would certainly explain his more. . . base reactions to Kagome. And in retrospect, the Northern Lord's daughter really was the best candidate for him to mate: powerful, unemotional, and intelligent. It was a strategically sound move, as well as a logical one.

After a few more moments, Sesshoumaru nodded. It was the right choice, that much was certain.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------Sango----------------------------------------------------------------**

Sango dodged yet another blow as Kohaku bore down on her with his sword. As he rushed by her, Sango placed her own sword in his path so that he ran into it with a loud smack. Sango smirked. "Much better than last time. You went a full twenty minutes with me, and I don't think I've had this much fun since we were shard hunting."

Kohaku nodded, then sheathed his sword. "Can I go eat now, Sister?"

Sango grinned. "Of course you can." Kohaku grinned and raced passed her. Sango just shook her head. He'd gotten so much better from the time he'd spent under Naraku, though even after two years, he still had moments where he was not himself. Still, training like this really did him a lot of good.

"Sister!" Sango turned to see Kohaku standing on top of the hill. "Hachi is in front of the hut!"

Sango looked puzzled for a moment. What was so great about Hachi. . . with a joyful shout, Sango raced down the hill, ignoring Kohaku's eye roll. By the time she made it to the hut, she was huffing and puffing. She leaned against the side of the hut to catch her breath.

"Sango." Sango raised her head to see an agitated Miroku. "You shouldn't do that in your condition! What if you had fallen on your way down and-"

"What if I had been struck by lightning, knocked over by a tree, fallen into the river, eaten bad pork." Sango interjected. "For kamis sake Miroku, I'm pregnant, not dying!" With a smile, she lunged forward and gripped her husband in a tight hug.

Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around her in return. He stayed there for a moment before a mischievous glint entered his eyes. With practiced movements, Miroku allowed his hand to drop lower, caressing his wife's behind. Sango reacted immediately. "HENTAI!" She pulled back and smacked him across the face, though not nearly as hard as she had so many years ago.

Miroku grinned and rubbed his cheek. "Ah, it never gets old." After a brief chuckle, he followed his wife inside.

Sango busily started the fire, and looked over to their shelves to decide on dinner. Miroku sat in front of the fire. "So, how did the exorcism go?" Sango asked. She turned suddenly, giving him her best evil eye. "They did need an exorcism, _right?_"

"Sango, my dearest, you wound me by your skepticism." Miroku announced in fake hurt. "Really, after all the times my exorcisms kept you warm and dry while on the road, you think you would believe in my power."

"Yeah, I'll believe in your power of con artistry." Sango quipped, a small grin decorating her face. "Well?"

Miroku sighed. "Yes, the village really did have a ghost. But no longer."

Sango shook her head. "And how much did you extort from them this time?"

Miroku shook his head. "I am truly hurt, my heart!" Sango waited, and finally Miroku sighed. "Two bags of rice."

Sango nodded. "Good. I was worried you might have gone overboard. That village has had it rough this year." She turned back to her cooking.

Silence reigned in the hut for a few minutes as Miroku relaxed in the smell of his wife's cooking. He was well off, he had a beautiful wife, and a child on the way. What more could someone ask for?

The front door opened, and Miroku looked up with a smile. "Hey, Kohaku."

"Hello, Miroku." Kohaku answered. "Um, Sis, I could be wrong, but there's this red thing heading towards the village. I think it's InuYasha."

Sango smiled "InuYasha! We haven't heard from him in months!"

The door slid open, and a very familiar voice called out. "Oi! Where's the food!"

Miroku chuckled. "Typical InuYasha, food is more important to him than catching up."

"What's so interesting about you guys?" InuYasha demanded. "Sango's preggo, and Miroku's a perv. What else do I need to know?"

Sango laughed as she placed a bowl of stew in front of him. "Good to see some things don't change."

After about an hour of eating and bantering, Miroku got serious. "So InuYasha, what brings you here?"

InuYasha thought, then his eyes widened. "Kagome!"

InuYasha could see that he had the room's attention now. "What about Kagome?" Sango demanded.

InuYasha's mind worked, and soon, a plausible story popped into his head. "Kagome's been kidnapped by Sesshoumaru! He's kidnapped Shippou, and now he's threatening her in order to force her to stick around. She's in huge danger!"

Miroku glared at him. "And you didn't mention this earlier because?"

InuYasha looked at him stupidly. "Because I was hungry." That response earned him pot to the head. "OW! What the heck was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" Sango shouted. "I cannot believe you didn't mention this sooner!"

Miroku quickly calmed his hormonal wife before continuing. "So, when do we leave?"

"Now!" Sango screamed.

"Tomorrow morning." Miroku interjected, silencing Sango with a look. It was a skill he'd developed when he found out that Sango had no idea how to sew. The look said _You-will-agree-with-me-or-you'll-wear-holey-clothing-for-the-rest-of-your-life!_, and Sango always fell to it's power. Just like Miroku fell to her _Bow-to-me-or-no-sex-for-a-week_ look.

Sango grumbled, but Miroku managed to get her to agree. As they left for bed, taking a silent Kohaku with them, InuYasha smirked. _Soon, Kagome will be with me again. Just you wait._

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome stopped outside of the dining hall door. _Okay, I'll just go in, act like everything is normal. Just an everyday dinner after I've returned from a trip. I'll say hello to everyone, act like I normally do, and just ignore Sesshoumaru unless I'm speaking to him directly._

She opened the door, and smiled hugely. "I'm back!"

"Mama!"

"Lady Kagome!"

Two smaller bodies slammed into her, and Kagome laughed as she stumbled to the right. "I take it you two missed me." She knelt down to better hug Rin and Shippou. "Well, I missed you guys too."

She stood and reached into her pouch bag. "By the way, Jinenji says hello to you both, and asked me to give these to the two of you for him." She pulled out two small bags and handed them to each of the kids. "They're candies."

Looking up, she threw one to Sesshoumaru. "I asked that he give me an extra bag so you could see for yourself that there is nothing wrong with them." Sesshoumaru caught it with ease and placed it on his hip, to be examined later. Kagome turned back to the two children and picked them up easily. "Come on, you two, let's not disturb Sesshoumaru-sama's dinner any further."

Shippou and Rin giggled, but let Kagome lead them to their seats. She smiled across the table at Amaterasu, who returned the gesture. Then she turned to Sesshoumaru, and just like always, smiled up at him. "Good evening, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru tried not to stare in shock. Mechanically, he nodded in return to her greeting, and she turned back to Amaterasu for conversation.

_Was that it? _Sesshoumaru thought. _That was the reaction I was dreading?_ It was extremely mild in comparison to her usual temper. Maybe she really hadn't meant what she said. That would certainly be the favorable outcome.

The problem was, he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not.

Amaterasu frowned. Something was going on between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. What, she had no idea. But obviously, _something_ had happened. Kagome

"Shippou, Rin. Isn't it time for your baths?" Amaterasu asked.

"But-"

"No buts!" Amaterasu cut them off. "Baths. Now."

Kagome jumped up. "Amaterasu, don't worry! I'll take them-"

A glare from Amaterasu cut her off. She turned the same look on the two kids, and they scurried out as fast as they could. Amaterasu turned to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "I expect things to be resolved quickly." With that, she turned and chased after her two charges, complaining that she was getting old for this.

Inside, Sesshoumaru and Kagome remained silent for a minute. Sesshoumaru had never been good with that kind of talk, and he wasn't sure of how to begin. So he waited for Kagome to set the pace of the conversation.

Finally, Kagome broke the silence. "Sesshoumaru, I think it's better that we forgot the. . . thing, that happened yesterday."

Sesshoumaru let out a silent sigh of relief. "I agree. That would be the best decision."

Kagome nodded. "I mean, it's not like it really meant anything. Just an instinctual reaction right?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru nodded to emphasize the answer.

Kagome stood, a huge smile on her face. "Then it's settled. Friends?" She held out a hand, awaiting his answer.

Sesshoumaru hesitated, then took her hand. "Yes."

He mentally shook his head. He should be thankful that Kagome expected nothing. After all, there was really nothing between them besides friendship.

So why did it feel wrong to forget what Kagome had said?

A knock at the door of the dining hall interrupted Sesshoumaru's musings. "Enter." He barked. He disliked it when people interrupted his private time, and the staff was well informed of this.

The door slid open, and a servant bowed. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Sesshoumaru-sama, you're your half brother and some companions are at the barrier, demanding entrance."

Sesshoumaru noticed how Kagome tensed, and bit back a growl. Even now, InuYasha scared her. "Who are his companions?"

"There is a taijya, a nekoyoukai, and a houshi with him."

Kagome looked up then. "Is the taijya wearing a black and pink uniform? And is the houshi wearing black and purple robes?"

The servant looked at her, startled. "Yes, actually."

A grin spread over Kagome's face. Forgetting to ask for Sesshoumaru's approval, Kagome stood and ran out the door, jumping over the servant. Sesshoumaru sighed. Kagome's companions must have heard of her location. Taking a deep breath, he reached his youkai out to reach the barrier. With a few twists of youkai, he changed the barrier in order to allow the taijya, houshi, and fire cat entrance.

**-------------------------------------------------------Miroku------------------------------------------------------**

Another sutra, another demon unconscious. Miroku panted as he reached into his sleeve, only to find he'd used his last sutra. With a groan, Miroku whipped his staff around to strike the next demon in line. He connected with enough power to send the demon flying, but he wasn't ready in time for the next strike. Luckily for him, his lovely wife decided she liked him enough to pull him off the ground and onto Kirara's back.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Miroku said breathily as Kirara rose to avoid the worst of the fighting.

"Not nearly enough." Sango answered. She threw the hiraikotsu, and ten demons went down. She caught it with a smirk. "I just keep getting better at this."

Miroku looked around on the ground, but didn't see InuYasha's telltale red blur. "InuYasha still hasn't gotten through the barrier?"

Sango nodded as she threw the hiraikotsu. "I don't understand why it's only blocking InuYasha from entering, but letting us in no problem."

"We can ask Sesshoumaru after we've reached a safe distance." Miroku answered. "Let's go Kirara!"

Kirara let out a roar and dove, her roar enough of a warning for the two humans on her back to be ready for her charge. Sango drew her sword as Miroku readied his staff.

"Hey guys!" The pair of humans froze as Kirara landed in a courtyard directly in front of Kagome and Shippou.

"Kagome?" Sango asked incredulously.

Kagome laughed as Kirara leaned over and licked her face. "It's good to see you too, Kirara!" She threw her arms around the giant cat, who purred in return.

"Kirara!" Shippou jumped from Kagome's shoulder to land on Kirara's head. "Did you miss me? I haven't seen you in forever! Is your fur shedding? Do you know Rin? I have to introduce you! She's my bestest friend here. . ."

Kagome turned with a smile to the guards that were starting to pour into the courtyard. "It's alright! They're friends of mine."

Sango slowly slid off Kirara's back. "Um, Kagome? What's going on?"

Kagome launched herself at her adoptive sister. "Kami, I've missed you. When was the last time I saw you?"

"Six months ago." Miroku answered, his face a mask of shock. "Kagome, why are you here?"

Kagome released Sango and turned on Miroku. "It's really good to see you two, you know that?" She released Miroku, and put on a face of mock anger. "But did you really have to beat up all the guards. You know, they really aren't that bad."

Miroku and Sango stared in shock as one of the guards walked up to them. "Lady Kagome, are you sure about this?"

Kagome smiled at the guard. "Yes, I'm sure. These are three of my closest friends. They're fine, I promise."

The guard looked at the new additions suspiciously, then nodded. "If you say so, Lady Kagome. But we must alert Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome made a face. "Yeah, I know." She turned back to Sango and Miroku, who were currently being assaulted by Shippou. "Why don't you guys come inside? We actually just finished dinner, but I can get you guys something to eat if you need it."

Sango and Miroku looked at one another, then back at Kagome. "What have you done to Kagome?"

Kagome just laughed.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smirk as the two humans and nekoyoukai entered the reception hall. Kagome, of course, was trying to soothe their unease. ". . . less of a jerk than InuYasha made him seem."

The two humans looked at each other incredulously behind her back. Sesshoumaru watched as Shippou jumped around with the nekoyoukai. With a final jump, they got too close to Sesshoumaru for comfort. With a quick move, he snagged the kitsune from the air. The humans instantly tensed, but Kagome just rolled her eyes.

Shippou looked up at Sesshoumaru sheepishly. "Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Rin is in her room." Sesshoumaru deadpanned. "If you wish to showcase the neko, I suggest you go to her."

Shippou grinned. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru released him, and he quickly ran to Kirara. "Come on, come on! You have to come meet Rin."

With something very close to an eye roll, Kirara followed after Shippou. The two humans did not relax, something Kagome noticed right away. "Allow me to make the introductions." Kagome announced.

"We already know who he is." Sango interjected.

"That's true." Kagome answered carefully. She knew that Sesshoumaru had no clue who her friends were other than the fact that they had traveled together with her. She let out a sigh of exasperation. "However, it is polite to introduce all parties upon their first formal meeting. The battlefield really doesn't count."

She turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I would like to introduce you to Sango, a taijya, and Miroku, a houshi. Kirara is the neko that left with Shippou."

"So I gathered." Sesshoumaru answered. He turned and walked away, leaving behind the three humans.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru considered continuing to walk, but decided against it. In a rare display of tolerance, he turned to the miko who ran after him. "Um, I know that it's a lot to ask, but I was wondering if Sango and Miroku could stay here for a while." Sesshoumaru thought it odd that she would ask. Normally, she would just take control and insist that her friends stay with them for a while. And why in the world was she calling him Sesshoumaru-sama? It sounded strange coming from her. "They would cause no distress to your honor, they know how to act in the house of a noble. Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm asking as a favor to your servant-"

Sesshoumaru had a revelation as she spoke. She was trying to distance herself from him, in an attempt to return things to normal. Unacceptable. "You are the assistant housekeeper." Sesshoumaru cut in. "Make the necessary arrangements."

Kagome grinned. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." He simply nodded and walked away. Kagome smiled and turned back to her friends. "Well, come on. Let's get you guys something to eat, you must be starving."

Sango shook her head. "I don't think Sesshoumaru would appreciate that."

Kagome laughed and grabbed the pair's arms. "Don't be silly. He has to know what I've done, and since he didn't tell us no, that means that you're allowed to come." She pulled them forward, ignoring their protests.

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

Sango watched as Kagome expertly directed a group of servants. It was a bit disconcerting to see Kagome doing her own equivalent of barking out orders. Only they were more like orders phrased as requests that no one could actually refuse.

It was Miroku who finally stopped Kagome long enough to actually sit her down and talk to them. "Come on, Kagome. What's going on?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I don't suppose you would believe that I just dropped here from the sky?"

Her two friends glared at her, and she chuckled. "I'll take that as a big no." She shook her head. "It's kind of a long story."

Sango leaned against Miroku. "We've got time."

Kagome sighed and sat down in front of her two friends. "Well, it's like this. . ."

About an hour later, Kagome finished her story. Sango and Miroku stared at her for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

Luckily, Amaterasu's insanity broke the silence. With a bang, she slammed the door open. "You!" She pointed a finger at Sango. "Neko!"

Sango and Miroku stared at the nekoyoukai in shock. Only Kagome understood her nonsensical ramblings. "Kirara is with Shippou and Rin. If you can't find them, you're hopeless."

With a hunter's cry, Amaterasu disappeared, searching for Kirara. For a moment, the three of them stared at the door in shock. Then, simultaneously, they burst out laughing. When they finally stopped, the silence became a comfortable one among friends.

Miroku took a good long look at Kagome, and nodded. "Good for you, Kagome. I'm happy for you."

"Really?" Kagome asked, a little nervously. Although Miroku's approval was important, it was really Sango she was looking to. Sango's approval really wasn't going to change anything, really. But it would make her feel better about her choices.

Sango was silent for a moment, ignoring her husband's prodding. Then, all of a sudden, she stood, eyes blazing. "I'm going to _KILL_ him." Still in shock, Kagome and Miroku didn't move as Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu and raced out the door.

By the time they'd started moving and caught up to her, Sango was at the front gate with Kirara. "Let me out! I'm going to _murder_ him!" She screeched.

"Did I mention she was pregnant?" Miroku asked quietly.

Kagome squealed and hit the houshi's arm. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She raced up to Sango, fully intent on distracting her. "Sango!" Sango ignored her. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Sango froze. Slowly, she turned back to her younger sister. "Heh heh, well that's a funny story."

Kagome pulled out her stern face. "Get your butt back here missy! I want to hear the whole story, bar none!"

Sango slowly walked back, as if fearing Kagome would strike her down. Instead, she received a huge hug from her adoptive younger sister. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Sango smiled and hugged her sister back. "Thank you, Godmother."

Kagome jerked back. "No way."

Sango grinned. "Who else would we have?" Kagome squealed again and nearly tackled her friend. Miroku watched the entire thing with a smile. _Some things really don't ever change._

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru was once more in his study, trying to ignore the overwhelming scent of human in the air. There were only two humans who he could stand to have around him, and their two scents weren't strong enough to drown out the scents that were clouding his senses. His study was the only place where he could escape them.

A small knock on the door caught his attention, and he sighed. "Enter."

The door slid open, and Kagome entered. "Sorry to bother you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said, a sheepish grin on her face. "I noticed that you were going to be working late, and I wondered if you wanted some tea."

Sesshoumaru nodded, watching her carefully as she set down the tray. Her formality was starting to grate on him already. Now, she had an anxious scent around her. It was bothering him to no end, and he refused to let the feeling stay.

"Higurashi."

Kagome stopped and turned back to him. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What is your concern?"

Kagome hesitated, unsure if she should say anything. Finally, she Spoke. "I think it would be inappropriate for me to-"

Sesshoumaru growled softly. "Sit." Kagome bit her lip, but complied with his demand. "Speak."

Kagome frowned slightly. She didn't much care for being ordered around like a dog. However, in an effort to return to normalcy, she didn't snap. "Well, you know that InuYasha's outside?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Well, he convinced Sango and Miroku that you had kidnapped me and were forcing me to stay by threatening Shippou." She narrowed his eyes at him. _Which is technically true, considering that I didn't exactly ask to be brought here._

Sesshoumaru glared at her, and she smiled back. "I know you didn't, and I brought them up to speed, so they know you didn't either. But InuYasha is still at the gates, and it makes me a bit nervous."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "This Sesshoumaru will take care of the situation."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Please, I don't want him hurt. I just want him to back off and let me live my life."

Sesshoumaru was half-insulted that she thought he couldn't handle InuYasha without being violent. But just as he was about to retort, an idea occurred to him. Slowly, Sesshoumaru stood. "The half breed is unable to understand. This Sesshoumaru will use brute force if necessary."

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama. Don't-"

"If death is the only means necessary to force the half breed to see reason, then that is what this Sesshoumaru will do." Sesshoumaru saw that Kagome was close to letting her real personality break out. She just needed a small push. "This Sesshoumaru will see that he suffers."

"No, you will not!" Kagome snapped, standing in a subconscious attempt to intimidate the taiyoukai. "InuYasha may deserve to be hurt, but you do not deserve to be the one to teach him his lesson."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her, and Kagome blushed as she realized that she had snapped. Quickly, she bowed. "My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't mean to lose my temper."

"Higurashi, do not apologize." This caught Kagome off guard, and she looked up at him in shock. "There is no reason for you not to act like yourself simply because of the thing, as you call it."

Kagome smiled slowly, and straightened. "Good. I was giving myself an ulcer." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and she shook her head. "Never mind. Getting back to the point, I won't allow you to harm InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru's smirk just grew in response. "There are other ways to force him to see reason."

**-------------------------------------------------------InuYasha------------------------------------------------------**

InuYasha had long since given up trying to break the barrier. He knew that it was impossible, since it was a barrier constructed by the first Lord of the West and had been reinforced by each lord since it's construction. It was a rite of passage, a way to prove an heir's ability to become the next lord. Even Tetsusaiga didn't have the power to break through that kind of power.

InuYasha occupied himself by ranting about how incompetence of humans. ". . . forever to find one wench that can't do anything without making a huge spectacle out of it. Stupid!"

It was because of his ranting that it took him so long to realize that Kirara was returning with both Sango and Miroku on her back. He quickly stood and returned to attempting to break the barrier.

Kirara landed and collapsed on the ground. InuYasha smelled blood, and he realized with a start how badly injured they were. They were covered in blood and scratches. "What the hell happened?" InuYasha demanded. "Where's Kagome?"

Miroku tried to stand, but fell over before he could completely rise. "She's. . . gone."

InuYasha felt cold as Miroku's words sunk in. "What do you mean she's gone?"

Sango moved slightly, the only one actually able to stand. "She's dead, InuYasha." Her voice cracked as she spoke, and tears flowed freely down her face. "Sesshoumaru killed her right in front of us."

InuYasha distantly felt Tetsusaiga fall from his hand. "You. . . you can't be serious!"

Miroku nodded. "It's the truth." He whispered.

InuYasha felt as though the weight of the world had suddenly landed on him. He couldn't breathe, and he fell to his knees. He felt like screaming, as though if he screamed loud enough, he could change what had happened. But all he could do was ramble.

"He was protecting her. He went out of his way to keep her away, even made up stupid excuses so that I wouldn't get close. How could he just kill her? It doesn't make sense. He doesn't make sense-"

"I suggest you cease your ramblings, hanyou."

InuYasha turned to see Sesshoumaru standing just outside the barrier. "You bastard." InuYasha hissed. "How could you kill her?"

"Who are you to lecture me, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "I have done no different than you."

"You're wrong!" InuYasha shouted. "I never wanted her dead!"

"You are correct." Sesshoumaru answered. "We are different. You are worse than I."

"Where do you get that bullshit from?" InuYasha demanded, feeling his blood begin to boil. "How can killing her be worse than what I did!"

"I destroyed her body." Sesshoumaru answered. "You destroyed her spirit. I put an end to her suffering."

InuYasha shook his head. "I didn't! I didn't hurt her!"

"You physically abused her to the point that your presence caused her fear." Sesshoumaru said, slowly walking towards his half-brother. "You threatened the only child she had. You crushed her spirit to the point that she was willing to risk her life just to prove to herself that she was worthy to live."

"No!" InuYasha shouted, his hands reaching to press against his temples. His brother always lied. Sesshoumaru couldn't be trusted. So why did he words ring true?

"InuYasha."

InuYasha whirled, and he froze in shock. Kagome stood behind him, looking as though she had never left. Relief washed through him, and he ran forward. "Kagome!" He wrapped his arms around her, and brought his nose to her hair to catch her scent. "I thought you were dead! I'm so so-"

Once again, he froze. With sudden force, he pushed Kagome back, scrambling away. "No."

Blank eyes reached his. "Yes, InuYasha. I smell of clay and graveyard soil." Kagome stepped closer to him. "And do you know why?"

"That's impossible. The witch is dead." InuYasha shouted. "You couldn't have been resurrected."

"Urasue is not the only one with the knowledge of life and death." Kagome answered, her voice almost like a hiss. "My master is smart enough to have one on hand to work his will."

"No." InuYasha repeated. "No."

"Master did me a favor, InuYasha." Kagome hissed, still moving towards InuYasha. "He killed me. Now, I can live like Kikyo did. Maybe now, you'll see me as worthy of your attentions."

InuYasha whimpered and collapsed to the ground. "I didn't. . . I couldn't. . . I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry?" Kagome kneeled in front of him, her face still emotionless. "I think I'm the one who's sorry, InuYasha. I had to die because you couldn't let me be me."

InuYasha nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry will never be able to cover it, InuYasha." Kagome stood and walked over to Sesshoumaru, walking leisurely, as if time was of no consequence to her. "I have found my place, InuYasha. Where is yours to be now?"

InuYasha looked incapable of an answer. Sesshoumaru turned away in disgust. "Perhaps we can tell him the truth in a few decades." With a smirk, he tossed a final remark over his shoulder. "Come, pet."

Kagome smiled. "Yes, Master!" She hurried after him, a true smile on her face.

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara stood. "You are on your own, InuYasha." Miroku said. "Enjoy it." Together, he and Sango entered the barrier, soon followed by Kirara. InuYasha was too lost to notice their disappearance.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru worked by candlelight, catching up on paperwork that he'd been putting off. His study was silent, the only sounds the scratches of his pen as he wrote. Finally, the silence became too much for him. "It was the only way."

"Using my powers to change my scent." Kagome's voice was shaky. Sesshoumaru had known that once her anger was gone, her guilt would catch up to her. It would appear that moment had come. "Covering Sango and Miroku in chicken blood to fool his senses. Twisting his mind until he would say anything to alleviate his own guilt." She shook her head. "I know that it was probably the only way to make him see reason. But that doesn't make the hurt on his face go away. I never could stop myself from forgiving him, and it would appear that this time is no exception." She shook her head. "That part that forgives him is having trouble recognizing what we did as right."

Sesshoumaru finally put the paperwork down and turned to Kagome, who sat by the window. "Perhaps it was not. Can you think of a different way for the hanyou to see reason?"

"I still wonder if I should have done it." Kagome whispered. "It just doesn't seem like I did the right thing."

Sesshoumaru was frustrated now. She should have been griping about being called his pet, not worrying over a selfish and stupid hanyou. "Woman, you will cease your foolish guilt."

Kagome just turned away, not even looking at him anymore. _That_ was unacceptable. But worse, he was running out of options. With a growl, he tried his last resort. As gently as a frustrated taiyoukai could, he forced her to look at him. Her eyes were distant, and he knew that she wasn't really seeing him. Once again, unacceptable. He didn't really think; he just reacted. Looking back, it was always his downfall. This time was no exception.

In a sudden movement, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and captured Kagome's lips in a kiss.

Under his fingers, still holding her chin, he felt her stiffen. He half-expected her to pull away, but as always, she did the opposite of what he expected. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth the smallest bit, inviting him in, should he so desire. Still running on instinct, Sesshoumaru slipped his tongue into her mouth. He let out a growl of contentment as he tasted her.

A few moments later, Sesshoumaru pulled back. For a moment longer, the two of them stared at one another. Sesshoumaru had just enough time to appreciate the return of life in Kagome's eyes before she abruptly stood. "Thank you for your help, Sesshoumaru." Her cheeks blazed as she spoke. "If you'll excuse me, I'm a bit tired." She bowed and almost ran from the room.

Sesshoumaru watched her go, and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Still so innocent." He muttered. "I might have to change that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru is. . . confused.

Kagome: Join the club.

Horse Wolves: What are you guys confused about?

Sesshoumaru: I just threatened OG's life.

Horse Wolves: That's not new.

Kagome: She's not freaking out.

Horse Wolves: THAT is different. And strange. Mostly strange. **[turns to OG]** Hey, OG! What's the deal?

Obsessive_Goddess: I have no reason to be afraid of Sesshoumaru's poison.

Sesshoumaru: I'm taking that as an insult! **[darts forward, stabs OG's arm with poison claw]** Finally! Now she will die!

Kagome: Tell the InuCast! We're having a party.

Horse Wolves: I can't believe you just killed her!

Kagome: Par-tay! Ice cream par-tay!

Sesshoumaru: I officially proclaim this a holiday! **[Sesshoumaru and Kagome leave]**

Obsessive_Goddess: Does anyone but me realize that I'm not dead/dying?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru came to me in a dream and told me that I was his new owner because I owned InuYasha. Then I woke up, and found out it wasn't true. I cried.

_**Vocabulary:**_

The Thing: Kagome's confession from chapter 10

It_: _The kiss from chapter 11

_**Last Time:**_

_A few moments later, Sesshoumaru pulled back. For a moment longer, the two of them stared at one another. Sesshoumaru had just enough time to appreciate the return of life in Kagome's eyes before she abruptly stood. "Thank you for your help, Sesshoumaru." Her cheeks blazed as she spoke. "If you'll excuse me, I'm a bit tired." She bowed and almost ran from the room._

_Sesshoumaru watched her go, and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Still so innocent." He muttered. "I might have to change that."_

_**CHAPTER 12: SESSHOUMARU'S REVELATION**_

Amaterasu was pissed.

Something major had happened between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. AND SHE MISSED IT! She was going to find out what it was if it killed her. Or one of them. Preferably one of them.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome seemed to be acting normal, but Amaterasu knew them both well enough to see the tense air around them. They couldn't even look at one another without a blush spreading across Kagome's face. Amaterasu was determined to get them "alone" so she could find out what exactly happened. She heard a slight cough and looked up to see Sango giving her a meaningful look. Amaterasu nodded slightly, and smiled. It would appear that she had found an ally.

"Shippou, Rin. Isn't it time for your lessons?" Amaterasu asked.

"But-"

"No buts!" Amaterasu cut them off. "Lessons. Now."

"I'll take them-" Kagome started.

A glare from Amaterasu cut her off. She turned the same look on the two kids, and they scurried out as fast as they could. Amaterasu turned to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Miroku, Sango, didn't you say that you wanted to check out the dojo?"

Miroku looked confused. "I didn't say-"

An elbow from Sango shut him up. "Come on, Miroku, we don't want to be late."

"How can we be late for getting to the dojo?" Miroku demanded.

"Well, if you don't hurry, then you'll miss the soldier's opening session." Amaterasu supplied quickly. "I'm sure your wife would love to participate."

"But-"

"Miroku. Move it." Sango's look forbade questions. With a sigh, Miroku nodded and headed out with his pregnant wife.

Once they were gone, Amaterasu rounded on Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "You two need to talk. I don't know about what, but it's obvious there is something wrong. Talk it out, or I'll lock you in here. And don't think I won't."

With that, she turned on her heels and left the room, shutting the door behind her. With a smirk, she pasted an ear to the door and listened closely.

Kagome was the first to speak, predictably. "She's right. We do need to talk about. . . it."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "What happened was nothing to be ashamed of. It was an act between two consenting adults. Why should there be anything to speak of?"

Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru, it can't happen again."

That made Sesshoumaru pay attention. He'd enjoyed that kiss, he'd admit that. He had every intention of receiving more. Was she daring to deny him what he wanted? "Explain."

Kagome looked over at him, and he saw the sad resolve in her eyes. "I work for you. It looks bad for you, and bad for me."

"This Sesshoumaru does not care what others say. You should not either." Sesshoumaru interjected.

Kagome shook her head. "Then how about this for a reason. I can't do it." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that, and she glared at him. "You know what I mean."

"No, I do not , Miko."

Kagome sighed once again. _I seem to be doing that a lot lately._ "Physically, yes, I am perfectly capable of doing it again. Emotionally and mentally, however, my tolerance is limited. What we did was. . ." She let out a breath. "Tremendous. Indubitably so. But after the thing, I just can't."

Sesshoumaru still stared at her, and Kagome tried again to explain. "If we do it again, it will just keep getting easier. And then, we'll keep going further. And further. Until eventually, we go all the way. And that's something I always swore I wouldn't do with anyone who didn't love me."

Kagome paused, almost praying for the magic words to fall from Sesshoumaru's lips. But after a few moments, he was still silent. Kagome felt something in her die slightly, but she forced herself to speak. "It will not happen again because I will not be able to handle it on those two levels."

Kagome tried to see Sesshoumaru's reaction, but he didn't show a thing, even to her. "Please, Sesshoumaru." She whispered. "I just can't do it to myself."

For a moment, Sesshoumaru seemed to be chiseled from stone. Then finally, he nodded. "Very well. I will accept your decision."

Kagome smiled softly. "Thank you." After a moment's hesitation, Kagome leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's shoulders. It was only for a small second, and then it was gone. But Sesshoumaru and Kagome alike couldn't help wishing for more.

A soon as Kagome let go, she headed for the door, and it seemed to Sesshoumaru that she was almost fleeing. She opened the screen door, and had to quickly jump out of the way as Amaterasu fell forward onto the ground. Kagome glared at her and Amaterasu looked up at her sheepishly. "Um. . . I fell down?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru, have fun."

Amaterasu bolted up. "You wouldn't!"

"Watch me." Kagome growled. She quickly stepped through the door and placed a barrier around the room. "Enjoy."

Sesshoumaru waited until Kagome was out of sight before turning to Amaterasu. "Well?"

Amaterasu knew she was caught, and that no matter what she said, Sesshoumaru would be just as pissed. So she didn't let it bother her. "What's the thing?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her, and she sat up with a grin. "Tell me what the thing is!"

Sesshoumaru growled at her. "You will tell no one of what has transpired here."

Amaterasu growled. "Get off your high horse. You know me better than that." She waited a second before coming closer. "So, what's the thing? And what is it"

Sesshoumaru snarled, and Amaterasu made a mad dash for the exit, finding that Kagome's barrier was now gone. It was official. She would find out what the thing was. It had to be good to get Sesshoumaru in such a tiff.

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome could smile. She could laugh. She could assure everyone that she was fine, and that there was nothing to worry about.

But of course, it was easy to do once she put herself into auto mode.

Kagome had known better than to think he could feel that way about her. But still, she hadn't been able to keep herself from hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could feel some semblance of love her in return. If only. . .

She shook her head. _Don't you dare even start wishing, Kagome. It'll only tear you up more. He always has been, and always will be, out of my reach. He's a taiyoukai, and I'm just a miko. Some walls just can't be breached._

Unbeknownst to her, Kagome was being carefully watched by more than just Amaterasu. Sango and Miroku watched as she went through her duties. They recognized the signs of their friend's broken heart. They'd seen it enough from when InuYasha had been the object of her devotions.

"Typical Kagome." Sango muttered. "Why would she fall in love with someone who actually knew how to love her back?"

"Lady Kagome is, in most cases, unable to see the bad in a person. It is both her strength and her weakness." Miroku murmured. "But it is a part of who she is."

Sango sighed. "I just wish that her love wasn't so self destructive."

Miroku took Sango's hand and gently pulled her forward. "So why don't we help her change?"

Sango smiled. "You know, for a swindling hentai, you can be pretty wise when you want to be."

Miroku chuckled, then pulled his wife towards their friend. "Come on, fatso."

"Who are you calling fat!" Sango screamed.

Kagome turned, and for the first time, she truly smiled. "Relax, Sango. You're only a few months along, no one but a youkai would be able to tell that you're pregnant unless you tell them. I promise."

Sango grumbled. "Stupid houshi and his inability to keep his mouth shut." She turned with a glare. "No sex for you!"

"But Sango!" Miroku whined, his eyes pleading. "I love you!"

Sango whacked him upside the head. "No sex."

"Lady Kagome! You must do something!" Miroku demanded. Then he realized how his words could be misconstrued. "Wait! That's not what I-"

"HENTAI!" Simultaneously, the two women slapped him across the face. He fell over from the force of the blow.

"Marriage hasn't changed a thing, has it?" Kagome grumbled.

"I wish." Sango muttered. "Stupid hentai." The two of them walked away, leaving the houshi twitching on the floor.

Kagome sighed as they walked through the halls, a fact that Sango picked up on quickly. "Hey, Kagome. I need to talk to you."

Kagome looked over at her friend with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it here." Sango answered. "Is there somewhere private?"

Kagome nodded. "Come on, we'll head to my room."

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

"Tell me what the thing is!" Amaterasu exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth to avoid answering the cat. As annoying as she was, he still needed her around. Knowing her, she'd take offense to something he said and run off to her own estate to "teach him a lesson." He didn't feel like dealing with the stuff she normally did.

Sesshoumaru felt a hand on the top of his head, and he looked up to see Amaterasu holding onto his head with her eyes closed. "Show me the thing." She said, in the kind of voice one would use to invoke a trance.

Sesshoumaru growled. "What foolishness are you attempting this time, Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu huffed and removed her hands. "I was hoping you'd be gullible for once." She pouted. "Tell me what the thing is, or we're through!"

_Need her around, need her around. . . then again, there's always Kagome._

Poke, poke. "Sesshoumaru?" _Don't snap._ "Sesshoumaru?" Two more pokes. "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru snapped. With a growl, he grabbed Amaterasu's hand. "Go away."

Amaterasu jerked back. "How rude!" She turned on her heel. "Fine. I'll go away! Stupid jerk! This is why nobody loves you!" She stormed out of the room, and Sesshoumaru knew that she was going home for a while. He leaned back with a sigh. At least now he had Kagome around to take care of everything.

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

"Spill it."

Kagome turned in confusion to her sister. "Huh?"

"You and Sesshoumaru. What the heck happened?" Sango demanded. "I went along with Amaterasu, but I'd like to know what's going on."

Kagome turned away. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Sango glared at her. "Kagome, you can't lie. You've always been horrible at it, so don't even try."

Kagome shook her head. "Really, Sango. What do you think is going on? It's Sesshoumaru, for kamis sake."

"Exactly." Sango answered. "Which is why I want you to explain how exactly it is that you've fallen in love with him."

Kagome was silent for a moment, considering denying the charge. But Sango was right. She couldn't lie to her. "Is it that obvious?"

Sango walked forward and hugged her younger sister. "It's not. Not unless a person knows you as well as me and Miroku do. And even then, not unless they know how you are when someone breaks your heart."

Kagome shook slightly. "I don't even know why I love him. He's rude, inconsiderate, arrogant, and half the time I want to kill him just to shut him up!"

Sango chuckled. "Hello? You're talking to the woman who had to literally beat sense into her husband."

Kagome gave her a watery smile. "I know. He's just so frustrating! He's a completely pompous jerk, and then he goes and does the sweetest thing. It drives me mad!"

Sango looked at her. "Sesshoumaru? Sweet? You're kidding me, right?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, Sango, he really can be sweet. He saved me from some lords that wanted to kill me. Then when I was really cold, he lent me his moko-moko-sama so I wouldn't be so cold. And he got all bent out of shape when he thought I was getting mated to Kouga and Jinenji."

Sango glared at her. "When were you mating Kouga and Jinenji?"

Kagome snorted. "Never. The idiot is delusional. He got really angry about the thing with Jinenji too. Kept going on about how he couldn't protect me."

Sango started at the protection bit. Years of slayer training had taught her a lot, but one thing was most important. Once a demon chose to protect something, they wouldn't relinquish that thing until it was proved that someone could protect it better.

Kagome sighed. "I just can't believe he doesn't even care about the thing." She murmured. "I mean, I never even said that to InuYasha."

Sango was instantly on high alert. "What thing?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. "It's nothing. No big deal. Forget I mentioned it."

Sango recognized avoidance when she saw it. "Oh no you don't! What's this thing you're talking about, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. "Really, it's nothing." She pulled away from Sango and headed back out. "Was there anything you needed to talk about?"

Sango glared at Kagome. "This is not over with, missy." She warned.

Kagome smiled. "Sure, sure." She hurried out before Sango could ask any more questions.

Sango stared at the door, thinking about what Kagome had told her. "It couldn't be." She whispered. "Could it?"

"Oh, it definitely is." Sango whirled to see the nekoyoukai from before sitting in the window. "Sorry. I came to say good-bye to Kagome, and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I didn't want to interrupt."

"So you decided to eavesdrop." Sango finished, glaring at the neko.

The neko pretended hurt. "How rude! I prefer 'keeping up to date on my friends.'"

Sango snorted. "Would you care to explain exactly who you are?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I never did introduce myself." Amaterasu dropped down from the windowsill. "I am Amaterasu, once caretaker of the Western Heir, now housekeeper here at the palace. I'm the one who's training Kagome to take over for me when I retire."

Sango blinked. "Sesshoumaru has an heir?"

Amaterasu laughed. "No, he _was_ the heir. He was such a brat when he was little." She shook her head. "But that's a tangent we are not starting on. We're focusing on Kagome and Sesshoumaru, the two most oblivious people on earth."

Sango smiled. "I take it that you think they're perfect for each other?"

"Oh, I know they are." Amaterasu said with a grin. "They're just stubborn." She looked at Sango excitedly. "I don't suppose you know what the thing is, do you?"

"Kagome wouldn't tell me." Sango groused. "But it has to be something major. Otherwise, they wouldn't hide it."

Amaterasu sighed. "Well, I have to go. Sesshoumaru is being a jerk, so I'm going home for a while to terrorize my relatives. I'm overdue for inspection. They'll be some trouble with some of the idiots who listened to Lady Mei Li, but they won't cause much trouble. So now's as good a time as any."

Sango extended a hand. "Will you help me and Miroku get the two of them together?"

Amaterasu smirked. "Took the words right out of my mouth." She shook Sango's hand. "I'll be back in about a week. We can make some plans then."

Sango nodded. "We'll be ready."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sighed. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara had left just a few moments ago. It made her a bit sad, but at the same time, she knew that they had their own lives to live now. She couldn't expect them to hang around all the time just because she was lonely. And besides, she had work to do.

With this in mind, Kagome finished speaking to the head cook and bowed. "Thank you for understanding."

"It is no problem, Lady Kagome." The cook assured her. "We enjoy having the chance to try some variety."

Kagome just smiled. "Well then, I'll see you around." She turned to go, only to be stopped by the call of her name. She turned back and saw another servant beside the cook. "Did you call me?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome." The servant answered with a bow. "I have a message for you from Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome took the letter and nodded. "Thank you very much."

The servant bowed and left. No one noticed the smirk on his face.

Kagome opened the letter curiously.

"_Kagome,_

_Meet me in da garden befor diner. I want to tawk to u about da incident in the study. B in da main garden. _

_Seshomaru"_

Kagome stared at the paper in confusion. Something was definitely wrong with this note. Firstly, Sesshoumaru called her Kagome a total of twice. Secondly, he was a taiyoukai, and an intelligent one at that. There was no way he would misspell simple words like the, talk, or you. Thirdly, the note was so poorly worded, especially considering who it was allegedly written by. And finally, and most importantly, there was no way in the name of all seven hells that Sesshoumaru would mess up his own name. There was just no way.

Something was fishy, and she would get to the bottom of it.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru stared down at the paper a servant had just handed to him in confusion.

"_Seshomaru,_

_Meet me in da garden after diner. I want to tawk to u about da incident in the study. B in da main garden. _

_Kagome"_

The letter made no sense. They had already discussed this issue, so why was the miko bringing it up once more? He took another look at the letter and resisted the urge to glower at it. He had thought the miko was more intelligent than this, but apparently he had been mistaken. How could she misspell his name?

A small knock on the door caught his attention. With a sigh, he looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk. It would never get done, it would seem. "Enter."

Kagome slid the door open, and for once, her cheerful smile was missing. "Sesshoumaru, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

"Is that not why you sent this?" Sesshoumaru asked, waving the note he'd received.

"That's actually what I'm here to talk to you about." Kagome answered, drawing a note from her obi. "You see, I got one too."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I did not send you a note."

"I know that." Kagome answered. "I could tell my how badly written it was." She placed the note in front of him, and he read it quickly before glaring at it. Kagome almost giggled. He looked so insulted because of the note. Her amusement only grew when he dripped his poison onto the note, dissolving it into ash.

Sesshoumaru looked up suddenly, and Kagome tried to hide her amusement. Of course, Sesshoumaru knew she was amused at his reaction, and he narrowed his eyes. "What do you suppose the intention of this person is?"

Kagome shrugged. "Obviously, to get us into the same place at the same time. I'd just like to know why."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I suggest we humor them, at least for now. That way we can find out what it is they desire from us."

Kagome smiled. "Sounds good to me. Just. . ." She paused, unsure of whether or not she could ask him.

Sesshoumaru noticed her hesitation. "What is it, Higurashi?"

"It's nothing." She said quickly. Seeing Sesshoumaru's glare, she sighed. "I wanted to ask if you would come with me. After what happened the last time, I'm a little nervous about it."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Last time?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "When the lords kidnapped me. They told me that one of the lords wanted to meet me."

Sesshoumaru growled softly at the memory. It took a moment until he could control himself long enough to answer. "I will be there."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru watched her leave, and couldn't stop the ghost of a smile that spread across her face. Once again, that familiar warmth hit his chest, and all he could think about was the fact that she wanted his protection. His protection had made her smile.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

_Reduced to hiding in the bushes like a coward. Oh, how the mighty have fallen._ Sesshoumaru shook his head. _I'm doing it for a good reason. She's depending on me to protect her._

He had to keep reminding himself of that. It wasn't in his nature to hide away, especially when. . . well, someone who was a bit more than a friend was in possible danger. The entire affair had him on edge, and he didn't like how anxious he was getting over it.

At least Kagome seemed to be relaxed. She sat on a bench directly across from the bushes he was hiding in, a small smile on her face. Every once in a while, she'd look over at him, and her smile would grow a bit. It made him feel rather important.

He heard a rustling to his left, and he waited impatiently as the producer of the sound slowly entered his view. They dressed in a long robe, and Sesshoumaru couldn't pick up any scent from them. It worried him, and he let out an inaudible growl of frustration.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. She could only see the bottom half of the person's face, but she saw the person's mouth twitch into a smirk. "I know you aren't Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You are correct." Kagome froze. She knew that voice. But from where?

"Then who are you?" Kagome demanded, rising from her seat.

The figure remained silent, instead raising a hand to its back and bringing it forward. Then it took a stance, as if drawing a bow. "I am Kikyo."

Kagome stared at the figure in shock. "But, you're dead!"

"No. You are." With that, Kikyo opened her back hand, as if releasing an arrow. Kagome felt something puncture her chest, and she was flung backwards, only stopping when she hit a tree several feet behind her. Her chest tightened as she tried to breathe, as though it was being held by an invisible force. Her eyesight began to darken, and she struggled futilely to stay awake.

The last thing she saw was Sesshoumaru using all of his power to break through Kikyo's barrier.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

"I am Kikyo."

"But, you're dead!"

"No. You are."

Sesshoumaru didn't see a weapon. He didn't know of the animosity between his brother's two loves. He didn't even understand what had just happened.

All he saw was Kagome suddenly flying backwards.

With a snarl, he flew forward. This pathetic excuse for priestess, not even worth half of what she was when she was alive, _dared_ to harm what was his? She would pay, and pay dearly.

Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist, and his poison whip flashed out in an instant. Another flick, and the whip surged forward, flying towards the undead priestess. The priestess half turned, and a barrier formed around her, knocking aside his whip. Sesshoumaru snarled as he flew into the barrier, trying to use his physical strength to break it down. He was pushed back, though only a few feet. Sesshoumaru smirked as he drew Tokijin. Kagome's barriers were stronger.

The priestess stared at him with unseeing eyes, and Sesshoumaru glared back. "Desist while you can, youkai."

Sesshoumaru didn't bother with a response. He swung Tokijin, letting out a blast of the sword's youkai. It impacted with Kikyo's barrier, and it shattered on impact. In a moment, Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijin and plunged forward, not allowing a moment for the dead priestess to recover. Once more, he flicked his wrist, drawing out his poison whip. In milliseconds, he was before the once-woman.

"Release her." Sesshoumaru snarled.

Kikyo smirked. "She is where she belongs now. She was never meant to be a part of our world, and now, she will be a part of none."

Though Sesshoumaru was normally an unmovable demon, upon hearing such a simple statement, Sesshoumaru snapped. In a rare fit of rage, Sesshoumaru snapped his wrist, allowing his poison whip to swirl around her, cutting and injecting his poison into her everywhere it touched. He expected her clay body to crumple into dust. Instead, a broken wooden statue in the form of a tuning fork appeared in front of him.

"A puppet?" Sesshoumaru snarled. It would appear the priestess had learned from Naraku. Sesshoumaru could feel his blood boiling, and he had to forcibly push aside his rage. He turned slowly to look for Kagome. Once he spotted her, he froze.

He had failed. In a pose similar to InuYasha's years ago on the Goshinboku, Kagome hung from the tree as if suspended in midair. Kikyo's power crackled around her, sealing both Kagome's power and body. Her eyes stared straight ahead, and had it not been for the feeling of power surrounding her, Sesshoumaru would have sworn she was dead.

"No." Sesshoumaru snarled. In an instant, he stood in front of her. His youkai swarmed over her motionless body, searching for the focal point. If he could break that, then Kagome would wake up.

He finally found the point where all the power flowed from: Kagome's chest, directly above her heart. But when Sesshoumaru went to reach for it, another claw shot out to stop his hand. With a snarl, Sesshoumaru whirled. He was only stopped form attacking the person who _dared_ to stop him when he saw Amaterasu's face.

"If you try to remove the focal point, you'll die." Amaterasu said calmly.

Sesshoumaru growled. "You expect me to leave her there."

"Of course not!" Amaterasu snapped. She stopped and took a deep breath. "You know that's not what I meant. But you are not the one who can remove this seal."

"Then what do you propose I do?" Sesshoumaru's voice was dangerously close to shouting. He'd promised to protect her! Granted, not in so many words, but it had been implied through his actions. She was supposed to be safe around him! And now Kagome was nailed to a tree because she had trusted him with that job.

"Listen to me!" Sesshoumaru's attention snapped back to Amaterasu. "This seal is the same one that Kikyo used on InuYasha. The only one who can remove this seal is Kikyo, or one of her reincarnations."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Then I will find the clay bitch."

"Sesshoumaru, that's not-" But Sesshoumaru was gone before Amaterasu could finish. "That darn pup! He never listens!"

Amaterasu turned to Kagome's suspended body, and a sad sigh escaped her. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I was too late to stop her. I should have seen something like this coming." Amaterasu placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, wincing slightly from the holy power that radiated off of her. "Kagome, he'll never admit it, but he needs you. If you don't do something, he'll end up doing something stupid. It's one of the many traits he got from the Inu no Taisho. Both his sons rush into battle without thinking. Sesshoumaru normally has enough power that it doesn't matter. But in this case. . . he needs someone there to help him. So please, go after him."

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru was a mess, and worse, he knew it too. When he'd seen Kagome injured when he could have. . . no, when he _should_ have been able to stop it, something in him had snapped. What good was power if he couldn't use it to protect the person he wanted around the most?

Sesshoumaru alternated between extreme hate for the bitch who'd hurt his Kagome, and self disgust at his own stupidity. It took Kagome's death, or equivalent of, to make him realize how much he had come to depend on her. Her presence was like one of the drugs Kagome had once mentioned. While the woman was calming and soothing, helpful in her own way, if one were to spend too much time in her presence, a person could become dependent on her. And it would seem that the great Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, had fallen prey to her.

"I've fallen in love with a miko whose biggest flaw is her naivety and innocence." Sesshoumaru whispered to himself, so softly that even he had trouble hearing himself. The revelation left him shaky, and only years of keeping his emotions locked away kept him from reacting to the feelings that were bubbling up in her chest. "I truly am my father's son." He muttered, pushing forward with more energy than before.

For now, Sesshoumaru couldn't think about that. He had to focus on finding Kikyo so that she could undo the seal on Kagome. He could deal with any and all feelings he held for his Kagome then.

The problem was, he knew next to nothing about the dead priestess. While she had been alive, he had only known her as his brother's woman. When she died, all he had cared about was the taint InuYasha had put on the family honor. And when she was resurrected, all he had known was that his brother was even more of a disgrace for thinking he could mate with a dead being. He needed to find someone who _did_ know about the priestess, and could tell him what he needed to know.

Sesshoumaru slowed near a spring, intending to stop and drink for a while. He held one of the water containers that Kagome had used when they traveled. It was quite useful, even for him. As he leaned down next to the spring, the remainder of his left arm lightly brushed Tenseiga.

". . . stupid! Sesshoumaru, can you. . ."

Sesshoumaru froze. He could have sworn that he heard Kagome's voice. Then he shook his head. It was an impossibility. The miko was sealed, and he had to remember that.

But as he stood, his left arm again brushed against Tenseiga.

". . . you heard me! Don't ignore. . ."

Sesshoumaru frowned. He refused to believe that he was going insane. So that meant that somehow, he was really hearing Kagome's voice. And both times, as he had knelt and stood, he had heard her. Deciding to experiment, Sesshoumaru slowly bent, trying to see when exactly he could hear Kagome.

". . . why I bother!"

Sesshoumaru froze in place and waited for her to speak again, but he heard nothing. Feeling foolish, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Kagome?"

For a moment, there was only silence, and Sesshoumaru thought he had failed. Then, to his relief, he heard her once again. "You mean you can hear me now?"

"Yes, I can hear you." Sesshoumaru answered. "Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you."

Sesshoumaru whirled, standing as he did so. He caught a single glimpse of her before she disappeared, as did her voice. Sesshoumaru growled. "Stop playing games, miko, and come out." As always, the command did not work on the priestess. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru returned to the position he had found worked the best, and smirked slightly as he heard Kagome again.

". . . hear me again?"

"Yes, I can hear you."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a translucent figure come to stand in front of him. Sesshoumaru started as he recognized Kagome. She smiled at him. "Long time no see."

"How?"

Kagome shrugged. "No idea." She looked at him curiously. "What's with the pose?"

"This is the only way I can hear you." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome chuckled. "Um, Sesshoumaru, didn't you notice that this is the only position that you can touch Tenseiga with?"

Sesshoumaru instantly realized the logic. Feeling highly embarrassed, though hiding it very effectively, Sesshoumaru rose and reached across to grab Tenseiga with his right hand. Kagome bit back giggles, but allowed the taiyoukai his dignity.

"So." Kagome started. "What are your plans for getting me out?"

Sesshoumaru growled, and Kagome resisted the urge to cower. She thought she had seen him angry, but apparently, she was wrong. That guy was _scary_ when he wanted to be. She had to remember that he couldn't hurt her at the moment.

"I will find the dead miko, and I will force her to free you." Sesshoumaru answered. "Then I will kill her."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Good motivation there, Sesshoumaru. 'Help me so I can kill you.' That's why everyone loves you so much."

Sesshoumaru whirled on her with a snarl. "What do you suppose I do?" He demanded.

"Offer her something she wants." Kagome answered. "Something that she'd do anything for."

Sesshoumaru was calming down as she spoke to him, and he could easily see the logic in her plan. He waited until he had himself completely under control before speaking. "What is it that she desires?"

"My soul." Kagome answered. "But of course, she's not stupid enough to think that you'll want to save me just to throw me away. The only other thing that she really wants is InuYasha." Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow, and Kagome sighed. "The idiot promised to go with her to hell after he defeated Naraku. I don't know why she hasn't collected on that."

Sesshoumaru got the gist of her plan, and a smirk drifted over his face. "I find it hard to believe that you can be so evil, Kagome."

Kagome dropped her head and didn't answer. When she did, her voice was quiet. "I'm tired of being the victim. I'm tired of waiting for someone else to save me, and I'm tired of living in fear of the next attack. So if I'm going to be able to take care of myself, I can't feel sympathy for every person who has a sad story. I'll end up dead."

Sesshoumaru watched as she came to terms with her situation. He was almost sorry as he watched her innocence slip away. He remained silent for her, knowing her well enough to know that anything he might say would be of no comfort to her. Finally, she looked at him again. "Just do it before I have the chance to regret it."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You will accompany me."

Kagome smiled. "Of course. I want to see her dead just as much as you do."

Sesshoumaru smirked in response. "Any idea on where to find her?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Try InuYasha's forest. She's normally not very far from InuYasha if she can help it."

Sesshoumaru nodded and released Tenseiga. Without another word, he set off for the forest. It would be an interesting confrontation, to say the least.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author Rant---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horse Wolves: So, OG, how come you're not dead like everyone thinks?

Obsessive_Goddess: Well you see, it's all a part of my master plan!

Horse Wolves: Master plan?

Obsessive_Goddess: Yup! You see, I made myself immune to Sesshoumaru's poison with the powers of the author. All I had to do was bait Sesshoumaru until he stabbed me! Then everyone would think I was dead, and I could write my story in peace.

Horse Wolves: Won't they notice that you're still updating?

Obsessive_Goddess: Oh, am I? **[OG disappears down the secret trap door, but leaves laptop next to Horse Wolves. InuCast enters]**

Kagome: HW! How could you betray us?

Horse Wolves: But I didn't-

Sesshoumaru: Do not lie, human. The evidence lies beside you!

Horse Wolves: But it wasn't-

Kagome: Grab her!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author Rant---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru came to me in a dream and told me that I was his new owner because I owned InuYasha. Then I woke up, and found out it wasn't true. I cried.

**WARNING:** Amaterasu is actually going to be smart in this chapter. So if anyone is confused by her logic and explanation, feel free to ask questions. I'll answer to the best of my ability.

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru smirked in response. "Any idea on where to find her?"_

_Kagome thought for a moment. "Try InuYasha's forest. She's normally not very far from InuYasha if she can help it."_

_Sesshoumaru nodded and released Tenseiga. Without another word, he set off for the forest. It would be an interesting confrontation, to say the least. _

_**CHAPTER 13: KIKYO'S DEMISE**_

Kagome sighed. This whole "you're a spirit" thing was really annoying. For one thing, if Sesshoumaru was annoyed with her, he just released Tenseiga so he couldn't see or hear her. For another, it was really uncomfortable having people walk right through her without even noticing. And then there was the fact that she couldn't really feel anything.

She watched as Sesshoumaru sped through the forest and sighed. Even as a spirit, she couldn't keep up with him. And because he was currently ignoring her, due to the fact that she had mentioned the cuteness of the moko-moko-sama, she couldn't warn him to slow down. Luckily for her, he stopped a few moments later to see if he could catch a scent.

Kagome caught up and frowned. There really had to be a way for her to keep up. She stared at him, when a sudden idea popped into her head. With a smirk, Kagome focused enough to make herself a bit more solid. Then she grabbed on to moko-moko-sama and hauled herself on to Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshoumaru growled and whirled around, and Kagome supposed that his canine sixth sense must have alerted him to her presence. With a grunt of effort, Kagome pulled herself onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder and made herself comfortable.

Sesshoumaru's instincts were screaming that Kagome was very close, but he couldn't tell exactly where. Worse, his instincts wouldn't leave him be until he was sure. With an inaudible growl, Sesshoumaru took hold of Tenseiga. Immediately, a pair of legs appeared at the edge of his vision. His turned his head to see Kagome sitting comfortably on top of his left shoulder.

Kagome noticed that he was looking directly at her. "Oh, can you see me now?"

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Well, even like this, I can't keep up with you." Kagome answered cheerily. "So I'm making due."

Sesshoumaru moved forward, and Kagome nearly fell off. She was only saved when she grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru's hair. Sesshoumaru growled. "Miko, release this Sesshoumaru's hair."

"But if I do, I'll fall off!" Kagome exclaimed. "And I rather like it up here."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to growl in frustration. With a small mental nudge, moko-moko-sama transferred to his left shoulder. "You may grab moko-moko-sama instead of this Sesshoumaru's hair. Any undue pulling will result in its withdrawal."

Kagome smiled. "Alright."

Sesshoumaru set off again, and Kagome grasped moko-moko-sama tightly. After making certain that she was able to hold on, Sesshoumaru released Tenseiga, just imagining Kagome's face when she realized that he was once more ignoring her.

**-------------------------------------------------------InuYasha------------------------------------------------------**

When InuYasha had collapsed in front of his brother's palace, he hadn't moved for a full day. He probably would have still been there now, a week later, if it wasn't for Kikyo. The undead priestess, who he had cast aside and rejected, had been the one to save him in his time of need. It almost made him feel guilty for his treatment of her.

"InuYasha." Kikyo's quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. Silently, InuYasha turned to her. "We should go."

InuYasha stood obediently. Since that day, he hadn't spoken a word. He'd simply followed Kikyo obediently. He couldn't get up the urge to do anything. All he could do was remember Kagome's words.

"_Now, I can live like Kikyo did. Maybe now, you'll see me as worthy of your attentions."_

"_You're sorry?"_

"_I had to die because you couldn't let me be me."_

"_Sorry will never be able to cover it, InuYasha."_

"_I have found my place, InuYasha. Where is yours to be now?"_

"InuYasha!" InuYasha jerked back to reality. Kikyo stood over him, glaring down at him. "What exactly is so interesting that you would ignore me?"

InuYasha looked down, unable to answer. With a frustrated sigh, Kikyo grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

InuYasha slowly stood and followed after her. "Hurry up, InuYasha."

InuYasha watched Kikyo walk, and walked just fast enough to keep up with her. Why was she in such a rush to get away from the Western Lands? Granted he didn't want to spend more time than necessary in a place where he had a chance of seeing Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't running like hell's angels were after him.

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha hurried a bit, unable to do much else. He had no choice but to trust her, at least for now. Maybe one day, he'd be able to go on his own. But for now, he followed after Kikyo.

**-------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru finally stopped at the former site of the Bone Eater's Well. Where once an ancient power source had existed, now there was only a blackened hole. The indentation on moko-moko-sama alerted him to Kagome's movement. He grabbed Tenseiga, and saw her kneeling at the hole, tracing the edge sadly.

"I never got the chance to say good-bye." She whispered.

"Who would you have said good-bye to?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome had always avoided questions about her life in the future, and Sesshoumaru had respected that. But for her to sound as though she had cried long and hard over this had him worried.

"My family." Kagome answered softly. "My all-knowing, worry wart of a mother. My insane, over-protective grandfather. My bratty little brother."

Though the words were slightly harsh, Sesshoumaru could hear the love in her tone. She truly missed her family on the other side of the void. He watched as tears slowly began to slide down her face, as if trying to wash away the sad smile on her face. It unnerved him to see her crying, and worse, he could almost swear that her tears were sending him into a panic.

"Stop that." Kagome turned back to him, and the feeling in his chest worsened as he got a full view of her tears. He came up to stand in front of her, starting to panic slightly. "Kagome, you will cease your tears this second."

Kagome was ready with a retort, but it died in her throat as she saw genuine concern in his eyes. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw a flash of pain, but it was gone before she could be sure. "Sorry." She whispered. "The well does it to me. It hurts to know that they are so close, yet so far away. They'll never know what happened to me."

Sesshoumaru watched her pull herself together. After a few more moments, she looked over at him with a smile. "Sorry about the little break down."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Do not use such falsities with me, Kagome." Kagome looked at him in confusion, and he growled. "Do not show me fake smiles that do not reach your eyes. This Sesshoumaru prefers when you smile truly."

Kagome shook her head. "But as long as I smile, what does it matter?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated, wondering how to answer such a simple question. Just when Kagome thought he wouldn't answer, he did. "When you truly smile, you affect those around you. They cannot help but smile back, no matter what they feel. By smiling, everything seems a bit less overwhelming, a bit less depressing."

Kagome bit her lip, feeling tears well up in her eyes again. Sesshoumaru almost panicked. "Miko, you will _not_ start with that infernal crying again!"

Kagome chuckled. "Sorry, Sesshoumaru. But I think that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Do not expect this Sesshoumaru to make it a habit."

Kagome truly laughed then, and a smile spread across her face. "I think if that happened, I'd have to wonder if you really were Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stood and turned, allowing Kagome easy access to moko-moko-sama. "We are almost to your village."

"Do you mind if we walk slowly?" Kagome asked. "I haven't been this way in a long time."

Sesshoumaru paused, then nodded. "It would not be a detriment to properly observe the area."

Kagome laughed again. "Only you could take a simple walk and turn it into a tactical advantage." She shook her head. "But then again, you are 'the killing perfection.'"

Sesshoumaru smirked once more. "Of course."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on, you giant puppy. Let's get going."

**-------------------------------------------------------InuYasha------------------------------------------------------**

InuYasha could smell his brother's scent coming closer. Or rather, they were getting closer to it. He considered trying to alert Kikyo, but figured that there was no point. After all, Kikyo would probably know before he did if Sesshoumaru got too close.

The two of them entered a clearing, and InuYasha blanched as recognized the former home of the Bone Eater's Well. He stood at the edge of the clearing, unable to move, as his last memories of this clearing flooded him.

_A smirk decorated his face as he approached the Bone Eater's Well. Behind him, he heard a rustling, and soon Kagome's scent washed through the clearing._

"_InuYasha?" He didn't answer, waiting for her to come closer before making his move. "InuYasha, I thought you had gone."_

_She was now close to him, close enough that if he wished to, he could grab on to her. But he didn't want to touch her, not after what she'd done to him. She continued to try and speak to him, but he ignored her as he normally did. Slowly, making sure she saw every movement, InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga. _

"_InuYasha? What are you doing?"_

_InuYasha's smirk grew as he raised the Tetsusaiga and faced the bone eater's well. "Windscar." He muttered as he swung the sword down. _

_Kagome barely got out of the way as the windscar struck the Bone Eater's Well. "No! InuYasha! What are you doing?"_

"_You destroyed my dreams." InuYasha hissed. "Now, you can feel the same pain I do." Once more, he swung Tetsusaiga, and the well shook from the impact._

"_InuYasha, please, stop! I'll do anything! Just don't do this to me! Don't do this to them. InuYasha, I'm begging you!"_

_InuYasha chuckled as he released a third windscar, watching Kagome rush at him. As if she could stop him. He let a fist fly, knocking her back into the tree line. "This is for all the pain you've caused, little bitch." InuYasha shouted. With a final grunt of effort, InuYasha poured all his power into Tetsusaiga, and released the final windscar. The well exploded on impact, leaving behind only a small blackened hole._

"_No." Kagome moaned, rushing forward to kneel beside the hole. "Please, Kami. No."_

_InuYasha could feel happiness bubbling in his chest as Kagome began to sob and tear through the earth. But even so, he turned his back and walked away, laughing as he went. _

_Her nails broke and began to bleed as she dug desperately through the earth. "Mom! Grandpa! Souta!"_

_That was how they found her, desperately trying to get back to her family._

"InuYasha!"

Something slapped his cheek, and InuYasha looked up to see Kikyo standing in front of him. "Stop wallowing and get up!"

InuYasha stood slowly, though he started when he recognized the scent that hung around the well. What business did Sesshoumaru have at the Bone Eater's Well?

"InuYasha! I won't tell you again!" Kikyo threatened.

InuYasha quickly followed after Kikyo. If she couldn't tell, he wouldn't tell her. It wasn't his place anymore.

**-------------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome made a face at Kaede, and the old priestess didn't react. She knelt down in front of her old friend and smirked. "I wonder what she would say if she could see me."

"She would say 'Kagome, child, would ye like a seat?'"

Kagome shouted in surprise and jumped back, falling through the floor. "You can see me?"

"I can hear you as well, Kagome." Kaede commented. "And you should know, those faces are not flattering on ye in the least."

Kagome blushed. "I wanted to see if you could see me"

"I take it your question has been answered." Kaede smirked. Seeing Kagome's blush, she guessed she was correct. "I am interested to know why it is that you appear in spirit."

The hut's entrance flap flew open, and Sesshoumaru entered. "Old woman, I have questions to ask."

"May I presume that it has something to do with the fact that Kagome is a spirit?" Kaede asked.

Sesshoumaru growled and eyed the elderly miko suspiciously. "How is it you know of that?"

"Well, she is sitting directly in front of me." Kaede answered, pointing to the phantom miko.

Sesshoumaru frowned and grasped Tenseiga, his eyes widening as he saw that the miko was correct. "Hey, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome greeted, waving from the floor. She turned to Kaede. "Sesshoumaru can only see me when he's holding Tenseiga. I'm curious to know how it is that you can see me."

"Most likely it is because I am a miko, as are you. Also, we have spent years together, so our auras recognize each other. I'm not surprised I can see you, child."

Kagome grinned. "Well, I for one am glad that there is one person who can't turn me off when I start to annoy them." Kaede smiled as Kagome laughed. It was the first time she'd seen Kagome truly smile in such a very long time. Looking over at Sesshoumaru, she could guess the reason for her changes.

Sesshoumaru glowered at Kagome, and she sobered. "Well, how about I explain why exactly I'm only a step up from a ghost?"

"That would be very helpful." Kaede answered.

Sesshoumaru would have stayed to add his own details to the story, but a particular scent caught his attention. He left with a growl, recognizing his half brother's scent immediately. He supposed he couldn't fault the bastard child, since he did live in the village. But what he could not forgive was the presence of the undead priestess.

He found them at the edge of the village. To his surprise, InuYasha did not start a fight. In fact, he didn't say anything. InuYasha just stared at his elder brother, as if he had no intention of fighting him.

The dead miko, however, had a completely different reaction. "What can I do for you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked innocently.

"You will return to the Western Palace with this Sesshoumaru and release Higurashi from her seal." Sesshoumaru growled. His hand clenched Tokijin harshly, and he had to force himself to relax his grip before he broke the hilt.

InuYasha glared at Sesshoumaru, but he didn't say a word. Then again, he didn't need to. His grip on Tetsusaiga said it all.

Kikyo sneered. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Sesshoumaru didn't need his sense of smell to tell she was lying. Not that it would have done much good, considering how she was dead.

Sesshoumaru snarled, unsheathing Tokijin in a practiced movement. "You will release Higurashi from the seal you have placed on her."

"Why should I?" Kikyo demanded.

Kikyo's unknowing confession caught InuYasha off guard. He whirled to her in surprise, and his grip on Tetsusaiga loosened as he waited to see the next development.

Trying to appear sincere, Sesshoumaru forced himself to sheathe Tokijin. "If you release Higurashi, I will allow you to take the half breed to hell with you." He answered. Sesshoumaru watched as greed filled her eyes. However, suspicion still lingered there. Sesshoumaru couldn't say that she was incorrect in her suspicions, considering that he had no intentions of following through with his end of the bargain. He would kill the bitch for daring to harm what belonged to him.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she watched the taiyoukai. "I don't believe you." Kikyo answered. "The girl can remain sealed to that tree for all I care. I'll take pleasure in watching her rot and die against a tree."

Sesshoumaru snarled and leapt forward, but Kikyo quickly rose into the air with the help of her shikigami. With practiced ease, Kikyo strung and shot her arrow, only to watch it dissolve as Sesshoumaru's poison whip lashed out to strike it down. Kikyo strung another arrow, but another snap of the poison whip snapped the bowstring, causing it to whiplash into her face. Kikyo let out a cry and fell back to the ground.

Sesshoumaru waited for the priestess to stand. "I will offer one last time. Release Kagome, and I will give you what you want."

Kikyo considered her options, and admitted that they were not looking good for her. Perhaps it would be wise of her to agree to his request. After all, he had not specified what it was he would give her in return.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kikyo's eyes widened as Kagome raced towards them. "You stupid jerk! How dare you not tell me that Kikyo's here?"

Kikyo glared at the taiyoukai. "Why do you wish me to free her when she is right behind you?"

Sesshoumaru turned, then frowned as he realized that Kagome had not magically returned as he had hoped. With a sigh, he grasped Tenseiga in order to see and hear the spirit of Kagome. He wanted to growl in frustration when he saw her charging towards them. "What is your purpose here, Kagome?"

"Hey! I'm the one stuck to a tree several thousand miles away!" Kagome griped. "I think I have the right to be around when you confront the person who put me there."

Sesshoumaru turned his back on her, releasing Tenseiga in the process. "Kagome's spirit has somehow been able to leave her body while it remains sealed to the tree." Refusing to go off on a tangent, Sesshoumaru focused his attention on Kikyo. "What is your choice, miko?"

Kikyo smirked. "Why wait, when I can have what I want now?" Before Sesshoumaru could make a move, Kikyo raised her bow and strung her arrow. "I will have my soul back now!"

The twang of Kikyo's bow filled the air, followed by a piercing scream.

Kikyo stared down at her chest, eyes wide in disbelief. "How could you?" She whispered, turning her head to see behind her. InuYasha stood, head bowed, his hand through her chest.

"You. . . sealed. . . Kagome." InuYasha's voice, unused for a week, was raspy and quiet. But a deaf man would have been able to hear the anger in his voice.

Kikyo's second death was very different than her first. This time, she truly was killed by the one she loved. She wanted to curse him, to drag him into the depths with her. Instead, all she could do was watch him as she quickly faded away.

Sesshoumaru stared at his younger brother, and for the first time, felt no feelings of disgust. He nodded to InuYasha, who just stared at him. "Kagome. . . wasn't dead, was she?" InuYasha asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. InuYasha smiled sadly and sighed. "I thought not. But she went along with that whole scheme. So she wanted me to think that she was dead?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Kagome had come to stand beside Sesshoumaru. Going on a hunch, she placed a hand on Tenseiga. To her joy, and InuYasha's astonishment, Kagome slowly faded into sight.

Sesshoumaru noticed her appearance, but said nothing. He was curious to see what she had to say to the half breed. InuYasha stared in shock, and began to shake. "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Hey."

The two of them were silent, neither one saying a word. But then again, after so many years chasing after Naraku, thee were certain things that didn't need to be said. After a moment, InuYasha turned away.

"Keh."

"Sit boy."

InuYasha crashed down, and soon began flailing. Kagome laughed softly as he finally pulled himself out of his crater. "What'd you do that for wench?"

"You deserved it."

"For what!" InuYasha demanded.

"Give me a minute. I'll think of something." Kagome teased.

"You!" InuYasha sputtered. "I'm gonna make you regret this!"

Kagome just laughed. "Good to have you back, InuYasha." She turned to Sesshoumaru with a grin. "So, now that InuYasha is himself again, what are we gonna do now?"

Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive, but his jaw tightened. Without a word he turned and walked away, pulling Kagome with him since she still had a grip on Tenseiga. "Hey! Where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl. Sure, they had made up. But Sesshoumaru was not going to risk the two of them getting too friendly. Kagome was _his_ now. InuYasha couldn't have her anymore.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"We are returning to the Western Palace." Sesshoumaru answered.

"But what are we going to do now?" Kagome asked. "Now that Kikyo's dead, the only one with her power is me. And I can't exactly pull the arrow out of my own chest if I'm sealed."

Sesshoumaru growled, warning her to be silent. For once, Kagome decided to take the warning. With a small sigh, she released the sword, returning to her unseen and unheard form.

With a small sigh of gratitude, Sesshoumaru began to think. He knew that she was right, and she couldn't pull the arrow out of her own chest. But there had to be a way to fix this! He refused to be bested by a woman who was little better than a clay pot. He would not let Kikyo's death be her victory. Not that soul stealing disgrace to the name bitch.

Wait a second. . . soul stealing?

With a smirk, Sesshoumaru grasped Tenseiga and waited until Kagome's form appeared on his shoulder. "Kagome, have you felt the return of your soul?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome glared at him and turned her head away in an obvious attempt to ignore him. Sesshoumaru growled and jerked his shoulder, inducing a scream from Kagome as she struggled to stay on his shoulder. "Ignoring this Sesshoumaru would be to your detriment, Kagome, seeing as how this Sesshoumaru is the only one who can see you."

Kagome glared at him again, and he just kept smirking. Finally, she gave up with a sigh. "No, I haven't felt it return. I assumed that Kikyo took it with her when she went to hell."

Sesshoumaru processed this, and his smirk became more pronounced. "Miko, we're going back to the Western Palace."

Kagome frowned. "What for?"

"You're going to pull the invisible arrow out of your own chest."

**-------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu------------------------------------------------------**

"Rin! Shippou!" Amaterasu called. "Get away from there."

The two children didn't answer. Before Amaterasu had noticed them once again playing near Kagome's body, the two of them had fallen asleep at the roots of the tree. With a smile, Amaterasu lifted the two kids up. "You little midgets. Running me ragged, and then just falling asleep like angels." She chuckled as she carried the two of them back into the castle. "Just wait. Once Kikyo is dead, and Sesshoumaru figures it out, the two of you will have your family back."

Shippou turned over in his sleep, and Amaterasu chuckled. "Well, hopefully anyway. For some reason, everything else becomes clear. But once she is revived, everything narrows down to two paths. Someone must make a major decision, one that will change the fate of everyone around them forever. I suppose we can only pray that they make the right one."

Carefully, Amaterasu laid Shippou on his bed, and after a moment's thought, placed Rin beside him. "Take care of each other." Amaterasu whispered. "You both need friends."

She smiled down at them before leaving, shutting the door quietly. Unfortunately, her efforts at quiet were ruined when one of the servants came down the hall screaming for her. She turned angrily and grabbed the servant, quickly gagging him with her fist.

"You make another sound, and I will have you transferred to waste management." Amaterasu hissed.

The servant nodded, eyes wide as Amaterasu dragged him down the hall. Once they were far enough away, Amaterasu rounded on him. "Now, what in the world is so important?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama wants you in his study." The servant answered. "He used that scary voice he has when he's angry and in a hurry."

Amaterasu sighed. "I swear, that pup needs an attitude adjustment." She muttered. "Go back to your duties. I'll deal with Lord Sesshoumaru." The servant bowed and ran off while Amaterasu headed in the opposite direction.

A few minutes later, she arrived in Sesshoumaru's study. She really didn't feel like knocking, so she just opened the door. "Yes?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Knocking is very much appreciated."

"Maybe next time, pup." Amatersu answered dismissively. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Tenseiga on Sesshoumaru's "Now, what is so important that you have to scare the servants into running for the hills?"

A moment later, Kagome appeared on Sesshoumaru's desk, sitting on Tenseiga. "Hiya!"

Amaterasu grinned. "I wondered if that would happen."

"Well, you're the one who told me to go to him." Kagome pointed out.

Amaterasu laughed. "So, what do you need?"

"This Sesshoumaru has a theory." Sesshoumaru answered. "I wish to know if it will succeed."

Amaterasu frowned. "Sesshoumaru, you know I can't see the future subjectively like that. I can only see what will happen based upon the decisions that have been made."

"I do not expect you to look." Sesshoumaru answered. "However, you are the most knowledgeable being when it comes to theoretical spiritism."

Amaterasu grinned. "Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no?" She plopped herself down in front of his desk. "Try me."

"Kikyo is dead." Sesshoumaru started.

Amaterasu groaned before he could continue. "I can't believe you killed her. Did you not listen to me before you left?"

"She deserved to die." Sesshoumaru answered. "I simple exercised my right as lord to execute justice."

"To his credit, it was InuYasha who actually killed Kikyo." Kagome interrupted.

Amaterasu glared. "But I'll bet he tried hard as a diamond to kill her himself." Sesshoumaru didn't deny the charge. With a sigh, she nodded for them to continue.

"As you know, Kikyo was kept alive through a piece of Kagome's soul." Sesshoumaru continued. "Now that she is dead, that piece of her soul should have been returned to her. However, it was not."

Amaterasu nodded. "The Kagome we see in front of us is a reflection of her soul. Her true soul is still in her body, so the piece of soul that Kikyo had was return to it there."

Kagome sighed. "Thank goodness. I was worried about that."

Amaterasu giggled. "Really, Kagome. Of all things to worry about." Shaking her head, she turned back to Sesshoumaru. "I assume that's not all you asked me here for. Because otherwise, it's an insult to my knowledge."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Now that Kikyo is dead, we must find an alternate method of freeing Kagome. Could you suggest an option?"

Amaterasu nodded slowly, thinking through the information. Kagome started to speak, But Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed Tenseiga so that she would disappear. When Amaterasu was thinking about her area of expertise, it was best to let her be.

Finally, Amaterasu spoke. "Okay. Now remember, this is all theoretical. That's why it call _theoretical_ spiritism." Seeing Sesshoumaru's acceptance, she continued. As she spoke, Amaterasu stood and started to pace. "Point 1: Sealing itself is a very powerful thing. It makes a literal clone of the power of the sealant. It is how the power of a seal is able to exist when its creator has expired.

"Point 2: Power, be it demonic, holy, or any other kind, is connected to the soul. It is how a reincarnation can have the same power as its predecessor. Possessing a part of a person's soul would give its possessor a piece of that person's power, and weaken the true owner's own power.

"Using these points, one can come up a hypothesis. Kikyo and Kagome were equals in power because Kikyo possessed half of Kagome's soul, and therefore, half of her power. The reason she appeared more powerful was because she had more training and experience. So it stands to reason that should Kagome regain that piece of her soul, she will be twice as powerful as the spell that holds her sealed. So, theoretically, in such a situation, the power of the sealed would inundate the seal, making it possible for the sealed to penetrate the enchantment for the period of time necessary to eliminate the focal point."

She turned to Sesshoumaru with a grin. "It could work."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her, trying to understand what she had just said. Kagome grabbed Tenseiga, giggling as she appeared. "Um, Amaterasu, I have absolutely no idea what you just said. Want to say that in lay man's terms?"

Amaterasu sighed. "With Kagome's soul back, it's possible that Kagome could overpower the seal for a long enough time to break the arrow that sealing her."

"But there's no arrow." Kagome pointed out.

"There is." Amaterasu answered. "It's a spirit arrow. Invisible to everyone but the one who shot it. It's possible that with your complete soul will be able to see the arrow."

"And if I can't?" Kagome asked.

"Then. . ." Amaterasu hesitated, thinking it over. Then she frowned. "Well, to use your futuristic terms, we're screwed."

"So we're basing everything on a theory that I'm able to see that arrow."

Amaterasu glared. "You got a better idea?"

Kagome looked away. "No."

"Her logic is sound." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "And she is well known for being correct in impossible situations. Therefore, we will try her idea."

Amaterasu grinned. "You know, just for that, I'm not going to give you a hard time the next time you're an idiot."

**-------------------------------------------------------Outside------------------------------------------------------**

"So, how sure are you that this is going to work?" Kagome asked.

"About seventy-five percent." Amaterasu answered.

Kagome stood beside Sesshoumaru in front of her body, one hand resting on Tenseiga so Amaterasu could hear her. Hearing this newest piece of news, she whirled on Amaterasu. "75%! That's it!"

"I told you, it's theoretical." Amaterasu answered. "As in, I use reason to reach a reasonable conclusion. There is no way to know what will work and what will not."

Kagome leaned over to whisper in Sesshoumaru's ear. "Are we really sure about this?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at Amaterasu's indignation. "I would advise listening. She is better than anyone else who has attempted an effort in this field."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. But if this doesn't work, I'm going to haunt you forever!"

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "Duly noted. Now, let's move."

Kagome sighed and walked up to her body. "I really hope this works." Slowly, Kagome raised her hands and reached up to her body. Her hands sunk into her arms, and Kagome felt herself being pulled in. As she did, she felt something hit her, and she suddenly felt warm. She smiled as feeling returned to her.

The next thing she knew, she was staring down at Sesshoumaru and Amaterasu. "Did it work?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Can you see the arrow?"

Kagome looked down, and gasped. As Amaterasu predicted, she could now see an arrow sticking out of her chest. "Ew!" Kagome squealed, closing her eyes and turning away. "That is so disturbing!"

Amaterasu laughed. "Just touch the arrow. It will dissolve away, just like InuYasha's arrow did."

Kagome glared. "If it doesn't, I'm coming after you." Hesitantly, Kagome reached towards the arrow. She closed her eyes and mentally counted to three. Then she quickly jerked her hand forward.

A flash of light shocked her eyes open, and she watched in amazement as the arrow dissolved from her sight. A moment later, she felt herself falling, only to be caught by a single strong arm. Without even looking, she knew who had caught her. "Once again, you seem to be making a habit of catching me."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, he pulled her tighter to him. He pressed his nose against her hair and growled softly at the scent of her strange "shampoo." He lowered his head until his nose rested against her neck and breathed in. This time his growl was one of contentment as her scent washed over him. She was safe and alive once more.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked in a soft whisper. "Could you put me down please?"

Sesshoumaru was tempted to ignore her, but he knew better than to think she would just shut up. He carefully lowered her to the ground, and his face changed to a less peaceful set. "You are not doing something like that again."

Kagome glared at him. "I will if it is necessary."

Sesshoumaru growled, and Kagome recognized the threatening tone. He was alpha, and as such was unused to being told no. With a sigh, Kagome got closer to him and placed a hand against his cheek. "Listen to me. I don't put myself into life threatening situations on purpose. And I swear, I will do my best to keep out of danger. But I will not let you stop me from doing what I think is right."

Sesshoumaru continued to growl. "Bitch, you will not do something so foolish again."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru in shock. He called her _WHAT!_ "What did you just say?" Kagome whispered dangerously.

"Bitch, you heard me perfectly well." Sesshoumaru answered.

You. . . how dare you!" Without thinking Kagome brought her hand back and swung it forward. Luckily for both parties, Sesshoumaru caught the swing.

"You dare to strike this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru all but snarled out his question.

"ENOUGH!" Amaterasu's shout diverted their attention from one another. "Both of you are acting like children. I think you both need to walk away."

Kagome jerked her hand out of Sesshoumaru's. "I really don't think that there is anything to discuss." She hissed.

"Throwing a tantrum like a child like that is not endearing at all." Sesshoumaru snapped.

Kagome turned and stormed away. She was about to enter the palace when she turned and walked back. Once she was close enough, she poked him in the chest. "And you know what? I take back the thing!"

Sesshoumaru stared after her in shock. She. . . took it back? That was insane! You don't tell someone that you love them and then turn around and take it back. It was absurd. It didn't make sense! She couldn't. . . she couldn't do that!

"Sesshoumaru! Breathe!" Something slapped his face, and Sesshoumaru snarled. He glared down at the concerned face of Amaterasu. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She. . . can't do that." Sesshoumaru growled. His mind was in too much of a jumble to stop himself from spewing out verbal diarrhea. "That. . . not possible. . . infernal woman!"

Amaterasu stared at him uncomprehendingly. "Sesshoumaru? You're not making sense. What did she take back?"

"She told me she loves me!" Sesshoumaru erupted. "You don't take that back!"

Everything he'd ever felt for that. . . woman bubbled up to the surface, and his mind was going wild. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to kill her, he wanted her to suffer, he wanted her to cry, he wanted her to smile and laugh, he wanted her to stay. . . he didn't know what he wanted anymore.

"That woman can do what she likes." He finally growled. "I don't care anymore!"

Amaterasu growled and grabbed his arm. "Go after her."

Sesshoumaru jerked his arm away. "Do not try to order me."

"Sesshoumaru, she doesn't understand! She's not a demon!" Amaterasu chased after Sesshoumaru, practically begging him to understand. "She think you've insulted her for standing up for what she believes in. You need to make her understand."

"Amaterasu, leave it be."

"No!" Amaterasu blocked the doorway and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, her eyes locking with his. "For once, you are going to listen to me. That girl loves you. Loves you enough to see passed every flaw you have. The only reason she has turned away is because she thinks that you have insulted both her and her beliefs. That is the one thing she cannot accept."

"That has nothing to do with this Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru growled back.

"It has everything to do with you!" Amaterasu snapped. "You called her a bitch!"

"It is what she is!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"If she was an inuyoukai, then yes, she would be a bitch." Amaterasu shot back. "To a human, it's an _insult!_"

That made Sesshoumaru pause, but not for long. "She should know-"

"But she doesn't." Amaterasu interrupted. "She needs you to tell her!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I have no interest in educating a ningen on demonic customs." Seeing that Amaterasu was about to speak, he cut her off. "That is the end of it."

Sesshoumaru started to walk away, but Amaterasu froze him with the one phrase he didn't want to hear.

"_**Why don't you just tell her that you love her?**_"

Sesshoumaru stood frozen, literally unable to move. Was he truly so transparent that Amaterasu could see it? How many others had guessed what he had only dared to vocalize once? How many others had guessed? Did Kagome know? Was everyone laughing behind his back at the lord who dared to fall into the same trap as his father?

It took several long seconds before he could answer. "She is not made for this Sesshoumaru."

"How will you know that if you don't tell her?" Amaterasu asked him.

Sesshoumaru just shook his head. "Some things do not need to be asked."

Before Amaterasu could say anything, Sesshoumaru pushed passed her and headed for his study. He couldn't deal with her babbling, and he had no intentions of doing so.

Amaterasu growled in frustration. "If the two of you don't make up in two days, it's becoming my business." She swore. She walked in the opposite direction, her temper causing her aura to spike.

**------------------------------------------------------- --------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru had watched the sun set from his study. He should have been doing paperwork, but he had found that he couldn't concentrate like he needed to.

"_I take back the thing!"_

Sesshoumaru growled. He had allowed himself the delusion that the miko could care for him. That fact alone was bad enough. But what hurt even more was how much it hurt him that she had rejected him. And this time, it wasn't just a misunderstanding. He had complimented her, and she threw it back in his face.

Well, fine then! She could rot for all he cared. He shouldn't have gotten so involved with her in the first place.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his desk and noticed for the first time that the paper in front of him bore the seal of the Northern Lands. Curious, he lifted the message and briefly skimmed it. It contained two copies of a mating contract in response to the letter he'd sent a few days prior.

Sesshoumaru smirked. This was exactly what he needed. The contract would provide him with a strong mate, and eventually, a strong heir. No emotional attatchments needed or wanted, just an agreement between two consenting adults. That was what he was used to, and that was all he needed from life. He didn't need a miko who stirred up every feeling he'd shoved away in his lifetime.

In a move that Sesshoumaru would later regret for the remainder of his life, Sesshoumaru signed both his copy and the Northern Lord's copy of the mating contract. As of that moment, he was officially the intended mate of Lady Chihomi*, Princess of the Northern Lands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: How dare you betray this Sesshoumaru, human!

Horse Wolves: But I didn't!

Kagome: I can't believe you're lying to us, HW! I thought you were our friend!

Horse Wolves: I'm telling you, I didn't update! Why won't you believe me?

Sesshoumaru: If you are not the culprit, then who updated the chapter?

Horse Wolves: It was OG!

Kagome: But Sesshoumaru killed her two chapters ago.

Horse Wolves: But she didn't die! She made herself immune to Sesshoumaru's poison.

Sesshoumaru: No one is immune to this Sesshoumaru's poison, human! **[evil smirk]** Allow me to demonstrate.

Horse Wolves: Wait, don't- **[Sesshoumaru stabs HW. HW dies]**

Kagome: Sesshoumaru! Did you have to do that?

Sesshoumaru: Yes. Now no one will update this abomination. **[InuCast leaves, OG pops out of trapdoor]**

Obsessive_Goddess: Oh, how gullible you all are.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*****

Chihomi: A hundred thousand beauties


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru doesn't belong to me. Actually, I don't own InuYasha in general. But seeing as how Sesshoumaru is the only one I care about, that's all I'll mention. But I don't own him, and it makes me sad. Neither do I own the revised InuYasha edition of the Wicked Witch of the West's last words.

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru smirked. This was exactly what he needed. The contract would provide him with a strong mate, and eventually, a strong heir. No emotional attachments needed or wanted, just an agreement between two consenting adults. That was what he was used to, and that was all he needed from life. He didn't need a miko who stirred up every feeling he'd shoved away in his lifetime. _

_In a move that Sesshoumaru would later regret for the remainder of his life, Sesshoumaru signed both his copy and the Northern Lord's copy of the mating contract. As of that moment, he was officially the intended mate of Lady Chihomi*, Princess of the Northern Lands. _

_**CHAPTER 14: I CANNOT APOLOGIZE**_

Kagome sat in her room, guilt filling her. She would be the first to admit that she had acted rashly two days ago. She shouldn't have allowed her anger to get the best of her. But when he had called her a bitch, the memories of InuYasha had pushed themselves to the front of her mind. She couldn't help but react.

They'd both messed up, but neither of them could bring themselves to apologize. Even now, she couldn't apologize. She wasn't wrong. But that didn't mean that she was right either.

With a sigh, Kagome forced herself off of the bed. She had a job to do, and Sesshoumaru would not be cutting her any slack. Especially not after the confrontation two days ago.

Slowly, she walked out the door and headed for the dining hall. Another start to a very long day.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Amaterasu running down the hall to her.

Kagome forced herself to smile. "Hey Amaterasu! What's up?"

"I need to talk to you." Amaterasu answered.

Kagome turned away angrily. "Look, Amaterasu, if this is about me and Sesshoumaru, it's none of your business. So just back off."

Amaterasu glared. "I wasn't going to mention the fact that you and Sesshoumaru are complete and total idiots for not making up already. I was going to ask if I could talk to you in private."

Kagome hesitated, knowing Amaterasu's tendency to go off on tangents. However, she often did have something relevant to say, so she supposed she should give Amaterasu a chance. With a nod, she followed after Amaterasu into her room.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" Kagome asked.

Amaterasu plopped down on her bed and motioned for Kagome to join her. "Remember when we started that thing with Lady Mei Li, I mentioned my estate?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yeah, I remember. What of it?"

"Well, I'm getting a bit homesick." Amaterasu answered. "I was thinking about popping over there for a while."

Kagome's eyes widened. If Amaterasu left, she'd be left alone with Sesshoumaru. "Oh, is that right?" She asked weakly.

Amaterasu looked at her face and chuckled. "Relax. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me."

Kagome let out a breath of relief. "Um, I'd have to think about it. I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"It's not an imposition if you're invited." Amaterasu pointed out. "Look, both of you have said that I'm not allowed to interfere in your relationship, even though you'd still have one if you'd let me-"

"Amaterasu."

"Sorry." With a sigh, Amaterasu continued. "Anyway, any blind person could see that you two are ready to snap. I figure, a few days away will let you guys reset so that you're not avoiding each other like the plague."

Kagome glared at her. "Didn't we say no interfering?"

Amaterasu glared. "It's not interfering. It's helping out a friend who needs a vacation."

Kagome bit her lip as she thought. It would be nice to relax for a few days, away from the tense atmosphere of the palace. And it certainly couldn't make things worse. With a small nod, she turned to Amaterasu. "Alright. When were you planning on leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Amaterasu answered, a huge grin spreading over her face. "It'll be a ton of fun, I promise!"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, well, as long as you don't try anything. Don't think I don't know about that thing with Jinenji."

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Amaterasu objected. "All I did was mention that he had a crush on you, and that he was a hanyou."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kagome asked.

"Typical inuyoukai protective instincts." Amaterasu answered. "When they care about someone, they become very protective. The fact is, most hanyou, InuYasha excluded, are weaker than demons. He believed that Jinenji was not up to his standards of protections. Most likely, those confrontations were an attempt to make you see that Jinenji could not offer you adequate protections."

Kagome groaned. "Why would he care? He hates me."

Amaterasu bit her lip to keep from spewing what she knew. She watched Kagome leave while mentally ranting. _He loves you! Why can't that pup just say it! I LOVE YOU! It's really not all that hard to say, dang it all! And you! Are really so dense that you can't see that he's fallen in love with you, or do you like to torture him by pretending to not know? I swear, one of of these days, I'm going to kill those two idiots!_

As Amaterasu fumed, her mind worked. A few minutes later, she finally left her room, a plan in place and a smirk on her face. If this worked, the two of them owed her big time!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_They stood in the garden, beneath the same tree that she had been sealed to just a short time ago. They had been sitting in silence since he'd arrived hours ago, just as they had for the past two nights. _

_The sun began to rise, and Sesshoumaru readied himself to awaken. But this time was different. This time, Kagome spoke._

"_You're losing me."_

_Sesshoumaru looked at her in surprise. "Are you not already lost?"_

_She slowly shook her head. "You could still have me. But soon, I will be beyond your reach. Then, you will lose me."_

_Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Where would you go? The well is closed, so there is nowhere you could go that I could not retrieve you from."_

_Kagome smiled sadly. "You're going to lose me. You are too blind to see it."_

_Sesshoumaru turned away. "You cannot run from me."_

"_There are worse things than physical absence, Sesshoumaru." She whispered as the full light of the sun hit her face. "If you don't hurry, you'll find out how bad it can be." _

"_This Sesshoumaru fears nothing." Sesshoumaru snapped._

_Kagome stood and walked to him, her face a mask of sadness and pity. "If you continue to push away those who care about you, sooner or later, they will stop coming back. And then you'll be left all alone." She slowly wrapped her small arms around his body. "I don't want you to be alone."_

Sesshoumaru woke with a start. Something hard was pressed against his face, and he felt rather uncomfortable. With a groan, he straightened, a yawn overtaking his usually indifferent features. He rubbed a hand over his face, and realized that, once again, he had fallen asleep in his study. He seemed to be making a habit of it ever since he and Kagome had fought.

Sesshoumaru sighed and started to stand, slightly wincing as his body protested from being in such an uncomfortable position for so long. But he stood and left his study, heading for his room. He'd bathe and change before heading to breakfast, hopefully not running into anyone on his way. The last thing he needed was for someone to see that he'd fallen asleep at his desk again.

The fates seemed to be with him that day, because he managed to miss everyone as he readied for the day. He made it to breakfast a bit early, as was customary for him. A few minutes later, Rin and Shippou piled in. Sesshoumaru had to admit, the kit had grown on him. Had that not been enough, Sesshoumaru would have accepted him for his friendship with Rin. The two had become completely inseparable.

Next, Amaterasu entered, muttering about oblivious annoyances. Sesshoumaru had a pretty good feeling who she was talking about when she shot a glare at him. He bared his teeth at her, reminding her to keep her opinions to herself. She huffed at him, but quieted down.

Lastly, Kagome entered the room. She appeared a bit frazzled, and Sesshoumaru almost asked what was bothering her. But he didn't. He let Rin ask his question for him.

"Lady Kagome, are you okay?" Rin asked.

"Just a little annoyed." Kagome answered with a smile. "Some of the staff seem to think that because I'm a miko, I'm going to eat them."

Shippou chuckled. "Well, you did eat those himono demons*."

Kagome glared at him, a light blush covering her face. "I thought they were food."

Rin and Shippou had a laugh at her expense, and Kagome stuck her tongue at the two of them. "Little brats." She muttered before going to sit in her new place beside Amaterasu.

"Are you quite finished acting like a child?" Sesshoumaru bit out.

Kagome stiffened, but managed to keep her face indifferent when she turned to him. "My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will endeavor to keep my childish behavior to a minimum." Kagome answered.

The room got very quite after her answer. Sesshoumaru could almost feel that everyone blamed him. He had no reason to apologize, and he would not do so.

Finally, Kagome stood. "If you will please excuse me, I should get to work." She bowed, not waiting for Sesshoumaru's approval. She left quickly, as she was now making a point of doing.

Sesshoumaru knew without looking that he was on the receiving end of Amaterasu's glare. He let out a soft warning growl, audible only to Amaterasu. She ignored it and stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have to deal with a crying woman."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in confusion, but didn't stop her as she left. So he was left alone with the two children. He glanced at them, and had to take a second look when he saw the twin pair of smirks on their faces.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded to indicate that he was listening.

"How come you and Mama are fighting?" Shippou asked.

Sesshoumaru glared at the kit and let out yet another growl. Shippou ducked behind Rin, who surmised from his reaction that Sesshoumaru had growled at him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, that's not nice." Rin commented, her eyes glaring.

Sesshoumaru stared a Rin for a moment. She'd actually reprimanded him. He was a bit surprised. Where was the little girl who'd followed him with blind devotion. Personally, he blamed that darn woman!

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why are you and Lady Kagome fighting?" Rin asked.

"That is none of your concern, Rin." Sesshoumaru answered, a bit sharply. He regretted his tone when Rin's face lost its smile.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She answered quietly.

Shippou glared at Sesshoumaru and grabbed Rin's hand. "Come on, Rin! Mama still has a bunch of crayon packs that we haven't broken into yet."

Rin gave Shippou a small smile. "But Lady Kagome said we shouldn't use them."

"All the more reason to break in and grab them." Shippou declared. "Come on, Rin!"

With a giggle, Rin allowed Shippou to pull her up and out of the room. Judging by the way they were chattering and laughing, Sesshoumaru would not see them again until dinner.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt very lonely after sharing his meals with the four others for the past few months. With a sigh, he pushed away from the table and stood. As he walked to the door, the words from his dream echoed back to him.

"_If you continue to push away those who care about you, sooner or later, they will stop coming back. And then you'll be left all alone."_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Kagome--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gah!" Kagome shouted.

Amaterasu laughed. "Oh come on, Kagome. We only have twenty more applicants for Rin and Shippou's training master."

"Double gah!" Kagome shouted, ignoring Amaterasu's laughter. "I swear, three quarters of these people are only here to seduce Sesshoumaru!"

"Now you're catching on." Amaterasu answered with a grin. "This is why Sesshoumaru dumps the interviews on us. That way, we can fetter out anyone who isn't serious about the job." She smirked. "And I would like to point out that so far _all_ of the applicants were only here to try and seduce Sesshoumaru."

"But a quarter were. . ." Kagome trailed off. "I thought that that kind of thing was shunned in this time!"

"Maybe with humans." Amaterasu answered with a shrug. "We youkai are more open-minded. If a pair of men want to pursue a relationship, then it's no one else's business."

Kagome shook her head. "I wish people were that open-minded in my time." She sighed and sat back. "Do I really need to be here?"

"You are Shippou's guardian." Amaterasu pointed out.

"But I know diddly squat about this kind of thing." Kagome complained. "You're better at this than me." Seeing that Amaterasu was about to reprimand her, Kagome quickly came up with Plan B. "I'll pack your luggage." She called in a singsong voice.

Amaterasu bit her lip and hesitated before giving in to the temptation. "You owe me!"

"You're the greatest!" Kagome shouted, leaping forward to tackle her friend. Before Amaterasu could change her mind, Kagome was out the door and heading towards their rooms. She caught a few glares from the applicants, but she made sure she got out of there as fast as she could. After all, she wouldn't want to accidentally purify them. Even if they generally were a waste of time.

As soon as she was out of the reception hall, she made the mistake of racing down the hallway. Normally, she wouldn't act so childishly, but she had a lot of pent up energy from walking on eggshells the past few days. So she ran down the hall, carefully scanning for the presence of others so that she wouldn't run anyone down. This probably would have worked, if she hadn't forgotten that there was one demon in the palace who could very effectively hide his aura and suppress his scent.

In a crash very much resembling a train wreck, Kagome barreled into Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was forced back a step, while Kagome bounced off his chest and started to fall backwards. She closed her eyes and braced herself to hit the floor. Instead, one hand wrapped around her waist with inhuman speed. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see herself reflected in a pair of all-knowing gold eyes.

The two of them stood frozen, Kagome caught in Sesshoumaru's arm in the act of falling, while Sesshoumaru stood over her protectively. For one moment, the moment in which blue met gold, the world stood still. For one moment, the reasons for their arguments seemed to fade away, and all that was left was the need for one another's presence. Kagome could see the silent fear in Sesshoumaru's eyes, the blatant concern for her safety. Sesshoumaru could see Kagome's own fear, as well as gratitude and happiness.

Then, the sound of a door slamming shut broke the silence. Instantly, the eye lock broke, and Sesshoumaru removed his arm as Kagome regained her footing. "Thank you for your assistance, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You should conduct yourself in a manner more befitting of an adult, Higurashi." Sesshoumaru snapped back.

He saw the flush of anger on her face, and was a bit impressed when she bit it back and bowed. "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you for pointing my flaws so that I may correct them." She straightened and looked him dead in the eyes, the previous warmth in them turned stone cold. "After all, you would never say such a thing just to say something to hurt me. That would be beneath you."

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, but refrained from biting out a response to that. Instead, he swept passed her, acting as if she was nothing more than any other staff member. After all, that's all she was. The forgotten whore of his brother. She was not worthy of his attention. She never had been.

So why the hell did it hurt so much to walk away?

Kagome waited until he was far enough away that he wouldn't be paying attention to what she was doing. Then she walked slowly through the main parts of the castle, heading for the family wing. As soon as she was out of sight of the populace of the castle, she ran through the family wing, heading for her room. She quickly entered and placed up a barrier, making sure to hide both sound and scent within the barrier. It was only then that she let herself cry.

She had to get over him. He was a cold, unfeeling, dominating bastard without a heart. He killed without hesitation, without remorse, without guilt. He was the epitome of demon kind, and proud of it.

She sobbed as she shook her head. "Oh, who am I trying to kid?" She whispered. No, he wasn't any of those things. He was reserved and controlled, over protective of what he loved. Yes he killed, but he always had reason. And he had the right to be proud of his demonic heritage and power. To say anything else would be a lie, and she hated to lie.

Dang it, she couldn't even come up with a good reason to hate him!

After a few more moments of crying, Kagome shakily stood. Amaterasu was right. She needed to get away, to think about what she was going to do. Staying here would only exacerbate the situation, and eventually, she'd crack. She was already way too close to the edge.

With a sigh, Kagome began to pack.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once again, Sesshoumaru sat in his study, working on paperwork. One of the servants had just come in with a candle, so he knew it was only about the beginning of the hour of the boar*. Tiredly, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was definitely not getting enough sleep if he was tired at the hour of the boar. With a yawn, Sesshoumaru signed the Northern Region's request to recruit more men for its defense. Then he reached for the next document.

His hand hit wood. Sesshoumaru blinked, then looked around his desk. There had to be a mistake. It wasn't possible that there was no longer any paperwork for him to do. Such a thing hadn't happened. . . ever! He actually had no paperwork to work on. It was unprecedented.

Sesshoumaru stared at his desk. He felt rather useless. He supposed that avoiding Kagome had actually done some good.

He pushed back from his desk and stretched. He really didn't know what to do with himself. But for now, it was probably best to go and eat something, since he'd skipped dinner. He was just about to leave when the door opened. With a sigh, he turned to the door. "What do you want, Amaterasu?"

"Nothing." Amaterasu answered. "I just wanted to remind you that I was going home for the week. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "The miko can pick up the slack?"

Amaterasu looked innocent. Never a good sign. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I invited her to come home with me for the week. It'll do her some good to get a chance to relax for a while." She stared at his desk pointedly. "The fact that you've been working so hard that you ran out of paperwork is proof enough that you need a break as well."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Very well. You have found someone who can handle things while you are gone?"

"What do you take me for?" Amaterasu demanded. "Of course I did."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and Amaterasu looked at him closely. Sesshoumaru growled. "What do you want?"

Amaterasu shook her head sadly. "I just wonder how long you will force yourself to be alone."

Sesshoumaru remained silent as she turned and left. But once again, the echo of his dream filled the silence.

"_And then you'll be left all alone."_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Kagome--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome stared up at the residence. Actually, the word 'gaped' would more accurately describe her expression as she saw Amaterasu's home for the first time. "_This_ is your home!"

Amaterasu grinned. "Yup. Awesome, isn't it?"

Kagome just stared in shock. It looked like some twisted English castle that she'd seen in her history books. There were towers and battlements and even a moat and a drawbridge! "It's amazing!"

Amaterasu laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty proud of it myself." She walked a large white stone on the edge of the moat and waited for Kagome to join her. "See, there's a trick to getting the drawbridge down. You see this stone?"

Kagome gave Amaterasu a look. "No, I didn't notice the impossibly large white stone." She answered sarcastically.

Amaterasu glared at her. "Just making sure. Anyway, all I have to do is introduce my youkai." She placed a hand on the stone, and a few moments later, it glowed a bright blue. Ancient signs appeared on the rock's surface and they seemed to fill with Amaterasu's youkai. Then the glow died down until only the signs were lit. "And now, we wait."

It was only a few moments before the drawbridge began to lower. Amaterasu grinned. "Welcome to my estate, Kagome." She started forward onto the drawbridge, but only made it halfway across before being tackled to the ground. "Oi! Get off of me, you crazy buggers!"

"Aunt Amaterasu!"

"Auntie Ama!"

Amaterasu laughed and stood, now having a twin set of clip-ons. "Kagome, let me introduce you to my niece and nephew, Kai* and Koneko*. They are my brother's children." She looked down at the little balls of fluff now adorning her legs. "Kai, Koneko, this is the Miko no Shikon, Higurashi Kagome."

The two kittens stared at her, and Kagome saw for the first time that they each had a gorgeous set of purple eyes. Kagome also noted that they were mirror twins, meaning that they looked exactly like a person and their reflection. They were both fair skinned, and their hair was midnight black with a single gold strip. The girl's was on the right side, while the boy's was on the left side. They also wore similar marks, a single gold star on their foreheads and a single purple stripe on the same side of their faces as the gold stripe in their hair. Kagome was mesmerized by the two little balls of cuteness.

While Kagome studied the two of them, the male nekoyoukai slowly walked up to her. "Hi." He said cheerfully. "I'm Kai! Nice to meet you!"

Kagome giggled. "Hi yourself! It's nice to meet you too."

Kai cocked his head and grinned. "I like you!" Kai grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her forward. "Come on! Koneko is kind of shy, so you have to go to her before she'll say hello to you."

Kagome smiled and allowed herself to be pulled forward by the small neko. Kai didn't stop until he was directly in front of Koneko. "Ko-chan, say hello!"

Koneko peeked her head from around Amaterasu's leg and looked up at Amaterasu worriedly. Amaterasu smiled gently. "It's alright, Koneko. Kagome is a very good friend of mine."

Koneko hesitantly stepped forward and bowed to Kagome. "Hello, Higurashi-sama." She whispered.

Kagome kneeled down so that she was at eyelevel with Koneko. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Koneko. How are you?"

"I'm good." Koneko answered softly.

Amaterasu smiled and lifted Koneko onto her shoulder. "Kai is the more vocal of the twins, at least a first. Koneko will talk your ear off once you get to know her."

"Auntie Ama!" Koneko protested.

Kai just laughed and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on, Higurashi-sama! You have to come inside now so you can meet Mama and Papa."

Kagome smiled down at the adorable little boy. "Alright, I'm coming. No need to be pushy."

"But I'm not pushy." Kai proclaimed. "I'm pully!"

Kagome laughed at his little joke. "I think I'm going to have fun here."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

One day. The two housekeepers had been gone one day, and Sesshoumaru was ready to rip apart the replacement Amaterasu had put in charge. Breakfast was late, lunch was early, and dinner was never prepared at all. The guards never received their daily ration, all the messages were lost somewhere in the palace, and there wasn't a single room in the palace that had been cleaned.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth against a headache as yet another staff member left his office after submitting a complaint. If one more person complained about the kitsune replacement, he was never letting Amaterasu go home again. It was just too much of a hassle.

The door opened, and Sesshoumaru bit back a growl. He turned to the door and nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he saw only Rin and Shippou. He nodded and allowed them to enter. Rin grinned and skipped in, quickly followed by Shippou, who no longer really feared Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin raced forward and clamped herself around Sesshoumaru's leg.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on top of Rin's head, and she released his leg. "Sesshoumaru-sama, we're bored!"

Shippou pouted. "The new housekeeper is boring."

"Amaterasu and the miko will return in six days." Sesshoumaru answered. "You are perfectly capable of entertaining yourselves for such a short period."

"But we miss them!" Rin protested. "And you miss them too, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Shippou smirked. "You miss Mama, don't you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "You overstep your bounds, kit."

Shippou eeped and ducked behind Rin. Rin glared at Sesshoumaru, who just raised an eyebrow at her. She grinned and grabbed Shippou. "Come on, Shippou. Sesshoumaru-sama is cranky."

Sesshoumaru growled, but of course Rin just ignored him as she dragged Shippou out. He settled into his chair and sighed. That kit was ridiculous. He certainly did _not_ miss that aggravating woman with no appreciation for the proper order of things.

He didn't miss her. . . did he?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Kagome--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome, the great cat hunter, slowly rounded the corner of the palace. She crouched low to the ground and surreptitiously spread out her aura, searching for her prey. She caught the scent of her prey and closed in, moving as silently as humanly possible towards the two little kittens. She slowly stalked forward, intent on catching her two quarries.

Suddenly, she pounced. "Got cha!" She shouted, landing squarely on top of the two kittens.

"Gah!" Kai screamed.

Koneko grinned and turned to hug Kagome. She still wasn't speaking much to her, but at least now Koneko smiled at Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "Now come on, let's get back inside. It's almost time for dinner."

Kai growled. "You can't make me!" He started to dart away, but Kagome, used to Shippou's tricks, easily caught him.

"Would you like to rephrase that?" Kagome asked with a giggle. Even Koneko laughed. Kagome knelt down beside Koneko, ignoring her brother, who remained squirming in her hand. "Would you like me to carry you inside, Koneko?"

Koneko thought for a moment, then nodded. Kagome grinned and carefully picked her up. "Come on, you two. Your mom's going to skin me if we don't get inside."

Kagome managed to stumble inside the dining hall. Then, with a smirk, she pretended to collapse. Koneko squealed and jumped out of her arms while her brother struggled helplessly to escape. Kagome twisted as she fell so that the kitten wouldn't get hurt. She landed with a soft oomph, to the amusement of the three adults inside. "Alas!" Kagome shouted dramatically. "I have been smited by the combined weight of two ferocious demons! Oh, what a world, what world! Who would have thought that little demons like you could end my beautiful wickedness!*"

Koneko and Kai looked at one another with evil grins. Then, simultaneously, the two nekoyoukai kittens pounced on top of Kagome and began using her as a human trampoline. "OOMPH! Yuri! Sarra! I need an intervention!"

Amaterasu laughed as the two kittens' mother stood. "Alright, you two." Sarra called. "That's enough. Let our guest up."

"But Mama!" Kai shouted.

"Listen to your mother." Yuri called, trying to conceal a smirk. He looked at Amaterasu and had to look away before he started laughing as well. He rather liked living, and Sarra would skin him if he encouraged their behavior. "Besides, it's dinner time."

Amaterasu smirked as the two kittens finally got off Kagome, who went to sit beside Amaterasu. "Having fun?"

Kagome groaned as she sat. "I need a paramedic!"

Amaterasu just laughed and piled food on her friend's plate. "Really, you can always just tell the little buggers off. Kami knows, I've done it enough myself." She took a bite of her food and gave a little moan of pleasure. "Kahmeh, thith ith amaythin!"

Sarra, a mother in every sense of the word, leaned over and whacked Amaterasu on the head. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Amaterasu swallowed and turned to stick her tongue out at her sister-in-law. "It's my castle, and I'll do what I like!"

Yuri rolled his eyes and turned to Kagome. "You know, she's supposed to be the matriarch of our clan. Honestly, sometimes I wonder what in the world made our father choose her as his heir."

"Because you had no interest in being the heir, and mom liked me more!" Amaterasu announced. "Plus, I'm the only one with common sense in this family." She then proceeded to gulp her tea, forgetting that it was boiling hot. "AI-YEE!"

"Common sense, eh?" Sarra asked with a smirk.

"Thut up!_(Shut up!)_" Amaterasu moaned miserably. "Yow're awll owth thu geth meh! _(You're all out to get me!)_"

Kagome chuckled and patted Amaterasu's head. "Poor baby! Maybe we should put you down for your nap!"

"Hooth thide awr oo on?_(Who's side are you on?)_" Amaterasu demanded.

"Sorry, Amaterasu, I don't speak burnt tongue." Kagome teased. "But if you keep that up, we'll have to send you to bed."

"Thraithors!_(Traitors!)_"

Kai and Koneko giggled, until Sarra shot them a glare. "You two, ignore your blithering aunt and eat your meal. If you get ready for bed _on time,_ maybe Kagome will read you a story."

Kai glared. "We're not two, Mama! We're one hundred and fifty years old, and we demand to be treated our age!"

Koneko looked at Kagome hopefully. "I like stories." She whispered.

Kai glared at Kagome. "You heard my sister! You better read us a story then!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, and Amaterasu made a mental note about how much she looked like Sesshoumaru. "Excuse me? I know that your mother has taught you manners that are much better than that!"

Kai stuck his nose in the air. "We don't need to be nice to _humans_."

"Kai!" Sarra and Yuri shouted simultaneously.

There was a bang, and everyone turned to the head of the table where Amaterasu sat. "Kai, come here."

Nervously, Kai stood and went to Amaterasu. She glared down at him, and he fidgeted beneath her gaze. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Kai whispered.

"Speak up, kitten!" Amaterasu snapped. "Don't answer like a whipped dog! Have enough pride to answer confidently."

"Sesshoumaru-sama told me that." Kai answered, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. Kagome stiffened and bowed her head as she was once again reminded of Sesshoumaru's hatred for humans.

"And what have I told you about Sesshoumaru-sama?" Amaterasu asked.

"That he's a honorable lord with a superiority complex." Kai answered. "And not to listen to him when he talks about humans."

Amaterasu nodded. "Now tell me. Who's been playing with you for the past two days?"

"Kagome-sama." Kai answered.

"Now, I think you owe her an apology, and then you can go to bed." Amaterasu answered icily.

Kai turned to Kagome. "I'm sorry, Kagome-sama. I didn't mean it."

Kagome looked up and smiled sadly. "It's already forgotten. I know how intimidating Sesshoumaru can be. He could make anyone believe what he does."

Kai bowed to her, then left the dining hall, soon followed by Koneko. Amaterasu turned to Kagome. "I'm sorry, Kagome. Kai can be a bit much at times."

"We both know it's not really Kai's fault." Kagome answered. "Sesshoumaru can influence anyone."

Amaterasu growled. "And that is exactly why I need to go on vacation more. Honestly, that man is going to drive me up a wall one day."

Yuri mumbled something that Kagome didn't catch, but apparently Amaterasu did. "Yuri, do you want to join your children?"

"You're going to send me to bed?" Yuri asked in disbelief.

"Oh no, I won't." Amaterasu answered. "But I'm pretty sure your wife will send you to the guest bedroom."

Yuri blanched. "I think I'm going to go now."

Sarra shook her head. "I don't mean to pry, but can I assume that the reason you are here, Kagome, has something to do with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome chuckled humorlessly. "Is it that obvious?"

Amaterasu sighed. "Why don't you get some rest, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "I think I will." She stood and left, knowing that Amaterasu was going to fill Sarra in on the situation.

She knew that she couldn't just escape Sesshoumaru. It was impossible, especially in this day and age. Nobody would willingly hide her from the Great and Terrible Western Lord. It was why she had gone on this vacation. She needed to figure out how she was going to deal with the Sesshoumaru situation. The only way was to figure out what she knew and go from there.

She was in love with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru did not love her back.

Sesshoumaru hated humans.

Sesshoumaru was not opposed to sexual acts with her.

She was not able to do things with him that required love just to satisfy his desire for those sexual acts.

Being around Sesshoumaru hurt her soul because she wanted him to love her.

Despite the fact that it hurt, she couldn't help but miss Sesshoumaru when he wasn't around.

Kagome sighed. It was a pretty pathetic list. Not to mention that the entire list made her want to cry.

With a sigh, Kagome entered her room and curled up on her bed. She missed her verbal sparring with the annoying taiyoukai. She missed shouting at him when he was being a jerk, she missed smiling at him, she missed telling him good morning. . . heck, she even missed his recent attitude around her. At least then, his presence had still been there. She'd still heard his voice, and felt the power that by reputation alone kept them safe within his walls.

Kagome sighed and pulled the blankets around her. She had to do something. But what, she had no idea.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------One Week Later--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. "What do you mean you _lost_ Rin?"

Amaterasu and Kagome's replacement, a mousy kitsune, shifted nervously in front of Sesshoumaru. "Well, sir, you see, she's very fast. And with the kit involved, the two of them are rather sneaky."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Should you not know the tricks of a mere kit?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting-"

Sesshoumaru stood from behind his desk. "Get out."

The kitsune needed no further encouragement than that. She bolted out with speed that Sesshoumaru had thought impossible for kitsunes. He allowed himself a smirk at his intimidation abilities. Then he took a deep breath to release the anger he was feeling.

It had been a week. A week without any kind of communication, without feeling her presence or being surrounded by her scent. He shook his head. He had tried to dismiss his own feelings. He should have known it was in vain. How many times had he seen others fall prey to their emotions? Really, he was no different than they were.

Sesshoumaru exited his office, having a very good idea about where the kit and his ward had snuck off to. The kit had been a bit on edge recently, probably because the last time he was separated from his mother, it had been at the hands of the hanyou. When she returned, he would settle down.

When she returned. . . Sesshoumaru couldn't help the excitement that arose at the thought. When she got back, he would talk to her. This whole thing was driving him mad, and he was fairly sure that she felt the same way. It was time that they sorted through all the crap and figured out what they would do. It was the logical and reasonable thing to do.

Sesshoumaru entered the garden that lay beneath Kagome's window, where a small alcove lay that could easily hide its occupants from the view of outsiders. From inside, he could hear the giggling of two children. With a small smirk, he entered the alcove.

The two children looked up with a start as Sesshoumaru entered the alcove. One look at his face told them that they were in trouble. They stood and drooped their heads. "We're sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama." Shippou said softly.

Sesshoumaru just stared at them, waiting to see what they would do. Slowly, Rin took Shippou's hand and dragged him forward. "We'll go to lessons now, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said softly.

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched them go. They really were good kids when they wanted to be. The problem was, they did not often want to be. And Kagome had a bad habit of encouraging their behavior. Perhaps they could talk about that after their own talk.

A resounding boom shook the Western Palace, and Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd be willing to bet his title Amaterasu had returned, and she was already causing trouble. Could he not get one day where she wasn't causing trouble?

Wait a second. . . if Amaterasu had returned, then that meant that Kagome was back as well. Sesshoumaru couldn't help the small smile that broke out over his face. Now they'd be able to talk.

Sesshoumaru forced himself to remain calm and walk to see them instead of running like a whipped mate. As such, it took him a longer time than he wanted to be able to get to the source of the boom.

Imagine his surprise when he saw Amaterasu in the middle of a huge shouting match with her kitsune replacement. Sesshoumaru smirked as Amaterasu chewed the kitsune out. The poor female looked as though she was about to cry, but Sesshoumaru felt no sympathy for her. She should have been better at her job.

Sesshoumaru frowned, noticing that Kagome was nowhere near Amaterasu. He quickly surveyed the area, but couldn't catch sight or scent of her. That fact alone made him nervous. Add that to the quarrel they'd had, and it had Sesshoumaru interrupting Amaterasu's fight.

"Amaterasu."

Amaterasu growled. "I'll be there in a second. I'm going to pound this little idiot into the dust first!"

"Now." Sesshoumaru growled, grabbing hold of Amaterasu's arm. "You can kill her later."

Amaterasu looked up at him with a grin. "Really? I can kill her?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Yes. Now come." He pulled on her arm, and Amaterasu stumbled backwards before turning so she could follow him.

Amaterasu followed him straight into his office, which was somehow miraculously clear of paperwork. Amaterasu shook her head. The pup had way too much time on his hands. What he needed was pups of his own to occupy his time. Maybe even pups that were half demon, half miko. At least, that was the plan.

Sesshoumaru turned to Amaterasu, and she pulled herself away from thoughts of pups with blue/gold eyes and black and silver hair. "Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Amaterasu opened her mouth, when a wicked idea wormed its way to the front of her brain. She quickly shut her mouth and looked away. "It's not a big deal, Sesshoumaru. So don't worry."

Sesshoumaru growled in warning. "Where is she, Amaterasu?"

"She's not here." Amaterasu answered. "She's staying at my residence in the East."

Sesshoumaru blinked. He must have misheard her, because there was no way that he had heard her correctly. "What do you mean she is staying?"

"I mean, she decided not to return with me." Amaterasu answered. "She's staying with my relatives."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Why did you not force her to return?"

"It is her choice, Sesshoumaru. Neither one of us can make it for her." Amaterasu answered.

Sesshoumaru snarled and grabbed Amaterasu's arm, and had she been human, the appendage would have been crushed. "What are you saying?"

Amaterasu sighed. "Kagome did not return. I don't know when, if ever, she will be back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: It would appear that HW was telling the truth. She did not update this chapter.

Kagome: Or the last one. You should probably bring her back, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Why should this Sesshoumaru waste the power of Tenseiga?

Kagome: Because if you don't, then you'll never know whose actually updating.

Sesshoumaru: I suppose you have a point. **[waves Tenseiga, HW revives]**

Horse Wolves: I'm going to kill that bitch!

Kagome: I think someone has been converted to our side of the argument, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: HW, who updates this story.

Horse Wolves: I'm not telling you now. YOU KILLED ME!

Kagome: And he's very sorry for it. . . _aren't you?_

Sesshoumaru_: _This Sesshoumaru regrets nothing!

Horse Wolves: I ain't talking until I have my apology!

Kagome: Dear god, these two are like children!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*****

Himono Demons: This is a reference to episode 128, "The Dried Youkai and the Fighting School Festival."

Hour of the Boar: The time between 9 PM to 11PM.

Kai: Forgiveness

Koneko: Kitten

"_Oh, what a. . . my beautiful wickedness."_: This is a modified version of the Wicked Witch of the West's last moments. It was originally "You cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting! melting! Oh, what a world! What a world! Who would have thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness? Oooooh, look out! I'm going! Oooooh! Ooooooh!"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I can't even have them in my wildest dreams. Nor do I own "Only One" by Yellowcard, although it is a song of amazaingness. Or "All Out of Love" by Air Supply or I Am Woman by Helen Reddy. (stupid copyright laws!) Nor do I own the theme from Holes. You know, "If only if only the woodpecker sighed/ the bark on the tree was as soft as the sky/the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely/he cries to the moon, if only if only."

And to _**crusnick. gunslinger **_: the ball is safely back in your court!

_**Last Time:**_

"_It is her choice, Sesshoumaru. Neither one of us can make it for her." Amaterasu answered. _

_Sesshoumaru snarled and grabbed Amaterasu's arm, and had she been human, the appendage would have been crushed. "What are you saying?"_

_Amaterasu sighed. "Kagome did not return. I don't know when, if ever, she will be back."_

_**CHAPTER 15: SESSHOUMARU: GENIUS OR IMBECILE?**_

Kagome sleepily entered the dining hall of Amaterasu's palace. "Good morning!" She announced, a large yawn overtaking her features.

"Good morning Kagome!" Sarra answered. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept very well, thank you." Kagome answered. "Oh, and Kai?" Kai looked over at her with a look of innocence. "Thank you for those delicious frog legs! I haven't had them in a while."

Kai blanched. "Trevor!" He squealed, rushing out of the room to hunt for the frog he'd placed in her bed last night.

Koneko rolled her eyes at her brother's idiocy, then flashed a smile at her favorite house guest. Kagome grinned back before taking a seat across from her. "Did you sleep well, Koneko?" Koneko nodded, and Kagome's smile grew. "Excellent."

"So what are your plans for the day, Kagome?" Yuki asked from the head of the table.

"Well, I've heard that there is this meadow next to a lake in the mountains." Kagome answered. "I wondered if you would mind if I took Koneko and Kai with me to play around there for a while."

Yuki smiled. "That would be great!"

Sarra shook her head. "I'm afraid they can't, Kagome. They have their lessons to attend to, after all. And it takes an hour to hike up to that meadow."

Kagome nodded. "That's fine. I'll just head out there on my own. I'm sure I'll have just as much fun." She took one last bite of her breakfast, then stood. "Well, I'm gonna grab some stuff and head out. I'll see you guys later!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru hadn't stopped running since Amaterasu had given him the news. It was normally a two day trip to Amaterasu's land on the border between the Western and Eastern Lands. At the rate he was going, he might make it by sundown. That was his plan at least.

She couldn't leave him. He wouldn't let her. He needed her too much. The days without her had made him acutely aware of this fact, and though he hated to admit it, he could no longer imagine his life without the frustrating and awe-inspiring miko. He intended to do what needed to be done in order to keep her with him forever, no matter what the cost.

Sesshoumaru reached the edge of a cliff and looked out, trying to judge the distance between himself and the palace that he saw in the distance. He smirked as he guessed he was only a few hours away from his destination. Soon he'd have that damned miko in his arm again. And he'd let someone rip off his other arm before he let her leave him again.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Kagome--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Broken this fragile thing now!" Kagome sang, her head phones completely blocking out all other sound. "And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces!"

She dropped down on the cloth she'd laid on the ground with a smile. "This place is so amazing." She whispered, pausing her iPod and pulling out the headphones. "I don't know if I want to leave."

She sighed and put the headphones back in. "I feel so broken up! And i give up! I just want to tell you so you know!" She reached over to the bag she'd brought and pulled out a box of onigiri and began to eat. "I swear, this song could have been made for Sesshoumaru." She muttered. "Except for the fact that he doesn't love me at all."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I am not thinking about him. I am going to enjoy myself, darn it! I am not going to ruin this gorgeous meadow by thinking about _him_!" With this in mind, Kagome quickly changed the song, landing on "All Out of Love." With a groan, Kagome let herself fall backwards onto the cloth. It just wasn't her day.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru reached the moat of Amaterasu's castle and waited for someone to lower the drawbridge. Much like his own palace, Amaterasu's castle was heavily protected by barriers and other protections. Even he wasn't strong enough to break them.

The drawbridge finally lowered, but Sesshoumaru didn't wait. He jumped, landing on the top of the drawbridge as it came down before once again jumping to land in the courtyard. There was only one figure in the courtyard, and Sesshoumaru recognized Amaterasu's brother. "Lord Yuri." Sesshoumaru greeted.

"How wonderful to see you again, Sesshoumaru-sama." Yuri called with a smile. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? If you are looking for my sister, she left three days ago."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I am here to see Lady Kagome."

Yuri's smile faded a bit. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. That's not possible."

Sesshoumaru growled and let loose a bit of his youkai, just enough to prove his dominance to the annoying nekoyoukai. "I was not asking. You will let me see her."

Yuri sighed. _Dogs. I don't know how Amaterasu puts up with them._ "Sesshoumaru-sama, I am not stopping you from seeing Lady Kagome. I'm telling you that you cannot see her because she is not here."

Sesshoumaru blinked, and felt a small twinge of embarrassment. Really, he had never been this stupid before Kagome turned his life upside down. Surreptitiously, he pulled his youkai in a bit. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"She left early this morning for Amaterasu's Playing Ground." Yuri answered calmly. "I don't know when she'll return."

Sesshoumaru growled, his attention drifting. Amaterasu's Playing Ground was only about an hour away, half that if he used his youkai cloud. And there was only one path, so if Kagome was returning, he would easily be able to intercept her. Better yet, it was called Amaterasu's Playing Ground for a reason. When two people entered the area, a special barrier would erect itself so that it would only release its occupants if their auras were happy.

Sesshoumaru smirked and started for the exit. He was going to enjoy this immensely.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Kagome--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I am woman, hear me roar  
In numbers too big to ignore  
And I know too much to go back an' pretend  
'cause I've heard it all before  
And I've been down there on the floor  
No one's ever gonna keep me down again"

Kagome roared along to the music she blasted from her iPod. She'd been repeating the same song for the past few hours because it was the only one that didn't remind her of a certain taiyoukai who couldn't admit to his own darn feelings.

"Oh yes I am wise  
But it's wisdom born of pain  
Yes, I've paid the price  
But look how much I gained  
If I have to, I can do anything  
I am strong (strong)  
I am invincible (invincible)  
I am wo-"

Kagome's song was interrupted by the loudest roar she had ever heard. Shaking, Kagome pulled the earplugs from her ears and turned towards the sound. She'd only heard a single roar like that once in her life, and it was a memory she thought best forgotten. "Please don't be him." She whispered. "Please don't be him."

But of course, she never did have any luck. Even as she prayed that it wasn't him, Sesshoumaru burst through the tree line in his most natural form. The giant dog found her and growled in pleasure. Before her eyes, it transformed from the dog to the man she was used to. Sesshoumaru glared at her, his eyes still tinged slightly red. For a moment, Kagome forgot why she was upset with him. Then he opened his mouth, and she remembered.

"Human, you will return with this Sesshoumaru immediately." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome clenched her teeth, reminding herself to breathe. She waited to speak until she could do so without screaming. "Do you really think I'll come with you when you speak like that?" Kagome asked, struggling to keep her voice calm. "I do not appreciate your tone, your attitude, or your assumption that I'll just follow like a mindless dog." Kagome turned away and picked up her iPod, intending to ignore Sesshoumaru.

Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru saw immediately what she was up to. Using his speed, he snatched the iPod before Kagome could put the headphones in. Kagome gasped, then turned red in anger when she saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her, iPod in hand. "You will not ignore this Sesshoumaru." He growled.

Kagome took a deep breath. Then she reached over and started packing up her food. If Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to her, he could talk. She had done absolutely nothing wrong.

Sesshoumaru knew that he was messing this up, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He didn't want her to leave, but he didn't know what he was supposed to say to make her stay. And now she was packing her things and leaving. Again. _What do you want me to say?_

Kagome finished packing the cloth and stood. She was about to leave, but stopped when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her arm. She turned, about to give the scathing of a lifetime. But she stopped when she met his eyes. They were pleading, desperate. It occurred to her that Sesshoumaru was lost.

With a sigh, Kagome placed the basket down. "You could start by apologizing." Kagome said. "Maybe explain exactly why you felt the need to insult me just because I said no."

Sesshoumaru stared at her, his look changing to one of confusion, evident only by the slight furrowing of his brow. "This Sesshoumaru did not insult you."

Kagome glared and jerked her arm out of his hold. "I know you haven't forgotten, so don't play dumb." Kagome could feel her temper rising, but she could stop it. "You called me a bitch!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I do not see the insult." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome stared at him. "Are you serious?" Kagome asked, her voice one of complete shock.

Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated growl. "Why would I insult you?" Seeing the confusion in her face, Sesshoumaru explained. "A bitch is a female dog, and it is used for female canine demons."

Kagome blinked, and a blush spread across her face. "Oh." She mumbled. "Well then, I'm just going to go try to get this foot out of my mouth."

She started to turn away, but Sesshoumaru held her in place. "We are not yet finished."

"What's left to say, except that I was an idiot?" Kagome asked. "Oh wait, that's right. I apologize for slapping you. I should have let you explain."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I do not care for your apologies." Sesshoumaru growled. "I want what was taken from me."

Kagome stared at him in confusion. Had she taken something from him. . . realization hit her, and she laughed. Sesshoumaru almost growled until he realized that it wasn't the mocking laughter he thought it was, but a laugh of relief. "You really want it back?" Kagome asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow. "What right do you have to take what belongs to this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome smiled. "You sure?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "Miko, I do not repeat myself."

Kagome laughed again. "Very well, you can have the thing* back."

Sesshoumaru growled and shook his head. "Not good enough."

Kagome looked at his face and became serious. "You know, I don't think you deserve it back. I mean, I really have no incentive to return it to you. You never gave me anything in return for the thing." She looked away, suddenly nervous. "I think I deserve something in return."

Sesshoumaru hesitated, unsure of what he was supposed to say. She couldn't possibly mean for him to say the thing, could she? As Sesshoumaru considered what to say, the light in Kagome's eyes started to fade. In a panic, Sesshoumaru did the first thing that came to mind. He let go of Kagome and pulled her head towards him. Before Kagome could even breathe, Sesshoumaru had captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Kagome tensed in shock and gasped. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in slipping passed her lips, taking in her taste. He could swear it had gotten better since last time. Getting addicted to her was a definite possibility.

Kagome slowly relaxed, and soon her tongue battled with Sesshoumaru's for dominance. Her hands wove through his hair and she pulled herself close enough to him that she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

Sesshoumaru was about to try to take things a step further when the infuriating miko collapsed in his arms. "Kagome!"

Kagome clung to Sesshoumaru with all of her strength, gasping for air. "I think. . . I forgot. . . to breathe."

Sesshoumaru very nearly groaned. Only she could ruin such a moment over something so ridiculous. He was half tempted to drop her, but holding her felt so much better. When she caught her breath, he let her stand, though he kept his arm around her.

"Come back." He whispered. _Come home._ "I want you to stay." _I love you._

Slowly, Kagome nodded. "I will." She let herself lean into Sesshoumaru's arms, a small smile crossing her face. "I really will." _I love you too._

Sesshoumaru smiled, and Kagome could have sworn that time stopped. His smile was absolutely the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and it suited it perfectly.

The smile disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, but Kagome felt honored to have seen it. But as the wonder from seeing the rarity of Sesshoumaru's smile faded, a thought occurred to her. "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru cocked his head, waiting for her question. "Not that I don't absolutely love the fact that you came to get me, but why did you? I mean, it seems more likely that you would wait for me to come back."

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "You were going to return?"

"Well yes, of course." Kagome answered, her confusion clear on her face. "I mean, I was only going to stay for a little bit longer."

Sesshoumaru suddenly realized exactly had happened. "What were your words to Amaterasu?" He demanded.

"Well, I wasn't ready to return yet, so I told Amaterasu I wanted to stay for a little bit longer. Maybe about a week." Kagome answered. "What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "That manipulative cat made it sound as if you would never return."

Kagome bit her lip in an effort not to curse. "I'm going to kill her one day."

Sesshoumaru growled again. "Get in line, Kagome."

Kagome smirked and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I think I'll just leave it to my big strong taiyoukai." Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let's go home."

Sesshoumaru smiled again. Home had never sounded so wonderful than from her lips.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Rin and Shippou--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lady Kagome!"

"Mama!"

Kagome laughed as one ball of fluff and one miniature package of energy plowed into her. "Oh, I missed you guys too!"

Sesshoumaru would have smiled if he was anyone else. Seeing Kagome with the two children she'd practically adopted gave him a warm feeling inside. She would be a good mother one day, if the way she treated Rin and Shippou was any indication.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru received his own attack from Rin, and to his surprise, she was soon joined by Shippou, though his embrace was more tentative. Sesshoumaru placed his hand first on Rin's head then Shippou's. Both understood that this was the closest thing to a hug the taiyoukai was able to give. The two kids looked up at Sesshoumaru with a grin before returning to Kagome.

"You're not going to leave again, are you Mama?" Shippou asked.

Kagome chuckled and encircled the two kids in the tightest embrace she could manage. "Not unless I have no other choice. I promise." She stood and looked up at the castle critically. "You know, I could be wrong, but I could swear that there is a tutor looking for a kit and a little girl. Now, I wonder who those two could be." She mock glared at the two children, though amusement shone in her eyes. Rin and Shippou eeped and ran, not wanting to get caught. Kagome laughed as they ran away, for once completely content.

That is, of course, until Amaterasu charged down to greet them. "Sesshoumaru! What is this I'm hearing that you two invaded my Playing Ground?" She demanded.

Kagome blushed. "I'm sorry, Amaterasu, it was really my fault-"

"If you guys wanted to be locked away together, you could have just asked!" Amaterasu huffed. "I mean, it's not that difficult to make sure the two of you can't leave a place. I could do it in my sleep. You could have at least given me the courtesy of being able to eavesdrop!"

Kagome glared. "You know, I take it back. I'm not sorry. Go jump off a cliff!" She pushed passed Amaterasu and headed into the castle. Then she froze. "Hold on a second! I'm angry with you!"

"Oh, shove off." Amatearsu said with a hand wave. "You should be thanking me!"

"Oh yes, thank you for making Sesshoumaru think I would abandon my kit!" Kagome snapped.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Her kit. . . he hadn't even thought about Shippou. If he was anyone else, he would have blushed from the embarrassment. How could he not remember that she wouldn't leave her kit behind. He felt like a complete moron, which only made him more angry with Amaterasu.

Amaterasu laughed. "Kagome, look at his face!" Kagome looked, and she saw the embarrassed anger on his face. "He completely forgot about Shippou!" Amaterasu kept laughing until Sesshoumaru wrapped a claw around her throat.

Wisely, Kagome chose not to comment. "I'm going to go unpack." She called, before racing into the castle to let the two demons fight it out.

Sesshoumaru waited a few seconds as Amaterasu's breathing became shallow, and then dropped her. "You will never cause such dishonor to this Sesshoumaru again, cat."

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "It isn't a dishonor, it's just embarrassing." She let out a small chuckle, to which Sesshoumaru responded with a growl. Then Amaterasu sombered. "Did you tell her, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru tensed, having a very good idea of what Amaterasu was talking about. "There was no reason to. She understood without this Sesshoumaru having to tell her."

Amaterasu nodded slowly. "I certainly hope so, Sesshoumaru." She whispered. "Although keep it in mind. A girl likes to actually hear the words once in a while."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, then started to walk passed her. Amaterasu's hand shot out and grabbed his arm before he could continue passed her. "If she truly knows, Sesshoumaru, then I wish you well and hope you make the right choice. But if there is any doubt in her heart, then not telling her will eventually spell the end."

Amaterasu let Sesshoumaru go and turned back to the palace. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a healer who wants to complain to me about my inability to get him the herbs he needs." She grinned. "Oh, and don't forget about my raise!"

Sesshoumaru growled. "I gave you a raise last century."

"Your point?" Amaterasu asked, a laugh escaping her. "Well, ttfn!"

Sesshoumaru watched her go and shook his head. How could anyone take that crazy old cat seriously?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amaterasu hesitantly poked her head into Sesshoumaru's study. "Hello!" Amaterasu called in a singsong voice. "Sesshoumaru!" Seeing that Sesshoumaru was out, Amaterasu quickly entered his office. Her eyes zeroed in on the pile of papers on Sesshoumaru's desk, and a smirk crossed her face. "Bingo!" Amaterasu leapt across the room and landed in front of the papers. She grabbed the entire pile and quickly started snooping.

"Tax report. . . agriculture. . . complaints. . . threats. . . ah hah! Here's my raise application." Amaterasu lifted the paper and scanned the contents. "Sesshoumaru. . . worked for 1,550 years. . . monthly salary of one get out of jail pass. . . requested increase to bi-weekly payment. . . DENIED!" Amaterasu's voice reached painful octaves as she read the denial. "How can that pathetic pup deny my request for a raise! I took care of that dog until he was 700 years old, a legal adult! And then I kept working for him for another 850 years! I think at the very least I deserve an 'ignore the authority' pass!"

Amaterasu looked at the seal at the bottom of the paper, and a mischievous smirk spread over her face. She found the stamp that Sesshoumaru had used to mark his denial, and quickly changed the stamp's impression. Then, she carefully aligned the stamp with the mark on the application and slowly lowered the stamp towards the mark.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Amaterasu squeaked and jerked in surprise, smearing the stamp over the application. "No!" She wailed. "Now I'll never get that raise!" She turned with a glare to Sesshoumaru, who stood in the doorway watching her antics with amusement. "Thanks a lot, you prick!"

"I believe I already rejected your raise." Sesshoumaru answered calmly. "And your underhanded methods would merely have resulted in your punishment."

Amaterasu snorted. "As if that has ever stopped me before." She looked down at her poor raise application and sighed. She stood and lifted the application. "'If only, if only' the woodpecker sighed. 'The bark on the tree was as soft as the sky.'*"

She went to place her application back down on the pile, but the document beneath it caught her attention. Slowly, her eyes widening in disbelief, she reached for the missive from the Northern Lands, her raise application dropping to the floor. She slowly began to read the memorandum aloud, her tone practically begging Sesshoumaru to refute what she read.

"_To Our Dear Friend and Ally, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands:_

_We are very pleased that the alliance of our two lands will be consummated in a mere month. Our daughter, Lady Chihomi, is eagerly awaiting her arrival at your palace. Her dowry has been compiled, and the list of said dowry will be included with this missive. We are eager to hear of the arrangements you have made in accordance to our agree-_"

Amaterasu couldn't read anymore. She gently placed the letter down and turned to Sesshoumaru. "What the hell is this?" She demanded, her voice an icy tone that would have made Sesshoumaru proud under different circumstances. "Because I know that you did _not_ bring Kagome back here, knowing how she feels about you and how you feel about her, only to throw this is her face. I know that you could not have brought her here just to force her to watch you choose someone else. Not after what she's been through."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not insult me."

"Then explain this, Sesshoumaru." Amaterasu growled in return. "Explain what exactly this alliance constitutes if Lady Chihomi is not mating you."

"She will be mating this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru answered. "Kagome will be staying as my concubine."

Amaterasu stared at him. Then softly, she began to chuckle. As Sesshoumaru watched, Amaterasu's chuckles became louder, until she was literally rolling on the ground with laughter. Sesshoumaru growled softly when tears started leaking from her eyes. She finally forced herself to calm. "I'm sorry, were you serious?" She asked, her voice mocking.

Sesshoumaru growled. "This Sesshoumaru does not joke, as you well know, Amaterasu."

Amaterasu shook her head. "Either let her go, or terminate the mating contract." Amaterasu told him, her voice dead serious. "Because there is no way in hell that Kagome will ever agree to be your whore."

She hopped off the desk and headed for the door. "If you don't tell her soon, she'll find out from someone else. And she'll never forgive you."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Kagome--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome entered her room and smiled. "Feels good to be back here." Kagome whispered to herself. She sighed and flopped on the bed. "I feel more at home here than I've felt since InuYasha destroyed the well." She grinned and rolled over onto her side. "Well, home _is_ where the heart is, after all. Or something like that."

She was just about to let herself sleep, when she heard a crash coming from the hallway. Kagome shot up and went to the doorway to see what happened. But she froze when she heard a voice saying the most impossible of things.

". . . mating ceremony."

"I know. I can't believe he's having us do all this on such short notice." Another servant answered. "How are we supposed to prepare for a mating ceremony of this importance with only a month's notice in advance?"

"To hell if I know!" The other servant answered. "And even worse, he didn't even start the preparations when Amaterasu-sama and Kagome-sama were around to take control."

"I don't think they even know that Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be mated yet!"

Kagome froze in place, a feeling of ice flowing through her as the rest of their conversation faded away. Sesshoumaru was going to be mated?

Kagome could distantly feel tears sliding down her face as the world around her turned dark. She lost control of her body and collapsed, her uncontrolled body pushing the door open so that she landed in the hallway. _Why?_ Her thoughts demanded as the two servants shrieked in surprise. _Why would you do this to me?_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples harshly. He had a migraine the size of Japan, and it was all that idiotic cat's fault. He still couldn't believe that she'd yelled at him. All over that stupid alliance with the Northern lands. Honestly, she was the one who was trying to get him to mate. And he was picking a strong mate, one who was the closest to his own abilities. Why should he not mate with the Northern Princess?

A large boom interrupted his thoughts, and Sesshoumaru visibly cringed while lurching towards the window to see the source of the boom. His chest tightened as he saw Kagome using her power to push away the guards that tried to stop her progress towards the main palace complex. He was tempted to jump down, and probably would have done just that, had he not seen the absolute fury in her aura.

Sesshoumaru ran down to the entrance hall and waited. If she wanted a fight, Kagome would get a fight. He would not back down, not even to her.

Kagome stormed into the entrance hall, Amaterasu at her side. Kagome took one look at him, and her aura spiked. She opened her mouth, then shut it. "I can't even talk to you right now." She finally managed. She started to walk out of the hall, but Sesshoumaru quickly activated the barrier spells on the room. Kagome was shocked as soon as she touched the doors.

Slowly, she turned, and Sesshoumaru could see the anger in her eyes. "Let me out."

"No." Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome knew that he wanted to know why she was so furious. But she didn't think she could bring herself to answer his unspoken question.

Luckily, Amaterasu was there for her. "I told her about your 'alliance' with the North." Amaterasu said quietly.

Sesshoumaru went rigid. Kagome wasn't supposed to know about that. At least not yet. Not until she was tied to him forever. He wasn't sure what to say to her now that she knew. It would take a lot of time and manipulation to make her his now. He wasn't really looking forward to the hassle.

"Amaterasu, leave." Sesshoumaru bit out.

Amaterasu bared her teeth at him. "You are not my master, and I am not the dog here."

Sesshoumaru snarled. "You work for me."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I quit." Amaterasu turned to Kagome. "Kagome, I don't think I can stay here without Sesshoumaru killing me. I'm going to get some stuff done."

Kagome nodded, not paying attention to her. All of her attention was focused on Sesshoumaru. "When were you going to tell me?"

Sesshoumaru didn't have an answer for her, so she remained silent instead of answering. But for Kagome, his silence was all the answer she needed. She placed one hand on the door to the family wing where Shippou was, gathering all of her power into that hand. She pushed it out, sending it surging across the barrier in search of a weak point.

Sesshoumaru waited Kagome out, knowing that the protections of his ancestors and himself would not cave to the power of one miko, no matter how powerful. Eventually, she would tire herself out. Then she would have to talk to him.

It took longer than it probably should have, but then again, Kagome was very different from most people. But after a time, she finally slumped, nearly completely depleted of power. Once he was sure that she was done with her tantrum, Sesshoumaru almost silently walked up to stand behind the fallen miko.

"Kagome."

"I really don't want to talk to you." Kagome whispered. She didn't even turn to look at him. "I can honestly say that I don't think I've ever felt so betrayed in my life."

Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her, something that caused surprise to flicker through her sapphire orbs. Sesshoumaru understood the surprise, seeing as how lowering himself to her level implied that they were equals in status. For this one moment, he would humble himself. "It is necessary."

Obviously, not the right answer. But at this point, nothing he said could be the right answer. "Why?" Kagome demanded. She was through being the passive observer. For once, she was not going to roll over and play dead.

He could lie and say that he had no choice. But he couldn't lie, not to her. She deserved that much for the pain he was putting her through. "You are human."

He was completely unprepared for the power surge that plowed into him. It wasn't enough to really hurt him, though he could feel its sting as he slammed into the wall. He landed on his feet and faced Kagome, pushing back the instincts that threatened to overtake him. He would allow her her anger, just this once.

"That's your reason!" She screeched. "Because I'm not a demon!" Kagome struggled to rise as Sesshoumaru returned to her side. He leaned down to help her up, but she batted his hand away. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sesshoumaru could feel instincts, both protective and aggressive, threatening to overtake him. He allowed his protective instincts to roam, and he found himself lifting the young human and pulling her into his chest.

"Let go, Sesshoumaru." Her voice was harsh, but her struggles were half-hearted at best. "You don't have permission to touch me." Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru placed the miko back on the floor, though he kept her close. Kagome glared over at him, forcing down the lump in her throat that threatened to make her eyes tear. "Answer the question."

Sesshoumaru knew that she wasn't going to like his answer. But he couldn't lie to her. She deserved to know the truth. "I cannot mate a human. To mate one so much weaker than myself would be disastrous." Sesshoumaru could feel her power rising again, but he wasn't done. "Lady Chihomi is a demon of the highest breeding."

Kagome stood, her hands shaking. She couldn't bear to look at him. "Is there any other reason?" She half expected his silence, and once again she forced back tears. She would _not_ cry in front of him. "So basically, you're telling me that the reason you stabbed me in the back, after almost telling me that you loved me and wanted me beside you, is because you can't face the fact that I'm human."

She wanted him to give her an answer, she didn't really care if he lied or not at this point. But she knew he never would. It was beneath him. She waited for him to answer, until it became apparent that he wouldn't. Kagome turned away, forcing herself to breath so she wouldn't break down. "I'm taking Shippou and then I'm leaving."

Sesshoumaru stood at that. "Why?"

Kagome whirled. "What do you mean why? I can't stay here. You're mating someone else!"

"That is no reason to leave." Sesshoumaru answered. "I want you to stay."

Kagome glared at him, until she saw the honest confusion in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "What exactly are you saying?"

"You will stay here as my concubine." Sesshoumaru answered. It was a common practice among demons if a lord found a female he wanted to take them as a concubine. Sesshoumaru had never really believed in the practice, but now he saw the appeal. He needed Kagome with him, but he couldn't mate a human. It would allow everything to work perfectly.

Kagome stared at him, and Sesshoumaru took her silence as an agreement. He smiled and stood, one hand reaching for her face. He leaned forward, intending to kiss her.

As soon as Kagome realized what he was doing, she stepped back and slapped him. "Are you serious?" She demanded. "Are you truly so delusional that you think I would accept this! I will not make myself a whore for you!"

Sesshoumaru turned. He was starting to get angry now. "You would be an honored concubine of this Sesshoumaru."

"I think we both know that a concubine is little more than a glorified whore." Kagome snapped. "I won't belittle myself like that. Not even for you."

She looked at the door to the family wing, and for a moment, Sesshoumaru thought he was forgiven. Then she ran passed him. "Shippou! Rin!"

Sesshoumaru whirled with a growl as he saw Amaterasu standing in the doorway with Shippou. Kagome raced over to them and knelt to embrace both Rin and Shippou. "Did the big scary kitty cat scare you guys?"

The two kids giggled and hugged Kagome back. Amaterasu smiled at them sadly before looking over at Sesshoumaru. He growled softly at her pitying look. He didn't need her pity, especially when he had no reason to be pitied.

Kagome pulled away from the two children, and her smile fell away. Rin and Shippou noticed this immediately and got nervous. The last time she had been this sad, she'd left them. "Rin, Shippou, I have to talk to you two."

Sesshoumaru snarled and strode forward towards her. "Miko, we have not finished our discussion."

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him coldly. "You may not be finished, but I am." She turned back to Rin and Shippou. "I can't stay here anymore, guys."

"But Lady Kagome-"

"Mama, that's not-"

Kagome shook her head, and the two of them trailed off. "I'm sorry. I really wish I could have stayed, but Sesshoumaru-sama and I just aren't able to be around each other without something irreversible happens. I can't take the chance that that might happen." Kagome looked up at Amaterasu. "You have Shippou's things packed?"

"Yes, they are at the front gate now." Amaterasu whispered.

Rin began to cry. "I don't want Lady Kagome to go!"

Kagome felt the tears that had been welling up all day starting to leak from her eyes. "I don't want to leave you either, sweetheart. I wish I could bring you with me, but you belong with Sesshoumaru-sama." Seeing that Rin's tears were only increasing, Kagome thought quickly. She reached to her ear and pulled off her earring. "Rin, I want you to take this."

Rin sniffed and took the earring, the symbol of the full moon hanging from a silver loop. "What is this?"

Kagome pulled off the other earring and held it in front of Rin. "You have one earring, and I have the other. I want you to hold on to that one, and I'll keep the other. That way, every time you see it, you'll know that I'll be thinking of you at that exact moment. And when I see mine, I'll know that you're thinking of me."

Rin sniffed and wrapped her hand around the earring. "Will you visit?"

Kagome smiled. "If Sesshoumaru agrees, then I will. And I'll bring Shippou with me."

Rin nodded and lunged forward to hug Kagome. Kagome hugged the little girl back fiercely, wishing that she could have stayed. She kissed Rin on the forehead and then let her go. "I'll see you soon, Rin."

Kagome grabbed Shippou and then stood. "I'll see you when you go on vacation again, Amaterasu."

"Give my relatives hell for me." Amaterasu answered with a small smile. "And don't worry. At the very least, Rin will be visiting you guys."

Kagome smiled, then turned to Sesshoumaru, her smile fading. She shook her head at him, wishing that she were stronger. Maybe then she would be able to face him without wanting to cry. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, Sesshoumaru. It was an honor to serve you." She could feel her tears threatening to overwhelm her again, and so she quickly rushed pass Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, forcing himself not to run after her. But he couldn't stop himself from turning one last time. "If you walk out that door, you will never be allowed back through it."

Kagome paused at the door, half tempted to stay. Slowly, she turned back to Sesshoumaru, a single tear escaping her eyes. "Then I guess this is good-bye." She whispered. Then she did the hardest thing she'd ever had to do: she walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: Tell this Sesshoumaru who is updating.

Horse Wolves: That does _not_ sound like an "I'm sorry."

Kagome: Oh, just apologize already, Sesshoumaru. It's not like it will kill you.

Sesshoumaru: **[glares]** Do not give them any ideas, Miko.

Horse Wolves: Well, no apology, no revenge. It's that simple.

Sesshoumaru: **[growls]** Very well. This. . . Sesshoumaru. . . is. . . sorry.

Horse Wolves: You're forgiven!

Kagome: Now see, that wasn't so **[Sesshoumaru collapses]** Oh my kami! Apologizing really did kill him!

Horse Wolves: No, he's just unconcious, he'll be alive to cause more torment soon.

Kagome: **[shakes head]** Alright, spill. Who's been updating these chapters?

Horse Wolves: It's like I told you before Sesshoumaru so rudely killed me. It was OG!

Kagome: But Sesshoumaru killed her four chapters ago.

Horse Wolves: Hello! Powers of the Author?

Kagome: . . . Curses! Foiled again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*****

"If only, if only. . . as the sky.": A line from the theme of Holes.

The Thing: Kagome's confession from chapter 10.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I can't even have them in my wildest dreams. I also don't own valley girl speak, or Finding Nemo.

I'm trying to make Lady Chihomi as obnoxious as possible, so she'll be speaking valley girl (shiver shudder) as much as possible. So for those of you who don't speak valley girl, I've included a translation into normal English. This chapter has absolutely no Kagome. It's entire point is to show how Sesshoumaru comes to regret his decision. So I don't want to hear anything about "filler chapters" or "what a useless chapter." Because I _will_ hurt people. there is nothing more annoying than a review that just complains about useless nonsense.

Speaking of reviews. . . WOW! The reviews from last chapter? I've saved every one of them in my e-mail so I can go back and read them again. I highly recommend going to read them. The vast majority of them had me laughing my ass off.

_**Last Time:**_

_Kagome smiled, then turned to Sesshoumaru, her smile fading. She shook her head at him, wishing that she were stronger. Maybe then she would be able to face him without wanting to cry. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, Sesshoumaru. It was an honor to serve you." She could feel her tears threatening to overwhelm her again, and so she quickly rushed pass Sesshoumaru. _

_Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, forcing himself not to run after her. But he couldn't stop himself from turning one last time. "If you walk out that door, you will never be allowed back through it."_

_Kagome paused at the door, half tempted to stay. Slowly, she turned back to Sesshoumaru, a single tear escaping her eyes. "Then I guess this is good-bye." She whispered. Then she did the hardest thing she'd ever had to do: she walked away._

_**CHAPTER 16: CHIHOMI AIN'T NO KAGOME**_

"AMATERASU!"

Amaterasu smirked as she recognized Sesshoumaru's exasperated cry. She merrily skipped to his bathing room, not bothering to hide her look as she entered. "You called, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru turned, seething, to his former nursemaid, and pointed to the hot spring. "What did you do?"

Amaterasu looked to where he pointed, her grin never leaving her face. She let out a false gasp. "Oh my goodness! How awful!" She looked at the hot spring, no longer filled with water, but filled to the brim with filth and muck. She cocked her head as if analyzing the situation. "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say someone tinkered with the filtering spell so that instead of taking away the grime, it takes away the water." She shook her head. "Someone must _really_ not like you."

"Amaterasu." Sesshoumaru growled warningly.

"What?" She looked up innocently.

"Fix it."

Amaterasu blinked. "Now, how would I know how to fix it?" Amaterasu asked innocently. "I mean, it's not like _I_ don't like you." She turned away. "I'll get maintenance on it whenever I see the head of maintenance."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm with a growl. "I know you did it. Now fix it."

Amaterasu glared at him. "Give me some credit Sesshoumaru. If I was going to take out my rage on you, I'd do something much more drastic than just ruining your bath." She jerked her arm away and headed out.

Rin popped her head out of her room. "Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu turned with a smile. "Hey Rin! How are you?"

Rin frowned. "You lied."

Amaterasu's eyes widened. "Well, that hurts. That hurts right here." She pretended to grasp her heart. "Now what exactly did I lie about?"

"You are the one who ruined Sesshoumaru-sama's bath." Rin pointed out. "Then you lied."

Amaterasu shook her head with a chuckled. "Actually, I said I'd do something more drastic than _just_ ruining his bath." She snickered as she leaned down to whisper in Rin's ear. "I also dyed his robes pink."

Rin rolled her eyes. "That wasn't very nice, Amaterasu."

"Neither was leading on Kagome." Amaterasu growled. "So he's just getting a miniscule amount of what he truly deserves." She shook her head. "So, want to help me get things ready for Lady Chihomi's arrival?"

Rin made a face. "I don't wanna!"

Amaterasu knelt down next to Rin and pulled her close. "Believe me when I say I don't want to either. But we have to." She lifted Rin up and put her on her shoulder. "Come on. We're going to have some fun!"

Rin dropped her head. "Sesshoumaru-sama will be mad if we play a trick on Lady Chihomi."

Amaterasu chuckled. "Now, now, Rin, who said we were gonna play a trick on her. We're just going to be our natural selves. In our very own eccentric Western style."

Rin looked confused. "I don't get it."

Amaterasu laughed. "Oh believe me, you will."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru stood in the entrance hall, absolutely furious. All of his best robes had been dyed pink, and now he was standing, ready to meet his intended for the first time, in his second best robes. He was going kill Amaterasu, no matter how many get out of jail passes she waved around his face.

"Announcing Lady Chihomi, Princess of the Northern Lands." Sesshoumaru looked over as the doors opened and a small group of figures entered the entrance hall. They slowly approached his throne and bowed.

"Greetings, Lady Chihomi." Sesshoumaru called soberly.

"Hiya, Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru nearly winced at Chihomi's squeaky voice. How could he have forgotten that annoying and painful voice? "It's been, like, _forever_!"

Sesshoumaru nearly groaned. Seemed like he had forgotten her irritating speech patterns as well. "Yes, it has been quite some time." He bit out while using his youkai to call Amaterasu so she could take care of their guests. "My housekeeper will be here shortly to escort you to your quarters."

"Aw, do I gotta go now?" Chihomi huffed. "I could stay for awhile, and we could totally, like, play around."

Sesshoumaru nearly shuddered at her words, but only shook his head. "I'm afraid that I am unable to do so, Lady Chihomi. My work load will not allow it. I am quite busy."

The door opened, and Amaterasu entered. "You called, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Take Lady Chihomi and her companions to their rooms." Sesshoumaru answered. "Make sure they receive all that they will require."

Amaterasu bowed, an effective way to hide her smirk. "I'm afraid that is impossible, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru turned slowly, his eyes narrowing. "Explain."

"I'm afraid that that part of the castle is currently uninhabitable for the moment." Amaterasu answered, still bowed to hide the laughter on her face. "A sparring match between two of the guards got a bit out of hand, you see. Half of the family wing has been demolished, and unfortunately, it was the half with the lady's rooms in them." She straightened, her face a mask of innocence. "It really is just such a shame!"

Sesshoumaru just knew that Amaterasu had had something to do with it. Too bad he didn't have proof. "Then place them somewhere else." Sesshoumaru nearly growled. He was completely fed up with Amaterasu's crap.

Amaterasu bowed again. "As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama." She answered sweetly. She turned to Chihomi with a smile. "If you would please follow me, Chihomi, I'll bring you to the rooms."

"Um, hello!" Chihomi yelled. "Rude much! I _know_ you did _not_ just disrespect me."

Amaterasu's grin didn't fade an inch. "Of course not, Chihomi! Whatever would give you that idea?"

Chihomi growled. "There! You did it again!"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about." Amaterasu called innocently. "Perhaps you are feeling ill, Chihomi?"

One of the servants rushed forward. "How dare you disrespect our great Lady Chihomi! You should show her the proper respect. You must use her title!"

Amaterasu sighed. "Alright, I'll level with you." She walked straight up to Chihomi and bowed mockingly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Amaterasu of the North East. I know you've heard of me."

Chihomi laughed. "Whatever!" She asked with a snort. "Everyone with a brain knows that Amaterasu is like, way beautiful and doesn't ever come out because she's got trippendicular* foresight. And besides, she'd never take such a grody* job like a servant."

Amaterasu twitched. "So she's beautiful, but I'm not?"

"Fer shur*!" Chihomi agreed, a condescending sneer on her face.

Amaterasu nearly slapped the evil woman in the face, but managed to control herself. Finally, she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Get someone else to take care of this over-sized lizard." Amaterasu snapped. "I don't deal with stupidity well." She paused. "Gee, that must be why I'm not dealing with you right now."

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. "I assure you, Lady Chihomi, this is Lady Amaterasu. She deserves your respect."

Chihomi snorted. "Even if she is, the Joanie* is only the lady of a _minor_ territory. She should be showing me more respect."

"You, little lizard, are only a princess." Amaterasu called to her, her eyes started to ring with pink. "Not even a first rate princess. You are a pawn that is easily used and thrown away. You aren't worth a second of my time."

She turned away, ignoring the sputtering ryuuyoukai. "I'm going on break, Sesshoumaru. I'll leave you to deal with this annoyance."

"You evil betch*!" Chihomi screamed. "I'm going to-"

"Try and rip my throat out, gut me, and then eat my heart in hopes of impressing Sesshoumaru." Amaterasu finished, not even bothering to turn. "To use your own infinitesimal vocabulary: whatever!" She turned to Sesshoumaru. "How can you stand the way she talks? You know, Kagome talks like a normal human being."

Sesshoumaru shot her a glare, but that didn't stop her. "And she knows how to talk to people with respect. I'd rather have her around then this bimbo."

Before Sesshoumaru could growl out a warning, the door opened again, and Rin burst through the door. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She plowed into Sesshoumaru's leg. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Rin's head, and the girl quieted. "What is it, Rin?"

"I wrote a letter for Lady Kagome!" Rin shouted excitedly. "Sensei says I wrote it really, really well! Do you want to see?"

"Perhaps later, Rin." Sesshoumaru answered. "I would like you to meet my intended, Lady Chihomi."

Rin ran forward with a grin. "Hello! I am Rin! It's nice to meet you."

Chihomi looked down her nose at Rin. "How cute. A human pet." She patted Rin's head condescendingly. "Go play with a bone now, m'kay?"

Rin looked up at Chihomi in confusion before turning to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, am I a pet?" Rin asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Rin is not a pet, Chihomi. She is my ward, and you will treat her as such."

Chihomi snorted. "Gag me with a spoon! She's just a human. Why should I treat as anything more than the animal she is?"

Amaterasu growled at that and raced forward to pick up Rin. "Watch your mouth, you pathetic little nobody." Amaterasu snarled. "If you ever speak to Rin like that again, I'll take action. And you can take that as a promise."

Rin sniffed. "I want Lady Kagome back. She was nicer."

Amaterasu hid a smirk at the girl's shameless plug-in. "I know, sweetheart. You can hit Sesshoumaru for being an idiot later, okay?"

Rin shook her head. "I don't wanna hit Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered.

"Then how about some of that cake stuff Kagome told us about." Amaterasu bribed. "I'll bet I can nail it this time."

Rin giggled softly. "If you don't burn down the kitchen."

"Hey! That wasn't me, you little munchkin." Amaterasu growled. "That was that idiot panda!" The two of them left bickering, and Sesshoumaru was relieved to hear Rin's cheerful nature return.

"Ugh. I despise humans." Chihomi groused.

Sesshoumaru growled. "You will not speak in such a manner to my ward again, Chihomi, or I will not be pleased."

Chihomi pouted. "Fine, I guess." She walked forward and latched on to his arm. "So, want to take me to my room?"

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl. He had to get used to this. After all, he would be mating her soon enough. "You are welcome to whichever room you wish." He answered. He carefully extricated his arm from her grasp. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some urgent business to take care of."

Chihomi pouted. "Fine then, I'll just go." She started to walk away, then slowly turned, trying to be flirtatious. "I'll see you later, Sesshi."

_Sesshi? She called me WHAT!_ Sesshoumaru nearly growled in annoyance. Instead, he swiftly left before she said something that made him snap. And to his own annoyance, Rin and Amaterasu's words kept repeating in his head.

"_You know, Kagome talks like a normal human being." _

"_I'd rather have her around then this bimbo."_

"_I want Lady Kagome back. She was nicer."_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh, and the wallpaper! Barf me out*!"

"Gah! What is that disgusting toad thing?"

"Ugh, that is tre* non-tubular*!"

"Get me another one!"

"What do you mean it doesn't come in teal?"

"How can you expect me to eat that?"

"I'm still waiting!"

"Then get it yourself, you stupid lizard!" Amaterasu roared. She slammed down the tray of food she'd brought up for Chihomi and panted. "I have never, in my three thousand years, dealt with such an obnoxious brat such as you! How in the world your father even thought about letting you leave the North, I'll never know."

Chihomi winced, and Amaterasu growled in disgust. Chihomi peaked out to see Amaterasu storming away. "Hey! I want more."

Amaterasu whirled and shot out a hand, releasing a dagger hidden her sleeve. It stuck in the wall next to Chihomi's head as a silent warning. "Like I said, get it yourself." Amaterasu growled. She whirled and left, unable to handle the spoiled princess for one second longer.

Predictably, she headed to Sesshoumaru's study, where he'd been hiding since Chihomi had arrived three days ago. "I want her out." Amaterasu growled.

Sesshoumaru looked up, not needing further clarification. "She is this Sesshoumaru's intended. She cannot go."

"Sesshoumaru, I don't think you understand." Amaterasu hissed, leaning against the desk so that her eyes were on level with his. "It's either me or her. One of us has to go, or there will be murder." She saw the sigh in his eyes and let out a sigh of her own. "Sesshoumaru, just end it. You've been avoiding her since the moment you met her. If you can't stand to be around her, then how do you expect to be mated to her?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "I cannot break the mating contract. My honor will not allow it."

Amaterasu growled right back. "Grow. Up." Doing something she hadn't done since her former ward became Lord of the West, Amaterasu reared her hand back, her hand cupping loosely. Then she brought it down to smack Sesshoumaru's ear.

Sesshoumaru jolted back in pain. He couldn't believe that she'd actually boxed his ears*! It hurt like hell, worse than the time he'd nearly died from InuYasha's windscar. And she hadn't even hit him that hard, probably at about 5% of her full power. Just hard enough to hurt, but not enough to actually cause him any hearing damage.

He stood with a growl, intending to rip Amaterasu to shreds, but she froze when he saw her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Sesshoumaru was starting to panic now. Amaterasu had _never_, in all the years he'd known her, shed a single tear. Not even when her mate died so many years ago.

Sesshoumaru was unsure of what to do. "Stop that!" He ordered, panic starting to creep into his eyes. "You are not allowed to cry!"

Amaterasu laughed dryly and quickly wiped away the tears. "Sesshoumaru, you've been like my own pup to me." She whispered. "I've been proud of you since the moment you were born. You were always looking forward, trying to better yourself." She shook her head slowly. "The only thing I've ever regretted was the way you ignored your own emotions. I knew that one day, the person you were destined to be with would arrive, and if you wouldn't be able to love them like they deserved. Like _you_ deserved to love."

Sesshoumaru felt awkward. He'd never spoken to Amaterasu like this. "Amaterasu, I-"

"And then Kagome came." Sesshoumaru immediately clammed up. "She managed to see passed the arrogant façade you always wear and saw the real you. The one that you hide because you're so afraid of letting become a part of you, to become what your father was." Amaterasu shook her head. "I expected you to be gruff, and I expected you to make it difficult, but I honestly believed you'd be able to become who you truly are."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "This Sesshoumaru is content as I am."

Amaterasu laughed at that. "You're happy to be mating the walking epitome of ditz?" She asked, watching him with a knowing smile. "Sesshoumaru, I've always admired your sense of honor. But sometimes, there are more important things to think about than what others think of you."

Sesshoumaru frowned at that. "This Sesshoumaru cares not what others think."

"And yet you cling to the demonic code of honor, and do everything in your power to be the code in human form." Amaterasu answered. She placed a gentle hand on the side of Sesshoumaru's face and drew his head down so she could kiss his forehead. "Keep your honor if you must, Sesshoumaru. But honor is a cold companion when it's the only thing you have."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, and for the first time, truly saw how old she was. Laugh lines stretched across her face, and her skin was pale and see-through. He could see the crow's feet around her eyes, and the beginnings of the glazing that would eventually render her completely blind. How much longer did she truly have? Three millennia was old, even for his kind.

A soft rap to the head brought him back to the present. "I'm not _that_ old, you insolent whelp." Amaterasu huffed. "I can still box your ears if necessary."

Sesshoumaru smiled softly, his equivalent of an indulging chuckle. Amaterasu grinned back and deftly jumped back, landing in the doorway. "Don't worry, I'll be around to torture you for a while yet." She teased. "Now, you have a decision to make. And remember, I want pups!"

Sesshoumaru balked as Amaterasu ran off. Pups? She sounded a lot like his mother. What was it with women and their need to mother?

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru sobered. Amaterasu was right, as she normally was. He went back to his desk and sighed. What was he going to do now?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Rin-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rin stood in front of Sesshoumaru's study nervously. Amaterasu stood behind her, an encouraging smile on her face. "It's okay, Rin." Amaterasu said softly. "He said later, didn't he? This _is_ later."

Rin nodded slowly. "Sesshoumaru-sama won't be mad?"

Amaterasu shook her head. "He could _never_ be mad at you, Rin. You are his Achilles' heel. He can't deny you anything."

Rin knocked on the door, nodding to Amaterasu to show that she was ready. When she heard Sesshoumaru's gruff "Enter," she carefully opened the door and walked in, a sheet of paper in hand. "Yes Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I want you to read my letter." Rin said softly. "Please?"

Sesshoumaru drew a blank for a moment. Her letter? When had she. . . he suddenly had a flashback to the entrance hall a few days ago. Rin had written a letter to Kagome. As soon as he realized this, he almost told her no. But kamis damn him, he couldn't deny her what she wanted. Slowly, he nodded.

Rin grinned and raced forward, situating herself on his lap. He stiffened slightly, a fact that Rin missed in her excitement. But he allowed it, seeing how nervous Rin was.

"Dear Lady Kagome,

I hope you and Shippou are having fun at Amaterasu's castle. Please tell Shippou that there is a secret dungeon under the stairs that leads to a meadow with a lot of flowers and a rope swing. I think he'll like that a lot. And I hope you're eating your vegetables, because I'm eating mine, just like I promised.

"I really, really miss you. I miss the stories you used to tell me and Shippou right before bedtime. I miss the way you would hold me when I was scared. I miss the way you always smiled, even when you were sad."

Sesshoumaru nearly groaned as memories washed over him at Rin's words. He remembered those same things, as well as a few more.

_At the doorway she stopped. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru looked up, wondering what in the world she could possibly add to what she had just said. "Good morning!" She giggled, then bowed and left._

_She curled up into the fetal position ducked her head into the sleeping bag. "Think warm thoughts. Hawaii. The sun. Three suns. Summertime. Volcanoes. Lava!"_

"_Miko, what nonsense are you spouting?" Kagome froze at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice outside the bag. "You look like an imbecile."_

_Kagome wanted to scream, but she held her tongue. "Fire. Forest fire. Gasoline fire. Fireman. OOH! Wrong type of hotness!" Shaking her head, she returned to her list as another shudder passed through her. "Warm things. Not hot! WARM!"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's just a kiss, Sesshoumaru. Kisses are like. . ." She looked around for an example. Finally, she picked up one of the flowers she and Rin had been playing with. "Kisses are like flowers. They are easily given, but they carry no lasting effects. Better yet, they are a sign of familiarity without the permanent bonds of more advanced actions."_

_Sesshoumaru nodded. "As I said, compared to me, you are a mere baby."_

_Kagome cocked her head. "You know, I don't even think that bothers me too much." She said quietly. She laid her head on Sesshoumaru's chest. "I think. . . I might. . ." A yawn cut off whatever she was going to say._

"_Your eyes are gold; his are more of a yellow amber." He stopped, looking at the door as if it had suddenly gained a head. "Not to mention you have more refined features, and you're much paler, but not in an unhealthy way. Oh, and your hair is silver; InuYasha's is white. Don't ever let your hair fall out. Use Rogaine! Remember that! No one should have to live without seeing your gorgeous hair!"_

_He heard Kagome pause, as if waiting for something. He did nothing, and a few moments later, she continued. "And that's just the physical stuff. Emotionally, you are on a level that InuYasha could never even dream of reaching. It's not really that you hide your emotions, so much as you keep them to yourself. InuYasha isn't even mature to recognize his own feelings." Another pause, and she finished. "As for the power thing, the two of you are still completely different. InuYasha depends on the power of others to boost his own power. You depend on your power, and any increase is because you've earned it through hard work and personal endeavors."_

"But most of all, I miss the way Sesshoumaru got happy when you were around."

That part shocked Sesshoumaru. He hadn't realized that he was so transparent to Rin. But then again, the child was very adept at reading him.

"When are you going to visit? There's a really awful lady who looks like a lizard here. She's mean, and she's scary too. She doesn't like me, and she told me that she's going to eat me one day. Then she laughed and said it was a joke. But I think she was serious."

Sesshoumaru stiffened in anger. Chihomi had _dared_ to threaten Rin. That would be remedied immediately.

"Anyway, come visit soon. It's no fun without you and Shippou here.

"Love,

Rin."

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru expectantly. "Did I do good?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded, letting a hand fall onto Rin's head. "Yes, Rin. You did very well."

Sesshoumaru sighed as Rin left the room. He knew what he had to do. He just wasn't going to like doing it.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kagome---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sat on her balcony, her eyes drifting to the West. Was he thinking of her? She shook her head. He was probably too lost in that princess he was mating. A small sheen of tears appeared in her eyes, and she violently shook her head. She was _not_ going to cry over him. Not again.

"Kagome?"

Kagome whirled in surprise to see Sarra standing behind her. "Jeez, you scared me, Sarra!" She lightly patted the bench beside her, and Sarra sat. "So, what's up?"

"You've received a gift." Sarra's eyes danced in excitement as she related the news. "A letter and a concealed item." Seeing Kagome's confusion, Sarra elaborated. "They bare the seal of the West."

Kagome's face hardened. "You can just tell that stupid son of a bitch-"

"As accurate a description as that is, you might not want to be so hasty." Sarra interjected. "The letter is from Rin, and the item is growling."

Kagome's face softened at the mention of Rin. "Alright." Kagome grumbled. "But I'm not looking at the box!"

Sarra smiled indulgently, and called in a servant, who carried both the box and the letter. Kagome was surprised to see that the box was indeed growling. Kagome gulped. "Why would it not surprise me if Sesshoumaru sent me some kind of mini-demon whose out for my blood?"

"You are over paranoid, my dear." Sarra announced with a laugh. "Perhaps he merely wishes to make amends?"

"Bribe me more like it." Kagome grumbled. With a sigh, she thanked the servant before reaching for the letter. She read it, starting out with a smile, then turning sad, and then furious. "Figures Sesshoumaru would choose a total bitch as his mate." Kagome shouted. "I'm going to rip him a new one if I get another letter like this!"

Sarra placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You can write him a letter along with the one you will return to Rin." She answered softly. "For now, why don't you open the growling package?"

Kagome glared at the box suspiciously. "If something jumps out and bites me, I'm going to purify him straight to hell." Kagome groused. Carefully, Kagome placed a hand on the box. It glowed, reacting to her aura, then exploded open. Something launched itself out of the box and pounced on Kagome, throwing her to the ground. Angry growls turned into snorts of happiness as a dog licked at Kagome's face.

"Kagome!" Sarra screamed.

Kagome just laughed and lifted the white ball of fluff off her face. "How adorable!" She squealed. "It's so darn cute!" She hugged the puppy tightly, and it responded by licking her face again. "Aw, you're so sweet! I'll bet Rin sent you to me!"

"Kagome, there's a letter in the box." Sarra called, watching the dog warily. It growled at her, and she hissed in response.

Kagome tapped the puppy on the nose. "No growling at Sarra. She's very nice." She looked over at Sarra with a frown. "What's up with you?"

"He's a _dog_." Sarra answered, her eyes never leaving the puppy's.

"So?"

"I a nekoyoukai." Sarra answered. "Basic instinct tells us that we should be fighting with each other."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can I see the letter?"

Sarra handed her the letter, and Kagome saw instantly that this letter was not from Rin. The handwriting was too neat. With a sense of dread, Kagome opened the letter.

_To Lady Kagome, Miko no Shikon,_

_This is a specially bred dog that only the Western Lands produces. It has been introduced to you scent, and now it will be loyal only to you. It will never choose another master besides you, even if you try to give him away. By nature, it will be highly protective of you. This particular breed is highly intelligent, and the dog has already learned basic commands, as will be listed at the end of this letter. They grow to about the size of a colt, and are renowned for their soft coats, as you have undoubtedly discovered by now. They are also well known for their abilities to sense their master's emotions. It has no name yet, so feel free to call it whatever you wish. _

_Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands_

_P.S. It doesn't like cats._"

Kagome stared at the letter suspiciously. "He's up to something. I can feel it in my bones."

Sarra stared at the dog, then hesitantly called for Kagome's attention. "Kagome, have you noticed that the dog looks a bit like Sesshoumaru in his true form."

Kagome looked at the dog, and nearly growled. "He did that on purpose, so that every time I see the dog, I think of him!" Kagome scowled. "He's trying to bribe me with the dog so that I'll come back. He can kiss my butt!" She crumpled up the letter and threw it out the window. The dog whined, and Kagome felt a bit guilty. She reached down and lifted the puppy into her lap and stroked him gently. "It's okay. I'm not angry at you, I promise. I'm angry at the evil jerk who gave you to me."

Sarra sighed. "You're keeping the mutt, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Kagome declared. "Just because I hate Sesshoumaru does not mean I'm going to give him back just so that he's lonely."

Sarra sighed again. "He's going to need a name."

Kagome thought, a smile breaking out over her face as the dog reached up to lick her. A thought occurred to her, and she grinned. "I shall call him Fluffy, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Fluffy.*"

Sarra laughed long and hard at that. "You know he's going to flip out about that name if he ever finds out, especially considering the resemblance of Fluffy and his true form."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Kagome countered innocently. An evil smirk crossed her face and she reached for a scroll and ink. Her evil grin only grew as she wrote a return letter to Sesshoumaru.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amaterasu raced into the dining hall. "Letters from the North West! Letters from the North West! Letters from the North West!"

Sesshoumaru growled, upset at having his meal interrupted. Or at least he would have, had he not been grateful that the nekoyoukai had interrupted the thirteenth version of Chihomi's epic battle with the hairbrush she'd found and tried to use. "This should interest us?"

Amaterasu glared. "Fine. I guess I _won't _give you Kagome's letter." She handed a letter to Kagome before beginning to leave.

"Amaterasu!" She smirked as she turned, holding Kagome's letter in her hand. "It is illegal to keep a person's communications from their intended recipient."

"Is it really?" Amaterasu teased. "Well then, I guess I am obligated to hand it over." She flicked her wrist, sending the letter straight at Sesshoumaru's head. He caught it easily, and tried to hide his eagerness to read what Kagome had written. He'd half expected her not to answer, though a small part secretly hoped that after receiving her gift she would come back. Stupid, he knew. But he couldn't help but hope.

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_Thank you for Fluffy, but giving me a pet is not going to let me forgive you, so get that idea out of your head. I will not be bribed, so don't try it again. I will just send it back to you unopened._

_I want to know if you read Rin's letter. I've enclosed a copy in case you didn't. I will be there to kick your ass if I get another letter from Rin like the one I got. How dare you let you intended abuse Rin? I thought you had honor, at least when it came to her, you obnoxious prick! At the very least, you can have Amaterasu bring her here so that she can visit Shippou and me. _

_And while you are sitting there wondering why I haven't crumbled and rushed to your arms, I will give you a question to ponder._

_How are you any different from InuYasha?_

_Kagome_

_P.S. I'm keeping Fluffy, so don't expect him back! He's too cute to give to you._

Sesshoumaru sighed. He knew better than to think that such an easy action would bring her back. But still, he had to try. And she _had_ kept. . . what had she named it. . . Fluffy? Dear kami, who named an animal by such a sissy name? The dog was a majestic beast, not some courtier's ball of fluff! She had to be joking. She just _had_ to be.

Then the last words of the letter struck him. She dared to compare him to InuYasha? He was nothing like the vile hanyou! He hadn't abused her, he hadn't tried to break her!

"Sesshoumaru? A word please?" Sesshoumaru looked up to see Amaterasu next to him, probably having just finished reading his letter.

Normally, Sesshoumaru would growl and tell her to get lost, but she had that glint in her eyes that told him she was thinking. With a sigh, he nodded and stood. "Wait! Sesshi!"

Sesshoumaru visibly winced and turned to the vile woman who dared to call him that awful nickname. "You will _never_ refer to this Sesshoumaru by that name again." He growled.

Chihomi stared at him in shock, then turned with a pout. "Whatever." She stood and left. "Don't expect to see me for a while!"

_Thank kami._ Sesshoumaru thought as she left. He turned his attention to Amaterasu. "What do you want?"

"You're upset about that last line." Amaterasu said.

Sesshoumaru growled, a warning to back off. Too bad Amaterasu never paid attention to his warning growls. "Let's think about this, shall we? What is the one thing that InuYasha did that hurt Kagome the most?" Seeing that Sesshoumaru was not about to answer, Amaterasu answered her own question. "Well, there was the physical abuse and verbal abuse. . . but that only happened because she was already lost to him. Then there was the whole ripping apart the well. . . but that was only because she'd taken his wish, and she was already out of love with him. So what was that thing that made her stop loving him?"

Sesshoumaru had a sinking feeling as Amaterasu paused. He really didn't want to think about what she was insinuating.

"Oh, now I remember!" Amaterasu exclaimed. "It was because he kept sneaking around with Kikyo behind her back!"

"Amaterasu, be silent." Sesshoumaru growled.

Amaterasu smirked, knowing that he was considering her idea. She patiently waited for his mind to catch up with what his heart already knew. Finally, he asked. "What would one do to become the opposite of InuYasha?"

Amaterasu's smirk grew. "Well, here's what we're going to do. . ."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: Chapter 5 of my hiding. I am almost positive that HW is dead, which fills me with great sadness. If only she had had the powers of the author, as were granted to me.

**[trapdoor opens, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and HW enter]**

Horse Wolves: OG!

Obsessive_Goddess: **[nervous chuckle]** Heya, HW. I thought you were dead.

Horse Wolves: Yeah, no thanks to you! I can't believe you let them kill me! What kind of friend are you?

OG: . . . the kind that likes living?

Horse Wolves: I wash my hands of you. **[turns to Sesshoumaru]** She's finished writing everything. Go ahead and kill her.

Sesshoumaru: Really? I can really kill her?

Kagome: Hold on, this is too easy. **[pokes OG]** Yup, she's really here.

Sesshoumaru: Death to the author!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*****

Trippendicular: awesome

Grody: gross

Fer shur: for sure

Joanie: an unhip woman

Betch: bitch

Barf me out: I could throw up

Tre: very

Tubular: Very cool

"boxed his ears": When someone cups their hands slightly and then slap them (palm side in) onto another person's ears. It's incredibly painful and can cause hearing damage. It used to be used regularly as a punishment for bad behavior. It really freaking hurts!

"I shall call. . . be my Fluffy.": An adaptation from a quote in Finding Nemo. Dory says "I shall call him Squishy, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Squishy." I just had to add it in.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru came to me in a dream and told me that I was his new owner because I owned InuYasha. Then I woke up, and found out it wasn't true. I cried.

**WARNING**_:_ Sesshoumaru will be a bit OOC in this chapter. Just remember, he's trying to be nice to Kagome.

_**Last Time:**_

"_Amaterasu, be silent." Sesshoumaru growled. _

_Amaterasu smirked, knowing that he was considering her idea. She patiently waited for his mind to catch up with what his heart already knew. Finally, he asked. "What would one do to become the opposite of InuYasha?"_

_Amaterasu's smirk grew. "Well, here's what we're going to do. . ."_

_**CHAPTER 17: SESSHOUMARU'S CHOICE**_

"Come on. Say it." Amaterasu teased.

"This Sesshoumaru is above such petty trivialities." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Say it." Amaterasu demanded.

"No." Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk away.

"You're the one who insisted on these lessons!" Amaterasu growled. "_I_ said to get rid of Chihomi!"

Sesshoumaru growled. "We are not speaking of that!"

"Fine!" Amaterasu grumped. She turned to Sesshoumaru with a grin. "InuYasha wouldn't say it!" Amaterasu called in a singsong voice.

Sesshoumaru stopped short with a growl. Amaterasu quickly came up behind him and poked his side. "Come on, it's really not all that hard to say. I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru remained silent. "Fine. I guess you'll just stay like InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. "I'm. . . this Sesshoumaru is-"

"Nope." Amaterasu interrupted, shaking her head. "None of this disassociation crap. _You_ are the one apologizing, so say it."

Sesshoumaru bit back the retort he planned to make. "I. . . am. . . sorry."

"Good boy!" Amaterasu shouted, patting him on the head. "How about a treat?"

Sesshoumaru snarled at her and walked away, only to have her jump in front of him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!"

Sesshoumaru reluctantly nodded and returned to his desk. It had been like this for a month now. He was trying to become the opposite of his bastard brother so that Kagome would have no reason to compare him to that vile half breed. Of course, with Amaterasu as his teacher, there really wasn't much progress. It was more of a stress additive than a teaching aide. But she did force him to learn faster than he would have on his own.

"Okay, so we've covered I'm sorry and thank you." Amaterasu recited. "Now, let's work on please."

Sesshoumaru growled. "This Sesshoumaru-"

"Scratch that." Amaterasu interrupted. "We're going to work on your disassociation issues. It's fine for battles, but in everyday speak, it's just weird."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to bite her head off. This was definitely going to take a while.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sarra watched Kagome try to teach Fluffy to fetch. It was rare now to see Kagome smile, and it had gotten to the point where only the kids and Fluffy could make her smile. Sarra sighed. The girl had had her heart broken twice in such a short period of time. It was no wonder she was more reserved than she would have been normally.

Kagome let Fluffy push her down to the ground, and she laughed full heartedly. Sarra wanted so badly not to interrupt the moment, but Kagome had a very important letter that needed her attention as soon as possible. "Kagome! You have a letter!"

Kagome sighed and patted Fluffy on the head. He whined softly, but understood the silent command. It was the first thing Kagome had taught the puppy, that patting Fluffy's head meant that he had to stop. But he was a good dog, and let her get up and go to Sarra.

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know." Sarra answered. "But it has the Western Seal."

Kagome stiffened, but she didn't comment. Slowly, she took the letter and broke the seal so she could open it. As she read, a small smile spread across her face.

_Dear Lady Kagome,_

_Hi! Look how good my handwriting is! Sensei says I'm getting much much better. Even Sesshoumaru-sama thinks my writing is good! Soon, I'll be able to write to you without Sensei checking on me._

_Sesshoumaru-sama has been acting very weird lately. He and Amaterasu lock themselves in his study for hours, and all you can hear is a bunch of yelling and growling. Lady Chihomi yelled at Sesshoumaru-sama and said that he was having an affair with Amaterasu. No one will tell me what an affair is though. But Sesshoumaru-sama got really mad and told her to mind her own business. Amaterasu laughed in her face and told her that paranoia was a bad trait. Lady Chihomi hasn't left her room since. _

_The day after tomorrow is my death day. It's the day that I died and Sesshoumaru-sama saved me. I want you and Shippou to come and celebrate with me and Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama. Please! Please, please, please, please, please!_

_Rin_

Kagome frowned slightly. Hours with Amaterasu in the study? That didn't sound like a good thing. Of course, she knew that he would never have an affair with her. Amaterasu would never let him use her like that, and besides, their relationship wasn't like that. But she was extremely curious about what they were doing in there.

"Mama!" An orange ball of fluff rammed into her side, and Kagome laughed as she pulled Shippou up into her arms.

"Did you get a letter from Rin?" Kagome asked, forcing herself to smile. She couldn't show Shippou any sign of unhappiness. He'd already seen too much.

"Yes!" Shippou crowed. "Can we go? Please, please, please, please, please!"

Kagome laughed, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Of course we are! It's for Rin, after all."

Shippou grinned. "Can we stay for a while? I haven't seen Rin in forever!"

Kagome was going to say no. She wouldn't be able to handle Sesshoumaru's constant presence, and she knew it. She had to save herself from that kind of torment. "Of course we're going to stay!"

Shippou squealed as Kagome mentally cursed her own treacherous mouth. She just couldn't make Shippou unhappy. She'd have to find a way to deal with the situation.

_I am in so much trouble. _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chihomi-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"But Sesshi-"

"I told you not to call this Sesshoumaru by that vile name, Lady Chihomi." Sesshoumaru growled.

"But-"

"I have more important things to do than argue with you, Lady Chihomi." Sesshoumaru bit out. "Leave now."

Chihomi nearly growled, but one look at Sesshoumaru convinced her that it was not a good idea. With a huff, Chihomi left. What was wrong with Sesshoumaru? Anybody would consider themselves lucky to be her intended. And yet Sesshoumaru acted like she was some burden that he now had to deal with.

As she walked, she heard the servants whispering around her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will be pleased. . ."

". . . returning with her kit for Rin. . ."

". . . mating with her instead of that dragon."

". . . such a nice girl. . ."

". . . makes Sesshoumaru-sama so happy. . ."

". . . better than that Chihomi girl."

Chihomi grit her teeth. Since she'd come here, all she'd ever heard about was this Kagome person. The little brat was constantly going on about her precious "Lady Kagome," and that old haggy cat was constantly going on about how "Kagome would have done this." It was really starting to piss her off.

First of all, she had never heard of a Lady Kagome in her life. Secondly, even if she was a true lady, if Chihomi had never heard of her, she couldn't be very powerful. Thirdly, Sesshoumaru had chosen _her_, not this mysterious Lady Kagome. He didn't have the right to be so hung up over her. He was _hers_ now.

With a frustrated growl, Chihomi entered her room. "What is so special about that bitch?" She nearly shouted. "Why is it that no one thinks that I can compare to her?"

Chihomi's thoughts were interrupted when a shrill voice pierced the air. "**THEY'RE HERE!**"

Chihomi heard the brat's squeals as the old hag and her raced down the halls in order to be the first one to greet whoever had shown up. For herself, she would behave like the proper lady she was and go to the entrance hall, where she would greet their guests with her lord.

She made her way calmly to the entrance hall, ignoring the servants as their whispering grew louder. She wouldn't listen to them anymore. She was above the idle gossips of inferiors.

Chihomi reached the hall at the same time as Sesshoumaru. She nodded coolly to him as he entered before her, as was befitting of his place as lord. Then she followed him in and took her place at his side where she belonged.

Sesshoumaru barely even recognized her presence. He was much too eager to greet the pair that had arrived at his palace. Sesshoumaru, had he been anyone else, would have been fidgeting in nervousness. However, being who he was, he merely became more withdrawn and his mask set more firmly into place.

It was the moment he'd been waiting for since Kagome had left two months ago. She was finally returning to his palace. He didn't even care that she wasn't coming to see him. All that really mattered to him was that she was coming. He would have the chance to bring her over to his side again.

The doors opened, and Sesshoumaru felt his chest tighten. Amaterasu entered first, a brilliant smile on her face that only grew larger as she saw Chihomi at Sesshoumaru's side. The lizard princess would soon know the ultimate humiliation. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Lady Kagome is here with her kit. Should I let them in?"

Sesshoumaru growled, not liking her joke. Amaterasu laughed at his reaction and called over her shoulder. "I think he wants to see you!"

The doors opened again, and Rin and Shippou raced in. They were babbling some childish nonsense about what they would do while the kit was there, but Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention. All he could see was the sight of his miko entering the entrance hall. She wore traditional miko garb, colored green and white in a fashion that reminded him of the outfit she'd worn when she traveled with InuYasha. Her hair was flowing freely down her back, with thin wisps trailing behind her as she walked forward. Her face was guarded and her eyes cautious as she walked up to his throne. She stopped about five feet from Sesshoumaru and Chihomi.

"It is good to see you again, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said calmly, though her voice had a slightly mocking tone in it. Sesshoumaru should have been upset, but it showed that she was still the same Kagome he remembered.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, but Chihomi interrupted him. "_This_ is the Lady Kagome that everyone is so hung up about! This pathetic human!"

Sesshoumaru growled in warning, but Chihomi ignored the warning. "You're telling me the reason you've been avoiding me, the staff shuns me, the reason why everyone in the damn palace spurns me, is because of a human whore!" Chihomi glared down at her, so furious that she had reverted to normal speech. "I could kill her with a single swipe of my claws in my sleep! I cannot believe you prefer a human over a demon of proper breeding like myself! What everyone says is true, you really are your father's son."

Sesshoumaru snarled and raised a hand, but before he could bring it down, he heard a voice call to him. "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru froze in place and turned to Kagome, eyes widening in shock. Why in the world was she stopping him? He was just trying to defend her honor.

Kagome walked forward and faced Chihomi, her eyes and voice looking so much like Sesshoumaru at his worse that Chihomi had to resist the urge to shake. "In regards to the fact that you have never met me, I will allow your comments to pass. But rest assured that the next time you try to insult me, I will turn you into ash. I am not hampered by the politics that Sesshoumaru-sama must abide by." She smiled, an icy one that sent shivers down Chihomi's spine. "I hope we understand one another."

Chihomi would have called the human's bluff, but something about Kagome's statement stopped her in her tracks. Slowly, Chihomi nodded, unable to do anything else under the intensity of Kagome's glare. Kagome's smiled widened. "Wonderful. I hope I have the chance to get to know you better while I am here."

Chihomi nodded again, but Kagome missed it as she turned to Sesshoumaru. "I am a bit tired after my journey here, Sesshoumaru-sama. Would it be too much to ask to be shown to my room?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, noting the change in her actions with a squeeze of his heart. "I have told you before that you have no need to use such formalities, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru noted the flash of surprise in Kagome's eyes at the use of her name, but she made no comment. "I apologize, Sesshoumaru-sama, but I'm afraid I do not feel comfortable using such an informal title for you." She quickly turned away, not wanting to see his reaction. "Amaterasu, where am I staying?"

"I stuck you in the family wing." Amaterasu answered, quickly coming to stand beside her friend. "That way Shippou and Rin can be close to each other."

Kagome smiled. "Sounds great."

"Amaterasu, aren't you forgetting that the family wing was destroyed?" Chihomi quickly interrupted.

Amaterasu smiled sweetly. "Oh dear, didn't anyone tell you? They were fixed about a week ago." Amaterasu grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's go! I want to get you situated so we can talk."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Sesshoumaru watched her go, and something in him flinched at her cold dismissal. He was going to win her back, no matter what it took. It was his only purpose for life now.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome stared in shock at the figure that stood in her doorway. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked in shock.

Sesshoumaru couldn't resist a small smirk. It wasn't often he surprised Kagome, and to do so now gave him an edge. "May I come in? I would like to talk with you, if you would allow me."

Kagome's shock stayed in place as she slowly backed away from the doorway to let her in. "I half-expected you to summon me to your study." She said, shock having her speak where normally she would have remained silent.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You are not an inferior that I can order around as I wish." He nearly smirked again as the shock grew on her face.

Kagome stared at him. "Who are you, and what have you done with Sesshoumaru?" She demanded.

Sesshoumaru nearly laughed, but bit it back. "I assure you, this Sesshoumaru has not been replaced."

Kagome relaxed a bit at the third person reference to himself, but still remained wary as she gestured to a seat near her desk. "Please, have a seat." She struggled to regain control. She wasn't going to give into him. She had promised herself.

Sesshoumaru sat and waited for her to do the same before he spoke. "This Sesshoumaru-" He cut himself off and took a deep breath. He could do this. He had to. "_I_ would like to apologize to you."

Kagome stared at him in silence for a full minute, and Sesshoumaru became uneasy. Her emotions flashed across her face, and his unease grew as he saw sadness, anger, worry, surprise, concern, and a dozen other emotions flit across her face. Finally, she stood and took his hand. "Come on."

Sesshoumaru allowed her to raise him from the chair and drag him along. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the healers." Kagome answered. "Something is seriously wrong with you."

Sesshoumaru let out a small growl of frustration as he jerked his arms from Kagome's. "This Sesshoumaru is not unwell."

"You just apologized!" Kagome snapped. "You didn't make me come to you. You asked _permission_ to enter my room. Obviously there is something wrong here!"

"Why must there be something wrong for this Sesshoumaru to offer courtesies?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Because this isn't you!" Kagome shouted back. "You don't apologize. You don't ask permission. You're the kamis damned killing perfection, for crying out loud! You don't act like this!" A sudden revelation hit Kagome, and she wanted to snarl. "This is why you've been locking yourself away with Amaterasu, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt defensive. "And if it was?"

Kagome wanted to snap, but she held herself back. "Why in the hell would you purposely change yourself, you moron!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her, feeling himself slip into his normal self. He _refused_ to say it. _But then again,_ he thought as he saw understanding pass through her eyes, _perhaps I do not need to explain._

"You honestly thought that I'd forgive you if you acted like some. . . Disney prince charming?" Kagome demanded. She shook her head. "I take it back. You're not a moron. You'd have to a brain to be a moron." She started to walk passed him, only to be caught by his arm. "Let me go."

"You will hear what this Sesshoumaru has to say." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome felt the ironclad grip and knew she wouldn't be moving for a while. She relaxed slightly at the returned arrogance in his voice. _This_ was the Sesshoumaru she knew. _This_ was the Sesshoumaru she could deal with.

"This Sesshoumaru should have known better than to think that you would simply accept the situation." Sesshoumaru bit out. "This Sesshoumaru apologizes for it."

He waited for Kagome to speak, but she just stared up at him, waiting. When nothing else came, she tapped his hand, silently asking for release. He removed his hand and waited.

"Is that all you are apologizing for?" Kagome asked, her eyes burning. "For not giving me time to deal with a situation that you _knew_ I would never accept?"

Sesshoumaru knew he should answer, that he _had_ to answer. But the words caught in his throat, and he couldn't bring himself to apologize. So he remained silent, hoping she would understand even if he didn't speak.

She didn't. "Did you think that everything would be solved like that?" Kagome asked, venom building in her voice. "That one apology would make me run back to you and accept this?"

"I have done everything I could." Sesshoumaru snarled.

Kagome just laughed, tears starting to form in her eyes. "You haven't even come close. You're too wrapped up in your damn honor." She turned away and started to walk. She was stopped halfway when Sesshoumaru's voice called to her.

"What more can I do?"

It was faint, and Kagome was almost sure that Sesshoumaru had not intended for her to hear him, or that he'd even meant to say it at all. Nonetheless, she answered. "I think you know what you need to do."

In truth, part of her wanted to stay. But she couldn't forgive him. And so she walked away for a second time.

Sesshoumaru could feel a swarm of emotions starting to overtake him. He was furious that she had so easily thrown away his attempt. He was confused over what he was supposed to do next. Aggravation at not being able to figure out what she wanted was there too. All this was mixed with a bit of despair in knowing that unless he figured it out, and quickly, he'd lose her forever.

"You look like you could use a good listener." Sesshoumaru whirled to see that Amaterasu had snuck up behind him. "Why don't we go to your study and talk?"

"There is nothing to discuss." Sesshoumaru snapped, though his words were half-hearted at best. He started walking, knowing that Amaterasu would see through his words and follow him anyway.

They entered his study a few minutes later, and Sesshoumaru more collapsed than sat behind his desk. Amaterasu sat in front of the desk carefully, waiting for him to start.

"I don't understand!" Sesshoumaru growled. "What does she want from me?" Amaterasu remained silent, knowing that she wouldn't say anything he didn't already know. "I did everything I could to be different from _him_. Why isn't that good enough? How can she ask for anything more than that?"

Amaterasu remained silent as he continued to rant, waiting until he was finished to speak. Finally, he looked at her, her signal to speak. "She said it right. You haven't even come close to doing enough."

Sesshoumaru growled. "You're the one who helped me with this."

"Against my better judgment." Amaterasu return calmly. "As you may recall, I warned you against this. But you insisted." She shook her head. "You say you've done everything? Just think about that Sesshoumaru. How can you say you've honestly given it your all when you have a dragon sleeping down the hall from you?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer for a while, and Amaterasu let him stew. Finally, he spoke. "It would be dishonorable to dismiss her for no reason."

"I think we both know you can find a loophole whenever you want, so why bother even putting up a front?" Amaterasu asked. She stood and looked down at him. "I've helped you as much as I can. It's up to you now what you do."

Sesshoumaru watched her go, still unsure of what he was supposed to do. With a sigh, he leaned back against the wall. What the hell was he supposed to do?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chihomi-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chihomi watched as the strange Lady Kagome laughed with a group of the staff. She started to growl, but caught herself before it escaped her. She'd been stalking her prey all day, waiting for the opportunity to confront the whore. She would _not_ allow some miko whore to take away the man she had worked so hard to get. Nobody but her was worthy of his attentions, and he was going to be hers whether he liked it or not.

Chihomi saw her chance when the servants finally bowed and left. She moved in quickly before anyone else could claim the girl's attention. "Lady Kagome, correct?"

Kagome eyed Chihomi warily. "Yes. And you are Lady Chihomi, yes?"

Chihomi grinned. "Yes, I am. I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

Kagome warily nodded, but followed after her. They ended up in one of the smaller gardens, one that wasn't visited very often. Kagome stopped a little bit inside the garden. "If you want to talk, I suggest you begin. I have more important things to do than waste my time with you."

Chihomi grit her teeth. "I suggest you shut your mouth, human." Chihomi snapped. "I do not have the patience to deal with humans."

Kagome bit back her retort. "Then do us both a favor and hurry up."

Chihomi turned to glare at Kagome. "I'm tired of being compared to a human bitch." Chihomi growled. "I'm better than you. Anyone with a brain can tell that a demon far surpasses a human. And every time I turn around, there's someone talking about the great 'Lady Kagome.'" Her hand fisted, her claws piercing the skin of her hand and drawing blood. "I'm so sick of it."

"You make it sound like I should care." Kagome bit out. "If you don't like it, then do something about it. Whining like a baby won't do anything."

Chihomi let a grin cross her face. "You're right. Which is why I've decided that it's time for you to go."

Kagome scoffed. "I'll leave when I'm ready, and not a moment sooner." She turned away. "We're done here."

Chihomi blew, and fire shot out to surround Kagome. "Oh, don't worry. We're not even close to finished."

Kagome warily turned, watching Chihomi's aura carefully. "You think that by killing me, you'll be able to justify your own reactions? That somehow, you'll be able to become greater than me?"

"Everyone knows that you can only become better by defeating those around you." Chihomi snarled. "It's the only way to prove how great you truly are! If I can defeat you, then I'll prove once and for all who the truly great one is. No one will ever dare to compare me to you again, except to remark on how weak a human you are!"

Kagome watched with sad eyes as Chihomi took a deep breath. "I feel sorry for you."

Chihomi froze, and the breath fled from her lungs. "What did you say?"

"I feel sorry for you." Kagome called, her voice stronger now. "You depend on others so much for your own view of yourself. When they praise you, your own self esteem grows. But the moment someone else appears greater, you suddenly can't stand yourself. I can't even hate you. All I can feel is a strong sense of pity that you are so dependent on someone else's opinion for your own self gratification."

"Shut up!" Chihomi nearly howled. She grunted as she felt her wings shoot out of her back. She knew she needed to calm, but her anger just kept growing. "Just shut up!" She flapped a single wing, and the gust from it slammed into Kagome, forcing her back a few steps and placing her dangerously close to the fire that surrounded her still. "I don't need your pity! I don't want the sympathy of a disgusting _human_!" Her other wing flapped, forcing Kagome back another few steps. "Just shut your mouth! I won't be bewitched like everyone else in this castle."

Kagome watched as Chihomi's wings moved once more, and she quickly erected a barrier to block out the wind attack. Once the wind died down, she expanded her barrier in order to smother the flames. "I recommend against this, Chihomi." Kagome called. "It will only result in more pain for you, whether you defeat me or not."

Chihomi snarled and shot out another burst of flame. "You don't threaten me, you damn witch!" Chihomi completely lost it as she spoke, shifting into her true form as Kagome watched on in horror. The miko fought back the urge to vomit. Unlike Sesshoumaru's transformation, she could see every shift within Chihomi's body, and the sight was sickening. "I'm going to save this entire castle! No one will ever claim that you are greater than me again!"

Kagome sighed, realizing that Chihomi was not going to back down. Warily, Kagome took a stance and waited for Chihomi to make the first move.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru stared at the two women who sat on adjacent beds in the healer's wing. Neither one of them looked at him nor at one another, one preferring the wall while the other stared vacantly out the window. Kagome was bandaged nearly from head to toe due to cuts and broken bones; Chihomi had been burnt almost beyond recognition, and also sported a few broken bones. Due to her demonic healing abilities, Chihomi was nearly completely healed except for a few of her more major burns. Sesshoumaru had to admit, he was rather impressed with the power of the two females. Not many would have been able to injure either one of them so extensively.

"What happened?" He demanded for the fifth time. He knew exactly what had happened; he'd already heard reports from servants. But he wanted the confirmation from their own mouths.

"I fell." Kagome answered, still refusing to look at him. "Didn't see the stairs."

"I lost my focus, and got burned by my own flame." Chihomi bit out. "I got distracted."

"I have several reports from my staff that tell me the two of you were fighting in Izayoi's Garden." Sesshoumaru prodded.

Chihomi blanched, and opened her mouth to answer, but Kagome cut her off. "I'm afraid your staff is mistaken, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Are you saying my staff is made up of liars?"

"I am merely saying that Izayoi's Garden is rather small, and the vantage points to view it from while not actually within the garden are rather small." Kagome answer smoothly. "It is possible that your staff was mistaken in what they saw."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze on Chihomi. "Do you agree with Lady Kagome's statement?"

Chihomi hesitated, then opened her mouth to speak. She quickly stopped herself when Kagome swiveled her head to glare at the ryuuyoukai. With a gulp, Chihomi slowly nodded. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh out loud. As it was, he could smell quite easily the deceit that the two were radiating. But somehow, he could tell that trying to call them out on it would ruin whatever peace the two of them were able to find. With a small shake of his head, he nodded to Chihomi. "You may go."

Chihomi bowed and quickly left the room like a mouse being chased by a cat. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, amusement still lighting up his eyes. "Was that truly necessary?"

Kagome turned her head slightly to look away from the window. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome answered innocently. "But I'm sure that if I did, I would tell you that whatever you're talking about was indeed necessary."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and felt a ghost of a smile fighting to stretch across his face. "I take it you won."

A huge grin nearly split Kagome's face in half. "Of course." Realizing that she'd just admitted to the fight, she quickly sobered. "Hypothetically, of course. If there was a hypothetical fight between Lady Chihomi and myself, then I would have won."

Sesshoumaru could feel a chuckle starting to bubble up in his chest. He hadn't been this happy in two months, since Kagome had left with a vow to never return. He'd _missed_ her strange eccentric ways, much more than he'd realized. Something just felt _right_ about being here with this weird, over-sensitive, generous, enigmatic miko from the future.

Before he'd even realized what he was doing, Sesshoumaru crossed the distance between them and bent down to capture Kagome's lips in a heated kiss. Kagome stiffened, and for about half a second, she started to pull away. Sesshoumaru's one arm snaked around her back, pulling her in closer to him, and Kagome felt herself melt into his chest. Why was she fighting this again? She really did have a good reason. . . she just couldn't remember what that reason was at the moment as Sesshoumaru gently sucked on her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Kagome was beginning to open her mouth when a sound from the doorway made them both freeze.

One embarrassed miko and one furious taiyoukai turned to the doorway to see a shocked Amaterasu staring at the two of them in blatant shock. "Sorry. . ." She whispered, slowly backing out of the room. "I'll let you two get back to what you were doing-"

"Oh, Amaterasu!" Kagome called, flushing as she pushed herself away from Sesshoumaru and stood. "It's great that you're here! I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about. . ." Kagome quickly searched her brain for an excuse. There had to be something. . . inspiration struck her. "Some clothes I left here several months ago. It would have been around the same time as my first visit. It was nearly all of my winter clothes."

Amaterasu bit back a chuckle at the memory. "I'll look into it immediately." She assured Kagome. "Now, I really should be going."

Kagome almost caught Amaterasu before she escaped, but the cat was too quick for her. Kagome could feel panic growing inside her, especially as she felt Sesshoumaru's predatory aura creeping up behind her. Taking several deep breaths, Kagome turned around. "Get out."

Her cold tone brought Sesshoumaru to an abrupt halt. "That is not what you were saying a few moments ago." Sesshoumaru reminded her, his words sending a blush up her neck and onto her face. "I suggest we start where we left off."

"We will not be doing so, so get that idea out of your head." Kagome snapped. "Leave, right now. I don't want this."

"Yes you do." Sesshoumaru answered, wrapping his arms around her. "So why fight it?"

Sesshoumaru felt something burning his arms, and he let go with a hiss as Kagome's holy powers pushed him off of her. Sesshoumaru nearly growled as his instincts rose to the surface, demanding to show the wayward bitch her place: beneath him. He was stopped only by the sight and scent of her tears. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and he felt panic start to bubble up in him. "Don't. . . don't do that." Sesshoumaru commanded. "Do not cry!"

Kagome angrily wiped her eyes. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kagome whispered. "I can't take all of this off again on again crap! I'm just not capable of it! I'm only human." Her voice cracked on the word human, and she slowly felt herself begin to fall. Sesshoumaru's arm caught her, and she pushed herself out of his hold. "I'm only human."

Sesshoumaru felt the echo of his own words lash out at him, and he forced back the feelings of guilt. "Kagome-"

"Just go!" Kagome shouted, sadness changing to anger in a heartbeat. "You made your choice, Sesshoumaru. You don't get to change your mind now."

Sesshoumaru thought that he should be doing something. But for the life of him, he didn't know what. So, with a heavy heart, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away just like she'd asked. What more was he supposed to do? Amaterasu had given him his answer, but he hadn't really accepted it. Not until now, watching Kagome's heartbreak unfold before his own eyes. Now, the only question was, was he truly demon enough to do what needed to be done?

He passed by Rin's room, and heard a familiar pair of voices inside. A small smile flickered over his face as a thought occurred to him. He might not know all the answers right now, but perhaps he could ease Kagome's pain a small bit. "Rin, Shippou!" He called, waiting until Rin's door opened to finish. "I have a job for you."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amaterasu peeked her head into Sesshoumaru's study, and saw Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall, eyes closed and breathing even. Amaterasu smirked. _So the puppy is asleep, huh? _With an evil smirk, Amaterasu crept closer to Sesshoumaru. Once she was close enough, she crouched, preparing to pounce. _One. . . two. . . thre-_

"If you do that, I will not hesitate to disembowel you."

"Gah!" Amaterasu fell forward on her face. "Aw, are you happy now?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to glare at her. "Stop whining."

"How can I?" Amaterasu wailed. "You spoil all my fun!"

Sesshoumaru "And you call yourself an adult." Amaterasu huffed and sat back on her heels, resorting to glare at him. "Are you here for a reason?"

Amaterasu stared at him, knowing that he'd get it eventually. Being the not so patient person she was, she kept her foot tapping as she waited. Finally, Sesshoumaru snapped. "Either state your business, or leave. I have no time for your foolishness."

"Kagome is leaving tomorrow." Amaterasu finally said. "What are you going to do?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again. "I will do what I must." Sesshoumaru answered finally. He pushed himself off the wall and locked his attention on the slip of paper in front of him. Amaterasu noticed the seal on the top, and realized that it was the mating contract with the North.

"So you're going to let Kagome slip away." Amaterasu asked, a note of disappointment in her voice.

"For now." Sesshoumaru answered.

Amaterasu glared at him, but he just continued to stare at the paper in front of him. "So you intend to wait and try to make her your concubine? You know she'll never agree to that."

"That is why I do not intend to do so." Sesshoumaru answered.

Amaterasu stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant. Finally, she gave up. "I don't get it."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "A messenger has already been sent to the Northern Lands. Chihomi is unfit to become Lady of the West." Amaterasu growled, telling him she still didn't get it. Sesshoumaru's smirk grew. "She fought a human, _and she lost_."

Amaterasu stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment. Then, slowly, she began to chuckle. Soon, that chuckle was a full-fledged laugh as she laughed to her heart's content. When she could finally speak without breaking out into giggles, Amaterasu smiled proudly at Sesshoumaru. "Maybe you're not as much of a moron as I thought you were." She stood and left. "Just try not to put off going after Kagome. Even she won't wait for you forever."

Sesshoumaru sighed softly. "I know." Sesshoumaru answered. "I know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author 's Rant-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horse Wolves: Hello, everyone! OG is being mauled by Sesshoumaru and Kagome, so I'm here to give you my comments on this chapter!

InuYasha: It was the best chapter yet!

Horse Wolves: Wow, InuYasha! That's a wonderful compliment. . . wait. What was so great about it?

InuYasha: Sesshoumaru got rejected. AGAIN!

Horse Wolves: . . . And?

InuYasha: And what?

Horse Wolves: Anything else?

InuYasha: . . . was there anything else to read?

Horse Wolves: SIT! **[InuYasha crashes]** Now I know why OG never lets you in on the Author's Rants.

Kagome: Hey, HW! We need a bungee chord, masking tape, a Twinkie, a package of pixie sticks, and a pair of panty hose!

Horse Wolves: Huh? What in the world do you need those for?

Kagome: . . . the less you know, the better off you'll be!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Author 's Rant-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru came to me in a dream and told me that I was his new owner because I owned InuYasha. Then I woke up, and found out it wasn't true. I cried.

Okay, normally I would have waited a few days to post this. But I have a bunch of shit going on, and right now, I need something good to happen. So I'm going to post this chapter early, and pretend that someone else was having a really bad day and this update made them feel better. So I hope you enjoy it, and save the bad comments.

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru smirked. "A messenger has already been sent to the Northern Lands. Chihomi is unfit to become Lady of the West." Amaterasu growled, telling him she still didn't get it. Sesshoumaru's smirk grew. "She fought a human,_ and she lost_."_

_Amaterasu stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment. Then, slowly, she began to chuckle. Soon, that chuckle was a full-fledged laugh as she laughed to her heart's content. When she could finally speak without breaking out into giggles, Amaterasu smiled proudly at Sesshoumaru. "Maybe you're not as much of a moron as I thought you were." She stood and left. "Just try not to put off going after Kagome. Even she won't wait for you forever."_

_Sesshoumaru sighed softly. "I know." Sesshoumaru answered. "I know."_

_**CHAPTER 18: RECONCILIATION**_

**Once there were two beings, one demonic, one holy, that could not have been more different if they tried. **

**The demon was great and powerful, with a heart encased in ice. His soul was dark and covered in the blood of his enemies. Death and the demon were no strangers to one another, and they frequented each other's company frequently. And yet, at the same time, there was a small light within him called honor. This small bit of light kept him from falling off the edge of sanity into the hellish darkness of bloodlust. **

**The holy soul was a miko of great power, matched only by the warmth and generosity of her being. Her soul was a bright light among the darkness of the times, and those she came into contact with were changed for the better with their meeting. Her loyalty was without question, and her friendship was offered equally to all. And yet, because of her own giving nature, she was often hurt by those who came to depend on her kindness like a crutch. This darkness kept her from becoming the kami she could have been.**

**When these two souls met, they were on opposite sides of an ancient argument. But each time they met, the miko proved once more that she could and would stand against the demon, and his respect for her grew. Then one day, that respect grew to the point that when the miko asked the demon for help in defeating a mutual enemy, his help was granted freely and without compensation. They fought side by side with others the miko had gathered, and they defeated their enemy. In the aftermath of the battle, the demon found himself thinking of the miko as almost an equal.**

**After the battle, the pair's paths of fate became entangled, throwing them into one situation after another. Slowly, the two souls became closer, until one could call them acquaintances, then friends, then close friends. Then they realized it: they were in love. The miko, being the person she was, gave her love freely without expecting anything in return. Her pure soul gave her love to the demon without reserve, knowing that he was a killer who would not stop, even for her. But still, she loved him.**

**The demon also loved her, in spite of the fact that she was a being he found disgusting. Even so, years of training had ingrained themselves in him too deeply, and he could not bring himself to fully accept the miko's humanity. He spurned her for a demoness, and she left feeling hurt as she was once again spurned by a being she loved. It wasn't until the miko was gone that the demon realized his mistake. The demon attempted to fix his mistake, but his attempts fell short of the miko's conditions for her return. The demon's honor, his light, was suddenly no longer enough to keep him from the darkness. **

**What will he do now, that his light, his warmth, his sun, has disappeared from his side? What will he be willing to do to prove to the miko that he has indeed become someone worthy of her? Will what he has done be enough?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Amaterasu-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Auntie Ama!"

"Aunt Amaterasu!"

"Amaterasu!"

Amaterasu laughed as she was pounced on by the twins and Shippou. "Well, it's good to see you three too!" Amaterasu called with a laugh. Three adults watch from the doorway as Amaterasu was tackled to the ground by three overly excited kids, then rose to struggle to the doorway.

"Yuri! Sarra! Kagome!" Amaterasu called, her voice falsely strangled. "I need. . . help!"

The two nekoyoukai in the entrance just laughed, and it was Kagome who had to pry the three kids off of the elderly nekoyoukai. Amaterasu managed to rise. "You know, I'm an old lady! You should show more respect to me!"

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes. "If you want to be treated like an old lady, you should act like one!"

"But that would be _boring_!" Amaterasu complained. Kagome laughed, and Amaterasu watched as her friend somehow managed to grab two kittens and a kit in an iron grip. Obviously, her miko friend had had a lot of practice catching the trouble-making youngster.

"Alright, you three. It's time to get back to your lessons." Kagome told them sternly. Since she hated having nothing to do, Sarra and Yuri had let her take over the position as the twins tutor while they searched for another. And as with everything she did, Kagome took being their tutor very seriously.

"Aw!"

"But Mama!"

"Lady Kagome!"

"Move it, you three!" Kagome ordered, a trace of amusement lighting her eyes. "I won't tell you again."

Grumbling, the three youkai children scurried back inside the castle. Amaterasu smiled and turned on her relatives. "So you just leave me to be trampled by children, eh?"

"I don't see what you're complaining about." Yuri said seriously. "Seems like a fitting end for the woman who never really grew up."

"Yes, I certainly would have no objections." Sarra answered blandly. "Every time you come home, I have to reteach my children how to behave. Your bad habits make my life much more difficult than it needs to be." The soft amusement in Sarra's eyes belied the harshness of her words.

"Oh, you know it keeps you young." Amaterasu countered. She turned to Kagome, and a look of concern over her face as she looked at her. It had been two months since Kagome left the Western Palace, and if the lifeless manner in which Kagome moved was any indication, it had not been a good two months. "Kagome, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Kagome saw Amaterasu's look, and worry flickered over her face. "Sure, of course." Kagome answered. "What's the matter?"

Amaterasu looked pointedly at Yuri and Sarra, who quickly got the hint and left the two to continue their discussion in private. Only then did Amaterasu speak. "You're not happy."

Kagome turned away. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I love it here."

Amaterasu shook her head. "No. You enjoy spending time here, but this isn't where you truly want to be. And I think we both know that quite well."

Kagome didn't turn, thought she knew that Amaterasu was right. "I am making the best with what I have."

"No you're not." Amaterasu growled. "You're doing the best with what you think is safe." She moved so that she stood in front of Kagome. "You know that he's done all he can."

"I don't want to talk about this, Amaterasu." Kagome warned.

"Well that's too damn bad!" Amaterasu snapped. "You've been avoiding it for two months now. It's time to grow up and act like the adult you're supposed to be instead of hiding like a child."

"Insulting me isn't going to make me want to listen to you, Amaterasu." Kagome bit out.

"I honestly don't know how else to get through to you." Amaterasu growled, exasperated. "He sent Chihomi home a month ago. You are legally and officially able to be his mate. And yet you still won't forgive him!"

"I won't be his mate just because of some ancient tradition!" Kagome shouted. "Yes, _technically_, I challenged Chihomi. _Technically_, I beat her. So _technically_, I can be his mate." Kagome shook her head. "I don't want him to want me as his mate because of some stupid tradition. I want him to want me because he loves me!"

"And he does, damn it all!" Amaterasu shouted back. "You know he doesn't like to talk about his emotions. That's why he uses his actions to say it for him."

"Sometimes actions aren't enough, and you know it." Kagome snapped back. "Besides, I left two months ago. If he really wanted me, he would have come after me!"

Amaterasu froze. "That's what you wanted?" Amaterasu asked, almost in disbelief. "You wanted him to come after you?"

Kagome rubbed her temples. "I don't even know anymore." Kagome whispered. "But yeah, it would be nice to be chased after for once."

Amaterasu smirked at her then, eyes glistening in amusement and secret knowledge. "I want you to come with me, Kagome."

Kagome glared at her suspiciously. "Where?"

"Just trust me, okay?" Amaterasu asked, her smile growing by the second. "Meet me here after dinner. You won't regret it, I swear it on my life."

Kagome bit her lip, thinking hard. Knowing Amaterasu, she probably had something up her sleeve. But what? Finally, with a long sigh, Kagome nodded. "Alright. But if you're up to something, I'll never forgive you."

Amaterasu laughed. "Believe it or not, you're not the first person to say that to me today." She wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Onward and forth ward! Into the castle we go."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a small chuckle. "You can never stay serious, can you?"

"And once again I say it: But that would be _boring!_"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amaterasu waited, practically bouncing with joy as she waited for Kagome. It was just too exciting. Finally, after so long, her two favorite people would finally find happiness. And even better, they would find it in one another. All it would take was for a little trust on Kagome's part. Amaterasu smirked as she thought about it. After this, she would have a 100% success rate. She was the greatest of all matchmakers, and nobody could deny that.

"What are you plotting now?" Amaterasu turned to see Kagome hesitantly joining her in the doorway in front of the moat.

"Nothing too horrible." Amaterasu answered. "Just your regular everyday excitement. I was thinking about matching up Shippou and Koneko."

Kagome glared. "Don't you even think about it. You've done enough matchmaking."

Amaterasu groaned. "But they'd be so cute together!"

"No means no, Amaterasu." Kagome growled. "Now, where are you going taking me and why?"

"Always so suspicious." Amaterasu answered with a sigh. "I am deeply wounded by your lack of trust in me."

"Let's just go." Kagome answered.

Amaterasu sighed at her predictably."Geez, you and Sesshoumaru are both so alike. So impatient." Before Kagome could grump about being compared to Sesshoumaru, Amaterasu grabbed her arm. "Come on. I don't want to spend hours getting there, so I'll carry you."

"Hours getting to where, exactly?" Kagome demanded.

Amaterasu smiled. "My favorite place in all Japan." She answered. "My very own playing ground."

"Hold on a second!" Kagome protested. "I'm not going to that cursed place!"

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "Amaterasu's Playing Ground is _not _cursed!" Amaterasu exclaimed. "It is _enchanted!_" Before Kagome could protest further, Amaterasu had flung her onto her back before she started running. "I'm ignoring you." Amaterasu answered. "See how ignored you are? Don't you feel so very ignored?" Kagome opened her mouth, but Amaterasu interrupted her. "In fact, you should feel so annoyed that you'll know I can't hear you over the sound of my ignoring you."

Kagome blinked. "Did that make any sense?"

"I don't know." Amaterasu answered. "But it should keep you quiet for a while."

Kagome huffed, but settled on Amaterasu's back. She knew better than to try to worm away from Amaterasu's iron grip.

For a normal human, the trip would have taken an hour or more. For a normal demon, the trip would take half an hour. For Amaterasu, the creator of Amaterasu's Playing Ground, it took a total of fifteen minutes. But before they reached what was considered the true Playing Ground, Amaterasu stopped. She placed a barrier around the two of them as she placed Kagome down. "When I let this barrier down, I want you to mask your presence and aura and stay right here. You need to remain absolutely silent, understand?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "I don't understand."

"You don't really need to understand." Amaterasu answered. "I just need you to listen. I need you to trust me, and trust what you hear. You'll know when it's time to show yourself."

Slowly, Kagome nodded in agreement. Amaterasu waited until Kagome had suppressed her presence. Then she lowered her barrier and entered the clearing. For a moment, everything was silent. Then Kagome heard a voice she hadn't dreamed she'd hear in this place again. "Amaterasu."

"Hey, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned to her, searching the trees behind her anxiously. "Where is Kagome?"

"She's a bit upset with you." Amaterasu answered, her tone regretful. "She wanted you to come after her."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a long moment. Then Kagome heard footsteps walking away. "Wait, Sesshoumaru! Where are you going?"

"I came." Sesshoumaru answered. "Apparently, I was too late." He paused suddenly, and Kagome could hear an ancient sadness in his voice. "You warned me that she wouldn't wait forever. I should have listened."

"Wait, Sesshoumaru!" Amaterasu rushed forward and grabbed his arm. "What if you went down to the castle and swept her off her feet, just like in those stories she tells Rin and Shippou?"

"Life is not a fairy tale." Sesshoumaru answered.

"So you're just going to give up?" Amaterasu demanded. "Why don't you tell her the truth?"

"What would you like me to tell her, Amaterasu?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome could hear a slight tone of hopelessness starting to creep into his voice. But that didn't make sense. This was Sesshoumaru! He was always so strong, so confident. He couldn't sound hopeless. "I have said all that I am capable of saying. I have no words left."

Kagome knew she wasn't supposed to move, but she couldn't help herself. Slowly, she ducked her head around the tree so she could see what was going on. She nearly stopped breathing when she saw Sesshoumaru. He stood by the side of the river, directly under a beam of moonlight. The combination of his silver hair, pale skin, and white robes made him seem ethereal, as if he were some kami that had come to Earth for this one night. Kagome noticed immediately that the armor he usually wore was missing, as were Tokijin and Tenseiga. Kagome caught on to the significance of that very easily. He had come to this place in order to make amends. So why was Amaterasu holding her back?

"_You'll know when it's time to show yourself."_

It was only this that held her back now as she watched Sesshoumaru stare out blankly into the tree line.

"I know, Sesshoumaru." Amaterasu answered him. "Kami, no one would know better than me." She released Sesshoumaru arm and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not too late to have her, Sesshoumaru. You've sacrificed an alliance that would have considerably boosted your power, and created an enemy of the North. I know she appreciates that." The last part was said with a glare at Kagome's position, though behind Sesshoumaru's back so he didn't see. "Her only worry is that you want to mate her because of tradition."

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, as if evaluating whether she was telling the truth. Slowly, Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I suppose I cannot blame her, after telling her that a human could not become my mate." Sesshoumaru answered softly. "But she should know that this Sesshoumaru has never cared about the dictations of tradition. If I did, InuYasha would be living in the palace." He repressed a shudder just thinking about it.

Amaterasu looked as if she was about to speak, but Sesshoumaru cut her off. "A while ago, this Sesshoumaru thought that Kagome was going to mate with a wolf. She mentioned something about what she knew love to be."

Kagome remembered the incident quite clearly. Her words came flooding back to her instantly.

"_Loyalty, honesty, and respect are the three most important things in the world. If I can't trust you, then I shouldn't have to be around you. And if you don't respect who I am, the same thing goes."_

"_You do not seek love?"_

"_Anyone can love. But love supported by loyalty, honesty, and respect is true love, and that's what I'm looking for."_

What had she meant when she said that? At the time, she'd been thinking of how InuYasha had treated her. She had been so tired of being manipulated, used, and just beaten down every time she tried to speak. All done by a being who claimed to "love" her. It had changed what she thought of love, to the extent that even now she had to be reminded of what love really was. Kagome could feel her hands begin to shake. Could it be that she had truly exacerbated the situation as much as Sesshoumaru?

Kagome was shaken from her thoughts as Sesshoumaru continued. "This Sesshoumaru has shown her no respect, loyalty, or honesty. In reality, I have hurt her worse than InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru turned to go again, but Amaterasu quickly grabbed his arm. "So you're not even going to try telling her that you love."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stiffened simultaneously, though neither was aware of the other's reaction. It took a few moments before Sesshoumaru could speak. "Even if this Sesshoumaru could say those words, what reason has she been given her to trust this Sesshoumaru's words?"

Kagome stared in blatant shock as Sesshoumaru gently pulled his arm from Amaterasu's grasp. He'd said it. Not directly, not even in a clearly indirect way, but he'd said it. She was almost in too much shock to move when Sesshoumaru started to leave. Once she was a bit over the shock, she lunged forward. "Wait!"

Sesshoumaru froze in place. Was that. . . he whirled in shock as Kagome ran forward. He looked at Amaterasu sharply, and nearly growled when he saw the smirk on her face. "You planned this." He accused.

Amaterasu just smiled at him. "I think that's my cue." She walked away, pausing only to drop a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She leaned down and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Remember what you've heard, and what you've learned." And then, she was gone.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru, and words caught in her mouth. She didn't know where to start, or if she even should. For the first time in a very long while, Kagome was speechless. She hated the feeling, but she was struggling to comprehend everything she had heard. She needed to find something to say.

As for Sesshoumaru, he wasn't much better. How much had she heard? Damn it all, he would kill that cat when this was through. She wasn't supposed to hear it all, not like that at least. He could smell her confusion, her fear, and her hope. He wasn't enough to soothe away those feelings and bring out the happiness she deserved. He had never been good enough for her.

He was just about to leave when Kagome finally spoke. "Did you mean what you said?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated, unsure of how to answer. What he'd said had been complete truth, and nothing less. But if she no longer felt that way. . . well, a part of him begged him to hold back until he was sure of her own feelings. She had hurt him when she left, although not nearly as much as he'd hurt her. But still, a part of him wanted to keep himself closed, to keep from being hurt again.

And yet, looking at her now, he couldn't lie. Not to the only person who might truly care about him.

"This Sesshoumaru says nothing that is not meant to be taken at full value." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome sighed. _Would it kill him to speak like a normal person for once?_ But then again, he wouldn't be Sesshoumaru if he wasn't maddeningly annoying in all aspects of his life. Hesitantly, Kagome spoke again, hardly believing that she was daring enough to speak the words out loud. "When you were talking about 'those words,' did you mean. . . did you mean the words 'I love you?'"

Her voice was so soft on those words that for a moment, Kagome thought that even with his enhanced hearing, he wouldn't catch the words. Nevertheless, as she tried to say it louder, her courage failed her. She watched Sesshoumaru carefully, praying that he had indeed heard her.

Sesshoumaru once again was faced with his basic instincts: fight or flight. Half of him roared that he had every right to announce his feelings, that he would force her to return them if necessary. But the other half told him to protect himself and take it all back before she could throw the words back in his face. But once again, seeing the simultaneous hope and fear on her face, he couldn't stop the truth from flowing from his lips. "Yes."

Kagome felt a warmth flowing through her, and tears pricked her eyes. He loved her. He _loved_ her. He loved her enough to admit to it. He loved her enough to sacrifice his pride and risk another outright rejection just to have her.

He was suddenly in front of her, and she saw a small flash of panic break through his defenses as his claws rose to her face. "Stop that crying." He ordered.

Kagome raised a hand to her face and pulled it away, surprised to find that there really were tears on her face. She let out a small chuckle, which grew louder until it was borderline hysterical. All the while tears continued to flow down her face at an alarming rate. And even though she knew she was scaring Sesshoumaru, she just couldn't stop. _He loved her_!

Finally, she was able to stop the relieved laughter from bubbling up and the happy tears from falling. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, a huge smile on her face. She let out a short chuckle at the absolute confusion on his face, but made no apologies for her outburst. "So you really do love me, huh?" She asked.

Finally, something Sesshoumaru could deal with. He nodded, still watching her warily for another strange outburst.

Suddenly, a worm of doubt crept into her heart. Biting her lip slightly, she looked up at him. "Even though I'm a human?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his head until he was staring directly into her eyes. He deserved that jab, though he was sure she hadn't meant it to hurt him. It was for her own self assurance, and he couldn't blame her after the whole debacle with Chihomi. Carefully, so as not to accidentally claw her, he wrapped his hand around the side of her face. "This Sesshoumaru is well aware of your humanity." Sesshoumaru answered. "It is of no consequence."

Sesshoumaru nearly growled when the doubt in her eyes did not disappear. "But, before. . ." Kagome trailed off, knowing he would know what she meant.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "At that time, this Sesshoumaru still foolishly clung to the notions of my youth." He answered quietly. "At the death of my father, I was still young, at least for a demon. All my life, I had been compared to my father and found lacking. It became my life's goal to defeat my father and leave my father's shadow. When my father died, I was robbed of the chance to prove to others, and myself, that I could surpass my father. I needed someone to blame, and Izayoi was a convenient excuse. I blamed her humanity, her inability to protect herself and therefore forcing my father to die while protecting her, as the reason I would be forever seen as inferior to my father. That hatred slowly extended to all humans.

"When I discovered that I. . ." Sesshoumaru wanted to growl at himself. _Just say it!_ "That I loved you, it challenged what I had come to believe. I didn't want to believe that my father's death was no one's fault, even after so many years. So I thought, if I could imitate what my father had done, taking a demon mate and a human concubine, then everything would be as it should be.

"You are undeniably human. You bleed and bruise easily, you display your emotions as if announcing them to the world, you are clumsy, you possess none of the instincts of a demon, none of their power either. In comparison to a demon, you are weak, fragile. . . mortal." He protectively wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his body. "So scarily mortal." The last part was whispered, as if not meant for Kagome's ears. It was a long few moments before Sesshoumaru continued. "And yet, despite that you are human, I do not see a human when I look at you." His head lowered, and he sniffed at her neck, drawing in her scent. "I look to you, and I see only Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him, feeling so safe and loved in that one moment. "You know, you could have kneeled in front of me with a ring, chocolates, and flowers while reciting Keats, and it wouldn't have been half as wonderful as what you just said." She laughed and wrapped her own arms around him. "Kami, you are so perfect. No wonder I love you."

Sesshoumaru felt a shiver as she said those three words. His heart swelled, and he had to resist the urge to howl in triumph. She really did love him. The most perfect, irresistible creature in Japan loved him. He unconsciously pulled her closer, nearly drowning in her scent. But he couldn't stay there forever. He had other things to attend to.

A small hand touched his cheek, reminding of those very things. Sesshoumaru leaned into Kagome's touch, enjoying the smell and feel of her in his arm. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Then Kagome straightened and turned, never leaving the safety of Sesshoumaru's arm.

"What do you want with me, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. She had a pretty good idea, but she needed to be sure. "What is it you intend for me?"

Sesshoumaru was prepared for this. "I intend to return you to my palace." Sesshoumaru answered. "I want to place you within my house as a visiting guest of high stature, as befits your rank as the Miko no Shikon." He looked down at her, knowing exactly what she was waiting for, and wanting to give it her. But before he could give her the words she wanted to hear so badly, he had to say this. "I have hurt you, knowing that you had been hurt, and after being told what you required of one you wished to mate. It would be understandable if you wished to have nothing more to do with this Sesshoumaru. But this Sesshoumaru. . ." He swallowed, nervousness creeping into his eyes. "_I_ would like to prove to you that I am worthy of becoming your mate."

For a long moment, Kagome remained silent and unresponsive. Then she turned with a smile across her face, and Sesshoumaru felt the air leave him in a gush. A part of him wondered at the power the little human in his arms had over. With a single smile, he was ready to collapse on his knees before her. Did she know how much power she held over him? If she wanted something, he would destroy anything that stood between him and her desires. He was lucky she expected so little.

Sesshoumaru returned his attention to Kagome as she spoke once more. "And how will you prove this?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, and this time it was Kagome who nearly collapsed. The beauty of that smile sure hadn't diminished in the months she'd been gone. "Amaterasu explained that she has Seen that in your time, there is a courting ritual known as 'dating.'" Sesshoumaru answered. "This Sesshoumaru understands it to be a series of romantic interludes and gift giving in order to establish the compatibility of two humans for mating. This courtship, if successful, ends with the male gifting the female with an iron band with a rock on it, which serves as a mating mark for humans. The two mates then invite others to a special ceremony that officiates their mated status. This is known as a 'wedding.'" He looked to her for confirmation, and Kagome nodded slowly. "If you are agreeable, this Sesshoumaru would like permission to date you."

Kagome stared up at him, absolutely sure that she had heard wrong. "You want to date me?" Sesshoumaru nodded, his self-confidence returning. "You actually want to go through with all the annoying, gut-wrenching awkwardness that dating ensues?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "If this dating ritual was truly so horrible, humans would not have the fortitude to withstand it." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"You'd be surprised." Kagome protested. "I mean, there's the fear that you'll accidentally say or do something that will make the other person dump you, then there's the sexual pressure, the awkward first dates." She shivered as another thought occurred to her. "Not to mention the fear that the person you've fallen in love with will find someone else that they care about more than you."

Sesshoumaru made a sound that, coming from someone else, would have been classified as a snort. "This Sesshoumaru has no fear that you will choose another."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? What makes you so sure?"

"Because, as you have pointed out, this Sesshoumaru is perfect." He teased her with her own words, and she blushed and pouted.

"Arg, I should never have said it out loud. Your ego is big enough." She turned away again, and her own words hit her. What if _he_ found someone else?

Before that thought could fully implant itself, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a nose pressed against the pulse point on her neck. "Do not even begin to think that, Kagome." Sesshoumaru's voice was as useful as his poison as it swiftly melted away the doubts that had started to creep into her mind. "I have made my choice. Though I am no ordinary dog, it is a part of who I am. And dogs, like all canines, mate for life. My choice is you. I will never need, nor will I ever want, another." His chest, pressed against her back, vibrated as he chuckled. "You are stuck with this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome relaxed against him, enjoying the sense of safety and love she felt while in his arm. For a while, the two of them remained there in silence, just enjoying the innocent pleasure of holding and being held. Kagome's eyes fluttered as she relaxed further. It had been an emotionally trying day, and she was so tired. . .

Sesshoumaru's nose nudged Kagome's neck, keeping her awake. "I know you are tired, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said apologetically, not missing the slight glare that Kagome threw him. "But you did not answer my request." Kagome's tired brain didn't allow for remembrance, and so Sesshoumaru asked her again. "May I date you?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course." Kagome mumbled. "I would've told you no if I didn't like the idea." She leaned into him more, but he didn't allow that. She turned to him with a silent glare, threatening pain if he didn't allow her to sleep.

Sesshoumaru, who had been at the receiving end of much scarier glares than Kagome's, just chuckled at her anger. "Just a moment longer." He promised. He released her and stepped back, just far enough that she would be out of danger. Then, summoning his youkai, he began to shift. For a moment, instinct took control of his brain as he grew, as bones shifted and changed, as fur grew along his body. When his rational mind again came to the forefront, Sesshoumaru stood in all his regal glory in his natural form.

Kagome stared up at him, her tiredness temporarily forgotten. She'd only seen Sesshoumaru in his true form once, and he'd tried to kill her then. While she was mostly sure he wouldn't try to do it again, she really didn't want to take the chance. Of course, that thought went out the window the moment the giant dog before her dropped to the ground and whined. That one pitiful sound, a reaction to the shot of fear she'd exuded, kicked her feminine instinct for all things cute and fluffy into gear. She raced forward and jumped into his front two paws like a kid jumping into leaf piles. Sesshoumaru let out yip of concern when she jumped, and turned his paws and brought them together so he could catch her. She landed with a laugh, then quickly crawled out of his paws until she reached his broad chest. Standing next to him, she finally realized just how big he was; she barely reached halfway up his chest.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her curiously, wondering what exactly his miko was up to. His miko. . . the thought released a growl of contentment, which he bit back in fear of Kagome's reaction. Growling at her now would probably bring back the fear he'd just recently dispelled. But she continued to surprise him as she only smiled. He let the growl flow then, enjoying the laughter that drifted through the air as Kagome leaned against his chest and felt the vibrations of his growl.

She surprised him again when she looked up at him. "Sesshoumaru?" He nodded to show her he was listening. "Can I sleep here tonight?" If he had been human, Sesshoumaru would have smirked. It was amazing how similar their minds worked, as this was the reason he had transformed. Slowly, so as not to startle her, Sesshoumaru shifted so that he encircled his miko. Using his mouth, he grabbed the back of her clothing gently and lifted her off the ground before placing her on his soft underbelly. Then he laid his tail over her so that she wouldn't freeze during the night.

Kagome curled up on top of Sesshoumaru with a content sigh. "Good night Sesshoumaru." She murmured, not sure if he heard her. "I love you."

The rumble that vibrated Sesshoumaru's body assured her that he had heard, and that he did indeed love her too.

===================================================Author's Rant===================================================

Horse Wolves: So, Sesshoumaru and Kagome have taken OG to their secret lair, where they are exacting a slow and torturous revenge upon her for their revenge. Or at least, they _think_ they are.

Obsessive_Goddess: **[peeks out trapdoor]** HW, are they gone?

Horse Wolves: No! Go back in your hole! **[OG ducks back inside.]** What they actually have is a replica we made at the last moment. Now, on to the commentary.

InuYasha: It was crap!

Horse Wolves: What! How could you say that?

InuYasha: Sesshoumaru and Kagome got together! That makes it crap!

Kikyo: **[whacks InuYasha]** While I do not appreciate the Kikyo bashing, I would have to say that it was very sweet.

InuYasha: How can you like this swill?

Kikyo: Why shouldn't I? It gets Kagome out of the way so you can concentrate on me.

Horse Wolves: I always did wonder why you never objected to our Sess/Kags.

Kikyo: You learn something new everday, don't you?

===================================================End of Author's Rant===================================================


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru came to me in a dream and told me that I was his new owner because I owned InuYasha. Then I woke up, and found out it wasn't true. I cried.

_******* THIS IS THE END *******_

_**Last Time:**_

_She surprised him again when she looked up at him. "Sesshoumaru?" He nodded to show her he was listening. "Can I sleep here tonight?" If he had been human, Sesshoumaru would have smirked. It was amazing how similar their minds worked, as this was the reason he had transformed. Slowly, so as not to startle her, Sesshoumaru shifted so that he encircled his miko. Using his mouth, he grabbed the back of her clothing gently and lifted her off the ground before placing her on his soft underbelly. Then he laid his tail over her so that she wouldn't freeze during the night. _

_Kagome curled up on top of Sesshoumaru with a content sigh. "Good night Sesshoumaru." She murmured, not sure if he heard her. "I love you."_

_The rumble that vibrated Sesshoumaru's body assured her that he had heard, and that he did indeed love her too. _

_**EPILOGUE**_

Kagome woke up, still smiling from the dream that she'd had the night before. She loved it when she dreamed of that night in Amaterasu's Playing Ground. It just reminded her of how lucky she was. After five hundred years, she and her mate were still just as much in love as they'd been on that night. Not to say that there hadn't been problems. But they'd handled them, and grown stronger for it.

On days like today, it was hard to believe that five hundred years had truly passed. But they had, and their family had changed with the passage of time. Their empire, once one of land and armies, had become one of business. In this day and age, there was hardly any kind of business in the world that they did not have some sort of investment in, though most of their influence was from behind the scenes. They stayed out of the public eye most of the time, making it easier to hide the fact that they didn't age or die. And yet in spite of the deception, they led relatively normal lives.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, not really wanting to get up. But as the slant of the sunlight in her room told her the late hour of the morning, she forced herself to at least sit up. A glance at the clock told her it was 10 AM, sinfully late in comparison to her usual time. Sesshoumaru, as she had discovered rather early on in their relationship, was an early riser even for an early riser, usually getting up at five or six. As they had shared a futon, and then a bed as technology had progressed, he had woken Kagome nearly every morning. By now, her body was so used to waking with him that it no longer bothered her.

Kagome glared at the clock as if it had insulted her. True she'd been up worrying and getting ready until about 3 AM but still. Ten o' clock? It was a wonder no one thought she was dead. She pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes to force away the sleepiness that made them want to close again. As she did so, her eyesight cleared enough so that she could see the glass cabinet that sat across from their bed, and she slowed, a small smile spreading across her face. To anyone but her and Sesshoumaru, the cabinet was chaos. So many different things, spanning so many different eras, there was no way any of them were connected. But to the two of them, each item held special significance. But the most important items of all of them were on a shelf above the cabinet.

The first was a single rose, magically preserved so as to remain in its fully bloomed state for eternity. Kagome had taken the souvenir from Amaterasu's Playing Ground the morning after she had agreed to date Sesshoumaru.

Next to it was a beautifully engraved gold mirror, polished and shining beautifully in the morning's light. Sesshoumaru had presented it to her as his first gift to her while they dated. When she glanced at him in confusion, he told her that Amaterasu had told him that jewels were customary while dating. But he could find no jewel that matched her own worth, except for the one the mirror reflected. It had been so clichéd, but Kagome couldn't help but smile and clutch the mirror tightly to her chest. The demon lord knew what to say to make her feel special.

The third item was a small bottle, almost unnoticeable in comparison to the others on the shelf. And yet it was one of the most important of all. Sesshoumaru had presented that same bottle to Kagome on their mating night as his mating gift to her. In it was a second batch of the life extending potion he had used on Rin just a month before. Any doubts Kagome might have had about him had been banished when he held that potion out to her and begged her to take it. They both knew that they potion meant forever, and Sesshoumaru offered it to her willingly and without any regrets or hesitations. Needless to say, she had taken the potion.

The next item was an ancient device that looked very much like modern day needle. After a little less than a century of receiving gifts from Sesshoumaru, and yet unable to find anything to give him that he didn't already have, she had finally come up with the perfect gift. For nearly a decade, she trained with a ryuuyoukai that had become a legend among the medical field for his ability to return life to dead limbs. Then she trained with another demon that had developed a way to reach into other dimensions. She kept her reasons from Sesshoumaru, though she knew it frustrated him to no end that she kept the secret from him. Then finally, on the 100th anniversary of their mating, Kagome used her newly acquired powers to not only retrieve Sesshoumaru's lost arm from hell, but injected the very essence of her power into his arm in order to restore its life.

The next five items were special albums: baby books. Three sons and two daughters had graced their lives within the first century of their mating. There had been Yukio, who Sesshoumaru had claimed the right to name. Kagome had fumed at his name choice, especially for their first child and son. What child wouldn't turn into a spoiled brat when they had a name that meant "Gets What He Wants." However, Yukio's mannerism were often reminiscent of InuYasha, so much so that Kagome often joked that Yukio was the son InuYasha never had. And when Yukio and his uncle got together, all hell would break lose. Sesshoumaru had on more than one occasion attempted to convince Kagome to recreate InuYasha's rosary for their son, but Kagome would only laugh. Yukio's personality was a bit lighter than InuYasha's, however, making the perfect human relations coordinator in the business.

Ten months later, there had been Miyoko, their first daughter. Kagome had been the one to name her, since she'd had no say in naming their son. Miyoko was as much like Sesshoumaru as Yukio was like Kagome, though she didn't quite her father's tendency for violence. She preferred the quiet of the library or meditation to the rambunctious parties her brother thrived on. She and her mother were always on opposite sides of an argument, almost by rule. But both knew that, in the end, they truly did love one another as mother and daughter. And the arguing Miyoko did with Kagome prepared her perfectly as the legal counsel of the family.

After Miyoko had been another daughter, just a year after Miyoko. This one was named by Sesshoumaru, and once again, Kagome growled for days about his name choice. As if Yukio hadn't been bad enough, now she had a daughter whose name literally meant "She Who Is Without Equal." And though Kimi was not the perfection her name implied, she did far exceed most females of the time. She learned quickly, and trained hard. These two skills merged into one, and as soon as Kimi was of age, she became well known as a brilliant tactician. As the world had shifted, so had Kimi's focus, as her tactics switched from those of the battlefield to the complex world of business.

Their fourth child, a year after Kimi, had been another son. Kagome had named him Keiji, and her mate had teased her about being presumptuous. And yet he could not protest the fact that out of all his children, Keiji was most suited for inheriting the empire he had created. When the family gathered together to discuss things, Keiji remained silent throughout the discussion until everyone had said their piece. Only then would he speak, pulling pieces from each person's argument and adding elements of his own to create a plan. Nine-nine times out of a hundred, his plan was perfect for the situation. Keiji knew when to speak, when to be silent, when to be forceful, and when to go with the flow. Out of them all, he was most like their father, in looks and in temperament.

The last had been the most difficult. Kagome had had problems all throughout the pregnancy, and when she finally went into labor, they found out why. Markandeya was the only one who possessed his father's gift of poison. Sesshoumaru was forced to watch helplessly as the poison ripped through Kagome's body as she struggled through the birth, determined to give this last child life. She had managed, just barely, to live through the labor and the recovery that followed. But the damage, both physical and mental, had already been done. The poison had thoroughly destroyed Kagome's womb, making it impossible for her to conceive anymore children. Sesshoumaru had blamed himself, as it was his poison that had given their son the abilities he possessed. It had taken years for him to begin to understand that it was nobody's fault.

Kagome never regretted Markandeya. She had named their son a week after he was born, as Sesshoumaru had spent that week using all the abilities he had to keep the poison at bay long enough for her holy powers to return to their usual strength and purify it from her body. Markandeya was a child of her own heart, in both body and mind. He looked like a masculine version of his mother, and had her personality as well. The only time he reminded her of his father was when he blamed himself for her inability to have more children. Markandeya dealt with this guilty differently than Sesshoumaru, however. Instead of becoming overprotective and overly affectionate, Markandeya became her baby, the child that never really grew up. While this annoyed his father, Kagome enjoyed it immensely. It turned out this compensation was a good thing, as it enabled him to be the perfect advertisement advisor.

Of course, even with children of their own, they had never forgotten their first two. Rin and Shippou had grown quickly, and to nobody's surprise, had mated on the hundredth anniversary of the day Rin took the life extending potion. Kagome, of course, had been absolutely thrilled when she heard the news. It had taken Sesshoumaru nearly half a century to forgive Shippou for taking his first daughter away from him, but once he did, he welcomed Shippou readily into the family. Though Sesshoumaru would be the first to admit the only reason he forgave the kitsune was because of the threats from both his mate and daughter.

Amaterasu had regretfully passed on just after Markandeya's one hundredth birthday. To Sesshoumaru, the blow had been as bad as if it was his own mother that had died. The night after her funeral, Kagome had sat with her mate in her arms as he cried. It was the only time she ever saw him cry, except for when she had nearly died. Her lands had been passed down to Kai, since neither Sarra nor Yuri had any interest in being lord. To Koneko, Amaterasu left her position as nursemaid to the children of the West. At least, until she had met Markandeya. The two of them had mated, officially tying the two families together.

Sango and Miroku had had a large family, as did Kohaku. They reestablished the slayer village, and their descendants still lived there today as one of the founding families of Kyoto. Though Kagome watched over her friends' family, she never directly interfered. After all, their family didn't know of their involvement in what was widely considered a fable.

As for InuYasha. . . Kagome smiled sadly. The poor hanyou had never mated, had never even dated. Kagome welcomed him into the family with open arms, as did the rest of the family, and InuYasha was content with that. But sometimes she wondered if perhaps he _wanted_ to be alone. She had asked him once, and she had never received a satisfactory answer. Then again, recently he had been talking about some human in one of the companies. So perhaps there was hope for him yet.

Kagome was shaken from her revelry by a crash from downstairs. Kagome shook her head with amusement as she forced herself out of bed. While she was denied the ability to have more children, she delighted in the presence of the grandchildren that ran around the palace she had come to call home. No doubt one of them had just broken yet another priceless antique. Or rather, they had broken the replica. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had learned rather early on, and the hard way, that priceless antiques and children did not go well together.

Of course, she didn't see her descendants every day. They'd expanded the palace about three centuries ago, when Sesshoumaru gotten annoyed that he couldn't even kiss his mate without one of his progenies bursting in on them. Each of their children had a wing of their own, and so far, they'd managed not to fill up their wings too badly. But their own wing still managed to fill with grandchildren every day, much to the combined delight and annoyance of the Lord and Lady of the West.

With a sigh, Kagome grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her. Using the mating bond, Kagome navigated through the halls towards her mate. Their own wing was actually the main portion of the palace, the connection point for the five wings of the palace. The first and second floors were exactly the same as they'd been five hundred years ago, with the only additions being plumbing and electricity. The only major change was the addition of the third floor, which they'd made into their own centers of relaxation. No matter how stressful the day was, once Kagome and Sesshoumaru entered the third floor, nothing that had happened during the day was allowed to enter. It was the rule they'd made so many years ago.

Kagome finally made it to the ground floor, and saw the source of the crash she'd heard. Two of her more rambunctious grandchildren stood in front of her mate, who hadn't yet noticed her arrival. She hung back, letting him deal with the two children. "Explain." Sesshoumaru commanded. Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile. Even five hundred years, Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru.

The older of the two stepped forward. "We were playing tag, and I fell into the vase."

Sesshoumaru glared down at the two. "And what are the rules?"

The younger answered this time. "No running in Grandma and Grandpa's house." Then he grinned mischeviously. "Unless only Grandma's home."

_Traitors!_ Kagome thought, glaring at the two kids. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at them, and no doubt he was making a mental note to question her later on.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The two looked down at their feet, obviously ashamed of their actions. "We're sorry, Grandpa."

"We won't do it again!"

"We won't run in here again."

Sesshoumaru nodded in approval, and the two smiled. Kagome shook her head at their innocence, and waited for the other shoe to drop. "Your parents will be informed, and you two will be paying for a replacement."

"But Grandpa!" One of them shouted. "We apologized."

"You have." Sesshoumaru acknowledged. "But a mere apology does not fix anything. When you make a mistake, you must make restitution for that mistake as well."

The younger one started to protest, but the older one nudged him and jerked his head towards Kagome. She smirked as she realized the older one's plan. Simultaneously, the two pups rushed to her with a chorus of "Grandma!"

Kagome knelt down and embraced the two pups, a small smile on her face. "How are you two?"

They looked up at her, crocodile tears falling down their faces. "Grandpa is being mean to us!" The older one whimpered.

"Very mean!" The younger one emphasized.

Kagome struggled to control a smile as she looked over at her mate. "Is that so?" Sesshoumaru saw the laughter in her eyes, and a smirk crossed his face as he watched her work. "Well, I'll be sure to tell that to your parents when your grandfather informs them of the vase you broke."

The crying stopped immediately as the two jumped back. "Grandma!"

Kagome shook her head. "The two of you head on home." She ordered. "If you're going to try to manipulate someone, you'll have better luck with your parents."

With grumpy expressions, the two children fled the room, already making plans to get in their parents' good graces. Kagome stood, and turned to her mate with a smile. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently as Kagome crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him. He responded to the gesture and rested his head atop hers before he answered. "You needed the rest. As a human, you need more than I do."

Kagome shook her head with a smile. "You just like dealing with annoying grandchildren, don't you?" She smile grew at his look of resigned acceptance to his fate.

"I _was_ attempting to keep them quiet." He admitted, so softly she barely heard him. But she did, and she kissed him in response.

"Ew!"

"Old people love!"

"My eyes! They burn!"

Kagome whirled to see her eldest son and his pack, which included himself, his ryuuyoukai mate, and his three children, had entered the Main House. Yukio, upon entering and finding his parents kissing, had proceeded to crack up as the youngest members of his family protested their ancestors' actions. Sesshoumaru growled in warning, silencing most of the protesters. One eyebrow raise later, and the offending pups rushed to hide behind their parents.

"You really have to teach me that one day." Kagome groused.

Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled her closer to him. "It is an alpha thing."

Kagome sighed and turned to Yukio. "Everyone from your side here?"

"Yes, Mom." Yukio answered. "I spoke to Kimi about five minutes ago, and she should be here with her pack in a few moments."

Kagome nodded, then smiled as the twins, all of five years old, became annoyed at being ignored for five minutes and pounced on their father. Kagome felt a small ache of loss, remembering the days when Yukio himself would pounce on his father. A nuzzle at her neck forced her to look up at her mate, who gave her a worried look. Kagome shook her head and smiled sadly. "Just wishing." She whispered, so softly that only Sesshoumaru had a prayer of hearing her. "Nothing important."

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her, having a very good idea what it was his mate wished for. To be honest, it was a wish of his own as well. But even if she were to be healed, Sesshoumaru would never again allow her to take such a risk with her health. While a pup would indeed be a blessing, his mate was far too important to risk.

"Mother, Father." Miyoko's usual cold greeting forced Kagome out of her sadness.

"Miyoko!" Kagome shouted, rushing forward to embrace her eldest daughter. Miyoko rolled her eyes and returned the embrace. While she may not share her mother's exuberance of emotion, she was very tolerant of her mother's displays. Kagome, in turn, had learned to read her daughter as she did Sesshoumaru. It had allowed them to form a truce of sorts.

Sesshoumaru was now behind her, and he nodded his own greeting to his daughter. Miyoko released Kagome and bowed in respect to her father. Then she gestured behind her to where her umahanyou* mate and their son waited. "As you both can say, my pack is with me. We are ready to proceed when you are."

"We're just waiting on Kimi and Markendeya." Kagome answered. "Keiji's group is meeting us there, and Rin and Shippou's brood is going to be there later."

"Kimi has arrived!" The shout made Kagome turned with a laugh as her youngest daughter bounded into the room.

"What, no new boyfriend on your arm?" Kagome teased as Kimi grabbed her in a hug.

"Why would I bring one of my toys to something so important?" Kimi asked. "They might think they mean something." She turned to Miyoko and attempted to pounce on her. "Miyoko!"

"If you touch this Miyoko, you will find you no longer have anything with which to touch me." Miyoko's voice whipped out.

"You're so mean to me!" Kimi protested. "You're so mean to your imooto*-" Kimi cut herself off as she pounced on Miyoko, enveloping the older girl in a hug and bounding away again before Miyoko could disembowel her. Miyoko snarled and started forward, but her mate's hand on her shoulder stopped her short.

"Come on, Omae*." The umahanyou soothed. "Do not let her goad you into a fight." Miyoko took a deep breath and calmed, allowing her mate to wrap his arms around her. She shot a half hearted glare at Kimi before returning to the indifferent mask that was so reminiscent of Sesshoumaru.

Kimi pouted. "Aw, I wanted a good fight."

"Kimi, stopping baiting your sister." Kagome warned. Sesshoumaru smirked before he could stop himself, and he received an elbow from his mate as punishment. "They get this from you, you know. You and InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Competition is healthy."

Kagome scowled, but let the comment slide. Instead, she turned her attention to the last of the wings, where Markandeya and Koneko arrived with their newborn pup. Kagome lost interest in her bickering the instant she saw the newborn. "Hello, Ayano." She cooed, reaching down to accept the baby from Koneko. "How are you, you gorgeous little thing?"

"I'm quite well, thank you." Markandeya answered. "And excited too. Can we go yet?"

Koneko whacked her mate upside the head. "Honestly, you're a five year old. Ayano is more mature than you are."

Markandeya pretended to moan. "Woe is me! To be stuck with such an abusive-" Whack! "I mean controlling-" WHACK! "I mean terrifying-" **WHACK!** "I mean lovely and beautiful mate."

"That's what I thought you were saying." Koneko answered, patting her inuhanyou's head right between his ears. Miyoko smirked at her little brother's behavior, and Yukio rolled his eyes. At this point, Koneko and Markendeya's antics were practically an everyday routine, so nobody really bothered to comment on it.

Now that everyone was here, Kagome couldn't help the butterflies that were spawning in her stomach. Another soft nuzzle to her neck, while appreciated, did nothing to calm them. Sesshoumaru took his youngest grandchild from Kagome and handed her back to her parents. "It is time."

His words calmed her a bit, if only because of the confidence in those words. "Alright." Kagome announced. "Let's get going."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura Higurashi stared at the old well house for several minutes. If she stared long enough, she could imagine the door opening, her precious daughter running down the steps, yelling "Sorry, sorry, InuYasha was being a pain! He wouldn't let me come home until I threaten him with Ramen!"

She sighed. It had been nearly two months since she'd seen her daughter, and one month since the well had suddenly erupted in white light before subsiding. Before then, when she'd gotten close to the well she'd feel as though it was humming to her, telling her that her daughter would be returning. But when the light had flashed, the humming disappeared. Sakura was faced with a reality she didn't want to face: either the well had closed, or he daughter was. . . no.

Sakura shook her head. She couldn't think that. She couldn't believe that. Kagome was alive, and she would find a way to come home. She knew she would.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to see her father running to her. "There's guests."

Sakura nodded and followed after him. _I have a family to take care of. I can't be stuck in the past._ "Welcome!" Sakura called with a bow as she greeted the guests. "Welcome to our shrine."

"It is an honor to be here." Sakura noted the voice was very calm, and yet searching. As if it were scenting for any sign of falsity.

She rose, a smile on her face. "I hope you enjoy your. . . Kagome!"

The woman in front of her blinked, then a small scowl decorated her face. "No, I'm sorry. My name is Nishinoshu Kimi."

Sakura bowed, a blush decorating her face. "I'm terribly sorry, Nishinoshu-san. You remind me of someone I know."

The man chuckled, obviously amused. "Please, do not worry Sobo. Kimi is often mistaken for our mother."

Sakura stared at him. "Your. . . mother?" She whispered.

Keiji nodded, but his answer was cut off by a shout. Sakura recognized it immediately as belonging to InuYasha. "Geez, Kagome! What are you freaking out about?"

"Keiji and Kimi are already here!" Sakura's heart nearly stopped at hearing that voice. "Mom's gonna meet them, and they're gonna do something stupid before I have the chance to explain everything!"

"Well who's damn fault was that?"

Sakura heard a thump, and the familiar form of InuYasha flew into the courtyard.

He was immediately up on his feet and growling as two figures appeared at the entrance to the shrine. "What the hell, you ass!"

"I have told you repeatedly that cursing at this Sesshoumaru's mate is unacceptable." The silver-haired man answered. Sakura would have been mesmerized by the markings on his face, had she not already been running towards the second figure.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned, and a huge smile grew over her face. "Mama!"

Sakura slammed into her daughter, and Kagome fell back against the man beside her before returning the hug full force. Both woman had tears of relief and joy falling down their face.

Finally, Sakura noticed the group of people behind her daughter with various degrees of amusement on their faces. She turned to her daughter, who just glared at them. "And what, pray tell, is so amusing?"

"Nothing, nothing." One of them, with white hair and very familiar ears, insisted. "Just thought of something funny."

Another one, who stood beside the white-haired one, sniffed and glared at him. She had grey hair and pointed ears, Sakura noted with surprise. "If that did not work when you were little, what makes you think it would work now, Yukio?"

"Well it could have, Miyoko!" Yukio protested. "I mean, Mom is pretty gullible!"

"You're not helping yourself, baka." Miyoko turned her muddy gold eyes turned to Kagome. "We just find it amusing that there is someone as. . . energetic as you."

Kagome glared, until the man beside her wrapped an arm around her and gave her a peck on the cheek, much to Sakura's surprise. "Can you honestly deny the charge, Mate?"

Kagome's glare centered on the man beside her. "Oh shush, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and kissed her quickly. "You should explain this before your mother's surprise has undue effects on her health."

Kagome gasped and turned to Sakura, who had been staring in shock. "Kagome, what in the world is going on? Why are these people calling you mother? And who is this man and why is he calling you his mate? And where in the world have you been for the past two months? Why do you look like you're thirty!"

Kagome whirled on Sesshoumaru with a growl. "You said I didn't look a day over twenty-one!"

Another one of the guests laughed, and Sakura noted that he looked like a clone of Souta. "Mom, Dad isn't stupid enough to actually admit that you look older than you think you do. He's got survival instincts, after all."

"Markandeya!" Kagome growled. The man took one look at her and bolted. Kagome chased after him, shouting something about "ungrateful pups."

Sakura stared after her, confusion and frustration on her face. "Higurashi-san?" Sakura whirled to see the man Kagome had called Sesshoumaru standing beside her, a sort of smirk on his face. "Your daughter will be a bit. Would you like me to explain?"

Sakura's manners suddenly kicked in, and she nodded. "Please. Why don't we all go inside and talk?"

"That would be most agreeable." Sesshoumaru answered with a bow. He walked beside her, and as they walked, he began to explain. InuYasha watched him go inside, quickly followed by Keiji and his mate, Kimi, Yukio and his pack, and then Miyoko and hers. InuYasha watched Koneko snatch Markandeya, a smile on her face, and drag him inside. Then Kagome followed them, now that she remembered her mother.

This was one of the times InuYasha felt like an outsider within the family, a place he justly deserved after what he had done to Kagome. But sometimes, he couldn't help but wish he truly belonged with them, instead of being an outsider among his brother's pack.

The door opened again, and Yukio's and Miyoko's pups rushed out, followed by Souta.

"Uncle InuYasha!"

"Uncle Yasha!"

"InuYasha!"

"Uncle Inu!"

InuYasha was plowed down by the combined effort of the four bodies. He landed with an oomph, and mock growled. "Oi! Get off of me, you brutes!"

The pups, used to this, responded by jumping up and down on their favorite uncle. InuYasha growled again, and they screeched and set off running. InuYasha sat up with a chuckle, and stood to greet Souta. "How ya been, brat?"

"InuYasha!" Souta greeted. "I haven't seen you in a while."

InuYasha snorted. "Yeah, well, that's kind of my fault. I'm sure my brother is telling your mom all about it."

Souta's eyes widened. "Your brother?"

"Half-brother." InuYasha clarified, more out of habit than contempt.

Souta took in this information for a moment, then nodded. "I guess I can live with him around."

InuYasha snorted. "I doubt Sesshoumaru would care whether you approve of him. But Kagome might get a bit. . . upset."

The two men shivered, before starting up a conversation about video games, which InuYasha was now an expert on. As their voices rose, they failed to notice Kagome's arrival. "Hey, video nerds!" InuYasha and Souta swiveled at the same time, making Kagome laugh. "It's dinner time! Get your butts in here!"

They started to move when a thought occurred to Kagome. "Hey, grab my grandkids, kay?" Before they could protest, Kagome shut the door again.

InuYasha growled. "She does that _every_ time!"

"So it's not just me, then?" Souta asked with a groan. InuYasha snorted and pulled Souta away. Maybe he wasn't so much of an outsider as he thought.

Inside, Sesshoumaru held Kagome as she gossiped with her mother. Five hundred years had done little to change her, and yet so much. She had had to watch those nearest and dearest to her slowly wither away and die. And then there was the miscarriage she had had after Markandeya. Then finally, there had been all the turmoil, the fear of discovery, and so much more. She was no longer the naïve girl he had met in his father's tomb. Nor was she the innocent miko he'd saved from that cave so many years ago.

And yet she was so much the same. She still greeted him with a smile whenever he entered a room, and if they were alone, that hello would a tackling hug or a breath-taking kiss. She took away his worries, removed all the evil he had piled up on him, until all that was left was something that he could proudly say was mated to the gorgeous woman in front of him. Sometimes he wondered why she even bothered.

Sakura finally rose and left the room to check up on Souta. The instant she was gone, Sesshoumaru leaned around Kagome and kissed her, putting every bit of feeling he could into one kiss. She returned it whole-heartedly, melting into him until there was not a single bit of space between them.

When Sesshoumaru heard Sakura returning, he regretfully pulled away. Kagome leaned into him, not happy about separating, but understanding. Sesshoumaru pulled back just enough to reach her ear. "Thank you." He whispered.

Kagome didn't understand his thanks, but knew that sometimes, the man in front of her was not meant to be understood. "Anytime." She answered.

Sakura entered the kitchen, and recognized the look on the two's faces. She had had the same look plastered to her own face when her husband had been alive. It was a look of perfect contentment, of pure happiness. . . of love. Sakura sighed softly. While she was not thrilled about all of this, she did realize that at this point, she had no right to say no.

_All the same, _She thought as she saw her daughter smile at her husband -- mate actually. _All the same, she'd done well for herself._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: Is it over?

Kagome: Really over?

Obsessive_Goddess: Yes, it's done.

Horse Wolves: I'm. . . sad.

Obsessive_Goddess: Me too. Me too. **[looks around and waves a hand.]** Oh, go away you heartless jerks! How could you not be upset that this story is over?

Horse Wolves: They truly are heartless, unfeeling jerks!

Kagome: I say. . . PARTY TIME!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru does not "party."

Kagome: Then you will join in the celebration. After all, it's not a real celebration if you're not there! **[Sess and Kag leave to go to party]**

Horse Wolves: I swear, for people who claim to hate Sess/Kags, they sure do get along.

Obsessive_Goddess: SHH! **[clamps hand over HW's mouth]** If you say that too loud, they'll find out my evil plan!

Horse Wolves: Wow. . . you truly are evil.

Obsessive_Goddess: Well, for now, that's all. Who knows what kind of inspiration will strike me tomorrow. Maybe I'll be posting a new story?

Horse Wolves: Can we get a small break? I have writer's cramp!

Obsessive_Goddess: But. . . you don't write.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone who favorited this story! My heart soars everyday when I open my e-mails and see my inbox filled with messages from Fanfiction. And special thanks to the people who made writing this story worthwhile: The reviewers!

crusnick . gunslinger and Ed (made me laugh with every review, love you guys!)

NAO-chan33

llebreknit

inu-babe34

Lady Kami of Dreams

Arosdaughter25

Ladybug2009

Day Dream Martini

PhsycoticPlatypus

1kenshinlover

Scherherazade

ForeverADarkAngel

SheWhoDreamsOfSilverAndGold

Mlmonty

j.d.y.

Queenofspades19

Esha Napoleon

FluffyandKagome

Austengirl79

MysticAngelDust

Sysclp

Sess Koibito

Black Light Brightness

MoonPrincess1989

Kittykritik

Magix234

Kite1011

0oHelloKittyo0

Anemix

Estelin

Whitecloud1

Forbidden-Hanyou

Henhito

ShatterAndLostInHerOwnWorld

XxLovesxInuYashaxX

Sesshoumaru fan all the way

Firefame

Koolneko22

Deazana

Tawnyeyes10

Shali Wood

Ashmo

Chrissie0770

Perkily-Hally

If I missed anyone, please let me know immediately. I will happily add your name to the list. You guys mean the world to me, especially when I need a pick me up. Thank you for putting up with this crazy author!

Extra special thanks to _**RAVEN KUROHOSHI**_ for putting up with my insecurities and giving me advice when I randomly beg for her opinion. _**I LOVES YOU!**_

~Serephina of the Kamis~

_*****_

Yukio: Gets What He Wants

Miyoko: Beautiful Child

Kimi: She Who Is Without Equal

Keiji: Lead Carefully

Markandeya: Conquers Over Death (Sanskrit)

Umahanyou: horse half demon

Imooto: younger sister

Omae: my love, as said by males.

Ayano: Love

Nishinoshu: Okay, so "nishi" means "West", "no" mean "of", and "shu" means "lord." Someone pointed out to me how to correctly use "no," so I think I have it right when I say that Nishinoshu means "Lord of the West." Unoriginal? Yes. But I don't see anyone else coming up with anything better, so X-P to anyone who decides to complain about my unoriginality.

Sobo: grandmother, a very familiar address used only by family members.


End file.
